


Rom Com Candy Baby

by TJBaby



Category: GOT7, K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Cussing, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, M/M, Markbeom, Markbum, Mentioned Other K-pop Artist(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Sex Talk, Slow Build, Swearing, jingyeom - Freeform, jinson, m/m - Freeform, pepigyeom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2020-01-13 16:26:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 132,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18472672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TJBaby/pseuds/TJBaby
Summary: Jaebeom is a successful and wealthy CEO. The trouble is he is sick of having to find dates to accompany him to functions and other ongoing obligations. He thinks having a sugar baby would fix this. So after being laughed at by Jinyoung, his BFF and PA, Jaebeom proceeds to drink a lot of alcohol and places an ad.Enter Mark, a struggling student who is on the verge of being kicked out of his apartment due to losing his job, and struggling to finish his assignments. He sees the ad but ignores it. But it stays on his mind. Will he cave in and reply to the ad?





	1. Sugar Daddy Seeks Sugar Baby For Long Walks On the Beach

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bluetint](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluetint/gifts).



> I took a prompt posted by Molladoe on Twitter about Jaebeom wanting to be a Sugar Daddy but not knowing how to go about it and asking Jinyoung how to do it. After several bottles of alcohol, he posted an ad. This is what I made of that prompt. I hope you guys enjoy.
> 
>  
> 
> [This Tweet prompt](https://twitter.com/molladoe/status/1115650097621159936)

* * *

Jaebeom exploded from his office, banging the inner sanctum doors loudly to the consternation of the young man seated at the desk outside his office. "Jinyoung, I want to be a Glucose Guardian!"

"Be careful with the doors, Jaebeom," he was sharply reprimanded. His PA turned to look at him in amusement. "Now, what was that?" Jinyoung asked. "You want to be what?"

"I want to be…" Jaebeom stated loud and clear before muttering the rest, "...a Glucose Guardian."

Jinyoung placed his pen on his desk in a purposely careful and steady motion, his index fingers meeting together in a temple-like fashion before he raised his eyes and looked his boss in the face. "And that would be...?" asked the young man in a careful tone, silently hoping for clarification.

Jaebeom sighed. He knew Jinyoung was going to be difficult about it. He gritted out, "A sugar daddy."

The younger man laughed uproariously annoying Jaebeom to no end before the younger calmed down and leaned back in his chair. Jinyoung's eyes were clearly still laughing at him as he said, "There. That wasn't so hard, was it? Daddy..."

"I don't want people to hear," sulked Jaebeom. He knew Jinyoung would laugh at him.

"Then don't say it at work."

"But what do you think?" Jaebeom asked in earnest.

Jinyoung made a show of thinking about it before decisively declaring, "I say, you should do it. A young man at your beck and call, pay for him to shop, eat, and basically be your wife which is better than having me having to do it. I wonder if we could convince him to take your stuff to the dry cleaners because I hate doing that bit."

"Isn't that what I pay you to do?" asked Jaebeom a touch waspishly.

"Yeah, but wouldn't you like your sugar baby to do that for you?" Jinyoung swiveled in his chair, hands out in front. "Imagine it, Jaebeom, he'd bring it home for you, then you can romp about on your fresh clean laundry while he calls you Daddy…" Jinyoung laughed again and the sound grated on Jaebeom's nerves. How in the world did he ever think that Jinyoung would be able to help him?

"Dammit, Jinyoung. Don't be so blase about it. I don't have a Daddy kink. I just want a sugar baby! Help me!"

Jinyoung turned to him, surprise evident on his face. "Oh, you actually mean this? You want to be a sugar daddy to someone? But," Jinyoung looked at him with a frown, "you have always said 'never'."

Jaebeom rubbed his nape. "I know that…"

"No," Jinyoung pushed, "you said never ever…"

"Well…"

"... never ever ever. 'If you ever catch me doing that, then lock me up'."

Jaebeom winced. He guessed he had said that in the past but… "But, Jinyoungie!" Jaebeom found himself whining, "I want a sugar baby!" At the query and the rise in the younger man's brows, Jaebeom changed tack, "And I want to do good in the world. Can't I kill two birds with one stone and pay someone to be here? As you say, at my beck and call? I can pay for them for like, I don't know, to finish college or something?"

"How… altruistic of you."

Jaebeom groaned, his shoulder slumping. "That's not what I meant. It's just… oh, forget it."

Jinyoung suggested with a hint of a smirk, "You could put an ad in the paper."

"What? And say what? 'Sugar Daddy seeks sugar baby for regular intelligent discussions, occasional arm candy duties, and long walks on the beach in exchange for fine dining and shopping?'"

"Why not?"

Jaebeom lifted his head and glared at his PA. "Dammit, Jinyoung, that's not how someone would go about getting a sugar baby. Don't you know how these things work?!"

Jinyoung blinked at him. "Well, no, because I am not a sugar baby. I work for you, remember? Unswerving loyalty for pennies?"

"Well, aren't you supposed to be the one who I tell to do this and then you do it?"

"Yes, but I think trolling the world for your piece of fluff is not in my job description and also, I'm supposed to help you question if you are in your right mind about it."

"As my wingman, you are supposed to help with finding me a piece of fluff so I can get laid!"

"As your wingman, I despair of your tactics to even get laid. I'm surprised you have managed it thus far!"

Jaebeom sighed and slumped his ass on the man's desk. "It's hopeless. Forget I said anything."

"Ok, you're the boss. Now, get off my desk."

Momentarily outraged, Jaebeom turned. "I am your boss!"

Jinyoung soothed, "Yes, yes, and you're a snarky queen," swatting Jaebeom off his desk and putting his desk back to rights.

Grumpy, Jaebeom moved. "It takes one to know one," as he stood up. Then he motioned, "Let's go."

Jinyoung paused midway putting his name plaque back in its place. "Go where?" he asked suspiciously.

"I want to drink. Pack up and let's go."

"Why am I being punished for this?" whined Jinyoung, putting files back into drawers and shuffling papers about before grabbing his jacket. "You don't do this to anyone else - why me?

"Because you didn't have the answers and because you're you. Come on."

Jaebeom led the way out, Jinyoung hurrying to catch up after him. They got to the lift before Jinyoung asked, "Shall I call ahead?" before pressing the executive lift button to go down.

"No," said the older man as they stepped into the lift. "What's the point in owning all these places if they are going to be warned about my presence. Don't message them either." Jaebeom stared pointedly at the phone in Jinyoung's hands.

Jinyoung sighed and put away the phone and pressed the button for the ground floor. "So what's with the sudden decision to become somebody's sugar daddy? Did you find a sudden kink for young college men? Want to be one of those who has a man on tap or speed dial? Feel overly rich and want to share your wealth with some man who will get on his knees for you without throwing it at him on a stage or tucking it into his underwear?"

Jaebeom looked at his longtime friend with shock on his face. "That was one time!"

"It was at least three!" defended Jinyoung. "I had to pick you up from them!"

Jaebeom gaped at the other man. "Pick up?!" he asked hotly. "Pick up?! You were there! It was your fault I was there!"

"Well, I picked you up from the ground and brought you home. Pffft, technicalities. You say white and gold, I say blue and black," referring to the internet dress sensation that he and Jaebeom couldn't agree on.

Jaebeom shook his head. "Why did I become friends with you?"

"Because even back then you liked outrageously attractive and handsome boys?"

"No, that may be true but trust me, you as a younger self weren't all that. "

Jinyoung pouted. "Because I saved your whiny petty ass at college by being constantly at your side?"

"No, but thank you for reminding me of the reasons why you were in my room all the times you were running away from all those guys."

"Because I, Park Jinyoung, saved you from living a moronic life following your parents' footsteps and decrees by insisting on dragging you down to my level and taking you to the filthiest and unsavoury places and introducing you to the life of scum and debauchery in the form of chicken and beer and, oh my, soju?" Jinyoung queried and lifted his arms in victory when Jaebeom nodded. "So bbq and soju it is then?!" asked Jinyoung in excitement.

"Bingo," came Jaebeom's wry reply.

Jinyoung grinned. Just as he thought - Jaebeom needed normality and he wouldn't get that at one of his places. And Jinyoung knew just the place.

They stepped out of the lift and headed to the car.

Jaebeom noted Jinyoung giving instructions to the doorman before the younger climbed in the car. Then they headed to their favourite haunt, a small restaurant in Cheongdam that did the best bbq and almost limitless amounts of soju. With the added bonus that Jaebeom most likely wouldn't be recognised.

Drinking with Jaebeom had its perks.

Opening the door and walking through, they were greeted effusively. "Welcome! Welcome! It's nice of you to come back! Here sit sit!" The owners were always happy to see them. The two sat themselves down while the owners told their staff to bring them Set B, dak galbi, japchae, and their usual lunch box rice. Jinyoung mouthed "beer" holding up two fingers to the lady, and she smiled in understanding. Bringing their drinks over herself, she clucked her tongue at them as she was wont to do, "Look at you two fine boys. And not a girl in sight. What a waste. Are you going to continue to disappoint your parents with your lack of wives?"

Jinyoung grinned at her, "Alas, you were taken, noona, so I knew I would have to settle because no other woman compares. And I don't like settling."

"Aish, be done with you, you handsome, charming devil. All those parents should thank their lucky stars that you aren't available to their daughters. Imagine the havoc you would reek." She cooed at the both of them.

Jinyoung laughed. "Noona would be the first to warn them off, right?"

"Ah, you're a mischievous one, you are. I hope those boys treat you well."

"They try."

"And fail?" she guessed. "You're too picky, Jinyoungie. One day some man will come along and sweep you off your feet and you'll be wondering what hit you. Mark my words." And with that, she left them to it.

"She always gives you a hard time. She doesn't say things like that to me."

"That's because she loves me more. I am charming and handsome, after all."

"Sure, that's it." Jaebeom took a swill of his beer. "I think it's because she would like you to change your mind and marry her daughter."

Jinyoung coughed and spluttered. "Why are you this cruel, hyung?"

Jaebeom laughed as he pounded on the younger man's back. "Something about your face makes me do it." The older picked up his chopsticks and started to eat the side dishes, laughing all the while. The disgruntled look on Jinyoung's face made Jaebeom laugh harder as he drank his beer and he had to quickly set it down before he spurted it everywhere.

"Aish, you are so mean to me, hyung," Jinyoung pouted.

Jaebeom shook his head and grinned. "No more than you are to me, Jinyoungie. Who is it that harasses me constantly every day about every little thing?"

With a little gasp, Jinyoung replied, "But you pay me to do that!"

"Not with that level of savageness!"

"Oh I'm sorry, I thought that the increase in pay meant I could up my level of savagery. My bad."

"You fuck."

"You wish."

Companionably, they ate, sharing their meal as they always had. As they took turns to grill the meat, Jinyoung casually brought up _that_ subject, "Why, hyung? What has motivated this change of heart?" referring to Jaebeom's sudden desire to become a Sugar Daddy. The young PA turned the meat over, moving them around before he lowered his voice to say, "You have always said no to the idea of fostering a sugar baby. You always said there was little point when women threw themselves freely at you."

Jaebeom looked at the younger man for a moment. It had taken Jaebeom a while to come to this point. A few incidents, some comments from some well-meaning 'dates,' and he realised that the solution to his problems could be fixed with a sugar baby. He tried to explain it. "Yes, but that was A: before I found out I was not attracted to women and B: I'm so tired of trying to line up someone to take to events, and at the end of the evening, casting them aside to go home alone." Jaebeom placed his chopsticks down, feeling the same despair wash over him as when he'd come to this decision in the first place. "I would like to be able to take home who I brought with me, to discuss who we met, what I discussed, how I felt, what I'd like to go home and do, even if it just changing to casual clothes and sitting in silence, and then curl up to a nice warm body in bed and let the stress of the evening go."

He felt Jinyoung's eyes on him in understanding. It was a small comfort that he'd had Jinyoung to understand his life all these years. Jaebeom felt the tears prickling and he coughed. To his credit, Jinyoung remained silent, hands busy turning over the meat, pretending to overlook the imminent distress of his boss and friend. Jaebeom swallowed the lump in his throat and tried to rein his emotions in. The younger man quietly put some meat on his plate. "Eat, Jaebeom. We can work out what to do later."

For that, Jaebeom was grateful.

Jinyoungie did not bring the subject back up but he plied Jaebeom with a lot more alcohol. He watched with eagle eyes until he saw the slump of the shoulders that indicated the young CEO had finally relaxed. The weight that Jaebeom carried on his young shoulders often awed the young PA. The life Jaebeom led was not one that Jinyoung ever wanted to be a part of. He felt the world owed Jaebeom something good after all the bad he'd had to endure over the years.

The rest of the evening passed by without much ado and they got very merry or at least, Jaebeom did, and it was with blurry eyes and equally blurry thoughts that Jaebeom was dropped off home by his driver and Jinyoung, the latter making sure the older youth had made it inside his apartment before leaving.

"I'll come back in the morning. We have meetings late morning so you can take some time to work at home before going into the office."

"Thanks, Jinyoungie. Travel safe."

The younger man left and Jaebeom was left with his inner thoughts and a lot of alcohol at his disposal. Restless, he grabbed a bottle of whiskey, hoping for some respite from the inner turmoil he often dealt with. He didn't want to be an insomniac tonight. He poured a generous amount into a glass and stared at the amber liquid, lost in his thoughts.

His feet carried him automatically into his workspace. He stared at his laptop, cursing his need to work and the desire to be free. The tumultuousness of his feelings swirled in his abdomen and he swiftly gulped his drink down. If only he had a distraction, someone who would pull him out of his dark place. But all the people who wanted to be with him only saw his money, his status. And he didn't want that, nor them.

This was why he wanted a sugar baby. This was why he needed a sugar baby.

His thoughts in a dark place, he opened his laptop and started typing, losing himself in his work.

//

"I leave you alone for the night and what do I find???"

Jaebeom opened his eye to find Jinyoung ranting above him, holding out vitamins, and a glass of water. "What time is it?" he croaked.

"Apparently it's 'advertise to the world time that you want a boy toy or some form of sweet sweet loving in the form of a sugar baby' time," gritted out Jinyoung. The younger man shoved the items closer to Jaebeom's hung-over face. "Here! Honestly, what were you thinking?"

Ignoring the younger man, Jaebeom sat up, rubbing his bare chest with one hand. What was Jinyoungie's problem? "What's your problem?" queried the older, finally grabbing the hangover vitamin and water that Jinyoung held out.

"You!" answered Jinyoung forcefully. "That's my problem! _You_ apparently stopped the presses to insert your ad in today's edition of no less than ten different newspapers. Plus you signed up to an actual website 'Mutual Arrangements dot com!'"

Jaebeom paused for a moment before swallowing the rest of the vitamin drink in his mouth. "So?"

"So?" shrieked his PA, "So???" He waved Jaebeom's touchpad in front of his face. "You couldn't just do a little two-liner in the classifieds section. You just had to do a quarter page ad! Damn it Jaebeom!"

A cold wave of dread ran through his body. "What does it say?" he croaked, fear driving his throat closed. Jinyoung gave him a look and Jaebeom made a pained face at it. "Oh god, I didn't..." He didn't want to think that he'd been dumb enough to put what he'd said to Jinyoung into actual print.

Pointedly, Jinyoung looked at him, "Would it make a difference if I said no? God, did you keep drinking after I dropped you off or something? Are you sure you're really a marketing and business major?" Jaebeom didn't think it could be that bad but still, he nodded. The younger man pursed his lips but said, "Ok, I'll read it to you but bear in mind that this was your wording. You really should have got me to help. I'm so much better at this than you."

"Can you just get on with it?"

Jinyoung took a deep breath before taking them down another tangent. "And you gave them my fucking email. You fucking dork."

"Well I couldn't let them trace it back to me." Jaebeom's face settled on a mulish expression as he got out of bed, forgetting he was naked.

"That's not the…" Jinyoung paused to watch Jaebeom walking to the ensuite. "Well, that's attractive," the younger said, distracted by Jaebeom's ass.

"You had years at getting at this." Jaebeom refused to turn around.

True, but still Jinyoung eyed his ass. "But you refused to bottom for me…"

"As did you for me."

"Touche." Jinyoung shrugged it off. "And Jesus, Jaebeom, have you been working out?"

Plenty of mornings to watch a naked Jaebeom made Jinyoung's job much easier to bear. "So what's the deal, hyung? Are you going to wait around for some guy to get in touch with you and hope that he's going to be good looking enough to fuck? Hey," Jinyoung called to Jaebeom, who had made it into the ensuite bathroom, "does this mean I can screen them for you?"

"Shut up, jackass!"

"Is that a 'yes'?"

* * * * *

Across town, another man was sitting in a cafe. Surrounded by newspapers, he scoured the classifieds looking for a new job. "Dumb, Mark," he muttered as he circled another job in his notebook then turned to look at others. "You wouldn't be looking for another job if you hadn't hit the boss' son and got your ass fired." He shook his head. All the jobs advertised were useless for him - he needed to be able to study. All of these would require a lot of study hours to be sacrificed. He threw his pen down in disgust. He should not have hit the boss' son. Well, he should have but maybe not in front of the boss. But he was asking for it. Calling Mark a faggot under his breath one too many times. And this one time was the straw that broke the camel's back. Unfortunately, it was the one that got him fired. Mark sighed at the memory.

> _"You know I have to fire you now."_  
>    
>  _Mark hung his head in shame and nodded. His heard the deep sigh from his boss. "Why did you have to hit him for? He's about to go away to college. You could have just held out for a bit longer."_  
>    
>  His boss leaned back in his chair. "You know I'm not firing you because you're gay, right, son?"  
>    
>  "I know. Thank you for all you've done for me."  
>    
>  " _Mark... I wish… I hope you do well in the future."_

A voice cut into his musings. "Hey, Mark, how's it going?"

Mark looked up. "Yugyeom. Hey. All good."

Yugyeom sat his large frame down on the opposing seat. "Really? All good? You found a job then?"

Mark shook his head. "Yeah, I am sitting here with all these papers reading them because I got a job." He gestured at the paper he was combing through.

"Hey, no need to be snarky. I just asked a question." Yugyeom leaned in. "What kind of job you looking for, hyung?"

Distractedly, he answered, "Something that pays the rent" as he wrote down yet another bar looking for customer service staff.

Yugyeom leaned over and pointed a finger at a large wanted ad in the personals column. "What do you think of this?"

**'Sugar Daddy seeks sugar baby for regular intelligent discussions, occasional arm candy duties, and long walks on the beach in exchange for help with finances like tuition, rent, fine dining and shopping. Must like music, books, arts. Post a single page with your interests and hobbies to XXXX'**

Mark read it over and snorted. "It looks like a damn prank is what I'm thinking. I mean, who the heck would put that in a newspaper like the Choson? No, I'll look for something that isn't a scam."

"I think you should go for it! It says will pay for tuition and rent. All you'd have to do is sit there and listen to whatever boring crap he has to say and then he pays you. It has his mailbox here. You should send him a letter!"

Mark glanced back at the ad. Something about the way it was worded kept drawing his attention to it. He struggled to move his eyes away. He huffed, "Nah, if he still believes in such antiquated means to get his 'baby' then he's probably not looking for the likes of me. I mean, doesn't he even do email? He must be an old geezer."

Yugyeom started bouncing in his seat. "Come on, hyung… you should go for it. You could get your rent paid. You know you're strapped for cash since you lost your job."

Mark scoffed, "I'm not so strapped that I'm going to be somebody's kept man. Besides," he continued, "he might be ugly and this is why he wants to pay for somebody's time." He could feel Yugyeom's stare and it was making him uncomfortable. He squirmed in his seat, trying to ignore the younger male.

"Why not, hyung?"

"I don't want to be a servant to some greasy CEO who wants a fuck boy at the end of the night."

"You know that this is a business transaction, right?" Yugyeom asked in earnest. He leaned forward. "I'm just wanting to make sure that you don't think this is just some kind of stripper or escort service here. It's not," the younger man pressed, "it's a valid business transaction. He pays you money, you turn up to be his partner when he needs you to be otherwise you are free to be your own person. But you get his money. I hear they often pay enough for rent and then some."

Mark almost faltered as he absorbed Yugyeom's words then he shook himself. "No, I am not going to rely on some man. I have enough money. I just need to find another job that pays before the rent is due. It's not for another month anyway."

He could feel the skepticism flowing from the other. "Sure, hyung, sure. Hey, I'm going to grab a drink. Do you want one? My shout."

To Mark's chagrin, he knew he couldn't afford a drink so he begrudgingly said "yes" and "thanks" knowing it would be a while before he would be able to pay the other man back.

Mark sighed heavily, folding up that newspaper before picking up another and turning immediately to the classifieds. All of them required either more skills or qualifications than he had or needed him to work full-time which he couldn't. Quietly, he folded it back up and switch to yet another, fear and nervousness swirling in his stomach at the thought of not finding another job. But not before he quietly pulled out the paper with the ad and laid it aside.

//

The water streamed out of the tap. He stared absently at the water swirling in the pot. Mark had gotten home the night before to find he had no food in the house. Lucky for him, Yugyeom had taken the initiative to also fed him before Mark had gone home so at the time, he hadn't been too concerned and he'd been able to study before falling asleep.

But now has was awake, worry and concern gnawing at him along with his hunger. He had cooked his last portion of ramen, and that was it. He was still starving and while he'd had ramen and been able to cook that for his breakfast, there was nothing else in the house. Opening the fridge had shown him how clean it was and how extremely bare it was of anything remotely resembling food.

Scrubbing the pot clean, he wiped it dry before placing in the cupboard and closing it with a sigh. The cupboard door seemed to close ominously loud in the empty apartment.

He sighed.

Opening the fridge again just told him it was once again bare and staring at the emptiness of the shelves made his insides twist in a way that closely resembled panic. Nostrils flaring as he breathed deeply, he closed the fridge, debating his options. He could go and get some groceries and at least have some ramen and eggs in the house. Get some rice too. Maybe sausages and green onions. It would leave him with enough money to pay the utilities that were all due soon as well as his phone bill, but his month's rent payment would be in dire straits if he didn't find a job soon.

He still had assignments and Mark knew that they were more important than any job when it was so close to him finishing his degree. He needed to finish so that he could find a real job.

"Aish, maybe I do need me a sugar daddy…" he muttered to himself. Maybe a convenience store was looking for a night clerk or something. He'd go and comb all the nearby ones.

Sighing, he headed off to the bathroom to take a much-needed shower before he headed out. His body sighed with relief under the heat of the water and he allowed the tension to drain away. Relaxing his arms and leaning back against the shower wall he sighed in contemplation, gnawing at his lip in worry. He was back to where he started before Mr. Yang has taken pity on him and given him a job. Damn. Losing that job hadn't been that bad for him. It wasn't a job that he enjoyed and they were pressuring him to do more that interfered with his studies. Still, it wasn't good to have lost a job when he had none to go to.

His mind wandered back to that ad. Sugar Daddy huh? He wondered whether that man would be into gay boys and whether or not he'd need to provide sexual relief. Mark scoffed. Of course, he'd need to. Didn't everyone know that sugar daddies would need at least some kind of sexual element in their contracts? He shivered at the thought of some old man staring at him while he got himself off. Then he shivered for a different reason as his mind showed him a different set of eyes - younger, darker, mysterious and sultry. His body reacted and his dick stirred at the idea of stroking himself in front of that face.

"Damn," he whispered to the empty bathroom. "If only sugar daddies were young, gorgeous and gay." But Mark knew the chances of that were slim. He got out of the shower and dried himself off. He wiped the mirror with one damp hand and stared at himself in the mirror. The man who stared back was to himself, a man who desired only to be loved and to love in return. Sugar Daddies were not part of the equation for loving relationships. "Stop it," he whispered to his reflection. His reflection stared stoically back. "What are you scared of?" he saw himself whisper. "Great," he muttered, turning away from the mirror. "I'm talking to myself. I'm going crazy."

His phone went off. He stared at it, swiping quickly when he saw the name. "Yugyeommie!" he greeted.

"Hey, hyung. Let's go out. I have some errands to run and maybe later we can go for dinner? I'll shout you to fried chicken and beer if you come along with me!"

Calculating silently in his head, he thought about money he had in the bank and in the box he'd hidden in his room. He still didn't have much and rent was due in three weeks. He sighed. He needed to buy groceries. He wouldn't survive without food and he needed to hand in assignments and still find another job.

"Sure," he answered easily. "Hey," he questioned his friend hesitantly, "you aren't doing this just because I got fired, are you?"

The answer came back easily, "Yes, but it's what friends are for. When you get a job you'll owe me and you always pay when you're earning so I know you're good for it. Besides, I need you to be a full-blown adult with a paying job so finish your degree so you can buy me food, hyung."

Mark laughed. Trust Yugyeom to break him out of his worry and gloom. "Sure. Okay, I'm just getting ready." Yugyeom was just the pick-me-up friend he needed.

* * * * *


	2. Sugar Baby Seeking to Graduate. Lacking a Sponsor. Is it you I'm looking for?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark is on the hunt for a job. Apparently, however, the job market for someone in Mark's position is very lean. A new and interesting proposition is offered on a plate. Will he or won't he? Jaebeom is panicked and overthinking, and Jinyoung is, well, not helping in the slightest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is for danteandbeatrice. Thank you for your encouraging words and I hope you continue to enjoy the story.
> 
> Also thank you to all of you who have given kudos and written comments. I was truly surprised at how well it has been received. I hope this chapter delivers.

* * *

 

"Thank you for coming," the man looked down at the paper Mark handed him, "... Mark Tuan." Mark shook the offered hand. The man indicated toward a seat opposite. "Please sit. I'm Lee Seung-Joon, manager of this cafe."

Pulling out the chair, Mark sat and waited as the man read through his short and brief resume. It was yet another job interview for Mark and this one Mark really was hoping would pull through and save him. He really needed the money. The man, Lee Seung-Joon, looked up at Mark, "I see here you are a student. Where are you studying?"

"I'm at Yonsei University, sir. I'm specialising in Commercial Law. Studying Law and Psychology."

"Oh really?" Seung-Joon asked. "Bachelor?"

"A Ph.D. in Psychology and a Masters in Commercial Law, sir."

The lift in the other man's brows and the nodding of the head indicated a certain level of impressed that Mark hoped would put him forward as a good candidate. The older man continued to nod his head, his lips pursed as he stared in a contemplative manner at Mark. "Are you paying for that yourself or your parents?"

"I am on a scholarship programme. I did both my bachelors at UCLA."

Placing Mark's resume down on the table and clasping his hands together, Lee Seung-Joon leaned forward. "That sounds like a full workload," the man commented in a light tone. "So, Mark," his voice casual, "I've read your resume. Why, in your own words, do you think you are a good candidate for this job?"

Mark took a deep breath, both his hands rubbing palm-down on his one pair of good pants. "Sir, I'm conscientious. I am diligent. I work hard and, surprisingly for a student, I turn up on time." Both Lee Seung-Joon and Mark both laughed at the younger's words.

"Excellent!" exclaimed the older, hand slapping against the table top. "Turning up to work on time is an important part of this job." Seung-Joon looked at Mark. "Now, what experience have you had in customer service, and in particular, with the hospitality industry?"

Mark had not had a lot of experience, but he wasn't going to go down without fighting for an opportunity. "I eat out often?" he said in a self-deprecating manner, leaning back and laughing. His eyes narrowed, meeting the older man's eyes before leaning forward, his forearms on top of the table. "In all seriousness, sir, I am committed to working hard. I have, as you can see in my resume, worked part-time at a CU store for six months. It was hard having to deal with customers, sometimes drunk customers, but I think I did a good job. I worked at a restaurant as a busboy which shows I am hard working. I am quick to learn and can pick up the pace fairly quickly once I have learnt the ropes."

"I see. All good and relevant experience" The man looked at him pensively. "If you are offered the position, will you be available for shift work?"

Mark's heart sank. Set hours had been his preference. Glumly, he looked at the man waiting for his answer. He nodded slowly. "Yes, I think I can make it work, sir." ' _And hopefully not die while doing that and my studies_ ,' he added privately.

The man stood up and offered his hand. "I can't guarantee that the shifts will work around your schedule. I will give you a call in the next few days, Mark."

"Thank you, sir." Mark bowed in deference before leaving the shop. He didn't look back. Mark could already felt the job rejection. Taking a deep breath, he walked on.

 

//

 

Once back on campus, Mark walked quickly to his next appointment while running through the interview again through his mind. That interview at the coffee shop seemed favourable until the manager had said those inevitable words that Mark would have to say no to… _"If you are offered the position, will you be available for shift work?"_ And that _"I can't guarantee that the shifts will work around your schedule,"_ that had been the parting words before Mark had walked out. It had been with bitter disappointment that Mark had finished the interview. Hearing the implied 'don't call us, we'll call you' spiel that already meant that Mark would not be called again was a bitter pill to swallow.

Speaking of calling… His phone buzzed in his pocket and the ringtone blared.

Quickly fishing the phone out, he stared at the unfamiliar number that was on his screen. It was probably another job, he thought, and quickly swiped across the screen, "Hello?"

An unfamiliar voice answered, "Hello. Is this Mark Tuan?" The voice was melodious and firm. He sounded very… managerial. 'Who is this?' Mark pulled the phone from his ear and look at the number again. No, definitely not one that he recognised. "Yes, this is Mark."

After Mark replied in the affirmative, the voice continued, "You are Mark Tuan? You applied for a recent position that was posted in the newspaper?"

The questioning note in the man's voice made Mark feel weird about this but he ignored it. "Oh yes, hello! I'm Mark Tuan. Yes, I'm looking for a part-time position that works in with my studies."

"So you wrote this application letter?"

Mark couldn't recall which application letter had been emailed to whom so he just replied, "Yes."

He heard the muttered, "Well, you need to work on your penmanship - your writing is atrocious." Mark frowned - he didn't recall handwriting any applications. The man's voice was very business-like as he said, "Well, we'd like to meet with you, Mark Tuan, if that's who you are… are you free on Thursday at 8:00 pm?"

"If that's who…?" Bristling at the tone of the other man's voice, he couldn't help the waspish tone in his reply. "Sorry, yes I _am_ Mark Tuan, and isn't that late for a job interview?"

"Well, you do need to be available at all hours. Your letter indicates that you'd be willing to do anything for your _Sugar Daddy_."

He stopped in his tracks. "My what now? My letter…?" Mark's brain was pinging everywhere to try to match up this strange conversation with his knowledge of his own life. He remembered seeing the ad for the Sugar Daddy - Lord knows it had been crossing his mind more than a few times while he was hunting for a job, but he did not recall writing an application for it. "I didn't apply for the," his voice dropped low so people wouldn't hear him, "... sugar daddy…" he raised his voice to a normal level again, "job as far as I recall. Is this a joke?"

The man sounded outraged and his voice was biting as he replied, "You wrote: 'I'm a person seeking to graduate. What's stopping me? The lack of a good sponsor. That could be you. Recently fired for holding up my personal gender preference in the sack, I'm in need of what you offer if you are open to that idea. I like long silences because I'm often studying, but for you, I'll attempt a bit of conversation. I like the long walks on the beach, but it's not practical in this beach-forsaken city so I'd be happy to accompany you to white sands to fulfill your need. I look fantastic in a suit so your desire for arm candy would be surpassed with my model looks and enviable hair. I'm 175 cm short. I fluctuate from hair colour every given month due to my friend's incessant need to have hair models but up until about two years ago, it was once brown.' Are you telling me that this isn't you?"

"Well, I am 175cm _tall_ , plus that latter part I have been heard to say about my hair, and yes I did get fired from my job, but the rest is… "

The man interrupted, "You know that's discrimination if you got fired for your sexual preference?"

Mark shrugged, "Not so much for that, but more for punching a co-worker for saying something about my life choices."

"Oh…" there was a pause before the other man asked, "Did you hurt him?"

"Yes."

"Good." came the satisfied answer. "By the way, you really need to do something about your handwriting is really atrocious. It looks like chicken scratchings."

Only one person wrote like that in Mark's world. And called him 175cm _short_ . And that person had wanted him to go for that job. _Yugyeom_. It dawned on Mark that Yugyeom must have written on his behalf. Mark laughed in relief. He spoke into the phone even as he snickered at the younger boy's audacity. "I'm sorry for laughing. While I think it's nice that you have shortlisted me for this, I think there has been some misunderstanding. I didn't write that. And I think I know what has happened."

"Oh?" the voice was wary.

"I think my friend wrote in for me. I think he thought it was a good idea. I'm sorry to waste your time."

"So you didn't write it?" He heard the long-suffering sigh. "So you're saying it's a prank?" came the response.

Mark replied, "I believe so, yes. I'm sorry."

"Your friend is an ass," came the bitter response.

"Yes, I agree."

"You should kill him when you see him." The voice sounded more than a little disappointed maybe even miffed to Mark's ears, but Mark couldn't justify taking on the role of a sugar baby. It just wasn't in him to be somebody's sugar.

"I'm sorry. I hope you find someone."

The man sighed, "Well, you sound nice. That's a shame. It might have been a good opportunity for both parties. Can I interest you in the position anyway?"

Mark shook his head and said, "No, I'm sorry. I just… I'm not ready to be somebody's sugar baby. I'm just not into that. I'm sorry."

"If you change your mind, give me a call. You have my number on your screen. Save it. Call me when you change your mind. Or maybe give your friend my number since he wrote so eloquently and atrociously for you. I'll kill him for you."

Mark stifled his laughter and replied, "Thanks, I'll be sure to let him know that his letter was answered. And that his life is on the line now."

The other man laughed. "If I ever see him, tell him, I will kill him. Thanks for your time, Mark Tuan. Nice talking to you."

Mark hung up on the strangest phone call he'd ever had next to the weird Grindr one he'd had last year, before almost screaming as he saw the time on his phone.

Bolting, he headed to the other side of the campus to his thesis advisor's appointment. He'd be dead if he was later to this appointment than he already was. His head already back on his study, he'd forgotten anything more to do with the sugar daddy.

 

//

 

"You're judging me again," said Jaebeom, swallowing another mouthful of beer. "Aren't you?"

Jinyoung nodded. "Chicken and beer? After all that soju you drank the other night, I'm surprised you're even drinking now." Jinyoung sat back, indeed silently judging his friend.

Jaebeom made a face at his friend before taking another sip. He found it more satiating than the shots of vitamins he'd had earlier that day. He was getting old. It was taking him longer to recover these days.

Truthfully, he may have been in a mild state of panic at the thought of all those ads he'd placed. And all those emails. And worrying about how many letters would come in. Mildly panicked. Maybe. Just maybe. After all, CEOs of huge corporations didn't just panic out of the blue. They were taught to maintain their cool head, to delegate, to soothe over troubles and fix them. Mind you, they didn't necessarily cause their own problems - not quite in the manner he had. Silently he groaned, as even _he_ judged his drunk self. "God, why did I do that?" Another sip of beer took more of the edge off.

"Because you're a strong-willed dumbass." Jinyoung let out a large puff of air, "I found the bottle of whiskey you finished in the kitchen, by the way."

Jaebeom avoided looking at the younger, letting his eyes stray to the scenic Han River outside their window. He felt the young PA leaning toward him.

"Have you been having trouble sleeping again, Jaebeom? Why didn't you tell me?"

Jaebeom let his eyes stray back to Jinyoung, meeting the younger's concerned gaze. "It's fine," Jaebeom said in a dismissive tone, hoping for the younger to leave it alone.

But Jinyoung sat back, letting his eyes rove over the older, silently assessing. "Is this like the time your parents told you that you were stepping up to take over the CEO and you had better finish your last year in the top nth percentile? You didn't sleep without alcohol for that entire semester. If I hadn't found you that time..."

"I'm fine, Jinyoung," Jaebeom firmly interjected. "I felt wide awake after you dropped me home is all. So I drank a little bit. There wasn't a lot left in the bottle anyway."

"That Laphroaig was nowhere near finished when I was there the morning before. You finished all those bottles of soju and over three-quarters of whiskey, hyung. I'm surprised that you weren't suffering from alcohol poisoning!" the younger hissed at him. "If you aren't sleeping…"

"It's fine, Jinyoung. Stop fussing. You're my PA, not my mother. I'm just a little stressed is all. It'll be fine once we finish the plans for the new warehouse. The board will stop breathing down my neck then."

The other man didn't look convinced. And Jinyoung said as much when he suggested, "You need to see someone, hyung," before waving his hand at the staff for another round of beers. "How will you handle a dependent if you are like this?"

"A dependent? As far as I could tell I wasn't in line for any children, Jinyoungie," he said amused. "Got to have sex with women for that to happen."

"Don't act like you've never done it before, Jaebeom. There plenty of broken heart women out there strewn around."

He smiled into his beer. "It's a pity I didn't like any of them in that way."

Shrugging, Jinyoung said, "Yes, well you now are in line for a different sort of dependent. Glucose babies, remember?"

"Ah, yes." That ad that he'd written and posted late _that_ evening after all that alcohol. It had felt right though. He hadn't felt drunk when he was posting it. Stupid of him really, but in the end… "Maybe it was the right thing to do," he muttered, more to himself than to Jinyoung.

"Well," answered Jinyoung, "if nothing else I weeded out all the crazies. I tell you, so many of them are insane. The ones that have come through to my mailbox are just… " Jinyoung shook his head. "You honestly don't want to know. It's insane how crazy some of these people are! Can't wait until I head to my mailbox tomorrow and have a look at what _else_ that brought in."

Jaebeom stared at him in thoughtful perusal. "Did I do the wrong thing?" he asked the other. "My initial concern had been what people would think, but now I'm worried about what kind of person might answer the ad. What if I get an insane stalker kind of person who just wants my money and won't adhere to the rules? What if I get someone like my last blind date who kept telling everyone we were going to get married? What if…?"

"Hyung. Stop overthinking it. You may be head of a company but when it comes to relationships, you suck. You'll be fine. I am culling them now as I go. I'll weed out all the strange ones and leave you with people who I think might suit you and your needs. Think of it as business. You can't fuck up a business transaction."

"Gee, thanks," he answered in a dry tone.

Jinyoung shot him a grin that spoke of the affection between the two. "You know I only say these things because I care about you."

"Yeah, I think I need new friends," snorted Jaebeom, with a grin.

"Yeah, I think you need another friend aside from me."

"I have one - there's Minhyuk…"

"Your driver."

"Taehyung… "

"Your dog walker."

"Youngjae!"

"Your brother."

Jaebeom sighed. "Ok, fine, you're my one and only friend."

"Thank you," Jinyoung nodded politely at the acknowledgment.

"But come on, help me out here. I placed the ad, but that doesn't help me actually get one. You are culling them, but what do I do once we have a shortlist? I gave them your 'fake boyfriend' mailbox number. I now understand why you have that now, by the way. Handy!"

"Well, it did help when I kept moving houses but it has come in handy when I want to avoid certain people."

He shook his head at the younger' lofty tones. "You're such a playboy," mused Jaebeom

Jinyoung gasped in mock horror. "Are you judging me right now, hyung? The one who likes to put money down men's pants?"

The older laughed and threw a napkin at the younger. "Shut up. It was once. As if I didn't notice the lapdance you were getting off to."

"He was my friend," defended Jinyoung. Then he added, "with benefits" with a lascivious grin.

Jaebeom gave him a disgusted look. "You have a lot of friends-with-benefits, don't you? For someone who looks so staid and proper, it's truly disgusting how you have so many men on the go."

"Ah, but hyung, they are all important to me in their own individual way." Jinyoung gave him a smirk that told of way too many sexual deviant actions that Jaebeom shuddered to think about. Jinyoung cackled at the look on Jaebeom's face before sculling his drink back and placing it firmly on the table. "So what do I need to look for when going through all these fucktoys, I mean, glucose babies?"

"I don't know. Someone nice. Someone who is going to be fine with a last minute text to say 'be here, dressed appropriately' and 'oh yeah I need to go out of town and need someone to accompany me to business dinners and entertain the matronly partners of the businessmen I meet with.' Someone who can polish up nicely and look well cared for."

"Basically a more pliable version of me then," declared Jinyoung.

Jaebeom shivered noticeably, "Oh god no. I spend enough time with you that I don't want another one like you when I get home. It's bad enough that we spend so much time together as it is… ow!"  Jinyoung had slapped him. "What? It's true! You're such high maintenance, Jinyoungie!"

Jinyong glared. "Says you - equal high maintenance guy!"

"But I'm cool about it."

 _"You_ are the guy who likes to come across all cool, calm and collected. But inside you are a seething mass of insecurities. You don't like to go to people but prefer them to come to you. You like to think that you are all sexy tsundere when you are really a cute aegyo fluffball of need. You act like you don't care for much when you remember everyone's birthdays, special moments in their life, and you take care of them behind the scenes. You don't like initiating things so you need someone who is good with either starting something or someone you feel comfortable with. You are fine once you start. You prefer quiet, but that said, all you seem to do is create your own type of noise."

Jaebeom was flabbergasted at this micro-analytical view of himself. "What do you mean I create my own noise? I'm quiet!"

"I mean, you sit there and hum or sing. It's so hard to read a book with you because you break out into song midway through. If we find Youngjae a tad trying with his incessant need to sing all the time, you are the most trying after him."

"I take offense to that."

"You can. You have my permission."

Jaebeom huffed. "I don't need your permission."

"Then why are you bringing it up then?" Jinyoung asked.

"You are not my friend," the older pouted.

"We just established that you have no others so maybe you might not want to get rid of me yet."

"I have tried to get rid of you because you scare away all my other prospective friends. Now I'm stuck with you and only you."

"Pish tosh. What a pile of nonsense. If they truly want to be friends with you, they'd be able to pass all my tests easily enough."

"Why can't you get a boyfriend who will take up all your time so you can stop haranguing me?"

Jinyoung explained, "I have this boss, see, and he pays for me to be there all the time for him. And he calls in the early mornings and he doesn't care if I'm mid-thrust or balls deep in someone…"

Jaebeom's face flushed. "Aish. You didn't have to answer my calls..."

"Says the guy who called me sixteen times in a row that I had to answer it."

"You could have turned off your phone!" exclaimed Jaebeom, his tone indignant.

"You know… Maybe this sugar baby is the best thing for you _and_ me?" mused Jinyoung. "After we get you one, maybe I can go back to finding 'The One' for me?"

"You'd never leave me, Jinyoungie," declared Jaebeom.

Jinyoung sulked and crossed his arms. "You're such a baby," he said with a pout.

* * * * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God, I love me some sassy Jinyoung. Jaebeom being handled by Jinyoung is so much fun to write. And watch out, Yugyeom. Your hyung might have something to discuss with you next time he sees you.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thank you for leaving me comments!


	3. Of Sugar Daddies and Sugar Babies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark is at the end of his money and Jaebeom has more letters coming in answering his ad. The landlord is knocking at Mark's door, wanting rent and Mark is dirt poor. Mark doesn't know what to do. He wants to ring him back but Mark has heard too many stories about sugar babies being a glorified sex toy and doesn't want that, but does he even have a choice right now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am constantly amazed at how many people like this story. Thank you for the kudos and the comments! I love reading what people think. 
> 
> Now, I thought I had posted this the other day, but apparently, I hadn't. Apologies for the delay. I hope you like.

* * *

Studying was work. All the reading, the revising, and the constant memorising and the ability to recall relevant information at the right time -- Mark thought it was work. The words blurred in front of him. Mark rubbed his tired eyes. He couldn't concentrate on the text before him. Everything was swimming and he just wanted to lay his head down and sleep, but he had to revise or his brain might forget. He kept on reading,  _ "Sale of goods (3) Part 3 relates to the sale of goods, including matters relating to— _

  * __the formation of a contract of sale (see sections 120 to 130):__


  * _conditions and warranties (for example, implied conditions or warranties as to quality or fitness for a particular purpose) (see sections 131 to 142):"_


  * _when ownership of the goods is transferred (see subpart 2):_


  * _the duties of the seller and the buyer and the delivery of the goods (see subpart 3):_


  * _the rights of an unpaid seller (see subpart 4):_


  * _remedies for a breach of a contract, including a remedy for a breach of warranty (see subpart 5):_


  * _supplementary matters, including an exclusion where the Consumer Guarantees Act 1993 applies (see subpart 6):_


  * _giving effect to the United Nations Convention on Contracts for the International Sale of Goods (see subpart 7)."_



He yawned. He wanted to sleep. Maybe just a nap? Dropping his head onto his arms, he closed his eyes. 'Just for a moment,' he told himself. However, it was not long before Mark was letting out the breaths of a sleeping man. He dreamt. He dreamt of writing contracts, and of sandy beaches; he dreamt of a dark-haired man kissing his hand, and surfing; snow angel kisses, snowboarding, and a cabin in the woods with a log fire and a hot man. A smile graced his sleeping face as Mark fell into a deeper slumber. 

And the man in the dream held his hand.

Some considerable time later, Mark was awakened by blaring music and some kind of shuffling followed by some thumps. At first, he was disoriented before he realised that he was still at his desk. His phone was ringing. "...'lo?" he asked, still groggy from sleep.

"Is that Mark Tuan?"

He sat back and rubbed his eyes, "Yes, he it."

"It's Soo Hyun Jik from the property management. Your rent was due and I notice it had not been paid. Is everything alright?"

"Oh hello, sir," Mark sat up straight fully awake now "Oh yes I'm sorry, I'm between jobs and with study, I must have forgotten… I'm…" he stopped. Deciding to be upfront, and honesty being the best virtue and so on… Despite feeling awkward he said, "Look, I'm a bit short on funds this month, I'm sorry but can I ask for an extension, please? I'm so sorry. I'll get the money in the next few days."

"You know we need that on time, Mark. Listen, I can give you a couple of days to get the money to us but otherwise, then we have to ask you to move out. We don't want to do that because you've been a really good tenant, but we only manage the property for the landlord."

Mark nodded. "I understand. Thanks," his voice subdued. Soo Hyun Jik ended the call. Dumbfounded for a moment, Mark sat there trying to get his brain in order. He closed his eyes. He swore, "Fuck!" before sitting forward and rubbing his face with both hands. "Argh!" he let out a frustrated yell. He was broke. He  _ knew _ he was broke. His bank balance was definitely lacking the rent money. Hell, he had barely been able to eat and transport himself around. All those job interviews had cost him a lot in transport money. He'd taken to walking if it was only a few stops away. Elbows on his knees, hands clasped before him, his head hung down. "What to do?" he whispered to himself. "I can't find a job, I can't fail my degrees now. It's so close. Dammit." What he would do to get instant money right now. Where was a sugar daddy when you needed one?

_ "If you change your mind, give me a call. You have my number on your screen. Save it. Call me when you change your mind." _

Mark's head reared up. Sugar Daddy. That call he got that time. Maybe… Grabbing his phone, Mark scrolled through praying that he'd saved the number. He had… Staring at it, he thought hard. Did he want to really do this? Was it too desperate? Desperate times call for desperate measures. Right? 

His thumb hovered over the number.

// 

It was early morning when Jaebeom woke up. He stared across his empty bed and something in him ached. No it wasn't morning wood, it was his loneliness calling - again. It seemed to be happening more and more often these days. Alienated from many of his peers by his having to step up and be head of a small business empire, Jaebeom felt the great abyss of loneliness just lurking ready to catch him if he was willing to fall. His heart heavy, he clutched the pillow to his chest. He wasn't ready to face the day yet. 

Incoming text alert: _ 'Jaebeom, your coffee is ready.'  _

Jinyoung's head poked around the corner, "Hey, good morning, coffee is ready." He took in the baleful glare from the man in the bed. Jinyoung ducked his head back out the door and none too soon for a pillow met the closed door. "I'll take that as you want privacy," Jinyoung called through the door, "Come out once you've finished beating off!"

Jaebeom threw himself onto his back. "Why did I ever hire him in the first place?" he asked aloud. 

"Because you love having good eye candy at your disposal. Now hurry up! You have an eight-thirty with Drew Mueller from Ramses in your office."

Jaebeom groaned. He hated that man. He knew that Jinyoung knew he hated that man. "I hate you! You know I hate him! Why him first thing?! Why do you hate me?!"

// 

"What the hell is this?" demanded Jaebeom irritably of Jinyoung, shaking the stack of paper at the young PA. They'd arrived at the office and Jaebeom had disappeared to his office to deal with files sent in from around the city from the various offices.

In turn, Jinyoung raised his brow in query at the fuming CEO. "What exactly are we discussing?"

Jaebeom gritted out, "When I asked for reports, why do I get this rainbow with charts and graphs? Memo to the company intranet: White paper works fine. We are not a stationery chain!" The man placed them indelicately on Jinyoung's desk, a heavy scowl on his face.

Jinyoung whisked the offending pile and placed them aside to deal with later. Plastering a pleasant smile on his face, the young man asked, "And to what honour do we get this oh-so-pleasant version of yourself this morning? Did I rush you out of your shower too quickly and morning wood was not dealt with?"

Jaebeom glared at Jinyoung. "So not funny."

"A little bit funny," returned Jinyoung.

"Not even a little bit," replied the older, crossing his arms, scowl on his face.

Sighing, Jinyoung leaned on his elbows and stared up at the mulish expression on the other man's face. "What is bothering you, Jaebeom?" Jinyoung asked in a calm tone, trying to keep the infamous Im Jaebeom temper down to a dull roar. "Why don't you tell Uncle Jinyoungie all about it?"

"Oh shut up," came the snippy reply.

"Such language," the younger man said lightly, pulling back and busying himself with the various files on his desk. Jinyoung knew Jaebeom would tell him eventually, but in the meantime, there was work to be done, and hopefully, the young PA's cold shoulder would tell Jaebeom that. Jinyoung hoped. 

Jaebeom glared at the other, but Jinyoung had already turned to his screen so he had missed the aggravated scowl the older man was throwing him so Jaebeom had to settle for letting out huffy breaths. Jinyoung firmly ignored him though. The older man pouted and narrowed his eyes at the young PA.

As Jaebeom went to storm back into his office, Jinyoung called out to remind him, "Youngjae is meeting with you and your father later this morning to discuss the ramifications of the Mueller discussion. And the board members' meeting has been rescheduled to this afternoon at one o'clock. I took the liberty of moving your afternoon's appointments to another day." As Jaebeom stood there with back turned, but his shoulders squarely set, Jinyoung suggested, "Now why don't you tell me what is making you so much more irascible this morning." 

"No," snapped the older man. "Yes." Jaebeom's scowl set in deeper. "I don't know." Abruptly turning, Jaebeom asked, "Where is my brother?"

Jinyoung smoothly replied, "I can't get hold of Youngjae but I'm assuming that he is on the way" when it was obvious Jaebeom wouldn't answer him directly. "I can try calling him again," he offered Jaebeom.

"Don't bother." Jaebeom stopped. "Actually, call him. Tell him he's late." 

As the door closed to the inner sanctum aka Jaebeom's office, Jinyoung growled in a low tone. The urge to knock the older man down and some sense drive into him was great, however, Jaebeom being an irritable hothead was not something Jinyoung wanted to tackle today. He breathed a sigh of frustration and ruffled his hair with his hand. Shaking himself out of his funk, he rearranged his headset and prepared himself to call Youngjae.

Pulling out the letters he'd quickly hidden before the bull-tempered man had come out of his inner playpen, Jinyoung grabbed one to read while simultaneously pressing the speed dial for Youngjae. 

"This one is forward," he admired quietly, the call ringing in his ear.

_ 'A scrumptious little cupcake who likes discussions about everything and anything about the world. An adventurous candy that will open your mind to everything. A little tart in some things and is in need of a baker.' _

Jinyoung snorted as he read the letter. "They tried at least. Jaebeom will love them, I'm sure." He put the letter on top of a shortlisted pile and picked up another. A voice cut through on his earpiece.  _ "The number you have dialled is not avail..." _

Jinyoung swore. "Aish…" He hit redial. Jinyoung frowned at the second letter while the ringing continued in his ear from his bluetooth earpiece.  _ 'You need a baby and I need a daddy. It's the perfect arrangement. I'm an avid reader who prefers the old timey paperback to the new age Kindle. I have an extremely wide collection of genres in my music playlists and make it a habit to visit museums and galleries when I'm able. I can have the same passion reading a book as I do supporting my favourite sporting team. Text me and we can catch up over a movie.' _

"Trying hard to impress the boss, I see. May well put you in his shortlist too." He added that to the pile too. Again, that annoying voice in his ear,  _ "The number you have dialled is not available. Please leave a message after the tone…"  _

Sighing, he picked up another letter and saw it was the one he'd picked up earlier that week.

Eyes narrowing, Jinyoung twirled the pen in his hand. That message beep sounded in his ear and he spoke quickly. "You'd better be on your way, my little dongsaeng," he singsonged into the mouthpiece, his eyes glued to the letter in front of him. "I desperately miss your dulcet tones in my ear." He leaned back in his seat, holding the letter loosely in his hand. 

"Running late? Overslept? I have the world's smallest violin playing." Jinyoung's eyes darted over the letter. "Seriously though, Youngjae, where the hell are you? Your brother - remember him? Jaebeom? Im. Jaebeom. Running the company so you can have your merry little life doing whatever it is that you do? What is that again? Anyway, he's waiting for you. And I'm tired of dealing with him so I'm tagging you in. Be here soon - as in ten minutes ago. I'll be waiting!" Jinyoung ended the call without further thought to Youngjae and his whereabouts and instead, staring at the piece of paper before him. 

It was the application from Mark Tuan. 

Or rather from Mark Tuan's friend - that bit didn't bother Jinyoung. He knew that although Mark hadn't written the letter, the friend obviously cared enough about him to write about him. And it was probably closer to what Mark was truly like than anything that Mark would have written about himself. That was what drew Jinyoung. There was no hiding anything in it - it was short, snappy, a little witty, and maybe some snark in there. Aside from the horrible handwriting that screamed at him, something else tugged at him. 

That Mark might be perfect for Jaebeom. 

That infuriating intuition of his told him, nay, nagged him to put it on the shortlist pile for Jaebeom. 

But Jinyong felt a moral dilemma. Which hardly ever happens in Jinyoung's World. 

In most cases, Jinyoung would not hesitate to do what he thought was best, but in this case, Jinyoung worried whether any plans he'd make would blow up in his face because of the one unpredictable factor in the equation: Mark Tuan himself. 

For Jinyoung had already called the applicant and Mark hadn't wanted the job. 

However, Jinyoung felt doubly certain that Mark could and would be a good potential for his friend and boss. Moreover, he felt it in his gut that this might be a turning point for one Im Jaebeom. He could sense it like a hound dog could smell money.

Should he go against what the man said and put Mark on the shortlist anyway? Would that be a bad thing to do? Jinyoung sighed. He really hated it when this happened to him. What were these horribly good feelings about ethics and morals? And how did other people live with this? He tapped his templed-fingers slowly against his pursed lips, thinking hard. Maybe the more pertinent question he should be asking himself was, could Jinyoung shortlist Mark Tuan knowing that the man had already indicated to Jinyoung that he didn't want to be a sugar baby, and still not feel guilty about it?

Yes or… yes?

Decisions, decisions. Jinyoung churlishly scowled at the inner sanctum doors. If it wasn't for Jaebeom, Jinyoung wouldn't be in this difficult dilemma. It was because of Jaebeom that Jinyoung was put in this position. So it only stands to right that  _ because _ Jinyoung was doing it  _ for _ Jaebeom, he  _ should _ put Mark Tuan in the shortlist. Right?

Jinyoung lifted the letter to put it on the shortlist.

Still… it niggled at his conscience. Was this right to do? His hand wavered over which pile to add it to. 

The phone buzzed and he quickly answered it. "Yes, Jaebeom."

"Jinyoung, come into my office please…" the intercom switched off abruptly.

"Now, Jaebeom, there's no need to be rude…" murmured the PA. Calmly, he put the phone back in its cradle. Jinyong looked at the closed door for a while before placing Mark's letter on the top of the shortlist, put them all in his drawer and closed it firmly. Childishly, he poked his tongue out at Jaebeom's door.

The letters would be dealt with at the end of the day once everyone had left for the day. The less eyes and ears around the better. 

As he gathered together a pen and notebook, he tried hard to not feel guilt toward the young Tuan man, nor to his friend and boss. The way Jinyoung justified it, even if it had been written by someone else for Mark Tuan, they knew him and knew the essence of the man. And that essence fit Jaebeom's needs well - as far as Jinyoung could tell. 

Jinyoung knew that Jaebeom really needed a man… 

"Don't we all?" he joked mockingly. And Jinyoung got the feeling that Mark was that man. Jinyoung wanted Mark Tuan to be that man. Grabbing his notebook, Jinyoung knocked on the door, entering Jaebeom's office and closed the door behind him. 

// 

The doors opened and he stepped out into the open. Mark waved to his friend as he exited the station. "Yugyeom!"

"Hey hyung," the younger came loping up to him with his long, lean legs and boundless optimistic energy. "Have you eaten?"

He had - barely. The phone call with the property managers had made his stomach twist in knots. He knew he couldn't ask his friends because they were all as poor as him, and he definitely couldn't ask his family. Mark nodded at his friend, however Yugyeom looked at him hard. "Don't tell me…" the younger man said, running his eye critically over the shorter man. "you're about to get kicked out of your place."

Mark's eyes widened before he frowned at the taller man. "How'd you know?"

"You have that harried, god-I'm-looking-old-and-adult-like expression about you."

Mark ran a frustrated hand through his hair. "Is it that obvious?"

"Yes." 

They stepped in pace with one another, walking along. Mark breathed in s few hurried breaths before blurting, "Fuck. Yugyeom. I'm stuck. I really don't have any money, the rent is due, the property manager called today, and I don't have a way to pay him. I only have a few friends over here and they are as poor as I am, and my family can't help me… what am I going to do? I almost rang that sugar daddy person, I was that desperate."

Yugyeom quirked a brow at him. "Why didn't you?"

The eye roll from Mark was obvious, even to Yugyeom. 

"Because I can't sell myself to the highest bidder, Gyeomie."

Yugyeom made a commiserating sound before asking, "Have you thought about contacting them first and finding out what he or she might want of you?"

Mark sighed. "It's probably sex. And I'm not going to sleep with someone just to get my rent money." It was that thought that had plagued him as his thumb had hovered over the call button. In the end, Mark didn't make the call, but he'd been so tempted. His morals had won out in the end.

They walked into the restaurant, motioned to the staff and were seated by one of the women at a table near the wall. "Two beers and a half half plate of original and spicy please."

"Yeah, and can you add cheesy corn and a plate of fries please?"

The woman nodded and hurried away.

_ "Those guys are hilarious. Did you hear what they were talking about?" _

The not-so-hushed tones of the table next to them caught Mark's attention. He rolled his eyes at his friend. At Yugyeom's brow raise, Mark explained, "People eavesdropping again. I think they are talking about those guys by the window."

"The tall, dark and handsome ones?"

"How do you know they are tall?" Mark challenged.

"You're right. They probably aren't… to me. But you know, to fun-sized people like yourself..." Yugyeom often teased Mark about their height difference. To be fair, it wasn't just height they had in difference, it was also plain old solid body mass. Yugyeom had the height and weight advantage over the much smaller slimmer Mark and he never failed to use it to his advantage in things like fighting, tickling, or generally pinning the older down to the couch for hugs. But Mark was not going to let the younger get away with that remark. 

"Hey! I told you to quit teasing me about that - you… Daddy Longlegs," Mark retorted, but Yugyeom only laughed at the intended insult.

"Aw, but you're so cute, hyung - that's not really an insult." Yugyeom grinned at the older before sipping his beer. "So you think they are tall, dark and handsome huh? Either of them take your fancy?"

"Oh stop. I don't have time for that right now. I'm busy studying. I can't risk getting involved romantically."

"So don't get involved romantically but transactionally. That sugar daddy business - why not kill two birds with one stone? Get your rocks off, get paid to study well, and finish up your studies so you can start feeding me."

Mark laughed and threw a napkin at the grinning youngster. "Honestly, you are such a brat. You just want me earning out there."

"Of course, hyung. I need an adultier adult and you're it. Markachu, I pick you!"

"You're an idiot."

"But a lovable one."

Mark shook his head, wondering why his friends were not normal. The food arrived and they quickly dug in.

"So aside from the SD prospect, how is the job hunting going?"

"It's fairly dismal prospects at the moment," Mark answered, chewing a mouthful of chicken. "There are cafe worker jobs but their hours are not flexible enough with my courses. I don't really want to work in a bar because then it'll interfere in my sleep and study and i don't know if i can really afford that. I wanted that teacher assistant job but so many people applied for it and well it's not guaranteed that I'd get that next semester." He looked at the younger man. "Actually, I have a bone to pick with you."

Yugyeom looked at him with a startled expression. "What? It wasn't me. Whatever it was, you can't prove it."

Mark dropped another drumstick into the bin. "You did it."

"What?"

"You wrote a reply to that Sugar Daddy!"

To his credit, Yugyeom flushed and looked embarrassed. "Yeah, I did. Did they call you? Oh my god, did they actually call you?"

Mark nodded, chewing on more chicken. "Yeah, it was weird."

"What did they say? Did they offer it to you?"

"No, they were asking me to meet for what I assume is an interview. Do you even interview for your sugar babies? I guess you'd have to," he mused," otherwise you might not get on, or you don't match your profile and oh my god, what if they want things like your hair to match the drapes? Shit, I hadn't thought of that." he thought back to his last boyfriend who told him it was weird having differing hair colours. "Remember Jong-kee? The boyfriend who complained about how my pubes don't match my hair because Bam only dyed one and not the other?" 

Yugyeom laughed and nodded. "I remember he screamed when you took off your pants. Did he really think that your mauve hair would be your pubic hair too?"

Shrugging, Mark replied, "I have no idea. It was probably good I found out how weird he was in a hurry. Escaped some sad fate there. In the meantime, I still need rent and food and all that jazz."

"Well, you're no one's wife," started Yugyeom. 

"But, oh, I love my life!" warbled Mark, as he shook his head.

They chorused, "And alllllll that Jazz!"

"Haha, it's been a while since we've been able to see one another. Chicago musical for the win!" Yugyeom pumped his arms.

"We're in danger of becoming a pair of gay stereotypes right now. And it's been a week since I saw you."

Yugyeom waved an airy hand dismissively. "A whole week without chicken! And this chicken," he pointed with a smirk at the actual deep fried chicken.

"Hey, did you just call me a chicken?" mock scowled Mark.

"Have you seen your scrawny legs?"

Mark quickly looked around, muttering, "I need a different friend…"

"Call that SUGAR DADDY," Yugyeom yelled the last part out. Heads swivelled toward them. Mark and Yugyeom slunk down in their seats. "Sorry, everyone. Sorry," the younger apologised to those around them. He snickered at Mark who has pulled up his hoodie to hide his face. "Sorry, hyung."

"Yugyeom! You little brat! I heard that the minute I stepped in!" A man pulled up a seat and sat down with them. "Who's this?" he peered under the hoodie. "My little dongsaeng! Is that you?"

Mark looked up to meet the laughing eyes of his mentor and tutor. "Minho, hey."

"What's this I hear about a sugar daddy? Are you in the market for one?"

"Shush," Mark's eye darted side to side. "I don't want to have everyone hear!"

Minho's eyes twinkled in a way that Mark recognised well. He was going to be in for some ribbing now. "If you wanted a sugar daddy I would have helped you find one. I have plenty of friends who would love to support a pretty boy like you."

Mark blushed. "Stop it."

Minho laughed. "Hey Yugyeom, how's it going?" The two men exchanged their customary greeting before waving down a staff member for a drink and additional plate for Minho. "So what's the deal, Mark? Why are you in the market for a sugar daddy?" Minho asked, biting into a piece of chicken.

"I'm in need of money…"

" - aren't we all?"

"And I need to pay rent and I was fired for punching Won after his final disparaging remark about my being gay."

"Ah," Minho nodded in understanding. "Do we need to beat him up?"

Mark gave him a look. "And ruin this hair? I think not," joked Mark.

Minho laughed. "So aside from trying to find a sugar daddy, what else is available?"

Mark gave a deep sigh. "Cafes, pubs, restaurants. I was just telling Yugyeom that everything else was difficult to work around my studies. It's not that I wouldn't do them, but I would have to seriously cut back on the hours I put towards my study. And with deadline looming, I don't know if I can do that without having to ask for an extension or a break in my study."

"Yeah, I understand that one. I'll keep an ear out for you."

"Thanks hyung." Mark was grateful. Minho was one of the first people he had gotten to know in Seoul. He'd been the teacher aide in one of his lectures and even after graduation, he still hung around and kept Mark as a friend. Mark was grateful for that.  

Minho took a sip of his beer. "So… tell me about this sugar daddy?" the man quirked his brow and Mark closed his eyes and shook his head. 

"You're all a bunch of perves."

"Hey!" exclaimed Minho, "I'll have you know that my friend was a sugar baby during those lean years and there is nothing pervy about it!"

Mark's brows lifted, his eyes widened, shocked at this revelation. Yugyeom on the other hand was leaning forward and grilling their friend. "What did he have to do? How much was he paid? Did he have to be on call? Did he get to buy clothes? Was there a driver for him? Was his apartment flash?"

"Woah woah woah! Hold up! My friend wouldn't want me to just tell anybody! Also he is a she. She's pretty too."

Yugyeom declared, "Hey, do you think he's just any pretty strumpet out there? He's Mark everybody-wants-a-piece-of-me Tuan! He's the pretty boy on campus that everybody wishes they'd be able to have on their arm. He goes for a higher price than any of your friends and much more than rich men can afford!"

"Hey! You make sound like I sell myself!" Mark scolded. 

They ignored him. "They make good money," admitted Minho.

Yugyeom urged, "Yeah? How much?"

"They don't have to worry about money, let's put it that way. Depending on the type of sugar daddy."

"There are types?"

"Yeah," Minho wiped his fingers on the napkin before leaning his elbows on the table. "Some want nothing more than a clandestine relationship where it's like hoe-town city. 'Watch me while I jerk myself off' kind of thing'." They all wrinkled their nose at that. Minho continued, "Some want an escort to call on to take to parties or business events. Others might only want someone for when they are in the city doing business, sometimes to take out to movies or restaurants, sometimes just to have someone to talk to. But others…" he stopped and motioned them in. They leaned further in. He dropped his voice, "There are some who will pay for your apartment, a car, give you a credit card and pay for things if it's of value to them, like learning languages. In return, they want the feel of a relationship without being in a relationship. Like the end goal is not marriage. In fact, the end goal is to not have an end goal. Does that make sense?"

The two men nodded.

"So what is the point?" asked Mark, curious now to know of the other side of this world. 

"The point is for someone to do all the things they wished to do for a special someone in their life; to spoil them, to almost-love them, without being wanted for who their status is, nor for the money. Despite the money they pay you."

"So they pay you to not be after their money?"

"They pay for you to treat them as human beings, to be kind to them, to care. In return, they will care for you."

Mark's brain was full of questions but this was not the time nor place. But it was all food for thought. He noticed Minho looking at him and he sat back, trying to act nonchalant. "Yeah, that sounds cool. Lucky for those who get that kind of people. Nice. Nice."

Mark was carefully thinking about contacting the Sugar Daddy. Minho was smirking at him. Mark was pretty sure Minho knew what he wanted to do. And damn, he wanted to ring the sugar daddy and lay it all out on the table. Was he really considering this? This was crazy. He stared at the table lost in his thoughts.

//

Jaebeom stared out over the city. He felt antsy and irritable. Muttering to himself, Jaebeom wore a confused frown, "Seriously, how long does it take a man to write a letter stating he wants to be a sugar baby. I thought people were up for this?" He turned as his door was opened.

"Have you seen how many there are?" Jinyoung dumped a bunch of letters on his desk. "Apparently your wording in your ad brought in all the nutcases. Bravo."

Jaebeom stared at the stack the PA left on his desk with narrowed eyes. "Didn't we receive only a couple over the past few days. What the hell happened?"

Jinyoung shrugged nonchalantly and leaned against Jaebeom's desk. "Apparently all the nutcases had to think about what they wanted to say first." Jinyoung gave the older a know-it-all look. "And look, I know Korea post is amazing, Jaebeom, but not so amazing that letters sent will magically appear same day, but ta-da, your sugar has arrived!" He waved his hands in magician fashion. 

Jaebeom snorted. "Oh please…" Jaebeom shook his head as he made his way to the couch. "Bring them over and let's get comfortable. Everyone has gone for the day?"

The young PA nodded. "I told them you'd gone for the day and they believed me. So the kids all skedaddled at the knock-off time." 

As the PA placed all the letters down, Jaebeom was surprised to see just how many they were. His brows shot up and he spread his hands in surprise. 

Jinyoung sighed, "You know, when you leave your ad wording so open-ended, a million people will see the ad and about half of them will want to apply but only maybe a small quarter of them will actually write anything and even less then that will actually send it. But do you know what a small percentage of a million is? Yes," Jinyoung waspishly said, "a fuckton of people. Why? Because they see the ad and go 'yes, I want to be  _ that _ man's sugar baby'." Jinyoung couldn't help himself and scoffed a little, "Besides, it probably took a while for all those candy babies to find an adult to write something for them. Here, I took the liberty of going through this is the pile you should deal with." He took the top twenty letters and placed them in front of Jaebeom. The rest he pushed to one side.

"Aish, really, Jinyoungie?" 

Somewhat smug, Jinyoung picked up a letter from the big 'discard' pile and read it aloud, "I'm the sugar baby you need, daddy'… oh ugh, no. This sounds so bad already." 

Jaebeom shuddered and nodded in agreement. "In the bin please."

Jinyoung went to place it in the bin but changed his mind. He marched out to the outer office and came back carrying the portable paper shredder that usually sat next to his desk. "Here, this is where that one belongs." Jinyoung seemed to get great satisfaction watching that one get chewed up by the shredder. "Right," he said, clapping his hands gleefully, "give me the next one."

Jaebeom glanced wryly up at him from the short pile. "You having fun there, Jinyoungie?"

"I will when you give me the next sadly written letter from the rejects."

"Are these letters from your postbox?"

Jinyoung gave him a long-suffering look. "Yes, these are the letters I received so far. Thanks for giving out my personal mailbox, by the way…"

"You're welcome."

"You may as well have just asked to use my dick…"

"Aish, you brat…" Jaebeom made as if to throw something at him but his seating area was surprisingly clear of anything he could throw without damaging his PA permanently. He settled for sitting back and glaring at his longtime friend. "I wonder why I keep you around sometimes." Jaebeom knew but sometimes the younger could be so... Jaebeom searched for the right word to describe the younger male. "Why are you so …?" 

Jinyoung cast him a questioning look. "What? Savage? Cynical? Gorgeous?"

"Aish, why must you always put words in my mouth?" 

Jinyoung took a 'reject' letter and started to feed it into the shredder, "I tried putting my dick in once and you just about chomped it off. Words are safer."

"But so much more savage." Jaebeom picked up a letter and read it, scrunched up his nose and wordlessly handed it to Jinyoung.

"My dick can get savage too but you won't ever go there, so you won't know," the younger said snidely, feeding more papers into the shredder.

"Thank god," replied Jaebeom fervently.

Outraged, Jinyoung sat back and huffed, "You should be thanking God that I exist."

"Um… no. Good god no," Jaebeom mock-shuddered. 

"You are such a queen, Jaebeom… oh god, not this one. I need to shred this one into tiny minuscule little pieces." Jinyoung held one by the corner as if its very words would contaminate his being.

"As you wish, your Majesty," Jaebeom grabbed the offending piece of paper and tore it it half before handing it back to be sent to its demise. 

"Are you saying  _ I'm _ a Queen?" demanded Jinyoung.

"You know, Gaga said 'don't be a drag, just be a Queen' so I'm assuming you took that to heart. Was there another reason?"

Jinyoung looked at him admiringly. "You know, for a recently converted gay, you're pretty ballsy."

"I was gay before you." Jaebeom pointed out the difference in their age again.

Sneering in jest, Jinyoung scoffed, "You never came out until after me though, so you can't pull that crap of you are older than me."

"Touche." Jaebeom looked at the waiting stack of rejected letters. "Did we have to kill so many trees, Jinyoungie? I should have posted your email address instead. We could have just looked at them on the screen…"

Jinyoung grasped his chest in horror. "And have you see all my inner private emails between me and my beautiful boyfriends?" His brows twisted in consternation at the thought and he shook his head vigorously. "No. Just no."

"You see all mine," muttered Jaebeom, cancelling another three letters based on the fact he suspected they were women and he was not into that. Oh look, a man… he scanned that and promptly put it in the to-be-shredded pile.

"I'm paid to look at your emails," Jinyoung reminded Jaebeom.

The older man gave him a look. "You used to read my emails before I even paid you, dumbass."

Jinyoung shrugged. "It's not like there was ever anything juicy in them anyway. Here," he shoved particularly neatly written one at Jaebeom, "what do you think of this one? It sounds decent."

Jaebeom sat back and read it. "'I'm about to graduate guy who enjoys travelling, music and theatre. I like the outdoors but never say no to Netflix and a bit of chilling if that's what you require. After all, who doesn't need a bit of downtime? I love cats, food, and a bit of socialising.'" He paused and looked up at Jinyoung. "Why does it sound like a twink?"

"I'd be down for that. If you don't want him…"

"He's looking for someone richer than you, Jinyoungie. See here: 'I'm seeking an arrangement with a moderately wealthy man who enjoys good meaningful conversation, a good fire, and has a warm heart. Someone who enjoys the feeling of being in a good relationship without it turning into one.' This sounds like a young naive man, Jinyoungie. I can't corrupt an innocent man!" 

" _You_ _are_ an innocent man!"

"But I need someone ballsier than me!"

Jinyoung thought about that for a moment and nodded. "True. I need to find you someone like me."

"I thought we established that I don't want you or any derivative of you? Give me that innocent man." He looked at the letter again, making a small face at it.

Jinyoung stared at the older man. "In all seriousness, Jaebeom," he said quietly, "do you think that you're going to find someone who is not sweet and innocent or intensely jaded. I don't think there will be someone in the middle. Not in this world. If they are wanting a sugar daddy, then they are in need of one. And that means they are tight for money or innocent."

At his words, Jaebeom stopped and laid the letter down. He had thought a lot about all those aspects of finding a sugar baby. It had fazed him for a short time because he didn't want someone who moved from one guardian to the next. But neither did he want someone who was looking for their Prince Charming within the contract. He turned to Jinyoung. "I want to find someone special to spoil. It's not just for me. I want them to feel spoilt. I want to show love and affection without it being misconstrued or used against me. I want to genuinely like the person and I want them to like me back. It will be a case of mutual trust and respect. Honesty between us is a must. I can't do manipulation and lies. It's not in me." 

Jaebeom picked up one in the short list pile. It was full of what looked like scrawls and scratchings and that someone had been in a hurry to write it. He read it aloud, "'I'm a person seeking to graduate. What's stopping me? The lack of a good sponsor.'" Jaebeom snorted. "At least this guy is honest!" He read on, "'That could be you. Recently fired for holding up my personal gender preference in the sack, I'm in need of what you offer, if you are open to that idea.' What? Someone fired him for being gay?" Jaebeom shook his head. "That's grounds for taking them to court. Poor guy. 'I like long silences because I'm often studying, but for you, I'll attempt a bit of conversation.'" Jaebeom looked at Jinyoung with an excited look on his face. "He's studying! See - I can pay for him to study! I'd be doing good in the world!"

"You already do good, Jaebeom. All those donations and community hours you do - you are already giving."

"Yes, but it's not directly helping one person!"

"What about those scholarships you fund?"

"You mean, the company funds."

"Point. Okay, so you get to fund a scholarly baby."

Jaebeom's face was lit up so brightly. "I know! I'm excited!" He continued to read, "'I like the long walks on the beach, but it's not practical in this beach-forsaken city so I'd be happy to accompany you to white sands to fulfil your need. I look fantastic in a suit so your desire for arm candy would be surpassed with my model looks and enviable hair. I'm 175cm short. I fluctuate from hair colour every given month due to my friend's incessant need to have hair models but up until about two years ago, it was once brown.'" He waved the letter frantically at Jinyoung. "See, I like this one. Very specific. Concise. I like it. Let's definitely call him."

Jinyoung stared back at him for a while then he reached across and plucked the letter from Jaebeom's hands. "What… Why?" queried Jaebeom. "What are you doing?" as the younger man gathered up the piles on his desk.

The man thrust a letter out to him. "Read this one instead."

"But Jinyoungie, I liked that one!"

Jinyoung averted his eyes, his voice low. "This man here is too … I don't think he's good enough for the likes of you. Pity. A-A-And...;look at that poor excuse that tries to pass for writing. He's probably twelve." He gathered up the rejected papers in his arms. "I'm going to go and veto some more of these. I should have done more in the first place. I'm sorry, Jaebeom. We'll find you someone special. I promise."

Jaebeom gave his friend a confused but trusting smile while Jinyoung carried out the papers out of his office. He trusted Jinyoung. Jinyoung would help him. In the meantime there was…"'A scrumptious little cupcake," Jaebeom read, "who likes discussions about everything and anything about the world.' Oh, why hello there…" Jaebeom settled back in his seat and he continued reading. "An adventurous candy that will open your mind to everything. A little tart in some things and is in need of a baker.' Woah…" Jaebeom felt a little sullied and unusual but strangely turned on. He pressed the button on the side table that linked to his PA's desk. "Hey Jinyoungie, I might like this one too."

He sat back to look at the remaining pile. His mind strayed back to the letter Jinyoung took off him. He felt strangely drawn to that one. Shrugging, he kept reading. "'You need a baby and I need a daddy. It's the perfect arrangement. I'm an avid reader who prefers the old timey paperback to the new age Kindle... '" 

Abruptly, Jaebeom got up from his desk and almost ran to his door. Wrenching it open with force, he strode to Jinyoung's desk, eyes searching for the letter. Seeing it, he grabbed it, punched in the numbers into his phone before his secretary could stop him and waited. 

"Hi, is this Mark Tuan?"

//

"Finally. I thought we'd never finish, hyung. That was the twenty-fourth convenient store we'd stopped in, hyung. Let's stop. I'm tired," Yugyeom exclaimed. 

"I just needed to ... " Mark looked at his young friend. Yugyeom looked done in. They'd already done so many other stores. Mark had managed to print copies of his resume and hand them to nearby store owners in the hopes of finding that elusive perfect, part-time job that he wanted. He clapped the younger boy on the back. "Let's. You need to sleep." Mark thought maybe that being a sugar baby beat this.

"Or get dessert…"

Mark raised a brow. "Oh?"

Yugyeom perked up. "There is the perfect place! A friend of mine - his parents own it. Their binsu is so good. Wait until you try it!"

Mark's phone started to ring. "Hang on a minute. Hello…?" 

"Hi, is this Mark Tuan?"

//

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Talking to one another directly! Whoop! What do you think will happen? Will it be a successful phone call? I'm excited. i want them to hurry up and meet and discuss their terms. haha Will they even like each other upon meeting?


	4. Somewhere in Seoul, A Sugar Daddy Waits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The men are getting ready to meet one another. It's coming up to the crunch point. Will Jaebeom like Mark? Will Mark like Jaebeom?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you guys ready? Then let's go.

* * *

"Where'd you put my tie?"  
"Where's my tie clip?"  
"What is wrong with this shirt?!?"

Standing there, watching - correct that, judging - while Jaebeom flustered about, was a silent Jinyoung, handing the young CEO various items, and wordlessly fixing his cufflink, or collar.

"Why did I think this was a good idea?" The wail was particularly pathetic as Jaebeom did up the topmost button on his shirt. He glared at Jinyoung, "Why did I let you talk me into this?"

"Calm down. And stop moving your big head, I'm trying to help." Jinyoung _was_ trying to help, but Jaebeom was making it hard for him. Idly, he wondered if slapping Jaebeom from these dramatics would be considered part of his job description but he decided it was above his pay grade. However, Jinyoung couldn't resist murmuring as finished fixing Jaebeom's collar, "Yes, you're going to make an astronomical fool of yourself. But at least you won't die alone." He patted Jaebeom on the shoulder.

Jaebeom threw him a disgruntled look. "Why _do_ I keep you around?"

"For levity?"

Jaebeom made a childish face at the younger man, wrinkling his nose. It was the adult equivalent of 'nah-nah-nah-nah' while sticking out your tongue.

"Act your age, hyung, not your shoe size," chastised Jinyoung as he left to get a tie.

Bending down, Jaebeom started to put on his shoes, pouting all the while and muttering under his breath.

The shoes almost went on the wrong feet before Jinyoung went up to the man and slapped on the back of the head. "Stop being a brainless, gormless idiot, and pull yourself together. You are meeting a man to do business with. Nothing more."

"It's my glucose baby, Jinyoung."

"He's called a sugar baby. You sound retarded when you call it that. He's a sugar baby. Repeat after me. Su-gar ba-by."

"You're an idiot."

Jinyoung shrugged, "You hired me. Who's the idiot, really?"

Jaebeom ignored him. "Why? Why did I hire you?"

"I don't know. For larks and kicks?"

"Right. Yes. Right. Only you seem to be the one doing the kicking - of my ass. Oh my god, Jinyoungie, why am I nervous about this? Can people tell?"

"No," Jinyoung deadpanned. "I thought you were being particularly calm and collected today." Dramatically, he eye-rolled and wrapped the tie around Jaebeom's neck, wondering if he should tighten it more but figured he better not and just proceeded to knot the tie properly.

Jaebeom shimmied his shoulders in nervous anticipation.

"Stand still!" barked Jinyoung, but still the older man kept fidgeting.

When Jinyoung shot him a thoroughly annoyed look, Jaebeom stopped and stood stock-still. While Jaebeom may have been reigning CEO and had withstood boardroom discussions and disagreements, the whole sugar baby thing made him nervous as all hell. And for the usual stoic-faced man, that fact alone was making him even more anxious. "Jinyoungie? I can't breathe."

"Yes, you can. I haven't even yanked it anywhere near your throat yet so take some deep breaths."

He stood there, drawing in several more much-needed, calming breaths. He focused on Jinyoung tying his tie for him even while his thoughts circled in a sickening manner. 'Will he be as nice as his voice? Will he like me? Will he think I'm a sick sick man for wanting a sugar baby? Will he be nice? And kind? And pretty?' His thoughts ran almost panicking him, and breathing in, Jaebeom tried to focus his thoughts on his tie.

His fingers fidgeted as Jinyoung tied the colourful noose around his neck but finally, his thoughts were able to focus on ties... 'who on earth ever thought up ties? And who on earth thought they were a good idea to keep around? And at what point did they think making them all kinds of different colours was a good thing?'

Fingers moving swiftly to knot the double Windsor in place before his friend had a meltdown, Jinyoung was thankful for whatever thought processes were keeping Jaebeom still for the first time that day. The young CEO had fidgeted, twitched and squirmed throughout the day's appointments until they'd been able to leave the office.

And even after they had arrived at Jaebeom's home, the older man had been a growing pile of nervous 'Im' throughout the shower and dress process - all because of thoughts leading to the meeting with Mark Tuan. Jaebeom had been lucky so far that Jinyoung hadn't just pushed him to the ground and sat on him until the older stopped being a nervous idiot.

With a final tug putting the tie in place, Jinyoung fixed the collar, smoothed the man's hair, and adjusted his shirt before approving "Hmm… Better," and giving Jaebeom the cursory look over. The PA was happy with how Jaebeom presented - Mark would be bowled over. And wasn't that the whole point?

The sound of an incoming message rang through the room. "No work," reminded Jinyoung as the older man picked up his phone. Impatiently, Jaebeom glanced at his phone before his eyes widened and swiped it open.

"Jinyoungie! Sengmo sent through photos of Mark! And hot damn..." his voice petered off, for Jaebeom had opened the email attachment and had received the shock of his life - a photo of his sugar baby interviewee, courtesy of his private investigator, waiting for a bus. Slim and lithe, Mark Tuan was the walking embodiment of everyone named Jaebeom's wet dream. There was a strength in his stance that appealed to Jaebeom. And although the man had mentioned having coloured his hair, Jaebeom had been unprepared for the stunning platinum blond that was in these photos. Mark Tuan made the hoodie and jeans look like accessories; in Jaebeom's eyes, Mark was a stunning visual. Standing amongst the other people, headphones in his ears and peering at his phone, Mark managed to look both princely and angelic.

Practically salivating over the man, Jaebeom softly intoned, "What the hell, Jinyoungie? Is this him? He's divine..." Jaebeom's smile was soft, wide, and spread ear to ear, his eyes practically just crescent-shaped lines on his face. His soft squee of excitement was so high pitched, it was virtually silent.

Stifling a scoff at the other man's reaction, the PA looked at the photos and was startled. "Woah." Jinyoung had to agree - the man was a blessing to the eye. There was an ethereal beauty to Mark Tuan and well, in Jinyoung's opinion, it was stunning to behold. He wondered for a moment if the man was as good in person as in this photo.

Mark Tuan was beyond anything either Jaebeom or Jinyoung had been hoping for -  veritable hot angel eye candy.

"You would be the envy of all people, Im Jaebeom, if you can get this man to come to an amicable agreement with you." Jinyoung silently prayed for luck to be on Jaebeom's side. Anyone would want this man to be by their side.

"Oh, I know," breathed Jaebeom. "Wow. I did not expect that at all. Those chicken scratchings were misleading…"

"Oh, did I not tell you that he didn't write that letter?" Jinyoung moved away out of arm's reach.

Jaebeom looked up at his PA sharply. "What?"

"He. Did. Not. Write. The. Letter. Honestly, what part of that did you not understand?" Stepping over to the accessories section, Jinyoung drew out a watch to give to Jaebeom. "His friend wrote it in on his behalf," said the PA nonchalantly, distracted by his choice of watch and wondering if it really set off the suit. He put it away, and got out another one, again eyeing it up against Jaebeom's suit. "But the way I see it," Jinyoung said, "he wrote the best parts of Mark because he wanted the best for Mark. And from what I could tell, Mark is a very nice man." He shook his head at the watch choice and swapped it out for a different one again.

Jaebeom's mouth had dropped open, "As far as you can tell…? How…?"

Satisfied, Jinyoung handed Jaebeom the watch. "Oh, did I not mention I spoke to him before giving you his letter? My bad." Jaebeom made a strangling noise. Slapping him roughly on the back, Jinyoung paused to check on Jaebeom. "Oh, you're not really choking?" At the glare being delivered his way, Jinyoung gave his boss a derisive look, "Oh stop. It's not like I gave him a blowjob and then handed him to you. _You_ spoke to him on the phone directly too. _You_ liked him well enough. This interview will be the final decision making part. You're still part of the process. I didn't _steal_ him from you."

"Yes, but…"

"But what, Jaebeom? Are you going to stop yourself from meeting this as you said it 'divine' creature just because you're piqued that I spoke to him first? It's not like 'Lewis Jack' all over again. We were much younger and more stupid for a start. And these days - it's probably not that often you get a beautiful man like this handed to you on a plate. Don't cut off your nose to spite your face - you'd look ugly. Now, keep dressing. Put Mark's picture down and finish getting ready."

There was a silence in the room before Jaebeom locked the phone and put it down. "I'm going to ignore you now."

"Please do. It's so hard to keep having to look like I'm working hard." Jinyoung plucked the watch out of Jaebeom's hand and placed it around his wrist.

"Asshat."

"Are there hats for asses?" murmured Jinyoung as he did up the strap.

"I don't know - do you own one?"

"I bought one once, you wore it."

"Dumbass."

Jinyoung stepped back, eyeing his boss critically, checking for any stray threads or lint. "I have a highly intelligent ass."

Jaebeom snorted. "Dickhead."

"Are you wanting it or asking me if I have one? I'm confused."

Jaebeom gave up. "Next time, tell me things. Don't hide them from me."

"I did tell you. That's how it is you know now."

"Okay fine. Did you at least do a background check on him?"

Jinyoung shot his friend a long-suffering glare. "Honestly! Do you not read the things I give you? I gave them to you in that folder. You didn't read it it, did you? What is the point of me being here! God, Jaebeom!" He grabbed a file from his leather case. "Mark Tuan, aged 27, originally from Arcadia, California, USA, graduated with a Bachelor of Law and a Bachelor of Science with Honours. Gained his Masters of Science. Passed his bar exam…"

"However,” Jinyoung crossed back to the accessories drawer to pull out the family ring and passed it to Jaebeom, “instead of finding a law firm to work for, Mark was invited to pursue a PhD of Science, and opted to come here to Seoul to attend Yonsei University, and at the same time, continued to specialise in Commercial Law, specifically in IP law relating to computing and IT. He is one of four children, numbering third in line, eldest son."

Jinyoung leaned against one of the shelves. "His family comes from an old Chinese line and are proud of their heritage. He does not want to ask them for money as he chose to go to Yonsei University against their wishes. He is paying for it all himself, although the official story from some of the prospective employers he's approached has been that he has a scholarship, which he does have, but it's not enough to cover the fees. He is using money he inherited to cover his tuition. He was recently fired from a job he'd been at for six months. It was a fist fight between him and the boss' son. Incidentally, he won. Plus I heard that rent on his monthly rental is overdue so he's desperate for money."

Jinyoung put the file back in his case. "Oh, and now, he's platinum blond. I like the look." Jinyoung looked critically at the older man. "I know you're very pleased with what he looks like and what he sounds like, but Jaebeommie, that man is young and most likely innocent. He didn't grow up like you, groomed for a family role. Needless to say, you _will_ have to take it easy on him."

"If it was needless to say then why did you say it?" countered Jaebeom. Serious countenance upon his handsome face, Jaebeom nodded at Jinyoung's words. "I understand what you are trying to say. I agree. I think there is a chance for this to be the right opportunity for both parties, but I won't try to hold him just because I think he's pretty." Jaebeom slid his ring on his finger, twisting it about as he spoke. "He's good looking I have to give him that. And yes, he does sound good on the phone. But I will keep an open mind about all things while dealing with him. I need him to be more than a pretty face. I need him to fulfill and deal with many roles within my life so we will have to play it by ear until we have gotten to know him. I won't hesitate to put him aside if I don't think he can handle all of what I require from him." Jaebeom flashed a boyish grin. "He's good looking though. I can't wait to meet him in person." He paused for a moment. "Oh, dammit, I wanted to give him a gift for his time tonight. Wait, can I give him money tonight? Do I have enough cash? A written cheque might seem impersonal."

"Yes, I withdrew some extra funds out for you. I figured that you might want to pay the pretty boy just for meeting you." Jinyoung gave Jaebeom a sardonic look. "It might make him more excited to sign the contract."

He grabbed Jaebeom's outer coat and held it open for the man to slide on. "By the way, I have printed copies of the contract you approved earlier. Your list is Appendix A, his is Appendix B. The lawyers will be discreet as usual."

Jaebeom hmmed as he slid his arms in and tugged the coat up on his shoulders. "I did some research and there are different types of babies out there and a lot of them insist on no intimate stuff. Oh god, I hope he's not one of those. I may have to either restrain myself or let this one go if he is one of those." Jaebeom's face dropped. "Do you honestly think he might be one of those who asks for no sex?" he asked of his PA. "It's not what I was looking for," he said plaintively. "I hope he is open to the idea at least."

Jinyoung's face softened. "It's going to be up to him. He will tell you and if he doesn't, you need to ask him outright. It's a binding contract. It needs to be clear from the get-go. Talking of contracts, he will want to take it away to have a look at. He is a lawyer after all. But it has all the pertinent stuff you talked about."

"Even the…"

"Even that."

He quirked his head, "Is that weird to be in a contract?"

"Not in this one."

"Will he laugh at that?"

Jinyoung snorted, "Not if he wants to be paid."

"Hmm… I wonder how long before he signs it." Jaebeom glanced away. "Will he like me?" he asked Jinyoung.

The young PA spoke firmly, "What is there not to like? You're young, handsome, and you have the best good-looking chief secretary. Oh okay, no, I see it. He'd hate you for all those points."

"Guess I'll have to fire you, then."

"At least… wait, what?"

"Got you."

Narrowing his eyes, Jinyoung gave the older man a pointed look. "Seriously though, the main point of the meeting today is to interview _him_. You are looking for a) attraction b) brains and intelligence and c) manners and propriety." Jinyoung grabbed the older man's shoulders tightly and gave him a light shake. "Without a tick in all those columns, he cannot be your sugar baby, and you will forever die alone - got that?"

Jaebeom peered closely at the younger man. "Is that your idea of a pep talk? Because it might explain why you aren't CEO of your father's business."

Whiny Jinyoung came out, "I'm crushed, hyung. You promised me you wouldn't bring that up. Why would you remind me of that?"

"You are an idiot, but that's okay. I get to keep you."

The savage PA stepped back in. "Hey!" he wagged a finger in front of Jaebeom's face. "I'm not your kept man. That's what your sugar is for. You pay me to stick around."

"Yeah, why is that again?"

"Well," Jinyoung sniffed, "you're the one that said that if I am going to hang around, I might as well be useful and I told you that I wouldn't do it without pay and well, here we are."

Jaebeom gave him a dirty look. Jinyoung returned it with a look of innocence.

"What? Stop looking at me like that, Jaebeom. Get your beast mode on and become the CEO Im Jaebeom we all know and fear, and go get your sugar baby."

Wordlessly, the older man pursed his lips and shook himself. Sighing he nodded.

Then as he did every day, Jaebeom sank into his invisible mantle, wearing the guise of his daily role. Confidence plus, strong, and lethal in the boardroom, Im Jaebeom, CEO, strode to the door, followed by his ever smirking assistant.

Jinyoung shook his head as he grabbed his own coat on the way out. The younger man followed the older out to the waiting car. He hoped he had the measure of the man correct and that Mark would be just what the doctor ordered. He gave the order for the driver to take them to the hotel where the sugar baby applicant, Mark Tuan, would be waiting. He looked over at the man playing games on his phone. 'What a big baby. I wonder who is truly going to be the baby in this relationship?'

Meanwhile, across town…

"Why won't this close?!" demanded an agitated Mark. "Gyeommie, help!" His fingers fumbled with the top button of his shirt. It was near the time to meet his possible new benefactor - his sugar daddy. And he was nowhere near ready and it was making him panic. His insides were churning and he felt so sick, but he wasn't going to show it to the other men in his room.

Needless to say, they already knew. Mark had already been rapidly pacing back and forth, running between the bedroom and the bathroom, the bathroom to the wardrobe. He'd already misplaced, at least once, his socks, his toothbrush, his comb, his tie - not in that order.

"Here," Yugyeom pushed aside the older man's hands and fastened the top button on Mark's shirt while the man stood there, anxiety building in his gut and showing in his face. The younger smiled gently as he finished, "hold still. There. All done. You're such a baby hyung, hyung! How you even get up in the morning? It's beyond me."

"Hey!" Mark yelped. Then he pouted. The big giant hugged the smaller older man.

"Thanks, Gyeommie." Mark's voice was soft and apologetic. A man of few words majority of the time, he was even quieter when he was stressed and flustered. And right then, Mark was stressed and more than a little flustered for he was about to meet with his prospective sugar daddy, and hopefully - all fingers, thumbs, and limbs crossed - be able to pay his rent.

Intended to be a show of solidarity, Yugyeom slapped Mark hard on the shoulder, almost sending the smaller man to the floor. Mark glared at him. Yugyeom smiled his angelic smile. "Oops, sorry." He helped the man stand upright again. "It's okay, hyung. You're allowed to be nervous before meeting your sugar daddy."

Next minute they found themselves almost falling onto Mark's bed as Minho bowled into them. "Hey, Yugy. Move," Minho pushed the taller of the two out of the way and turned the shorter, scowling, slim figured man around to face the mirror while shoving said scowling, nervous man into his jacket. "It'll be okay, Mark. I'll be there. I'll laugh at you."

"Thanks…?...oomph!" Mark's shoulder hurt as Minho jerked the jacket up to his shoulders. "Take it easy! And you're not reassuring me in the slightest, Minho, hyung."

"Awwwww, I'd be better support than him," moaned Yugyeom, ignoring Mark's brief cry of pain and flopping back on the bed, hugging one of Mark's many pillows. "Why does Minho-hyung get to be there? I wrote the letter!" whined the youngest.

"Because," sniffed Minho, making a show of flipping non-existent long hair back, "I make a better impression than you do. Besides, don't you have lectures to attend?" Minho returned to fussing with the shoulders of Mark's jacket, making sure it sat properly on Mark's figure.

"What about if …?" Yugyeom started then stopped as the two men looked pointedly at him, "Yeah okay," a sullen Yugyeom sulked on Mark's bed. But soon the youngest male was back to being bright and perky. "What do you think he's going to want from you? I mean, the ad said arm candy. So, what, you'll have dinners to go to, people to entertain?"

"I don't know, Gyeommie," Mark said distracted by the cufflinks he was trying to put on. "You're the one who answered the ad."

"I know," answered the youngest, "but god, that was actually hard. It was so vague! I mean, what does he mean? Arm candy - for what? Parties? Clubs? When else would you need arm candy? Dates? Amusement parks? Do you need arm candy at meetings? It might interfere with your school work, hyung!" Yugyeom sat up abruptly. "If this interferes with your school work I will be taking you out of there, I swear to God!"

"Relax, Gyeommie, I'm sure it'll be fine."

Mollified, the long lean man speared himself back out of Mark's bed. "And what does he mean by intelligent discussions? Is that like politics because bleurgh…borrrrring. Or does he mean, like, latest bands? I wonder if he's into music? Do you think he'll be like into the same tastes as you, hyung? Or will all the discussions be about books and stuff? Will you talk about your case studies and thesis stuff with him?"

"I don't know, Gyeommie," repeated Mark, giving up, and holding out his arm and cufflink beseechingly, silently asking Minho to help him. The older man cracked a grin while doing it up for Mark.

"What do you think your sugar daddy will be like? Good-looking? Fit?" the youngest insisted.

"Old." Mark said promptly, side-eyeing Yugyeom through the mirror.

"Old?!" The younger man looked horrified. "Like my dad old, or like old-old, like the old monks at the temple?"

"Hey!" Minho scolded Mark, motioning for Mark's other arm. "No negativity."

Obligingly, Mark held out his other arm and corresponding cufflink. "It's not being negative, it's being realistic."

Yugyeom whined, "Hyung, not all rich men are old…"

Very firmly, Mark said, "No, Yugyeom, not all men. But most. Let's be realistic. If you were young like we are, how high are the chances that you would be rich? And if it did happen that you were young and rich, would you pay for sweet sugary treats when you could probably have them all at your disposal, at any time? Think of all the people that would hang off you if you were young and rich, huh?"

Yugyeom reflected on the truthfulness of this statement, but his desire for the world to not be jaded shone in his face and mark envied im for that. "If I could afford it, I'd pay for you, hyung," the youngest of them said sweetly.

Mark grinned at the shining innocence that was sitting atop his bed. "You're really sweet, Gyeommie, but it's not the same. Besides, I wouldn't accept your money."

Smiling back, Yugyeom looked at Mark. "I'd make you take it anyway, hyung. I'm taller than you, after all." That caused Mark to laugh, easing his tension. He was grateful for this tall giant soft man who spoiled him as much as Mark loved spoiling him too.

"You have heart eyes for Mark, Yugy?"

"It's only because he's so cute! Like he's older but he's so teeny tiny! I could put him in my pocket and feed him crumbs." Yugyeom made excitted little squeeing noises. "Or like he could live in a Pokeball and come out when I want him to come and play!"

The boys all laughed, Mark especially. Yugyeom had always had a thing for Mark being a pokemon after he found out Mark's weakness for Pikachu anything - soft toys, headbands, collectible cards, anything.

Then Yugyeom asked the follow-up elephant-in-the-room question, "What do you think is old, Mark hyung? Do you really think he'll be old? Would your sugar daddy really be old? Like hal-abeoji old? Or like abeoji-old?"

Mark shrugged a little helplessly. He had thought about this a little too much since he agreed to meet. "I honestly, don't know, Yugyeommie. I want to say that he's going to be some executive high up in a company, like CEO or CFO or something of some conglomerate. But most are ahjussi by the time they get to that level of management. So I haven't ruled it out that he may be an older man. I was thinking forty or fifty plus, maybe?"

Yugyeom's eyes were wide as saucers. "Wow. Like, wow. Because I really can't imagine that. I was expecting someone more like us or maybe like a hyung who was like, I don't know, ten years older or something." The younger boy shrugged before lying his length along Mark's bed and looking up at his friends with a questioning look in his young eyes.

Mark and Minho exchanged glances. Minho adjusted Mark's tie, holding Mark's gaze. "Probably not as old as Mark said, Yugyeommie," said the eldest gently, "but, Mark here won't know until we get there. Like I said to Mark earlier, there is no point in second guessing until we get there. The best thing he can do is for him to know without a doubt, his terms and conditions that he wants to put on this arrangement, and hope it is the same as the other party's. Okay," Minho stepped back, looking critically at his work, "that's it. I think you look amazing. Bambam did a great job with your hair. Platinum blond is really your colour. What do you think? Look in the mirror... "

Yugyeom's young voice held a wistful note. "I hope he's handsome for you, hyung. It'd be a shame to waste those good looks on a hal-abeoji."

"From your lips to God's ears, Gyeommie," Mark said fervently. Mark stood in front of the mirror but stared unseeing of his reflection. He was too busy hoping that this man wouldn't be too out of the ordinary. He could handle ordinary.

"Mark, focus. Look at yourself. What do you think?"

His eyes focused to look at his reflection. He stared back at the blond reflection.

He cocked his head as he realised that he actually made a nice looking image. "Oh wow. Bambam has outdone himself. Platinum blond works, huh?" Mark liked it. He stared at a man dressed formally for the first time in years - Mark thought he looked good. He hoped it would be enough to create a good impression.

Minho sat down next to Yugyeom. "Have you thought about what terms you want to express? You know, like what you are offering in exchange for him spoiling you with gifts and treats?"

Mark had thought long and hard about this part. He wasn't sure about where to draw the line except for the sexual part. He really wasn't about to give over his body to someone just for rent money. "I had thought about conversations via phone or vid-call and mutual arrangements on me getting spoiled. In return, I would treat him well, care for him in the manner he wishes. But no on the sex."

"What if you like him?"

"Than maybe down the line, there might be more." Mark turned to face them both. "What if it's a no-go if I don't put out. What then?"

"Is sex something you want on the table?"

"With the right person, Mark would have sex anywhere," Yugyeom teased.

"Hey!" Jokingly Mark made as if to slap him, but he didn't. "Well, yeah," he shrugged, "that is actually true. I probably would have sex on the table with the right person."

"But in this scenario? With a sugar daddy? Isn't there some contractual obligations?"

"Um, I think I'd rather keep it to limited physical touches, like holding hands, and hugging, and maybe snuggling if watching movies or whatever. I'd even sleep in the same bed. But the sexual aspect - I don't think I'm down for that in any way. At least not in the contract. I won't exclude it totally, but I won't put it within the contract. I might do a little sexting or maybe a dick pic if it's going to completely private and not run the risk of being traced back to me in any way shape or form within this lifetime," Mark was adamant about that. He wasn't going to ruin a future life as a lawyer if he could help it.

"Hey, you know you don't have to do this, right?" Minho asked him. "It's not set in stone. It's an interview. You might not like him, he might not like you. Remember what Jennie said, it has to be mutual and trust from both parties."

Nodding, Mark turned and reassured the other man, "I know, hyung." He touched the other man's arm, " Trust me. I will be okay." He tilted his head and peered at the older man's face. "Out of curiosity, would you have let me do this, had Jennie not told you to trust me and let me have the interview at least?"

Grinning unashamedly, Minho said, "Not a chance, little man. I was ready to haul ass to get over and kick that guy to hell when you told me you'd had that call. Only after talking to Jennie was I okay with it." He pointed a finger at Mark, "I'm only semi-okay with it, got that?"  Glowering, Minho muttered, "Any funny business and I'm hauling you out of there." He crossed his arms. "Okay?!" he semi-shouted.

Mark held out his hands in defense. "Okay, okay."

"The other guy better not try any funny business! Tell me again why I can't just lend you the money?!" Minho was frustrated that Mark wouldn't take his money.

"Because you are not rich enough in your own right and I'm not borrowing from your parents!"

"Their money, my money. They'd be happy to help if they knew, Mark!"

"Don't you dare tell them." Mark shook his finger at the older man.

Huffing, Minho agreed, "Fine. I won't. Yet."

The two men scowled mockingly at one another.

"Knock it off, you idiots. You need to leave anyway or Mark will be late."

Minho and Mark exchanged a small smile before Minho leaned toward him, "I'm still not happy, but you're a grown as man and it's your ass on the line. But say the word, and I'll help protect it."

That was all Mark wanted. "Thank you."

They prepared to leave, everyone leaving Mark's apartment as one unit. The boys gave him a hard time, pretending to be flanking him like bodyguards as they ‘escorted’ him down the stairs. Their shared laughter eased Mark's tension and he was grateful for that.

“Okay, hyung, you got this. Give him your best and show him why he should be spoiling you.”

They got in the car waving, Yugyeom sending them off with a "goodbye and good luck!" Mark and Minho drove away. Because somewhere in Seoul, a sugar daddy waited.

//

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god. I'm almost as nervous as these two as they get ready. How would you feel preparing for a date with your sugar daddy? Does this even count as a date? I swear one day, Jaebeom is really going to fire Jinyoung. Thank you again for all the kudos and comments. It really makes my day when I read what you guys think. Are the chapters a good length so far?


	5. A Sugar Baby Meets His Sugar Daddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark had spent an entire car trip anticipating the meeting. What will he get?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The anticipation was killing Mark (and me) and here we have it... the meeting. Enjoy! (All mistakes are mine. Hit me up in comments or Twitter if you find any glaring mistakes please.)

* * *

"Ah, Jinyoungie, I'm so nervous." Jaebeom's leg was jiggling around that Jinyoung had to put his hand on the other man's knee to get him to stop.

"Stop. Stop. Stop it." Jinyoung admonished the man, "This is not helping."

"What if he's young and stupid?"

"You mean like yourself?"

"Hey!"

"Look if the shoe fits."

"Why are you so mean to me?"

"Because it's so easy?"

"You're a bully."

Jinyoung gasped. "ME? I am NOT!"

"This is why you and that toyboy of yours split up, isn't it. You probably tortured him with you scathing ways and pithy remarks."

Jinyoung ducked his head back down to look at the papers on his lap and made no comment.

Jaebeom made a face at his reflection in the window. "'I'm sorry, Jinyoungie. I shouldn't have said anything. Did you ever find him again?"

The younger man sighed. "No. I don't think he really wants to see me again. He took everything with him when he left. Not even a sock was left behind. I don't think he wanted me to remember him."

Jaebeom patted his leg. "After we find my sugar baby, I promise you we will find you your true love or something close to it."

"Gee, thanks hyung."

Ignoring the sarcasm that flowed through his PAA, Jaebeom went back to staring out the window, gazing at the passing landscape, idly wondering if his sugar baby was also anticipating meeting him. He hoped he didn't disappoint. What if his sugar baby didn't like him?

 

//

 

"Mark, are you ok?" Minho glanced over and noted the pale face of his friend. He was concerned about Mark doing this. Had Jennie Kim not told him that she had been safe during her years of being a sugar baby, he would not have agreed for this for Mark. He'd felt protective of the young American-Taiwanese man since meeting him on the blond's first visit to Seoul. This moment was no exception. "We can always turn around, you know." he offhandedly remarked, wanting to let Mark know it was okay to do so, in case the younger man thought otherwise.

Eyes focused out the window as the car moved along, Mark took in all that was out there; shopkeepers, tourists, natives, all co-mingling, cohabiting the same space. He stared at the outside world, feeling so insulated in the car. As if nothing could touch him here. But he knew that was a lie. Outside, the world waited - wanting him to work, to study, to pay rent, to socialise, to grow up, to be somebody someday, and to do it all soon.

Internally, he screamed. He wanted to make it happen, but he felt so stuck. He needed a job, yet he needed to study; he needed to make his advisor's appointment times, yet he needed to attend interviews; but most of all, he needed to become an adult with an adult paying job and yet, he couldn't do that until he finished and graduated. And this man, this sugar daddy, he was offering him a way of accomplishing this - gifts, treats, and more for Mark's valuable time.

_"So tomorrow at 6pm. You can bring someone along if you want but I promise I'm not some pervert or anything, I swear."_

That was what Jaebeom had said on the phone to Mark. Mark had laughed but still, he had put some pepper spray in his pocket.

Just in case.

The thoughts that raced through Mark's head gave him anxiety. What if? What if? What if? He wanted to meet him, but what if he was a sex slave trader? He wanted to meet him, but what if he was a into BDSM and wanted Mark only for scenes? He wanted to meet him, but what if he was a raging closet homophobe that only wanted to cure Mark of his gayness?  

And so Mark had dragged Minho along for back up - the man was a black dan in taekwondo, for God's sake. His mind tried to recall… fourth dan! Minho was fourth dan if Mark remembered correctly. It was enough to cause damage to someone if he wanted to.

Although, Mark had really liked Jaebeom's manner.

It had not triggered any flight or fight response over the phone. It was very easy going, very naturally warm. Mark liked that. They'd not covered a good range of topics in the short time they had conversed but the phone call had ended with a promise to discuss more things in future. He felt that in other circumstances, they could have been friends. But now, preparing to meet him in person, Mark was nervous.

His brain kept focusing on little trivial things in order to assuage the anxiety from terrifying him and immobilising him. But it also kept coming out of left field with something new that was so terrifying that Mark almost told Minho to stop the car and turn back around; he wasn't going through with this.

"Mark?" Minho repeated. "Did you hear me?"

Turning his head, Mark caught the gaze of the concerned older man. "I'm sorry, hyung, what?"

"I asked if you were okay. And if you wanted me to turn around."

With a start, Mark wondered if he'd somehow voiced his thoughts aloud, but realised that the older man was just concerned for him. He breathed and told himself that he had to 'man up; that this was okay, that he was okay.

He needed money. That eviction notice loomed over him. He needed a roof over his head, he needed to eat. And a sugar daddy sounded nice. Correction - _that_ sugar daddy had sounded nice.

Mark steeled himself. It was an interview. Just an interview. And like any other job interview, he had to go in there and make himself known and present himself in the best light. And hope like hell that the man was nice and would want to help him out. He found himself nodding his head to Minho's earlier question. "Yes," he said simply.

Mark's head bobbed and Minho wasn't sure if that meant he knew or that he wanted to turn around. "Yes, to which? That you know it's okay to turn around? Or to actually turn around," asking for clarity.

Mark's voice was clogged in his throat as he replied in short sentences that spoke of his underlying tension and anxiousness. "It's fine. I'm good. And yes I know. We can always turn around and go home. But Minho, I need this. I really need this. It's fine, right? It's okay that I'm doing this? Tell me I'm okay for doing this?"

The desperation that laced his words was clear to the older man. As Minho navigated the traffic, he spoke quietly, trying to encourage the man to talk, to open up. "Why is it that you think you need this? I know we talked about it already, but what we talked about was all to technicalities - is he old? Is he fat? Is he going to treat you well and so on. What we didn't talk about is what does Mark want. Do you want this? Really? What do you want, Mark? What will being a sugar baby achieve for you? _Will_ it achieve anything for you?"

Mark was quiet, contemplating what to say in response. What will it achieve? Financial freedom, he'd hoped, until he graduated. Coming to Seoul was eating into the advance on his inheritance money and he wasn't sure if it was going last long enough for him to finish his final degrees. Sighing heavily, Mark's heart ached as he recalled the arguments and the fights because Mark chose Seoul and further study instead of the readymade job with his father's friend's company. Had he done the wrong thing in not going to work in L.A.?

Should he have stayed in the USA and got a job in a law firm? No, the answer in Mark's heart was no. He wanted to find his feet. He wanted to forge his own path. He wanted his own life, his own path, and not one beaten for him before he could even walk.

And he wanted love and happiness.

He took a deep breath before spilling his thoughts out to a man he respected and who respected him - who helped him in all ways possible. "I want this, Minho. I-I-I want to be happy." He paused. In a slow, quiet voice, Mark revealed. "I want it all. Job, house, family. I want to fall in love. I want to do it all on my terms, on my conditions." He turned to Minho. "And the only way to do that is this. To get money. To have a job. To finish my study. I want to do this. I want to get that sugar daddy and have him effectively sponsor me so that I can accomplish all that I need to. I can't stay stuck in this student limbo. I need to go, I need to make it happen. Life needs to happen."

"Isn't life happening all around you now?" Minho asked, treading carefully around the jittery man. "Don't you enjoy the life you have now?"

"Yes, I do," Mark replied, "But it's a student's life. You go to lectures, to labs, to advisor meetings, you walk around campus getting older every day. You laugh and hang out with friends. You pool money in whenever you all want to eat; you eat ramen when you are all broke. I need more. I want more. If I want to stay here, in Seoul, in Korea, I need to make an adult life here and the only way to achieve that is to graduate this programme. And the way to do that right now is to go meet this man and make me a sugar baby."

"And that's the only way?"

Mark pursed his lips. "No," he said after a moment. "It's not the only way. But it's the best way for me, right here, right now. I think that this is what I want."

"So… you want to carry on to the hotel and meet with him then?"

For a moment, Mark baulked, but then he forged ahead. "Yes… I think so." He squared his shoulders, taking a deep breath. "No," Mark nodded with conviction, "I know so. I know that I can say no if he doesn't suit me. And I can at least say, I went to it and tried to, but it didn't pan out if that's the case. But if I don't go then I'm only letting myself down. What's that quote you keep telling Yugyeom? 'You one hundred percent miss the shots you didn't take'? If I don't take it, that's a shot I missed. You know me, I don't want to regret not doing this."

Tapping his fingers against the steering wheel, Minho nodded. "Okay, okay. I understand. And good, I'm glad you are so firm on what you want." He waited for a moment before he stated to the younger man, "Just remember that this is not the end of the line, this is not your only option. While I commend you for trying to find your own way out of this trench the Universe dropped you in, if at any stage I feel this is not right, I will pull you out and I will loan you the money - with interest because I'm not that selfless - and you will accept it. But for now, I'll go with you and your choices."

There was a silence that hung in the air as both of them thought about what all this could possibly mean for Mark; Mark thinking about not worrying about rent, or food, or possibly any other monetary related thing until after graduation; Minho about the emotional and mental damage it could do to the slender man, and to what damage it could do to Mark's credibility in the long term should this get out.

Both of them sighed, for different reasons. They glanced at one another, each smiling, each contemplating what the other was thinking.

To break the seriousness that permeated the air, Mark did finger hearts and in a cute voice said, "Thank you, hyung. I love you!"

The older man's cheeks flushed with colour, "Aish. Stop that."

But Mark could tell Minho was pleased with Mark's gratefulness. And Mark was…  

Grateful, that is, because otherwise he’d have been on his own through this journey and he wasn't sure if he would have been able to do that.

He resumed his contemplation of the scenery, his heart lighter than before. And wondered if his sugar daddy was excited to meet him. He rolled his eyes. The man probably had done this so many times before - Mark would be the only one nervous about this.

 

//

 

The hotel that Mark had been asked to meet at was your typical luxurious, Mark-and-friends-couldn't-afford-it, ritzy hotel. It was grand and opulent and palatial and valet and doormen met them when they drove in. Leaving the keys and the vehicle, Minho accompanied the nervous Mark into the hotel lobby and directed the younger man to the reception counter.

"Do we know where we are supposed to meet him?" as they walked towards the concierge desk.

Shoving a slim hand into one pocket, Mark shook his head, looking around the spacious lobby. "No idea. Should I ask?"

The older man spotted signs to the hotel bar and inclined his head toward them. Mark's face lit up. Laughing at the brightness that flooded his friend's face, Minho clapped him on the shoulder and shoved him toward the concierge area. "We may as well ask, otherwise we should probably go into the hotel bar or something. Will he call you when he's here?"

Mark made a face that indicated to Minho that the younger had no idea whatsoever. Minho shoved him lightly, teasing him, "Wah, did you even pay attention to the details or were you busy thinking about how you got yourself a sugar daddy?"

Mark laughed, showing his bright smile, making Minho happy.

"Come on, dumbass," the older man said, wrapping an arm around the slim man's laughing shoulders, "let's go find someone who can help us. And Mark? Try to contain yourself and not woo all the women here." The younger man laughed and shoved at him, but Minho just held on, a smile on his face.

At the counter, Mark found a woman who looked like the hotel concierge. "Hi, may I help you?" she asked, looking at him with a smile on her face.

"Um, hello? I'm supposed to be meeting a party for a Park Jinyoung? I believe there is a meeting room allocated?" He smiled back at her, flashing her his usual wattage smile. "I'm afraid we are early - is there someplace we could wait? If you could look it up for me, it would be most appreciated." Charming at his best, Mark politely but confidently spoke in his soft voice. "Mark Tuan is the name."

While she smiled at him, the hotel concierge seemed suddenly self-conscious, giving him a long look even while her cheeks bloomed with colour. She blushed furiously while looking up the booking. "Yes, of course, Mr Tuan. One moment please," she nodded, her cheeks red and her voice betraying her nervousness. "Ah, yes, Mr Park asked us for a specific room at six pm. I will find out if it's ready. Please wait." And she put a palm to her face as she hurriedly spoke to a colleague nearby. There was a whispered conversation, and then it was two faces that were blushing as their eyes beheld Mark's face.

Minho held back a snicker behind his fist and he had to turn away. He coughed, "Another one bites the Tuan dust..."

Mark rolled his eyes at his friend. "Shut it."

Minho waved a hand discreetly at the blushing women who were still whispering. "Can you see the effect you have on these people? You can discredit all the people who react like this to you all you want, but you can't ignore it. Not when it's all blatantly in front of your face."

Smile still on his face, Mark glanced at the women. Their eyes widened before they both turned away, giggling. _Oh dear god._ Mark had never found these situations particularly funny - just disconcerting. He felt that he wasn't all that handsome, there were plenty of men that he thought was better looking than he. Standing next to him was Choi Minho - a prime example, in Mark's eyes. Nonetheless, he slid along the counter a little bit, trying to keep a good distance between the women and himself.

"She won't bite," murmured Minho in his ear. "Unless you asked her to."

Mark turned to snarl at the older man, but the woman had reached out to him, "Excuse me, Mr Tuan? Someone will be with you shortly."

Bowing his head, he politely thanked her, overlooking the small, tittering laugh as she bowed back.

There might have been a sudden snigger hidden by a strong cough, "Something in my throat, sorry" as Minho tried to contain his laughter.

Mark thumped him hard on the back repeatedly. "I'm just helping you clear your throat, hyung," while Mark glared at the man.

"Stop! Stop!" wheezed Minho weakly, laughter still clogging his throat. "Sorry, I'll stop laughing if you stop hitting me."

"Deal."

It wasn't long after that, while the men were bickering about the hotel staff all coming to sneak a glance at Mark, that male staff member came their way. He was most apologetic, waving the women and two men staff away furiously before bowing low and asking them to "Come this way…"

The two men found themselves walking behind the serious man leaving the blushing hotel concierge behind, giggling with the other members of staff.

"This is your room," the man indicated, pulling the door open and showing them inside. "Please make yourselves comfortable. There are refreshments already waiting."

They nodded to the man who excused himself before closing the door.

"He was friendly," murmured Minho. He glanced around the room. They were alone in a designated meeting room. He spotted some refreshments on the side and headed towards it.

The younger man skipped the refreshments though, and instead of sitting on one of the seats, Mark stepped past them to stand by a large picture window. He inhaled deeply, looking out over the cityscape, nerves rising, and stomach tightening.

As Mark waited, he wondered what the sugar daddy would look like, and wondered once more if he could go through with this. Lost in his thoughts, he became dimly aware of Minho coming to stand next to him. There was silence for which Mark was grateful for it helped him gather his thoughts.

Minho broke the silence, "What time did he say to meet?"

"Six pm."

"Nervous?"

Mark nodded. "Very," he said, swallowing the lump in his throat.

"You know…"

"I know."

"Okay."

They stood in amicable silence as the minutes ticked by.

Minho sipped his drink. "You know, not to have any expectations, right? This man could be tall, short, fat, thin…"

"It doesn't matter. As long as he's nice. He can't be an ass. God, I hope he's not an ass," Mark said fervently.

Minho raised a brow. "Let's hope for that then."

They stayed quiet, just gazing out over the city landscape. "I'm not expecting much, Minho," Mark started, "I just… "

"Mark Tuan?"

Mark turned. He was expecting another member of the hotel staff, but that wasn't who was coming to greet him.

He really hadn't been expecting much for a sugar daddy. In all honesty, he was expecting he'd get an older man, maybe someone past his prime - although the voice had sounded strong - but maybe fit for an older gentleman, starting to grow a bit of a paunch, a dad bod if you will. Idly, he'd wondered if the man would have all his hair. Mark had dated a guy who shaved his head bald once. It was odd at first but he'd gotten used to it. He wondered if he could get used to it on his soon-to-be sugar daddy.

However, when the man called his name - like one of those moments in some stupid Korean drama, everything moved in slow-motion. He could feel himself slowly whirling around, head turning to seek the person who called his name… Mark could see everything clearly… but … but … the man walking towards him simply could not be the guy who had placed the ad for a sugar daddy. Where was the paunch? The bald head? The ugly teeth? or the dad bod?  

Mark stared…

From the highly polished Brooks Brothers black lace-ups to his perfectly creased designer trousers to the well-tailored matching suit jacket that housed a fine set of shoulders. _Hot fucking damn._ There was a glorious amount of hair atop a beautifully shaped head that held a sculpted face, slim nose, and the most unbelievable eyes. Those eyes… Mark gulped. They'd pierce your soul equally during boardroom negotiations or when they demanded you came beneath that thrusting body. _Breathe, Mark, breathe._ The man before him was young, hot, and fuckable. And in a suit, no less - one of Mark's particular vices. And _holy hot damn, come to papa_ , the man had a set of shoulders the width of a truck, but his waist and hips were slim and, from what he could tell, tapered down to muscular buttocks and strong thighs that would drive you into the mattress all night long.

His eyes roved over the Chief Executive Officer's body in silent appreciation.

It all screamed _chaebol_.

It all screamed _fuck me._

And Mark was dumbfounded. And mute. And… oh, he was in deep shit. Why? Because Mark _was_ attracted as fuck. What was he going to do now?

If Mark was dumbfounded, Jaebeom was doubly so. The blond's voice was calm and steady, unlike Jaebeom’s insides, and Jaebeom had to fight hard to keep his cool, calm collected mantle around him as he held out a hand to greet the man properly. "Hello, my name is Im Jaebeom. We spoke on the phone." Jaebeom was surprised at his visceral reaction to Mark in person. He'd been intrigued by his soft spoken and easy going manner on the phone, and he'd had a preview of his looks through the PI he'd hired. But the reality… he was more breathtaking than Jaebeom had been prepared for. Because Mark Tuan was attractive as fuck. And that made Jaebeom sit up and take notice. Jaebeom wasn’t holding his hand longer just to cop a feel. It wasn't just to cop a feel of the man at all. No, no, it wasn't.

"Hi," Mark greeted him back, his voice coming out all husky but nonetheless calm. He was happy about that. No betrayal of how he really felt in his voice. Good. "Mark Tuan. Pleased to meet you." And boy, was he pleased to meet this Im Jaebeom. God, he looked so much better than anything Mark had dared to even imagine. There were two small moles above the man's brow on one side and Mark felt his gaze drawn to those two dots.

The man's brow lifted in amusement, catching Mark by surprise, and he looked on as Im Jaebeom's eyes dragged down Mark's own body and Mark felt it as intimately as if it were Jaebeom's hands. The hand holding on to him was large enough to engulf his slim one and Mark couldn't deny that he felt something when he put his hand into that warm palm, shivering when he touched the electric warmth, and the feel flooded his system at their combined touch. That feeling also set some interesting questions and scenarios afire in Mark's growing imagination.

Equally pleased, and gripping that slender hand firmly, Jaebeom looked him in the eye. "Hello, Mark Tuan. Pleased to meet you." Jaebeom slid his gaze down the other man's body, taking his time, and giving himself time before he spoke again. But he had to stop himself from pulling the slender man against his body as his eyes roved down the man's body. The suit fitted him like a glove. It hid nothing. And the body it encased was pleasing to Jaebeom's critical eye. The hand that was encased in his may have been slim, but it felt strong; warm, yet not soft as Jaebeom had expected. This man wasn't a princess by any means - it meant he worked hard. Silently, Jaebeom approved. He repeated, "I am very pleased to meet you, Mark." It came out much more hungry than he’d intended.

But the blond heard it and his body had reacted - Mark felt the man's slow perusal of his body. Mark felt inwardly embarrassed at the answering deep thrum within his own that set up a need so deep he just about wept. He was marginally surprised that he wasn't already in the man's lap. His breath held, he waited while the man stared intently at him, and all over him.

"So you're him," his hand still gripping onto Mark's. Jaebeom's drawl only served to heighten the feeling that Jaebeom's slow perusal of Mark's body had drawn.

"I am." Mark stared at the dark haired man, taking in his jaguar-like stance, all sinewy, casually standing yet ready to pounce at any given moment. It sent tingles down Mark's spine in a good way. "Do I meet expectations?" he asked in a casual tone, hiding his rattled nerves by tweaking his cuff from under his jacket sleeve. The answering rake up his body before meeting his eyes silently answered Mark's question. Mark shivered despite the warmth of the room. He got the feeling that had it been a different time and place, Jaebeom would have been all over him already.

"Let's just say, you aren't a disappointment."

"That's good," Mark replied, staring at him, with what he hoped was a challenge in his eyes. "You don't seem the type to take disappointment well."

The look thrown at him was open and direct. "I'm not."

“I’ll remember that for the future then. And I'll try to exceed expectations then.” He raised a brow whimsically. He licked his lips.

Jaebeom was looking avidly at Mark's lips and Mark felt rather than heard the soft groan that left the taller man’s lips as Mark ran his tongue over his lips to ease the sudden dryness. Mark wondered if drooling was inappropriate as a response. He got the desire for Im Jaebeom to lean in and lick his lips.

“God, Mark. Please…"

Shivers of desire curled down Mark's spine at the note in Jaebeom's voice.

"Fuck." Jaebeom swore. Grabbing the blond's slim wrist, Jaebeom growled, "Follow me. Please," the man added as an afterthought.

Mark gaped at him and shook his head as he was being dragged to the door. Admittedly, Mark wasn't really resisting. "What? Where are we going?" Did Mark hear him right? _Follow him_? To where? Another room? A more private room? Had Mark seemed too eager and the man was taking him away to fuck him? Wait, Mark didn't want that… did he?

Jaebeom ran a hand through his hair, dropping his eyes to the floor. Holding his nape, he peered up at Mark through his lashes. "I'm sorry to do this to you," he said in his melodious voice, "but I ah, need you to be the sugar baby, straight away."

Mark snorted. "I figured that."

"I mean more like ten minutes ago. Call it a preview or an audition if you like. Let's see how good your acting is. It's a work situation."

"Wait a minute," Mark stopped Jaebeom from dragging him out the door. "What is this? We haven't talked terms, conditions? Are you even clean?"

Jaebeom turned to him with a start and curious eyes.

"There is a business contact here who has already seen me and invited us to join him and his group."

Mark dropped his eyes in embarrassment at his assumption.

"I couldn't say no without affecting some business dealings," said Jaebeom gently,  "but I did manage to get you and your friend included. By the way, who are you?" turning to Minho with a pleasant smile on his face.

"Choi Minho." Minho was startled that Jaebeom had even noted his presence. He'd been so sure that the man had only had eyes for Mark only.

Jaebeom's lips lifted into a small sincere smile, "Great glad to meet you. Now, ah, could you please look like we have known each other for a long time? Please?"

And he rushed them out the door, one hand still gripped around Mark's wrist. Mark wasn't really complaining. But he was a little confused. And relieved. No sex on the table just yet. Minho just followed, a small smirk on his face.

 

//

 

And with that, they left the room and got escorted to another private dining function area. There were plenty of people there, men dressed in suits and women in dinner attire. It was obviously some sort of function.

"Jaebeom! There you are!"

The man who greeted Jaebeom was not a tall man, slim yet stocky built, and he certainly had a lot of presence about him. Brown hair artfully cut and styled to suit his handsome yet somewhat foreign features. Mark was curious - Chinese? Certainly not Korean.

He greeted Jaebeom warmly before turning to meet Mark and Minho.

Mark plastered a welcoming 'I'm used to this' smile on his face and stepped up to Jaebeom's side. 

"This is Mark, my partner," Jaebeom indicated, pulling Mark in close, one arm around his back, the other on Mark's shoulder. "Mark, this is Jackson of Wang Incorporated." Jaebeom was beaming openly at the other man. Mark took his cue from Jaebeom and smiled too.

This new man's face was open with his emotions as he ran his eyes over their intimate hold and Mark's figure. A look passed through his eyes that surprised Mark. Was that jealousy? Envy?

When the man spoke, his tone was friendly and casual. "So this is where Jaebeom has been hiding his partner. Wang. Jackson Wang. Team Wang. Wow." His eyes were wide as they ran over his face as if committing Mark's face to memory. This made Mark a little wary of this man. Jackson continued to speak with his eyes resting on Mark's face, "Jaebeom, you have outdone yourself. Who is this beautiful creature? Mark, was it? Hello, how nice to meet you."

Mark bowed his head and held out his hand. "Mark Tuan. Pleased to meet you. I am Jaebeom's ..."

"Boyfriend," broke in another man. "Jackson, how are you?"

They turned to see Jaebeom's PA. Jackson gave him a slow smile. "Park Jinyoung. Well, so this is where you have disappeared to. Hanging out with Im here. You two have always been thick as thieves." He gazed calculatingly at Jinyoung. "How are you, you old dog anyway?"

Jinyoung gave him a self-deprecating smile in return. "I'm good. Hanging out with Jaebeom means I actually have to work though."

"Oh, are you guys not… oh, I guess you're not dating?" The question hung in the air.

Jinyoung smiled with sincere pleasure. "No, definitely not. That's all Mark's honour."

Mark gave both men a pointed look and a sly smile. "That's because Jinyoung here couldn't win against me. I'm the one that won Jaebeommie over." Mark allowed himself to fawn a little against the broad-shouldered man's chest. He could play boyfriend very well. 

One of Jackson's associates gave the blond man a long look over that made Mark narrow his eyes. "So… you're the flavour of the month…" The taunt was real.

"Chris…" there was a warning note in Jackson's voice.

But Mark didn't need another man to defend him. Mark replied baldly, "No, I'm just using him for sex. He's _my_ flavour of the month." He felt the fingers squeeze against his waist. Jaebeom was still smiling, but his hand told another story.

Clapping Jaebeom on the shoulder, Jackson crowed, "Oooh, feisty little bitch you have there, _Jaebeommie_."

Jaebeom tsked, but Mark felt the grip on his waist tighten more. Mark could tell that the pet name did not go down well with the young CEO. Something to keep in mind for the future. Jaebeom turned him into his body and admonished, "Aish, you promised me you wouldn't use that name in public, Markie."

Mark's eyes flashed at the use of the nickname. Touche. However, two can play at that game. Mark leaned in, "But _Jaebeommie_ ," Mark was at his whiny aegyo best, big eyes and pouty lips, "you know how much I like calling you that."

Mark shivered at the flash of warning in Jaebeom's eyes before the man leaned in and grabbed his chin. "I can't keep kissing you to stay quiet, you know," Jaebeom breathed before he leaned in and his lips brushed lightly over Mark's. "Next time, I'll just haul you out of here."

The resulting surge of adrenaline, need, and just plain outright horniness that swept through Mark at the feel of Jaebeom's lips against him made him reckless in the extremest of ways. Throwing caution to the wind, Mark lifted his eyes to meet Jaebeom's steadily and said, "Yes... _Jaebeommie_." It was a challenge, the blond knew, and he wasn't sure if he'd overstepped some invisible line with his daring. The answering drag of his body against Jaebeom's sent a shot of thrill through Mark as the young CEO sucked in a harried breath while simultaneously pulling the lean man into the curve of his body, but disappointingly, Jinyoung stopped it going further. Mark turned narrowed eyes at the interfering secretary but received a glare of his own form the younger man before Jinyoung turned away to soothe things over with Jackson.

"Haha," laughed Jinyoung awkwardly, "these two are just too demonstrative these days. How about we take it away from here?"

The young PA grabbed his idiot boss and the idiot boss' boy toy and hurried them away from curious eyes. "Sorry Jackson. You know when it's been a while since you've spent quality time together…" Jinyoung left it hanging as he forcefully ushered both Jaebeom and Mark out the door. "Maybe next time you're in town?"

Navigating the crowd, the three men rushed out the door, leaving choi Minho standing awkwardly next to the Wang CEO. Minho stared after the three, silently assessing this turn of events. He bowed to Jackson Wang, however, and handed over his card and phone for Jackson Wang to enter his number. Choi Minho was never one to leave untapped resources behind. And he thought he'd like to tap one Jackson Wang. And soon.

An unfamiliar hand wrapped itself around his bicep and one exasperated Park Jinyoung breathed in his ear, "Move now and grab your friend before my boss eats him in one bite." Minho was startled by Jinyoung's sudden presence, but the pressure on his arm grew when the Wang fellow passed back his phone.

"Nice to meet you, Choi Minho," Jackson smirked before turning to Jinyoung. "Will be seeing you around, Park."

"Likewise, Wang."

As they left the Wang CEO and scurried through the crowd, Minho asked, "is Mark ok?"

Jinyoung snorted indelicately, "He looks like a scared rabbit in Jaebeom's hands. Let's go." Minho felt a slight tug of guilt. He should have stayed with Mark.

As they walked out the door, Jinyoung warned, "Oh, and leave Jackson Wang alone."

Minho looked at the man dragging him along. "Why?"

Jinyoung bit out, "He's taken. By me."

Minho gave the young PA a speculative look. He glanced back at Jackson and saw the man watching them walk away. _Curiouser and curiouser._

 //

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the shorter chapter. There will be more soon, but I didn't feel the next scene fitted with this chapter. You'll see soon enough. 
> 
> What do you think of their meeting?


	6. A Sugar Daddy Kisses like ... Sugar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What was Jinyoung's tie to Jackson Wang? Why is he warning Minho away? And what about Mark and Jaebeom? 
> 
> "I think you like me, that you are attracted to me."  
> The brutal honesty was like a balm to Jaebeom's soul.  
> He laughed. "I think so too, Mark. And I think you are also attracted to me. Don't you think so too?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments! I love all the comments - thank you!

* * *

They'd been thrust abruptly into the hallway outside Wang Industries' event. Awkward now, they looked at one another. Jaebeom still had a hold of Mark's arm and if anything his grip tightened on it. He didn't want this man to disappear and go anywhere. To Jaebeom, the blond man looked as if he was going to bolt any second now. Looking at the man, he murmured, "We should probably head to our room." He stopped and swallowed hard. It sounded so full of meaning and Jaebeom had to take a deep breath because he heard that meaning, he wanted that meaning, and yet he knew it was only a meeting room and not really their _hotel_ room. Sliding his hand down, he gripped the slim fingers and palm of Mark Tuan, holding his hand, daring him to push his touch away before he tugged and pulled them towards the designated meeting room.

He could hear the little shaky breaths that Mark was doing his best to hide. He could hear his own too. He was doing his best to not show his trembling self. But the man held his hand too, fingers wrapping around Jaebeom's palm. They walked along in silence.

When they reached the door, Jaebeom pulled it open and waved Mark ahead of him, letting go of the slender man's hand and straightaway missing the feeling. His eyes ran down over the man's back, taking in the slim, lithe figure that moved with catlike grace. Something about that called to Jaebeom and it was with considerable effort that he reined it in and didn't pounce on the unwary Mark.

"Jaebeom…"

The sound of his name on the man's lips was like a call to him. Jaebeom waited for more, wanting to hear more, but swallowing away the anticipatory excitement that was welling up inside. He did not want to scare this man away.

The man spoke again. "Jaebeom… what was that?" His head was quirked to one side as that beautiful man questioned what had just gone down between them.

The frank and inquisitive tone was like music to Jaebeom's ears. The man wasn't frightened nor scared; he was curious and he was as curious as Jaebeom was at what had just transpired between them. Levelly, he gazed into Mark's eyes. "I don't entirely know, Mark. What do you think it was?"

"I think you like me, that you are attracted to me."

The brutal honesty was like a balm to Jaebeom's soul.

He laughed. "I think so too, Mark. And I think you are also attracted to me. Don't you think so too?"

Mark's face was openly smirking. "I think there may have been a small spark there," the other man teased. "I certainly felt something when you got all grabby with your hands."

He grinned back, shaking his head at the teasing. Then he looked at the man, intent in his eyes. "What do you want to do about that?" he asked, walking slowly towards the man. The assessing brown-eyed gaze stared him down as Jaebeom paced his way to the blond. He stopped within a hair's breadth away, seeing the blond man up close. 'He is ridiculously handsome,' Jaebeom thought. 'What I would do to see that face mid-…' Then he admonished himself. 'I really have some very dirty thoughts about his face. I need to stop that or I won't be able to function.' He could already feel how tight his pants felt. Aloud, the young CEO spoke in an earnest tone to the other man, "I really like what I see, Mark. I'd like to know more of who you are, what you are, and what makes you, _you_. Do you think we can do that?" He saw and heard Mark gulp at his words. Intently, Jaebeom watched as those lips parted.

He heard his name and the word "Yes" and then he was leaning in, feeling Mark's compliancy, hearing the soft unhurried breaths, saw the gnawing on the lower lip before he felt the softness, the pliancy, the answering back of one Mark Tuan's soft lips under his own. His arms wrapped slowly around the other man, feeling the strong sinewy strength against his arms, his palms; he felt the soft tentative touch of _Mark's_ tongue against his lips, then it was a taste explosion as _Mark's_ tongue smoothed along his, _Mark's_ flavour all hot and sweet against Jaebeom's dancing taste buds, and Jaebeom couldn't get enough of Mark.

Just Mark.

All Mark.

 _Fuck_.

 _Mark_.

He pulled the blond up hard against himself, pulling him up in to the curve of his body, chasing the exotic sweetness that only the slender man could provide. His head was swimming with the scent, the touch, the taste… And it was heady as fuck. The groan against his lips sent Jaebeom's mind spiralling and he had to release the lean man's mouth to nudge against the smooth skin of his jaw, the line of his neck, that delectable collar bone… fuck that tie and collar... "Mark…" he moaned against his skin, feeling the supple body grinding against him, sending his cock all kinds of messages, none of them mixed. They were both hard. They were both in this. "Fuck, Mark…"

After the escalation that neither had been prepared for in front of the CEO of Wang Industries, both had been panting more than a little, hearts racing, bodies thrumming with need. Jaebeom could not get over how quickly it had all escalated and in front of Jackson Wang no less.

And now … _This_.

They fitted so well. In his head, he marvelled at how well they fitted together. He could feel Mark's hands running over his own body, leaving a hot trail behind as the slender hands touched every single part of him. He could hear the small puffs of breath as the man breathed in and out within Jaebeom's arms, while Jaebeom's lips attached themselves to the line of his throat, that little dip at the top of his neck, and back to those lips while his fingers worked to undo the tie and the buttons on Mark's shirt.

 _This_ was heavenly. _This_ was needed. _This_ was wanted.

His mind was spinning at how much this man had affected him and how quickly. He wanted this man under him with no clothes, no masks, no lies.

"Time out, time out!" Jinyoung came in with Minho. "Back to your respective corners! What the fuck are you two doing?!"

Disoriented, the two men turned to look at Jinyoung and Minho, lips slick with saliva, and swollen from stolen kisses. Jackets were half off, ties were askew, and not an inch of their bodies was separated from top to toe. They presented a very dishevelled pair, leaving no doubt to the other two men what they had been doing.

"Jaebeom, let him go!" Jinyoung ordered.

Jaebeom wanted to say something but his mind wouldn't, couldn't stop thinking about what Mark's lips felt like beneath his own. He stepped backward… and found himself forcibly separated from Mark. His fingers flexed out of reflex toward the blond man who was now out of his reach. He felt the sting of Jinyoung's slap against the back of his head and reflexively palmed the sore spot, but his eyes never left Mark's. Again, Jinyoung slapped him on the back of the head and dragged him away from Mark.

Jinyoung threw him towards the couch, "You! Sit!" Jaebeom slowly lowered himself onto the couch. A small lift at the corner of his mouth, a tongue snaking out to lick his lips, and Jaebeom pursed his lips to point at the free spot next to him.

Mark smirked back and walked towards him.

"Oh no, you don't," Jinyoung grasped the lean blond and manhandled him to the other couch opposite. "You sit there! Not next to Mr Rico Suave over there. God help me, you two are going to be terrible trouble, I can see that." Jinyoung started muttering and shaking his head. "Why me?!" Planting himself firmly on the seat next to Jaebeom thereby removing the availability to one grumpy blond, he sat and stared in avid fascination at Mark. "You know, for someone who wants to be a sugar baby, I would never have thought you'd be this good looking."

"Did you think I'd be ugly?" asked Mark, surprised.

"No, but neither did I think you'd be this visually … "

"... spectacular," Jaebeom finished for him. "Mark is visually spectacular."

Jinyoung reached into his pocket and pulled out a handkerchief. "Here," he offered it to the boss, "wipe your drool, Jaebeom."

"Pest…"

"I'm not the one licking his chops at the poor sugar baby over there wishing he could eat him."

"Hey, Jinyoungie!"

"Jaebeommie!"

"Aish…" Jaebeom was trying to keep up the facade that he was cool and calm when he was anything but. He couldn't help himself; his gaze ran down over Mark's form as the blond moved to seat himself. His eyes slid up to meet Mark's…

"Jaebeom, set the poor man out of his misery and stop eye-fucking him. He's dealing with enough right now."

Jaebeom gaped at the younger man. He, Jaebeom, was officially flabbergasted. His eyes wide, he blinked aghast at his PA. He couldn't believe that Jinyoung was being so disrespectful of him right now - in front of the man he was interviewing for the sugar baby role. Jaebeom could have curled up into a ball of embarrassment. The dark-haired man stared wide-eyed at the man who had accompanied him and made strangled sounds in his throat. "Wha...why...wha...whe...how…"

The younger man got up to get his briefcase. "Use your words, Jaebeom." Looking up at the man who was his friend and yet staff member, Jaebeom gave him a look of betrayal mixed with righteous anger, but Jinyoung just patted him on the head as he moved back to sit next to Jaebeom. "It's okay, I'm sure Mark will still like you and find you hot."

That was the last straw. Jaebeom kicked him.

Jinyoung gave him a level gaze. "That's one," he admonished, pointing with his finger. "Do not make me parent you."

"You'll keep until later," Jaebeom pouted and sat back, arms folding across his chest. Park Jinyoung was really pushing his boundaries. But it was giving Jaebeom time to settle in his mind again. Mark had really knocked him for six. He eyed the other three as they re-greeted one another.

"Hi, we haven't officially met, I'm Park Jinyoung," the PA leaned across the table and shook hands with Mark. Jinyoung sat back and his gaze looked from one to the other.

Mark greeted Jinyoung officially. "Mark Tuan. I'm the sugar baby."

"So I gathered from _his_ drooling expression."

"Jinyoungie!" gasped Jaebeom. Jaebeom was like a guppy fish, his mouth kept opening and closing, but he couldn't help it. He couldn't believe Jinyoung was making him look bad.

Jinyoung reached over and closed the man's mouth firmly. Ignoring Jaebeom's outraged exclamation, Jinyoung turned to Minho. "You're the friend, I take it?" The PA leaned over offering his hand.

Likewise, Minho did the same. Shaking it firmly before sitting back, "Choi Minho. Pleased to meet you. And from your tone, I take it you are expecting me to be the writer of the letter?" Jinyoung nodded - Minho shook his head, "Then, alas, no. I am not the writer of the letter. I am however surprised that you were able to read the letter. I've seen how that man writes."

Jinyoung let out a snort of laughter. "Well, I am Jaebeom's chief secretary so I have often had to deal with interestingly written letters. That letter was more than legible. I once knew someone who wrote like that..." Jinyoung shook his head.

"So, ah, may I ask," Minho was hesitant as he asked, "just what was that in there? With Wang? You pulled us out pretty fast, but I thought we were going to be in there for the evening?"

Jinyoung had a deer in headlights look. He paused for a moment before turning to Jaebeom and glared, obviously peeved off with the man, judging from the frown upon his face. "What an excellent question. Romeo and Julio, do you have anything to say to the group?"

Two sets of eyes looked at Mark and Jaebeom respectively. They both looked cornered and slunk down in their seats.

Except… Jaebeom felt somewhat contrite. He had invited Mark here and he was sure that Mark, for one, hadn't expected Jaebeom to grab him and pulled him up against his body after his little challenge. Then to kiss him with utter abandonment in this room. The remembered feeling still ghosted against Jaebeom's own body. In his figurative corner, Jaebeom was not okay either. He felt the distinct unnerving feel of what it felt like to not be in control. But nonetheless, he still felt it wasn't fair to Mark.

He lifted his gaze. Their eyes met and held.

"I apologise," he said to Mark. "I pulled you into an unknown situation and I shouldn't have. It was probably a good thing that Jinyoung pulled us out of there when he did. Mark," Jaebeom didn't know what to say to the young man in front of him. He just knew he wanted to make him stay. "I want you to know that I don't normally operate like this. How about we take a few moments and reset ourselves. This is not how I intended to meet with you."

Mark nodded.

Jaebeom let out the breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding and exchanged a glance with Jinyoung. "How about we have some coffee? I can also arrange for some food?" he asked questioningly. "I was going to offer to take you to dinner after our discussions originally so that can still also happen - what do you say?" Mark was tempted, Jaebeom could tell. Slowly, the blond man nodded, allowing Jaebeom to take a deep breath and sit back. "Good. Then um, how shall we start?"

Surprisingly enough, or maybe not so surprising, it was Minho who replied, "Maybe we should start the way we had expected? Let's talk first and then if we are all on the same page, then perhaps dinner." Minho ran his eyes over the faces of all the men on the room questioningly. "Is that ok with everyone?" They all nodded. He felt the tension in the room and with a smile, he tried good old-fashioned humour to defuse the situation. "Good, well, I am Choi Minho, a good friend of Mark here. I'm here to make sure that his lean 175cm frame wasn't kidnapped, beaten up, taken for a ride, sold into slavery and that his organs remained intact. So far, you seem… nice. Apart from the pawing action, but that's Mark's domain as to whom he lets molest his body and apparently so far it seems to be okay with him that you do it. Just remember," he looked at Jaebeom, cocking a brow, "verbal consent is always required. So um, yeah…. Over to you, guys."

Hiding a bout of laughter, Jinyoung nodded, however, a small smile appeared on his face. Appreciating the man's levity in light of the heaviness of earlier, he, too, continued in a similar vein. "Well, okay then. I'm Park Jinyoung, a screener of Im Jaebeom's replies from a bunch of sniveling little candy babies. I'm also his chief secretary. I'm here to primarily protect Jaebeom and his interests and make sure we find someone appropriate for what tasks lies ahead and to stop Jaebeom from thinking with _only his dick_." He said the last bit with a frown between his brows and a glare in his eyes directed all at Jaebeom who was sitting there with a bemused expression on his face.

The was a small silence after Jinyoung's speech.

Mark broke the silence, speaking quietly, yet confidently, "Well, I don't wear a suit, as you know, I'm a student. I'm studying at Yonsei University, specialising in Commercial Law for my LLM, and Psychology for my Phd in Science."

Jaebeom broke his silent contemplation, getting a gleam in that dark gaze. "So will I have to address you as Dr Mark Tuan in the future, then?" Jaebeom teased with a smirk.

Mark eyed him with his own smirk, "If that's what does it for you, sure."

Jaebeom was ignoring the other two men, only intent on one man - Mark. "So... you're open to a little doctors and nurses role play then?"

Both Jinyoung and Minho said "Ewww."

"If you let me be the good doctor and find out what is ailing you, by all means," returned Mark.

Jaebeom quirked an eyebrow. "What if I need special treatment?"

Mark smiled, eyes never leaving Jaebeom. "We might have to call in a specialist then."

Jaebeom shook his head and clutched his chest. "You wound me. You wouldn't take care of me yourself? I'm hurt."

"Not deeply. You'll survive."

"You're harsh."

"Just a realist."

Scooting to the edge of his seat and leaning forward with avid interest, Jaebeom asked, "So Mr Realist, what else should I know about you?"

"Well, what is it you want to know? I'm sure Mr Park has already done a background check on me."

Jaebeom gave a small salute with one finger to his temple. "You're smart. Do you like books?"

"Depends on the books. I read if that's what you mean. I don't drown myself in literature, but I'm not opposed to sitting quietly and reading a good book that isn't a textbook." Mark gave a small smile. "I liked what you said about walks on the beach. I miss the beach. Growing up in California meant being near sand and surf almost always. I loved it. I miss it."

"So you're not opposed to me taking you away to a beachside house every so often then if the whimsy takes me?"

"No, not at all. In fact, provided it's not interfering with my studies, I'd happily drag you there more often if you'll let me. It's particularly good for the soul. It'll be good for you to relax outside of your work." Mark exchanged a meaningful but shy glance with the CEO.

Jaebeom smirked and sat back in his seat. "Good to know. I'll keep that in mind."

There was a heavy silence, full of suggestion and innuendo, much to the consternation of the other two men. Clearing his throat, Jinyoung asked, "So Mark, tell us a little more about yourself? What makes you think you are right for this role?"

Mark frowned. "Do we have to make it sound like a job interview? Can we make it less job interview-ish?"

"You don't ask for much," Jinyoung muttered. "Tell me about yourself then?"

Mark scoffed, throwing his head back, "Oh my god, that's worse!"

Jaebeom looked inquiringly at the blond. "Well, how do you propose we find out more about one another,?"

Mark snorted, shaking his head. "Really? You want arm candy and walks on the beach - is this how you want to approach our dates?" The blond sent Jaebeom a quizzical look. "I thought you wanted something like a relationship? Or did I read that someplace else? Make it more date-like. Ask me things you'd ask on a date."

The dark haired man cocked his head to one side, studying the blond man. "Is this a date?" he asked Mark.

Mark mimicked the CEO's stance and smiled. "I'm suggesting that maybe that's a better way of approaching this?"

"Have you done this before?"

"No," he admitted. "Have you?" challenged Mark, arching one eyebrow.

Jaebeom had to acknowledge that Mark had him there. It was his first time trying to interview a prospective sugar baby. He shook his head in response to Mark. "No. This is my first time to try … this."

Mark cocked his head in interest. "So you've never had a sugar baby before?" He glanced at Minho whose gaze narrowed in interest.

"Never?" asked Minho.

Jaebeom was shaking his head. "No, I'm the boss of the snarky one over there and I have yet to figure out how I haven't fired him yet. Do you think I would have had time to find another sugar baby? At my age? I barely manage the work I do."

"And what age might that be exactly?"

He felt he had the right to be conceited about how young he was - young yet successful, a CEO of a conglomerate. He was a catch. He replied with a smug grin, "I'm 28." Jaebeom quirked his head, his grin growing and becoming more conceited. "Impressive to get here so young? I know. I mean you're young, in your university years - don't worry, you'll get where I am eventually. Work hard," he advised. "I should probably have asked you if you were okay with an older man, but I guess it goes without saying that a sugar baby would be expecting an older sugar daddy, albeit not one as young as me." He sat back with a broad smile on his face, "You lucked out."

Mark blinked owlishly at him. "What the heck?"

Jaebeom was nonplussed when the other two men looked at one another then burst out laughing. He looked between them as they rolled on the couch. "What? What? What's so funny?"

Minho had trouble catching his breath. "H-He's… oh my god… he's older than you! Ha ha ha Your sugar… ha ha... baby is older than you!!!"

Taken aback, Jaebeom could only stare at the laughing blond whose knees were almost pulled up to his chest. How could this lean, young-looking university student be older than him? Narrowing his eyes, dread filling him, he asked in the most tentative voice, "How 'older' are you, Mark?"

Mark wiped his eyes, trying to stop laughing. "I'm 30… Oh my god… but that is just absolute gold. I'm your hyung!"

"What? Ah, _really_?" With a helpless look on his face, Jaebeom looked at Jinyoung. He threw his hands up in the air. "How did you not know this?

Jinyoung looked panicked and was quickly going through papers on his lap. Flustered, he replied, "I don't know why, but I don't have his date of birth here. I apologise. I'm sorry." The PA bowed his head in contrition.

Jaebeom leaned back and looked at the ceiling. "Aish… How can I be a sugar daddy to someone who is 'Hyung'?" He looked over at Jinyoung and asked, "Why is everyone around me older?"

Jinyoung threw him a look, "We may have just worked out why you keep me on, Jaebeom. I'm the only person younger than you at work."

"What exactly do you do?" Mark asked, curious.

Jaebeom shot Jinyoung a warning look to not reveal his cover. "I'm the Chief Executive Office of a chain of food, agriculture, and fisheries," he hedged.

Minho stared hard at him. Jaebeom shifted in his seat.

Mark frowned at him. "Wait, are you…? You're not…? Please tell me you are not the CEO for Gwasuwon Industries?!? 'Youngest CEO this decade due to his overwhelmingly high percentages and outstanding dissertation for his MCom from Harvard University,'" quoted Mark.

Jaebeom raised his brows at the question. "Ok, I won't then?"

"No way!" Minho and Mark exchanged startled glances. "Wow. I never.. I mean… wow. Okay. That's big," Mark was awed and he felt a little out of his depth. He tried to hide it with a small grin. Mark wondered when the fuck his life took a turn down Whack Kdrama/Netflix RomCom Junction. Surely this was all only found in a k-drama and not in real life. He shook his head. This was absurd on many levels. If anyone had told him that he would be here, making contracts, and agreeing to things in order to be someone's sugar baby… And just like that, Mark knew what terms he wanted from this man.

"Okay, just so you know, this does not alter any of my conditions nor does it alter what I think of you." He looked at Jaebeom, his voice firm, "Only you can alter what I think of you."

Leaning back, Jaebeom gave Mark an open smile and nodded. "Good to know. Likewise. Like. Wise."

On the other side of Mark, Minho was openly impressed, "Okay, Gwasuwon Industries. Holy shit. No wonder you want a sugar baby. You must be stressed out to the max."

"It's not the nice cruisey job that was sold to me as a child, no," Jaebeom deflected. "No. Definitely not. It's been an interesting experience just getting to this point. You have no idea how many crazy people are out there."

Giving an indelicate snort, Minho leaned back. "Oh, I think I'd believe it."

Jinyoung snorted. "Oh no. Whatever you imagine, make it ten … no, twenty times bigger, larger, worse." He shook his head. "My mailbox was so full that they sent me a mailbag. Actually, it was two, but I threw out most of them."

"And dating. Wow. Dating when you are an heir? Wow. But nothing on the sugar baby replies. And I thought that the regular dating world was full of sharks - apparently, they are everywhere. And according to my right-hand man here, I left it so wide open that every man, woman, and dog applied. And some of them came in for the kill." Jaebeom shook his head in recollection of some of the letters.

Mark let out a small laugh. "I'm surprised you entertained my letter. Well, my friend's letter. Er, Jinyoung, I mean, Mr Park did tell you I didn't write that right? You told him, right?" Mark asked Jinyoung who nodded. Mark was relieved. He didn't want to have to explain that he hadn't really wanted this job to Jaebeom.

Jinyoung said, "Mark, it's fine to just call me Jinyoung."

Mark nodded in acknowledgment.

Jaebeom nodded too. "At first, I was going to reject it on the basis you didn't write it yourself but as Jinyoung rightly pointed out, your friend probably did you great service because he wrote about you in a way that you would never to write about yourself."

"Oh?"

"Believe me, there were some scary people that sent me replies. There were some very straightforward ones who you could tell had done this with a few glucose guardians…" he caught Jinyoung's eye and he coughed. Jaebeom amended, " - I mean sugar daddies - and it was like this transactional exchange. I mean, 'I'll send you pictures and we can text, but I'll need one hundred and fifty thousand won before we do anything." Jaebeom did a mimicry as he recalled some of the letters.

"People actually do that? Do they get that kind of money?"

"I would presume so."

Mark leaned back and looked at Jaebeom with a teasing gleam in his eye and a smile on the corner of his lips. "Maybe I need to expand my horizons then - up my game. How much should I charge you for this little meet up then?"

"Hey! There's no need for that kind of attitude."

Mark laughed, "You get so riled up easily. Are you like this in business?"

"No, I'm cool and calm and collected," he said loftily. Beside him, Jinyoung let out a snort.

"You probably think you're sexy too," asserted Mark, crossing his legs and leaning on the arm of the couch, silently assessing the young CEO. He was starting to really like him.

Jaebeom spread his hands and shrugged, "Well if the shoe fits."

"Oh my god, you're one of those now. I see how it is," exclaimed Mark, in a mocking tone.

Tongue braced on the corner of his mouth, Jaebeom lowered his voice and asked quietly, "What? You don't think I'm sexy?"

"Well...," Mark hedged, looking over his shoulder.

Jaebeom gaped at the young blond. "Hey! You hesitated!"

"Fine, you're sexy," mollified Mark, looking back at the dark haired man.

Quirking his head, Jaebeom looked at the blond with a curious expression on his face. "Do you not find me sexy?"

Mark gazed into the eyes that bore into his, feeling the tingling down his spine as Jaebeom gave him the most devilish look imaginable to man. Mark struggled to take a deep breath. On the outside, he was still sitting calmly but on the inside, he was a massive turmoil of turned on and panicked gay. He shrugged one shoulder, "I mean, sure, if you like tall, dark, handsome men in suits.

 _'Which I do,'_ he added silently.

"But you know…" he said in a nonchalant way, fingers tracing a nondescript pattern upon the leather arm of the chair, "a-dime-a-dozen in Seoul. Everyone wears suits."

He raised his eyes to see Jaebeom staring intently at him. Jaebeom pressed his lips together, releasing them with a "hmmm, I see…" and Mark could feel that piercing gaze upon him, studying him. The blond wondered what Jaebeom was looking for, what he saw in Mark, and what he had concluded about him so far. Nothing was said as they sat studying one another, the atmosphere calm yet charged while the seconds passed.

Jinyoung interrupted. "Sorry to interrupt this flow you have going on but talking of work, now is probably a good time to discuss the work events and functions that you have to attend and would like your sugar baby to attend."

Mark looked at Jaebeom. "What about it?"

"Work meetings and dinners are part of my life. Can you attend functions at possibly the drop of a hat and come to stand by my side and make all the other arm candy upset that I have you on my arm?"

Mark laughed, teeth showing. "I can definitely make that happen. Although there may be the odd one I can't do due to other commitments. I will make us look so good that everyone else will be positively insanely jealous."

"What other commitments?" Jaebeom asked.

"Sports. Friends. Lectures. Advisor time. Why are you jealous?" Minho asked.

"This is not boding well," Jaebeom said to Jinyoung who shook his head and stood up, walking to the window.

Mark came out frank and open. "Look Jaebeom… wait… what do I call you anyway? Please don't make me call you Daddy because that would be weird. I have a dad and you don't look like him - thank god."

Jaebeom laughed. "I don't have a daddy kink so I won't be asking you to call me that. Call me Jaebeom."

"Not 'Jae-beommie'?" Impudently, Mark sent Jaebeom a cheeky little smirk.

"No. It's too cute," huffed Jaebeom, recalling Mark saying it in front of Jackson - he'd felt cute. He didn't do cute.

"But you're cute."

"No, I'm not," he growled somewhat curtly.

Mark raised his eyebrows, "Okay, you're not. God, you're sensitive."

"No, I'm not," he bit out quicker than before.

"Really? And what do you call this attitude?"

Jaebeom threw Mark a smug look, " _Chaebol_ aloof."

"Ah." With a deadpan face, Mark called out to Jinyoung. "Rip up any contracts. I won't deal with this."

Startled, Jaebeom hurriedly turned to Mark, "What? No. I was just jok…"

"And you say you aren't sensitive." Mark sat back, an equally smug look on his face. "You are the most sensitive wee little marshmallow there is. I shall call you Squishy and you shall be mine and you shall be my Squishy. Come on, Squishy. Come on, little Squishy…" At Jaebeom's glower, Mark laughed outright. "Just let me know when you want to tear up the contract because you're feeling a bit 'special'."

"Jinyoungie, my baby is teasing me," complained Jaebeom, a small smile on his face, eyes holding Mark's gaze.

Mark shook his head. "And you say you aren't cute. I'm going to have to check my heart regularly at this rate. You're killing me."

From the window, Jinyoung's voice was plaintive. "Can you two please stop being this... sickeningly sweet... cloying... ugh... whatever performance this is? I feel like I'm going to throw up from all the sweetness. You may be a sugar daddy and a sugar baby but ugh, stop, just stop it."

Mark and Jaebeom laughed at Jinyoung's pouting look, and the look Mark and Jaebeom exchanged then was full of not just warmth, but hope.

"Okay, so I think it's safe to say that I am entertaining signing a deal with you. But I think we need to discuss all the T's and C's before we get any further. I want to know that you will accept my conditions and I am sure you'd like the same. I have done a lot of research and some of it blew my mind. So yeah, I'd like to lay it all out for you."

"I think I'm going to enjoy being with you, Mark," Jaebeom said in a soft voice, making Mark blush. "That said, I have done some research of my own and have noted some things that I would like as part of our arrangement. Are you open to looking at them now?" Their eyes met and held once more.

Mark liked the look of those eyes. Smiling genuinely, Mark nodded. "Yes, I think we should discuss them now," he agreed. Mark smiled at him, " Can I just say, I think your advert was a little … shall we say broad? Not expansive enough? Not detailed?"

Tapping his finger on his lip, Jaebeom mused, "My ad seems to have been too broad - based on the replies I received." Laughing, he added, "I thought I was being clear! But apparently saying all the "romance" words meant that many people were triggered into answering."

Giving a small laugh, Mark replied, "I can see why! Long walks on the beach, intelligent discussions… That ad was pretty open to… ' _romance.'_ "

Next to Jaebeom, Jinyoung scoffed, "'I'm-up-for-R-O-M-A-N-C-E with many exclamations marks, plus I have money! Come to me!' is what it said! He should have worded it differently." He got up to get himself a drink, silently asking if anyone else wanted one. Both Mark and Minho raised their hands.

"Aish! You're being a cynic again, Jinyoungie," Jaebeom called back to the younger man before raising a finger to indicate his want for a beverage too.

The young PA actually snorted. "You're lucky Mark's hot, Jaebeommie, otherwise you could have had some weird stalker on your hands."

"Oh? Was that not what you were after?" Mark deadpanned. "Did I enter into the wrong room? Is this not stalkers united?"

The four men laughed easily.  

Jaebeom leaned forward to Mark, "I like your style. Let me be upfront about what I am seeking. I _really_ don't want to start this on the wrong level."

Nodding, Mark gave him a small grin, "I understand."

Jinyoung brought drinks back to the table before tapped the CEO on the shoulder and Jaebeom, still holding Mark's gaze, nodded. The other three men were silent as Jaebeom began to talk, Jinyoung handing out some handouts, "As you will be able to tell, this is all above board and official, at least in terms of contracts and terms and conditions. Before we start anything, I have to state that nothing we discuss can be taken outside of these walls." Jaebeom waited before the two men nodded. He waved at Jinyoung next to him, handing out papers. "This, as you know, is my chief secretary, Park Jinyoung. So he's going to go over some of the papers with you. The items he's handing you now are copies of my expectations of this arrangement. I expect you will have your own expectations."

"I didn't bring them on paper…" Mark began.

"That's okay," smoothed Jinyoung. "We have time for you to discuss them and write them up and I have left Appendix B as the section for your terms and conditions. As you will already know, you don't get paid as a sugar baby. Let's get that on the table." Jinyoung explained as he sat down next to Jaebeom, pen, and paper in his hand. "But as most sugar babies understand, there can be a monetary compensation to make up for having to buy suits, shoes, getting regular hair appointments and the like in order to fulfill what the sugar daddy requires of you. Is that understandable so far?"

Mark was taken aback by the bluntness but then he was begrudgingly impressed by the straightforward manner Jaebeom and Jinyoung were returning. Deciding to be equally blunt, he replied, "Yes, I believe that it's customary to receive gifts. Sometimes, it will have been decided beforehand, but other times," Mark spread his hands, "it may be purely on the whim of the Sugar Daddy."

"Good," Jinyoung seemed satisfied with his answer. "We all understand each other. And your friend here, understands what you're here to discuss? A bit late considering we have been already talking about sugar babies and sugar daddies. But do you know what it entails, Minho? That it's not some form of shady prostitution ring masquerading as a rich man's fuck toy, right?"

Minho exchanged a look with Mark as he sat down again.

Minho answered Jinyoung directly, nodding, "Mark came to me to discuss what to do after Jaebeom's call. I have a friend who is benefitting from being 'treated.'"

"I see," Jinyoung looked at Minho expectantly. "Then, have you been discussing this with that person?"

Again nodding, Minho expanded, "We mentioned it only in the fact that Mark here was looking to establish a new arrangement. We had not named any parties involved, except for Mark, and only because she already knew him directly."

"Good to hear. As you will have ascertained, the more confidentiality the better in our case." Jinyoung wrote a note down on his sheet before turning to Mark, "So you seem to be au fait with the whole concept of sugar babies - have you been one before?"

Mark shook his head. "I had no idea before talking to you about sugar daddies and babies. As I said to you in our conversation, I had no intention of being a sugar baby at first."

Jaebeom interjected with a small laugh of relief. "I'm glad because neither had I," he confided to Mark. "I am as new to this as you are."

Mark could have gone limp with relief. Jaebeom really was as new to this as he was. "Then do we make it up as we go along?" asked Mark. "How do we know when we have overstepped the boundaries of what is right? In a legal sense, this is a very grey area. There is a fine line between this and prostitution and I'd rather not be arrested, considering I am for all intents and purposes, a lawyer. I may not be a practicing one but the very fact I am entertaining this idea…" Mark shook his head.

It went unsaid between the three men that to be arrested or even suspected of prostitution, sex work, brothel-keeping, living off the proceeds of someone else's prostitution, and street solicitation, all acts that were still illegal in this country, could mean that Mark would be deported and never allowed back into the country. It could also have strong ramifications on his future as a lawyer, irrespective of which country he chose to practice in.

"I don't want to jeopardise any future of yours, Mark. That would defeat the purpose of this setup. I want a sugar baby for my own selfish purposes. I want to be altruistic beyond giving donations as a company, and supporting someone in their chosen field of study is a way of doing that. Think of it as having a sponsor. At the same time, I have specific needs that I want to be met, and I'm hoping that a sugar baby can meet that. I don't want a boyfriend/a husband-in-training/a fiance, nor do I want a paid escort or a hooker.

"I want someone who doesn't mind being spoiled a little, who likes being looked after by someone else, being cared for, and to be thought of when I have a moment to think of them. I want a good-looking man like yourself to avail himself to me when I need him, to be at my beck and call…"

Mark was amused, "So you want them to be a sure thing rather than for you to take the time to woo them?"

"I need them to be ready and willing when I call them to say that a client asked us out to dinner and wants me to bring my partner," stated Jaebeom in a blunt tone.

"Which tie would you like me to wear, dear?" said Mark in a dry tone.

"Only the tie, darling honeykins," simpered Jaebeom.

Mark sucked in a breath and bit his lip. The dark-haired man surprised him with the retort. Then in a light tone of voice, the blond man replied, "That would shock the hell out of your clients, I'm sure. But I guess it could be done if the contract was worth it."

It was Jaebeom's turn to be surprised. "You'd honestly do that for me?"

"Well, isn't the point for me to make it easier for you to live your life? Isn't helping to seal a deal part of that?"

"Well, yes," Jaebeom was stumped for words.

Mark shrugged, "If I was to be married and had a wife/partner/husband, then I would expect her/him to wine and dine and schmooze to the best of his/her ability both the staff and the clients so that I could win the contract. Then I would make sure to whisk you home afterward and look after you so that you can destress, and be refreshed for the morning when the contracts will be signed. I figured a sugar baby should be like that."

His teeth worried at his lower lip as he contemplated the man before him. Here hs was trying to help the man out and it seemed that this man was going to help him out in the long run. "You realise that this is not leading to marriage or a ring or even a long-term relationship outside of this contract? Just meeting the needs that I require? I want an arrangement that feels like a relationship but no strings, no drama. Just being at…

"... your beck and call," finished Mark. "I got that."

"There will be intimacy and if that scares you, don't stay any longer for further discussions."

Mark's eye narrowed, "I understood that it can be up to the sugar baby if the terms are to be completely sexual or not."

Jaebeom leaned back, his arm automatically going to the back of the couch. "Mark, I am not going to lie. I am not in this for just a casual hookup. This is to be a relationship - a strange one but one nonetheless. We are adults. I will not be held at arm's length. We will hug, cuddle, hold hands, we may even kiss though to what depth we take that will be based on our mutual understanding and needs. As to whether we have sex, let's be clear - I am expecting that to be part of the deal eventually. It's not the be all and end all nor is it a dealbreaker. But I am expecting a _non-platonic_ relationship. It will not be just friendship."

Jaebeom looked at the other man squarely. "I can have friendships with my friends. What I cannot get with my friends is the intimacy required between two willing partners. Nothing will be taken by force and at no time, can your consent ever be overridden by me. But let's be doubly clear here… if there is not enough intimacy in this arrangement for me, then I will be ending it. Are we clear on that point?"

'Crystal,' Mark thought. He nodded. His lips pursed, "We will see each other regularly then, I take it? It's not one of those every once in a blue moon things then? Dates and times will be upfront and clear, right? I have a schedule."

"Yes," Jaebeom nodded affirmatively. "But…" he paused for a moment, his eyes narrowing at Mark, "I need someone who is willing to have some fun. And to be free for me. So you won't be working at all. Now, I'm sure you can be all that. However, I also want intelligent conversation and the ability to sit down and listen. I want someone who can be an intellectual equal. Someone I can talk to, discuss things with, who can reply back in a similar vein, who can argue and debate with me, not get angry and storm off in a huff. I want to be able to discuss anything from the weather through to political happenings, historical moments, memories, personal journeys, maybe even self epiphanies. You seem to be capable of that. Hell, the very fact that you are studying what you are tells me that you are indeed intelligent and that we will be having some interesting discussions." He took a deep breath, "But what I don't want, Mark…  I don't want any of this servitude and submissiveness that people seem to think is in relationships or in sugar relationships anyway - it has to be genuine. Completely. Sincere and honest."

"Hmmm… okay. I'm good with that. I want things very upright and honesty is good. I don't want something blindsiding me at any stage. Okay… There were many things in that little speech. But I can accept that - is there more before I say what I have to say?"

"Well, I guess, you might want to know that in return, I will wine and dine you at beautiful restaurants and show you off on my arm." Jaebeom's smirk was back. "Yes, I want arm candy. I am handsome. I will not deny that. I have been told this many times and although I don't sit in front of the mirror and preen, I am aware that I am attractive to women and men alike. However, I have had far too many women and men who want me for my connections or my money. I want someone who doesn't want that, who could care less about my world but makes me theirs. They will be proud to be on my arm, but not in a way that is showing off that _I_ am their arm candy. Can you be that person, Mark?"

"In short, you'd like someone who is confident, intelligent, can listen as well as converse and is mature enough to understand that this will end and not with a ring?"

"Yes," Jaebeom nodded. "Mark, do you have anything you want to table?"

 

//

 

This was it. This was the moment. They'd met. Mark was impressed by this CEO, by his nature, by his aura, by his look, and by his manner. It impressed him more because he realised this man worked hard and played hard, and although the man may have been groomed for his position and his status in life, the man worked hard and played hard.

In a straightforward manner, Mark asked the dark-haired man, "Can you be a sugar daddy to someone older than you?"

"What? Ah, really?" Jaebeom tipped his head back before bringing it back to look at Mark. "That's what you want to table?"

"It's a very serious question, Jaebeom," said Mark in his soft, but firm voice. "Because if you can't be my sugar daddy, then the whole thing is a moot point."

The silence in the room hung so thick it was palpable. Mark hear his heart thudding in his chest, his blood pulsing in his head, and his palms were sweating.

Jaebeom looked at Jinyoung helplessly. "How can I be a sugar daddy to someone who is Hyung?"

It was Mark who replied. "The same way you are the boss to many people double your age."

Jaebeom's eyes widened then narrowed. His eyes were contemplative as they stared at Mark. "Then yes. I think I can be. Why was that important to you?"

"You see, I want an arrangement that is mutually beneficial…So first off, I want to know, are you married, single, in a relationship, about to be in one, or have recently ended one?

"No. Are you?"

"No. But I will be clear. I have friends who are close to me and who sometimes make demands on my time and I won't give them up for you if they are in need." Mark paused. "I love them. They are like my family. And I won't give them up just because you called me to be with you. There has to be fairness and equality in here somewhere."

Showing his understanding, Jaebeom nodded.

"I can handle what you have stated. I'm sure they - your terms - will be crystal clear by the time Jinyoung finishes writing them up along with any amendments and additions and concessions that I wrestle with and from you." Jaebeom laughed at that but signalled Mark to continue. "I want to be clear that a mutually beneficial relationship means just that… mutually beneficial. This to me means that as much as you are taking care of me, including making sure I don't stress about my school fees, nor where I am going to get my next meal from, I will also be there for you, to make sure that you are relaxing and getting your head clear to work."

The stoic look Jaebeom was giving him wasn't letting Mark know if Jaebeom was okay with what he'd stated.

Jaebeom pursed his lips, his eyes focused on Mark. "What if," he asked slowly, "it's a blowjob at the end of the day? What then? Would you be willing to  do that?"

If anyone was to wager which one of them was more surprised with the question, most would point to Mark, but he suspected that the young CEO was more surprised that this mattered to him.

Mark pressed his lips together while he contemplated, his gaze following the younger man's body. In fact, his eyes strayed from Jaebeom's lips to Jaebeom's lap more than a few times.

"What about a handjob until we get to know each other better?" asked Mark. His eyes were dark as they searched the brunet's face. "A blowjob is intimate and i don't know your dick from Adam so maybe a handjob initially?"

Jaebeom gave a small nod. "I can accept that."

"Kissing?" Mark asked.

"Please. With tongue." Mark drew in a short, sharp breath as he thought about Jaebeom sliding his tongue against his.

He coughed, "Holding hands?

"Shouldn't that have been first?"

"Maybe it's too intimate for some people?

"Not for me."

"Good to know."

Jaebeom had been easing further and further back in his seat, but Mark watched as the younger man braced himself in the corner as he threw out the big elephant in the room, "Are you open to sex?"

Mark's eyes narrowed as he focused on Jaebeom gripped the back of the couch in anxiety while his face remained seemingly relaxed.

"Sorry," Mark apologised. Internally Mark searched his thoughts and his feelings. He knew he'd not wanted to be anyone's little bitch; that he hadn't wanted sex to be on the cards with the unknown sugar daddy, but with Jaebeom…? Mark stared at the floor in contemplation, probably unnerving Jaebeom with the length of his thoughts. Finally, Mark looked up at him. "I had initially wanted to say no, let's get that out there. That was before I met you. However, I still don't know you. And I don't know this situation. I don't want to say it's off the table, but neither do i want to go into this with sex being something we do to ease your stress, the next time we meet up." Mark offered a compromise, "How about when we get to know each other a little more?"

"You're a bottom?"

"What?" That came out of nowhere.

"Are you a top or a bottom?"

Mark shook his head. "Excuse me?"

"No point if we are both the same."

Good point. "I like both, to be honest. Don't you?"

"I've never tried."

Mark was stunned. "Bitch, please. What?"

"I have never tried. I have only ever been a top."

Mark sat back.

Could his prospective sugar daddy be any more tempting? Mark assessed all the criteria - tall, dark, handsome, rich, top, sexy, … Jaebeom fit all those. Even while just sitting on a couch he was sexy.

When Jaebeom sat on the leather couch it was as if the couch's sole purpose in life was to highlight this man's handsomeness. The black leather backdrop was the perfect foil for the suave-looking, well suited, polished Chief Executive Officer. It highlighted and pointed out the flawless skin, the perfectly coiffed hair, and the sinewy grace; Im Jaebeom moved with a fluid grace that held Mark's gaze arrested.

Which Mark had noted that said man had noted. Mark had also noted the way Jaebeom had run his eyes over Mark's form and that the man's hand was tapping in an agitated and nervous motion. Was Im Jaebeom nervous? Or was he as attracted to Mark as Mark was to him? Mark leaned back and eyed his counterpart with interest. In abject avid fascination, he watched as Jaebeom's tongue came to play with the corner of his mouth. Sucking in a breath, Mark wrenched his eyes away from the temptation before him. He heard Jaebeom's soft snicker and his eyes shot back to look at the smirking brunet.

"Like what you see, Mark?"

Eyes narrowing, he glared at the officious brunet. "I did - until I got to know you."

He snickered when Jaebeom lurched up. "Hey! I take offense to that."

"Come on, let's finish up and then I'll let you take me out to dinner."

"That's nice of you," snarked Jaebeom.

"Isn't it though?" sniggered Mark.

They discussed a few more important and very pertinent points such as how would the gifts work, what is the maximum number of times that Jaebeom can call on Mark to come out to something and not interfere with his coursework. It was all the small things, those little details that need to be discussed. It was near the tail end of their respective terms and conditions that Jaebeom yawned and stretched and threw out, "Boxers or briefs?"

"Huh?"

"Do you wear boxers or briefs?"

Mark side eyed him, "Um, boxers - why?"

"Good. Just good to know."

He stared knowingly at the younger man who was grinning back at him. "You are imagining me in just my boxers, aren't you?"

"Maybe?"

Dropping the pen onto the pad, Jiyoung exclaimed, "Okay then! I think anything else we haven't discussed we can probably exchange with the lawyers?" Shaking out his aching hand, he glanced at all the men. "Are we all satisfied?"

Minho eased his cramped hands too, from writing down his own notes on all of Jaebeom's T's and C's for Mark to reference later. "Dinner?" he queried.

Mark nodded. "Dinner!"

The four men gathered all their belongings, placed papers into bags and Jinyoung double checked to ensure nothing was left behind that had the potential for scandal later.

"Right, so where do you want to go?" The question was asked so casually yet Mark looked at the unease in Jaebeom's body, took in the anxiety that the dark-eyed man hid in his eyes, felt the tightness in his stance…

Mark slipped his hand into the younger man's hand and gripped it firmly. He smiled at the startled look in the other man's eyes. "Come on, _Jaebeommie_ , spoil me like one of your rich girls…"

He revelled in the rich sound of Jaebeom's laughter and the pull into his side. Mark could feel the strength in the younger man's body but more so, he could feel the tension leaving him. Mark told himself that he would make the younger relax more in the future. 'I will look after you,' Mark promised silently. Gripping his hand tighter, Mark smiled up at the taller man and walked proudly through the hotel lobby to the waiting cars; Jinyoung and Minho in Minho's car, Jaebeom, and Mark in Jaebeom's car with his driver.

Jaebeom leaned in as they drove away, "Look after me, Mark, and I will look after you."

Their eyes met, silently searching before they leaned in and their lips landed softly on one another's.

//

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel all soft and squishy with this Mark and Jaebeom. I hope they are welcomed by you all. *rubs hands* ok now we can move on and see what happens with their relationship! Because dammit I need some smut in my life. And I need to see these two boys live their best lives making each other their best sugar selves. But will it be plain sailing? I hope so!
> 
> Come hit me up in the comments or on Twitter. I love having discussions about these two!


	7. Pretty Please, with Sugar...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now the contract is out of the way, Mark and Jaebeom are free to explore this realm of glucose guardians and babies, or as Jinyoung prefers it, Sugar Daddies and their sugar babies. Where will this lead them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise for the length of time this has taken me to update. IRL has been a little crazy and then Mark and JB were in their own little world progressing with me and it took me ages to get them to come back as my muses. Thank you for all the comments you've left me! I am really thrilled and very blown away at how many people seem to like this. Though you really have to thank the person who made the prompt because it was just too good a prompt - really. Thank you danteandbeatrice. 
> 
> The next few chapters are going to split up into short chapters because it's easier for the flow. 
> 
> Now we left Jaebeom and Mark heading off in Jaebeom's car to eat...

_ Jaebeom leaned in as they drove away, "Look after me, Mark, and I will look after you." _

_ Their eyes met, silently searching before they leaned in and their lips landed softly on one another's. _

Reluctance filled Jaebeom when he realised that he should probably pull back and give Mark his space. He didn't want to though and the realisation made him aware of just how quickly this man had made him lose control. He groaned a little against the man's lips before he pulled away completely. 

"Are you okay?" asked Jaebeom, his eyes searching Mark's face. 

Sucking on his bottom lip in a way that teased at Jaebeom's mind, Mark gave the younger a smile and nodded. "I'm fine, Jaebeom. Don't worry."

His eyes still fastened on the slightly swollen, pink lips, Jaebeom internally cursed, yet outwardly, he said, "I do worry. I feel like I'm doing something illicit by having you as my sugar baby. I still can't believe you are older than me. You look so innocent. May I?" He indicated to Mark's hand and Mark gave him a confused and questioning look. "Your hand - may I hold it?" 

Mark's face broke into a broad grin. "Yes, of course." 

Mark's hand felt smaller, more delicate than his. This was his sugar baby. He could spoil this man however way he wanted. And boy, did he want to spoil him. Twining their fingers together, Jaebeom murmured, "Are you really sure this is okay with you?" 

Mark smiled - a soft smile, just for him. It was meant to be a reassuring smile, Jaebeom knew, but the younger man was full of nerves and anxiety and the smile from the handsome and gorgeous man sent more nerves fluttering than the time when the company had gone on the public listing, which is to say, very nerve-wracking indeed. The dark haired man worried that Mark would be able to feel him shaking through their joined hands but it seemed not when the older man replied to his question.

"Yes, ,  of course. I'm fine, Jaebeom. I'm not some little virgin protecting myself from the big bad wolf - that's you, by the way." He laughed, showing his teeth, making something in Jaebeom's chest lurch a little. Mark reassured him, "It's fine. I'm ok. Stop fussing now or I will be thinking you're secretly an old man under that flawless skin."

"Aaah," the dark-haired man ran a frazzled hand through his hair. "Look, I don't want to weird you out or anything."

"By doing…?"

"Well, anything. Nothing. Everything."

Mark laughed. "Everything?" he queried with the rise of an eyebrow. "I hardly think you have done everything.  _ Yet _ ."

Jaebeom gave a rueful smile. "Okay, so not everything. But I have mauled you and kissed you and just about took your clothes off - if Jinyoung hadn't interrupted earlier. I-I just don't want to freak you out…" He trailed off, not sure what else to say.

Mark shrugged. "Well, I'm weirded out by the fact you didn't take me to eat at a restaurant in that hotel. You could have asked to meet me somewhere else, but you didn't, and they had restaurants there - good ones too, I might add - and now, here you are dragging me off to god knows where, and in your car without my friend. For what? You have designs on my dubious virtue?"

Jaebeom gave him a terse look."I don't want you to think I just want you for your body."

"Pity…"

"Mark…" Jaebeom shot him a warning look. He could take only so much teasing. His balls ached, reminding him of that.

"Okay then, but can I say that I want you for yours?" Mark stated baldly, "I won't hide from that. I'm pretty certain that you know that from how hard my dick was pressing into you earlier." 

Jaebeom was certain that Mark saw the grin forming on his face, but he tried to hide it nonetheless. 

"If only your little petty assistant would stop cockblocking," Mark teased, "I could have had the first release I've had in a while."

Jaebeom quirked his head at him. "Really?" he asked. "How long is 'a while'?"

Mark shook his head. "You are literally the first man I have shown an interest in for months. You took my breath away when I first saw you."

"Ah, really?" Jaebeom rubbed his hands on his thighs. "You make me feel so … not in control. I'm hanging back because I don't want to scare you."

"And I don't want to have to take credit for every first move ever. That's going to suck when we tell the grandchildren." 

Jaebeom's eyes darted quickly to meet the teasing gaze of the older. "Aish. You totally had me there for a moment."

The blond reached over, running his thumb softly along Jaebeom's lips. Unable to resist, he let his tongue lap at the digit as it swept along his tingling lips. Hearing Mark suck in a sharp breath in response sent shivers through the dark-haired man. He opened his mouth to draw the blond's thumb inside his mouth and wrapped his tongue delicately around the digit while staring enraptured at Mark's face. He watched as the blond's pink lips parted in a gasp while Jaebeom swirled his tongue over the slender man's thumb in his mouth. The man's parted lips drove Jaebeom's mind down a path of the blond in half-naked scenarios, lips parting on breathless gasps, mindless moans leaving that beautiful mouth while hips heaved and heat would surround his cock...

Slowly, the younger let the other man's thumb slide slowly out from his lips, feeling the lack of its touch already. Jaebeom shifted in his seat to allow his erection from killing him. Fuck, he really wanted Mark.

Mark seemed to feel similarly. With a husky note in his tone, Mark rasped, "I'm a big boy, Jaebeom. I can leap on you just as quickly as you can leap on me. But I like it when you make moves as well. Let's just say, I like the quiet domineering ones just as much as the shy retiring ones." 

"So - we  _ are _ doing this? Like a date? Like we are really invested in this?" Jaebeom urged an actual answer. He was almost afraid of the answer, but it had seemed that Mark and he were on the same page, so to speak, and he hoped that still held true now. 

To his relief, Mark nodded. And echoing his earlier words, "We  _ are _ invested, Jaebeom. It's our bodies, it's our minds. But unlike those who claim to fall at first lust, we are doing it a little more… thought-inspired. And with a bit more clarity. So we know what is ahead. We are a sure thing. We just need to get past the 'hi-stranger-danger' feels.'"

"Stranger-danger?"

Mark heaved a sigh. "We aren't wholly comfortable with one another. Yet. Which is probably an exciting aspect to this otherwise there would be no mystery and that would be sad. But like you want me to go to events and things with you. And I'm going to be going to them. But don't be surprised if one day you ask me to go with you this one time and I say to you, 'Is there going to be a bathroom at this party? And can we fuck in it?'" 

Jaebeom's eyes widened in surprise. Mark laughed at him. "It'll be because a) I like to keep you on your toes, and b) it will define whether or not I continue to enjoy going to parties with you.'"

Eyes assessing, a smirk on his face, Jaebeom looked at him admiringly. "Wow. You are so not what I expected, but I'm good with that." He leaned close to Mark. "So what about the first date? Will you look for a bathroom? And will you let me fuck you?"

Mark leaned away, giving him a look. "Not on a first date, Mr. Im. What kind of man do you take me for?"

Jaebeom noted that Mark's voice deepened as he got turned on. He noted that for later. For now, he had his own wants flooding through his body. Curving a hand around the naped of the blond's neck - he noted that Mark had a long neck - he tugged him towards him and slide his lips against the lean man. "Just let me take you, Mark." 

//

The younger man teased Mark's lips by brushing over rather than pressing in against his, but the sensations were the same either way. Mark leaned forward to try to capture the younger man's lips again. But the man quickly leaned back. 

"Ah-ah," he warned, teasingly, a gleam in his eyes.

Pouting, Mark glared and the younger man laughed before leaning in and repeating the process - entirely. Reluctance once again filled Mark when he felt the younger man start to pull back and the blond had the extreme desire to grab him and hold Jaebeom against his lips for a while longer. Feeling more than a little hot under the collar, he wanted more from Jaebeom. His body was more than ready to be this man's sugar baby. It wanted Jaebeom. He wanted Jaebeom. And although his mind had reservations, Mark felt that was all it was - reservations. Nothing to fear because he felt in his bones that this man was a good man in general. Mark got the feeling though that Jaebeom was less good and more wicked in the bedroom. ' _ Call it a hunch' _ as he felt the man draw his hand back, brushing it over his neck, his jaw, a thumb over the older man's sensitised lips...

"You don't play fair," he breathed as the younger man sat back.

Jaebeom arched a brow wickedly, "I play to win."

"Is that right?" Mark saw that as a challenge. And he was tired of feeling edged. He was going to do this on his terms.

Leaning forward slowly, he made sure he gave Jaebeom time to back away if he didn't want this. But the man waited for Mark. And slowly, their lips met… 

Mark's eyes had closed as soon as he had felt Jaebeom's breath caressing his skin. The feel of lips pressing softly against his sent a tingling sensation through his body and yet sent a sense of comfort and security too. 

It was quiet in the car save for the sound of his beating heart. Mark felt the pounding of his pulse in his head, the rushing sound of his blood through his ears, and the soft feel of Jaebeom's lips sliding against his. 

It was a gentle tip of his tongue tentative against Jaebeom's lips requesting entry then it was with a sigh and moan that lips opened, tongues parried, and the slow glide that heralded the arrival of a sweetness against his tastebuds - the taste explosion that was Jaebeom; sweet, and yet spicy, with a touch of rich decadence... deeply exquisite yet strangely smooth. It was heady as fuck. And could be dangerously addictive. He let his tongue smooth and glide against the other's tongue, feeling the same languid exploration from the younger man. Then something sparked and the unhurried study turned into a quest for more; more touch, more taste, more, more, more. Hands were thrust in hair, mouths were suckling, tasting, moaning; the sound of hurried breathing and soft groans permeated the air until finally, they paused. They had to stop - to catch their breaths. Foreheads touching, they let their breath flow and mingle, even as they inched forward little by little to brush, nibble, and graze against one another's lips. 

Slowly, they let go. Mark heaved a sigh, clearing his throat as he pulled back after they kissed. His eyes searched the other man's face, looking for any signs of duplicity or half-truths. 

He could find none. 

Jaebeom's face was open and looking at him in a way that Mark could not be mistaken - the man found him attractive and wanted him, and for all the reasons that he'd already stated. Somehow, that pure honesty made Jaebeom even more attractive. 

"Jaebeom?" He could feel the younger man staring at his lips and he licked them out of reaction. He was surprised when the other man threw himself back in his seat and groaned, hand over his eyes. Laughing at the man's reaction, Mark leaned toward him, "You okay there?"

"I'm fine, Mark." The dark eyes searched his face before averting and looking determinedly at the back of the front seat. "You're just very tempting, you know. Actually - do you even know how tempting you are?" 

Mark shook his head at Jaebeom's words. "Why don't you tell me… over here?" he invited. The younger man snorted, but stayed away, much to Mark's displeasure. 

"Well, let's just say I could happily jump on you right now," Jaebeom tucked his hands firmly across his chest and under his armpits as if that would solve the problem of leaping on Mark. The blond thought it was rather cute.

"So come and convince me…" cajoled the blond man.

Jaebeom blew a big raspberry and quirked his head at the older. "Didn't you want things to go slowly?" he demanded. "The only reason I'm not sucking your dick right now is because you want things to go slower 'until we get to know one another'," he air-quoted with his hands before slumping back in his seat.

Mark chuckled. "You are really cute."

"I'm not cute," pouted Jaebeom.

Arching one eyebrow, the blond smirked, "Shall I crawl there and show you just how cute I think you are?"

Jaebeom groaned, biting down on one fist, "Aish, you are a tease, Mark."

Mark reached across, grasping the younger man by the shoulders and turning him towards him. He took one hand, palming it on the younger's cheek, forcing Jaebeom to look at him, but Jaebeom resisted, looking the other way. Huffing, Mark said softly, "Jaebeom, I am not teasing you for the sheer hell of it. I'm giving you the boyfriend experience. Now, come kiss me or at least let me kiss you."

Jaebeom swung his head to look at Mark with open eyes. "Mark! I-we-I-what?! I can't just leap on you…"

"Pity…"

"Do you want me to?"

"Well, yeah, I guess. But you don't hav …"

The small admission was enough for Jaebeom to cross to Mark's side of the car and press his lips urgently against the leaner man.

Mark felt like he was melting within Jaebum's arms. The man's mouth was talented and his hands were being a bit too good. Kept above the waist and nothing southward and Mark was internally screaming, yet also grateful. He wasn't ready to take things further just yet, but man-oh-man, Jaebeom was pushing his limits and Mark was just about ready to push the younger man back in his seat and straddle him and to hell with the driver in the front… oh shit, the driver.

"Jaebeom…" he said weakly, pushing lightly against the man who was intent on staying fastened to his neck like a limpet. God, that felt incredible though. Why did he want to stop Jaebeom again? Oh, right, "the driver…" he muttered against Jaebeom's jaw. Mark was giving as good as he was getting, sucking lightly along that delectable jawline.

"Minhyuk is discreet," murmured Jaebeom, pulling Mark by his hair and pushing his mouth against the older man's skin. 

Eyes rolling back, Mark reveled in the feeling of Jaebeom’s breath brushing over his sensitised self; the soft caress of his roaming tongue, those warm lips nibbling and kissing over his skin. Jaebeom. He was lost in this jurisdiction of wielding sensation. 

Hands. 

Lips. 

God. 

Yes. 

A discreet cough from the front driver's seat, caused Jaebeom to retreat. Not all the way; he didn't leave Mark - just stopped attacking him with those soft lips. Mark may have whined in protest and pouted, but Jaebeom only grinned at him before pulling him in close. 

"So...we should talk… Hmm… let's see… hobbies? I like collecting shoes. Um, I, ah, take photos - of things, of cats, of people. I like capturing them in candid moments… let's see - I like reading Haruki Murakami’s books…"

But Mark was not interested. He was busy gazing at the pale skin so close to his face. 

_ Inhaling the scent that was enveloping him.  _

_ Discovering the feel of Im Jaebeom's warm body pressed up against his.  _

Mark took the opportunity to attack Jaebeom's neck - it  _ was _ right there after all - licking a stripe along the column of his neck from his collar to his jaw, feeling the shudder beneath his questing mouth and the deep-seated groan that told him the younger was very definitely into this. Grinning against his skin, Mark peppered his jaw with soft, firm kisses until he reached the younger man's ear. He took the lobe gently between his lips, gently tugging before lapping it with soft, kittenish licks. He heard the sharp intake of breath before a softly uttered curse left the dark-haired man's mouth. 

Chuckling softly, the older man moved to find the hollow beneath, feeling the younger still as he pressed his lips against the spot. He paused, teasing the sensitive spot with his tongue and felt the shudder that ran through Jaebeom's body. The hand that snaked up to quickly grasp at his wrist confirmed the younger man wouldn't take much more teasing. "Mark," rasped the younger man softly, "you have to stop or I will be taking this further than you want." Those fierce dark eyes bored into Mark's leaving him gasping at their intensity. He could feel his cock hard against his pants, the need to release pressure immense, but he understood what Jaebeom was doing. 

He nodded, sitting back in his seat, but he held onto the younger's hand, kissing the back of it gently. "Sorry."

Jaebeom's eyes were hooded as they watched him. "You are incredibly attractive, Mark," he sat up and coughed, his thumb rubbing against the back of Mark's hand. His voice was husky as he stared at Mark. "We better get to know each other and fast. Because I really want your dick. If only we were..."

"You're at least taking me to dinner right? Have a first date before you tried to get me into bed, right?" Mark's eyes gleamed as he teased the younger. 

Jaebeom stopped and looked at him and Mark felt the tension increase as their eyes held fast to one another. 

The gaze that the younger man directed at him was dark and passionate. The way Jaebeom was staring at him... Mark's breath caught for a moment and his heart raced, beating harder and faster than before. The pounding in his chest was echoed by the pulse thrumming in his ears. It made him feel breathless; breath coming slower, deeper, more intense the longer Jaebeom looked at him.  

Mark felt the dark-haired man devouring him by eyesight alone and it made all kinds of feeling maelstrom in a distinctly southerly direction - his cock was twitching at the dark-eyed, level gaze piercing his soul.

The throaty rasp made his cock supremely hard. "I probably would have blown you by now…Or gotten you to blow me. Then we would have had another feast at the restaurant."

Mark's breath exploded from him at the mental imagery and he almost lurched forward to grab the zealous young man and do just that.

The "Eep" in the front seat reminded them both they were not alone. Gulping, Mark carded a shaking hand through his hair. "Fuck. You're intense. I just about leapt on you. And to hell with my take-things-slow." 

The dark eyes levelled a gaze at him before crooking a brow. "Pity you let Minhyuk's presence stop you. I would have welcomed the relief of cumming in your hand… or your mouth," he replied in a low voice. Raising his voice, he called, "Minhyuk-ah, please stop at the side of the road." To Mark, he grinned ruefully. "I think we might need to look a little more presentable before I take you to dinner." His dark eyes bore into Mark's, sending thrills straight to the blond's cock and a sudden awareness of how little it would actually take for Jaebeom to make Mark come and he shuddered at the thought, torn between wanting it now, and taking things slowly. 

"We will be getting to know each other over dinner, right? Otherwise, my dick might explode."

"What happened to 'not on a first date', Mr. Tuan."

He cursed. "Fuck. That. Sugar baby wants. Sugar Daddy needs to spoil me. Oh yeah, that.  _ Fuck _ ."

Jaebeom made Mark's heart pound when he reached over and slid a hand up  _ all the way _ up Mark's leg, fingers grazing his balls and very stiff cock, making the older man jerk in reaction. The dark haired man threw him an insolent smirk. "I almost want to make you orgasm here, now, just to see your 'O' face."

At first, he was dumbfounded at the man's audacity and could only blink and gape at him, but then he realised that Jaebeom was acting with impunity because he couldn't have Mark the way he wanted and was prepared to wear the blond down any way he could.

Im Jaebeom was indeed an audacious man. Mark, however, was even more so. Two can play at that game. Dinner might be fraught with boldness, risk-taking, and two fools playing chicken but damn, it was going to be good.

//

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *phoar* is it a little warm in here? *waves hand at face* I hope you liked their little interlude. There will be another chapter up shortly in a few days (just editing it now). I'm not sure how long this will be at this point. I've split this chapter up into about three bits so that's thrown off the count a little bit. Anyway, hope you stick with me folks as there is more to the story to come.


	8. Sugar coating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is sexual tension grounds for leaving dinner early? Jaebeom thinks so. Jinyoung tries to worm himself out of awkward questions surrounding the CEO of Wang Industries, and Mark and Minho have a frank talk about tigers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So now I got the almost smut out of the way... the plot can continue. Sort of. Maybe. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Meanwhile, in the car behind, Jinyoung and Minho were trying to hide their eyes from the almost X-rated show that they were uncomfortably treated to - courtesy of Mark and Jaebeom.

"That is a whole lot of um, not talking," observed the man driving, his voice sounding strangled. 

Jinyoung's voice, too, sounded strained yet he tried to shrug it off. "Yep. Yep. It is." 

His eyes couldn't help but wander back to the story unfolding in front of his eyes. He knew he shouldn't but he couldn't help staring at the two men in the car in front of them. Fervently, he hoped that Jaebeom knew what he was doing. After all, he was on his own now, after leaving Jinyoung standing awkwardly on the pavement outside the hotel. Minho, too, had been nonplussed at the two taking off in Jaebeom's car. Together they had climbed into Minho's car and followed after them. 

"Hey! They are attracted. It's a good place to start from, right?" Minho sounded optimistic as he said this. Jinyoung just snorted. Attraction wasn't the issue here and he said as much to the older man.

"I don't think attraction is the problem. I think keeping them from sleeping together too early might be."

"Isn't that what they discussed earlier though? The time between getting to know each other and getting to  _ know _ each other?"

Jinyoung turned a knowing look at the older man. "Seriously? It's called fucking and they will do it sooner rather than later." He gave a thoughtful sound in the back of his throat. "I wonder if Mark is prepared to step past Jaebeom's boundaries."

"What do you mean? Oh, god, that's just… guys, that's gross!" Minho gestured at the two men currently sucking face in front of them. 

Jinyoung kept his head turned, firmly looking at Minho who was still gesturing wildly and thumping the steering wheel with his hand. "Have they finished?" Jinyoung asked, hand on the side of his face, shielding his eyes from the Mark and Jaebeom show.

The older man shook his head. "Nope. Damn them!" He cursed some more. "This is not how I expected to spend my time this evening! I could have been out, but no!!! I have to watch one of my best friends get it on with his sugar daddy in the back seat of the guy's car like some... some cheap fucking porn show."

Jinyoung quipped, "At least, it's free."

"Are you serious?" Minho turned an incredulous look to the young PA.

He shrugged. "I don't know - it could be worse. One of them could have been ugly."

He could see Minho giving this some thought. "True," he conceded. "But it's Mark… he's my baby. He's my dongsaeng, he's... oh for fucking Pete's sake, are you seriously tonguing his neck now???"

Jinyoung laughed at the man's resigned face. "Make sure Mark makes it up to you later."

Minho shook his head. "I'll take it out of Jaebeom's wallet. I'm assuming dinner and drinks are on him?"

//

They'd made it to the restaurant and the two men headed straight in to grab a much-needed drink. 

For Minho, he'd had more than he could take for as the driver, he'd had to stare at the scene of Mark making his way down Jaebeom's jaw and neck and watched his little 'brother' lick a line up that man's throat. Minho had winced as he followed the other car through the intersection. 

No matter how much he'd tried to fix his gaze on the tail light of the car in front and only the tail light, he had still been able to see the two men making out at the edge of his field of vision. 

"What's your poison?" Jinyoung asked as the bartender came up to take their order.

"McCallan, neat, please."

Jinyoung raised a brow at his choice. "Not on the rocks."

"Maybe after the first drink. I need it neat. Now. Or like ten minutes ago."

Jinyoung laughed and held up two fingers to the bartender. 

Two glasses of McCallan's finest was served quickly and with a quick 'cheers' and a raise of the glass, the men downed their whisky.

It burned in a familiar way that Minho welcomed and took his mind off briefly from the scenes he'd been unwillingly privy to. God, what had they started? He leaned on the bar, thinking about what he'd observed. The two men looked like they'd been starved of human touch for a very long time. The smiles they'd given each other in the brief breaks between their make-out sessions sure looked genuine to Minho. He hoped that Mark knew what he was getting himself in for. 

For a while, Minho chewed on his lip out of concern then he turned to Jinyoung. "You know how I said that this is a good place to start from? The attraction, I mean. I take that back. I worry that there is an end to this sugar baby business. And we can't expect someone to  _ not _ get hurt out of this. That attraction is going to be heart breaker of this deal. "

"I know," Jinyoung admitted with a heavy sigh. "Which one, though?"

Glancing at Jinyoung, he noticed the young PA worrying at his lip with one hand. Minho had to ask, "Is Jaebeom a good guy?" Feeling the glare that came from his counterpart's direction, Minho clarified, "I need to know, for Mark's sake. I don't think he could handle being screwed around." 

"I don't think Jaebeom could either, just quietly."

Although Minho knew he was going to be around to handle any emotional breakdown from this, he couldn't help but think about his younger friend. Mark was strong but he'd been through a lot and the younger was far too considerate of other people that he would often put their needs before his. The older man didn't think he could handle any heartbreak with the younger. Correction - he didn't want to be there experiencing it with the younger man; he'd been there when Mark had broken down before and the older man knew from experience that it was an emotional rollercoaster. 

Minho was relieved to hear when he heard Jinyoung say, "Jaebeom is definitely one of the good ones," but it made the older man curious about Jinyoung and Jaebeom's relationship. 

"Why have you truly never gone for him?" he asked the young PA. "You're both gay, so why have you not 'tapped' that?"

Jinyoung laughed outright. His laugh was loud and very obviously amused. He turned to Minho. 

"Apart from the obvious 'he is not my type' spiel and the 'I can't do guys like him'?" Jinyoung's voice was half amused, half sarcastic. "Not all men that are gay will jump on the next willing gay male. Not that either of us was all that willing for one another to be fair. And I just don't want to go there with such a man like Jaebeom. God, he is hard work!" He knocked his head on the bar several times in frustration. Minho waited until the younger man stopped. Jinyoung looked up at him. "Sorry. You just... You have no idea how much maintenance that man is."

Jinyoung further elaborated, "Jaebeom is high maintenance. He may not seem it but he is. He's one of those guys that says he's low maintenance but its all a fucking lie! He is clingy as all fuck and needs someone to pull him out of his funks, and he needs praise and admiration. Not constantly, but just every so often. He almost preens if someone tells him he is good at something or he did well or he's just amazingly sexy that day. I'm not good at any of that."

"Aren't you his PA?"

"So?" challenged Jinyoung. "I manage his life and his schedule. I'm not his cheerleader. I don't do 'good boy' and sing praises. I tell him - pointedly, I might add - that his life sucks to the utmost degree with regularity."

"Wow, nice of you," said Minho, sarcasm evident.

"I know right?" Jinyoung said smoothly. "He should be thanking everything in the universe that he has me otherwise he might go around thinking that the world truly thinks he's the bee's knees and we all know that bees don't even have knees."

Minho rolled his eyes. Quickly changing topic he asked, "You've known each other for a long time, right?" He waited for the nod of confirmation. "So what's he like? Really? He's famous for being the young CEO but there is more to him than that obviously. Like what made him get a sugar baby? He should have had the nation's elitist come flocking to him to parade their sons and daughters in the hope of a good match."

He noted that Jinyoung's tone went dark even as he tried for the flippant approach. "

"They have ... and then I ply him with alcohol as his best friend and not his PA," said Jinyoung in a dark tone. He'd seen far too many times what girls had been lined up for him by his well-meaning parents. But the intent behind so many of these women was not genuine and had no care or regard for his friend - and that made Jinyoung angry. The PA continued in a flat tone, "Jaebeom does not have an easy life. He has been corralled to be the heir in charge, somewhat cultivated and coerced into being, but only because he loves his younger brother and doesn't want Youngjae to be the one who has to step up to the plate. I never went there because he needed me as a friend, more than a lover." Minho saw the younger man shrug, "that, and I never knew he was gay until recently."

"He's a recent convert? How does he know then? How do we know he's not just curious and will hurt Mark in the process?"

"Because Jaebeom gave it a damn good go at being a heterosexual and he knows that while women are great and everything, they just really don't do it for him. He may be bi for all we know, but he's definitely not straight."

"And you?"

"Oh, I know I'm crooked as they come. But the biggest thing that makes all the difference? I'm not the top that Jaebeom thinks I am."

"Oh? What?!"

"I am a top, but ah, recently, found that I rather like being a bottom. A power bottom to be sure, but a bottom nonetheless."

"In sex or in life?"

"In sex. It's all purely just about sex positions. In the western world, I think they are all set in this way or that way. But here, we are a bit fluid I think. I think because we know it's all about how you feel at that given time. You can be a top and you can be a bottom, but there will always be the gentler one and the stronger person in any relationship."

"You sound like Mark. He says that kind of thing a lot."

"So my Jaebeom is in good hands then."

"Your Jaebeom? I thought you just said…"

"I claimed him when we were in tenth grade. He's mine. I have rights."

"Like a pimp."

"Park the Pimp has a certain ring to it."

"Park the gay pimp?"

"Park Gay." Jinyoung posed like a nineties rapper then looked as if he felt stupidly silly for doing it. "Remind me never to do that again," he muttered, in a self-conscious way. 

"Don't do that again."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome. So what's with Park Gay and, I'm assuming, Wang Gay?" Minho segued into the subject and he knew from the way the younger stiffened up that Jinyoung wasn't about to tackle that with a ten-foot barge pole. 

"I'm not about to go into that with you." The shutdown was immediate, out of reflex. He didn't talk about Jackson - to anyone. Interesting. Minho had crooked a brow. The man bristled at Minho. "Don't look at me like that!"

Minho gave his most maddening smirk. "Well, the man has messaged me so I'd like to know if this is something I pursue or leave alone." He signalled to the bartender for another round of drinks.

He heard Jinyoung sucked in a breath - the younger man hadn't expected that. Even more interesting. 

Jinyoung clenched his jaw for a moment, before letting it go.

Minho took a sip of his drink, passing the other one to Jinyoung. "Is he something to you, Jinyoung? I could just not answer him."

"No! Don't do that!" Jinyoung was quick to counter. "He hates being fobbed off. He's sensitive like that."

Minho turned to face the younger man. Eyes narrowing, Minho pinned the younger man with his gaze. Jinyoung squirmed. "So… You know him a lot better than you let on."

"Well…" Jinyoung hedged. 

"Don't lie. You as good as warned me off him because you were claiming him. So you know- _ know _ him," pushed Minho, urging the younger for a clear answer

"I know him well, yes," admitted Jinyoung, wondering how far to admit to.

Taking a moment, Minho sat back, fingers tapping on the glass. Jinyoung sat there nervously, wondering if he should tell Minho about Jackson. What was there to really tell though? Jinyoung hadn't felt the need to tell Jaebeom about it so why did he feel compelled to tell this complete stranger about a past he'd rather forget about?

Finally, the older man spoke. "Does Jaebeom know?"

"What? Does Jaebeom know what?

"That you slept with Jackson?"

"Have I?"

"Haven't you?"

Jinyoung arched an eyebrow. "You don't know that I have," he avoided.

Minho motioned with his index finger at the car in front. "It could have been a dirty blowjob in the backseat of a car, like those boys were about to do in that car in front of us."

For a brief uncomfortable moment, Jinyoung had a flashback to the backseat of Jackson's private car - when Jackson had been particularly ravenous and had attacked Jinyoung anywhere and everywhere and oh god… Jinyoung had to force his thoughts to come to a halt and not remember the feel of Jackson's hand on his nape, of Jackson's tongue in his mouth, and of Jackson's other hand on his Jinyoung's very hard, very ready-to-cum, leaking cock. 

Fuck.

"I-I-I can't tell you." blurted Jinyoung. "I - it's not that I have something to hide, it's that Jackson has something to hide. He hasn't come out officially and he's head of this set of companies for his family. His brother is married and has a kid and the family is expecting him to do the same."

"Shouldn't you tell Jaebeom this?"

"For Jaebeom to know that one of his biggest accounts is madly in love with his best friend and PA? And that his PA is still unsure of whether it would hinder or be good for the company if he told his boss and best friend that he wanted to lay beneath that gorgeous, extroverted, effusive being and be pounded the hell out of by the CEO of his biggest client until he screamed for mercy?" Inhaling, Jinyoung took a deep breath before blowing it out noisily. "No. But he knows that Jackson messaged me a lot and that we talked often in the past. Though we don't, anymore."

Minho quirked his lips up in a wry grin. "''I see,' said the blind man,'" he quoted. "I feel for you. That has got to be difficult, caught between a rock and a hard place." 

He motioned toward the door. "I see the boys have arrived."

"Please - don't tell Mark about what I said."

His eyes searched the young man's face. The eyes are the windows to the soul and Jinyoung's soul looked tormented enough. He gave a short sharp nod. "I won't. But for your sake, I hope you work whatever it is out. You'll go crazy if you don't."

The man looked at Minho with grave eyes. "I will. For all our sakes, I will try."

//

The walk from the car shouldn't feel like the walk of shame but it certainly felt like it. Jaebeom felt like judgment was coming from everyone who passed him - that they knew what he'd been doing in the car on the way to the restaurant. And with whom.

A hand slid into his and squeezed. "Stop thinking so much, Jaebeom."

Turning, he gave a grateful look to the older man who was sporting a rather flirtatious look about him. He ducked his glance away, biting his lip, and shook his head. "Aish, Mark, stop that!" He flicked his eyes back then wish he hadn't - it wasn't good for his dick's health.

"Stop what?" the peek of tongue at the corner of the handsome man's mouth wasn't helping at all, it sent all kinds of thoughts through his mind. 

"Mark - stop looking at me like you want to see me naked." Not safe for work thoughts either… Thoughts of Mark shirtless, pants half undone and abs on display; of Mark with only the tie on and the whole of his body slick with sweat looking fucked out; of Mark pantless in only his dress shirt, hand and cock slick with lube, stiff and hard, ready for him; Mark staring up at the younger while on his knees, mouth around the his…  

He felt the sudden pressure the blond's body against the side of his arm as people walked past and the older man's breathing sounded loud in his ear. He groaned as thoughts of Mark panting in his ear as his cock drove up into the slender man coursed through his overactive mind.  _ Jesus fuck. Calm the fuck down. _

Mark leaned in. "But I do want to see you naked, Jaebeom. Very much so. Very  _ naked _ ." The low murmur did not escape his ears, and the little hiss at the end did little to help the riotous imagery circulating through his head. He drew in a sharp breath at the man's next words. "Jaebeom… These people here don't know what we've been doing. And these people won't know that until a few minutes ago you were rock hard, dying to cum against my hand."

His dick twitched at the memory. "Stop that."

"Stop what? Teasing you? Touching you? Making you want me? I want you. Do you want me?"

He cursed. "I do. I definitely do! You're a goddamn tease, Mark."

"You're the one that said you wanted to see my 'O' face. Can I help it that you reacted just as well to my hand over your nuts? I think we're even." 

He watched Mark nod and smile at someone passing by - they paused before smiling coyly back.  _ No, mine.  _ Jaebeom pursed his lips and glared, one hand in his pocket, chin jutting out. They looked startled at his glare and scuttled off. He felt better about that. Still glowering, he turned to the older man. "Mark, you made me think about my grandmother naked just so I could my dick to go down. I don't think we are even by far."

The laugh that erupted from the leaner man made his heart leap in his chest. It was a joyous sound and his soul felt lighter just from hearing it. It was also contagious and he felt his lips lifting at the corners in response. He paused, lifting a brow at the handsome laughing man. "Are you sure I can't just take you home and have my way with you?" he commented desperately. 

The older man laughed even more. "No! It'll be worth the wait, Jaebeom. I'll take good care of you. Now, feed me, Seymour!"

He allowed himself to be dragged to the front of the restaurant. He was already whipped - he could tell. 

Once inside they found themselves hastily separated from one another by the other two men at the restaurant bar; Jinyoung grabbing his elbow and pulling him aside, Minho cutting in to engage Mark. 

He noted the Mark and Minho leaving the bar area, watching out of the corner of his eye their path, but relaxed once he noticed it was only to the bathrooms. He chuckled to himself. It wasn't only women who went to the bathroom in groups. The sound of a clearing throat was loud next to him and he turned.

Oh. That's right - Jinyoung. It was judgment time.

//

Mark was having an existential crisis of sorts. Dragging Minho to the bathroom had been a desperate attempt to calm his raging libido. Instead, it seemed to drive home the fact that Mark would be going home with Jaebeom before the night was over. 

"Do you see him, Minho? Do you? He's like a fucking walking Versace ad!" Agitated, Mark paced back and forth in the bathroom. He held his breath as he paced, trying to sum up his feelings right then. He exploded. "Like, come on! How am I supposed to sit there and make conversation when all I'm going to want to do is leap his fucking bones?"

He gave a frustrated shrug as he waved his hands in the air. "Was I a bad person in a former life? Is this my punishment?"

The other man laughed, leaning against the sink island with his arms crossed. "Did someone just manage to snag Mark Tuan with one look?" crowed the older man. "Just wait until I tell the guys."

"I'm surprised I haven't fallen and landed with my mouth on his dick." Mark groaned. "God, I bet he would have such a pretty cock."

Minho chuckled at the anguished younger man. "Considering it's the first time in a while you have been this flustered over someone, I'd say that was a good thing. After all," Minho lowered his voice, "he is going to be your sugar daddy." 

Mark clutched at his hair. "I feel so… I don't know! Like an overeager puppy wanting to be touched. I feel like anytime now I'm going to lie on the floor and beg him to stroke me until I'm sated."

Minho shuddered. "That's an image I'm never going to get out of my head now. Thanks for that."

"You're welcome," quipped Mark distractedly. "What do I do, hyung? What should I do? Act calm? Flirt? Be cool, right? Right. Yeah."

Clapping the younger, frazzled man on the shoulder, Minho tried to settle him down. "Be calm, Mark. He's just a man. He is wanting this as much as you do from what I saw. I think just be yourself. Take it slow. You hate jumping into things without thinking it over.  Sure, play the flirtatious game, but remember, you didn't want sex involved until you got to know one another. You've said it yourself in the past. Sex complicates things. So take it slow."

Mark faced him. "I want to fuck him, Minho. I want to jump him and have him in my bed doing all sorts of very nasty things to one another. My brain and my body are on the same page."

Minho smiled at him. "Then go get him, tiger. But," he cautioned, "be a stealthy, slow-moving tiger.

"Hyung!"

//

The young PA stood there making sure that his judgemental face was on. Climbing out of the car had been the easy part for Jaebeom. Facing a judgemental Jinyoung was not. 

"Was tonsil hockey fun, Jaebeom? Or were you fishing for worms down Mark's throat?" His smile painted on his face, Jinyoung nodded courteously at people as they passed by. "I can see you discussed the contract at great length in the car or were you busy comparing lengths of your dicks? Hmm?" The PA dropped the judgemental act briefly to ask, "How was he?"

"Still as pure as when he got in the car,  _ Mother _ ."

The young man hissed, "The view from where I sat told me otherwise, Jaebeom. It was fascinating to have a front-row ticket to the pornographic backseat of yours."

Jaebeom huffed. "Did you learn something new?" 

Jinyoung pursed his lips in annoyance at him and glared. 

Jaebeoem shrugged it off. "I'll take that as a 'No'? Ah, another day wasted for you then. It must be hard when you have learnt everything. Also.. hey, you shouldn't have been watching. Unless you were trying to pick up new skills."

The PA's jaw dropped. "We were trying to not watch! We couldn't help it. You seemed to be inhaling the man. And he seemed hell-bent on licking you to death!"

"Did it bother you? Did it turn you on?" The dark haired man frowned at his friend, peering at him closely. "Where is the witty cynicism that is often coming from you?"

"It died while watching you suck face with your sugar baby." 

"What a shame. Bring it back - be witty." 

Jinyoung scoffed. "That's not how the world works you know. You can't just go up to someone and point at them and say, 'Be witty!'"

"Why not?"

The death glare that Jinyoung threw him made Jaebeom laugh. Which made Jinyoung glare even more, only making it funnier to the older man.

Pouting, Jinyoung muttered, "There's only so much I can take, you know."

Just then, the restaurant front-of-house came up and told them their table was ready. They nodded and made to follow, both men inclining their heads to let Mark and Minho go first. Before following, Jaebeom couldn't resist leaning in. "You told me proudly that you can take a  _ lot _ . I seem to recall you being unable to walk for days after taking three-in-one hole," before following the other two to their table, leaving a stunned Jinyoung in his wake. 

He heard the scurrying before the lowly hissed, "That was one time! How dare you use that against me! Jaebeom! Jaebeom! Don't you walk away from me!"

His face split into a wide grin, Jaebeom lengthened his stride to catch up to Minho and Mark.

//

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me while writing this chapter: The sexual tension must increase! Ok wait, where are my notes... Oh, hang on ... 
> 
> Here is another part of the previous chapter. It really made sense to split this away from the almost smutty-smut-smut of MarkBeom. Anyway, I digress. Hope you enjoyed! Well... thoughts are welcomed! Come hit me up in the comments!


	9. Your Sugar, yes please

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A dinner that fraught with expectations and anticipations. Where Mark and Jaebeom play footsie under the table, Jinyoung and Minho play sad chaperones, and we get to witness what happens when Jaebeom and Jinyoung introduce Mark to one of their friends, a certain chef called Chef Bam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your comments! I do so love reading them. I don't always reply straightaway but know that I do read them and appreciate them. 
> 
> All errors are mine - I hope there are no glaring obvious errors. Please let me know if there is.
> 
> Anyway, on we go! I hope you enjoy!

* * *

The dining area had lowered their lighting as was their wont to do every evening for their patrons. Tables were filled with diners, their faces glowing in the light from nearby lamps and centre lighting from electric candles. The maitre'd led the way with sure, but silent steps, Minho and Mark following closely behind and Jaebeom and Jinyoung bringing up the rear.

As they made their way through the dining area, Mark noticed how full the restaurant was - nary a table was empty. It was obviously a popular restaurant with strong affluent patronage, judging from the clothing as well as the hairstyles, and as they walked, Mark also noted the various glances thrown their way as Jaebeom and Jinyoung followed. Im Jaebeom and Gwasuwon Inc were well known in the higher social circles so it did not surprise Mark in the slightest.

He felt lucky that patrons did not realise _he_ was _with_ Jaebeom - at least not yet as far as the public was concerned. However, the way the glances flicked so quickly from he and Minho to Jaebeom and Jinyoung did not go amiss nor the curiosity in those stares as many did the eye slide up the man's body; if anything it made him highly aware of the attention he and Jaebeom would draw when they went out together in public in the future.

The thought was unsettling. In hindsight, he was glad he wore his one good suit that he'd brought to Korea with him to the meeting. It wouldn't have done to look 'shabby' in such an important man's presence. Especially since he would play such a prominent role in the young CEO's life later.

He shook his shoulders briefly to relieve the sudden tension.

"Nervous?" Minho asked the younger man.

"Huh? No," Mark was quick to reassure him but back-pedaled at the doubtful look the elder threw him. "Ok, maybe. I think… I don't know. I'm just realising how much attention being his 'boyfriend' will be. There will be that to contend with in my future once we finish this deal. I suspect I will always be 'the man who dated Im Jaebeom once upon a time.' That face may be more important than anything else I may do in my life. Maybe even more so than my being a future good and reliable lawyer would be."

The man nodded. "Hmm, that thought had occurred to me too once we had found out his status. It will be hard to fly under the radar once the word is out - think you can handle it?"

Gulping at the thought, Mark nodded. "I hope it doesn't do anything with my studies. I would hate to think that my professors would treat me differently when they find out Im Jaebeom of Gwasuwon Inc is my 'boyfriend'."

"The student body might change as a whole. You'll have people pitching themselves to be your one true friend - just remember that's my title, regardless of what brat Yugyeom says."

Mark gave a low chuckle. "Well, one true friend - promise me you won't ditch me at any stage of this. Hyung, I'm going to need your support I think."

Minho smiled warmly at him. "I won't. But you'll have to buy me drinks or beef often. Buy you my friendship! I'm not easy but I can be bought!"

Mark laughed at his words. "You are so easy - what about that girl at your work who asked you to coffee after work and you ditched me and Gyeomie for her? So easy, hyung." Mark grinned at the older man in reply - he knew the way the man meant his words.

The man cared more than he let on and it was always shown in his actions - like when the man turned up last week bearing a houseful of groceries 'for the poor student who probably doesn't know how to cook more than ramen.' Even today with getting him ready - Mark was grateful to Minho for insisting on being here not just as his friend but in case he needed to lawyer up. The man really did take care of him often.

Minho argued, "She was my senior - I had to go! Aish, just feed me and look after me and stop arguing with me and I will be by your side."

“Whatever you say, hyung.”

He was taken aback when they suddenly stopped at their table.

It was slightly off to the side, away from the direct view of the general public and only those that were seated nearby would be able to see the table and its occupants' interactions. It was not large, in fact, it was a smaller, circular, more intimate a table than he'd expected but it would be perfect for those business discussion dinners that he was sure Jaebeom would have had to have.

It was also situated by a large floor to ceiling window, overlooking the water and city lights - the view outside was sublime. He imagined Jaebeom being framed by that night view - it would be a stunning backdrop for a stunning man. It was probably the best table in the house.

'Only the best for Mr. Im and company,' Mark thought wryly.

The voice of the maitre'd broke through his thoughts. "Here is your table," he confirmed. "Michel will be your waiter tonight and will take care of you." The maitre'd fell back, and the waiter took over, offering the men seats.

"Impressive," Minho murmured, taking his elbow and guiding him to a seat before seating himself. "It's not too late; you can still leave your sugar daddy."

Chuckling, Mark mock-frowned as he sat down. “Stop that,” Mark admonished with an amused smirk. He noticed the other patrons gazing at them and he gulped. Was this what a fishbowl felt like?

"Just remember," Minho leaned in to state it quietly in his ear. "Take it slow. I know you want to pounce on him like he is your dessert and he makes you dizzy with excitement, but Mark, please, take it slow." Leaning back, the older man raised his brows questioningly at Mark.

Mark understood. He nodded in reply - Minho was right. It needed to be less impetuous and more serious. This was not a one-night stand and no repercussions. The repercussions would be plenty if they got any of it wrong. Gazing around this room gave him a strong indication of what wrong could do - people were already muttering.

The other two arrived at the table - Jaebeom grinning like a loon and Jinyoung laughing but slapping the other on the back, their waiter pulling out their chairs and laid their napkins down too before turning to Jinyoung. The youngest said something to the man who nodded before turning to the rest of the table.

"I've ordered wine," Jinyoung informed them. "Did you want a pre-dinner drink or will you be happy?” He waved at the expectant look on the waiter's face.

Mark shook his head and looked inquiringly at Minho. “Hyung?”

“I’m fine with wine, Jinyoungie.”

The PA waved the waiter away. Mark couldn't help but notice that the hubbub had died down and people were now returning their focus back to their tables. He relaxed a bit.

"Jinyoungie?" the nickname was queried by Jaebeom. "When did you two get so close?"

Jinyoung clasped his hands together upon the table before turning to Jaebeom. "Well, when you are forced to watch porn together… "

The heat rose up Mark's face and he could feel his ears flushing hotly. His eyes darted around, away from the knowing gaze of the young PA. He knew Jinyoung was referring to his and Jaebeom's make-out scene in the backseat of the brunet's car - while his driver was present. Oh god, that made it sound worse.

He knew one of them needed to challenge the younger man. Mark knew he was blushing even as he made a face and retorted, "Oh is that how you and Jaebeom bonded? I knew it was something weird."

He laughed at the strangled sounded the youngest was making, embarrassment dying a little and bravado coming forward, "Ohhhh, if you meant earlier, Jinyoung... I’d say sorry about the backseat of the car, but I’m not really sorry," as he caught Jaebeom’s eye. The little tongue action at the edge of Jaebeom's lips sent a quick thrill through Mark as he recalled the things that tongue could and would do.

The slender blond directed an audacious and cheeky wink at the handsome dark-haired man, who in turn suddenly looked flustered at the older man's forwardness. Inwardly, this pleased the blond.

"In fact," Mark leaned back in his seat, perusing the broad-shouldered man eagerly with an insolent slow slide up with his eyes, stopping to hold the man's eyes, "... there might be more of that later. In fact, I'm almost certain of that." He flicked his eyes briefly to look at Jinyoung "That was a special preview." Mark took in the clenching of Jaebeom's jaw at his words and the deep breath the man drew as the man eye fucked him back.

Minho groaned beside him. "Can you two stop already with the eye fucking?"

Mark's eyes never left Jaebeom's body, travelling ravenously down the man's body. Oh god, he felt like he'd turned into some horndog because of this man. But he really really wanted to be sitting across that man right now, sinking down onto both his lips and his lap. His eyes travelled back up, face flushing when he found he was caught roving over the athletic man's body. Still, he audaciously winked again - twice - at the younger man. "Yes," Mark said to Minho, "once we are actually fucking."

Leaning in close to Mark, Jaebeom quietly said, "Don't say things like that. My dick has been up and down so many times in the short time I've met you. The thought of being inside you is slightly more than I can bear right now - any more instances of the word 'fuck' coming out of your sweet mouth and I could cum untouched."

 _Jesus fuck._ Mark leaned in too and gave him the randiest glance he could muster, biting his lower lip. Jaebeom groaned - both the sound and the look on the man's face directing a thrill of feeling straight to Mark's cock. It twitched and Mark knew it wouldn't take much to be hard again - Jaebeom's dilemma was relatable; his dick was always half hard ever since the elder had met his sugar daddy. His breath caught suddenly as Jaebeom slid his hand on his knee and gripped it tight. The older swore silently and counted to ten, willing his heart rate to calm the fuck down. When he felt he'd gotten his wits together, he looked back at the brunet man. Biting his lip, the blond lowered his voice, "That's too bad, Jaebeom. _Fuck_. I would really love you to be inside me right now. Feeling you slide in, all hard and slow..."

Jaebeom hissed and leaned back in his chair, drawing a shaky breath. He ran a hand through his hair and gave Mark a filthy look. "You don't play fair."

"You said play to win."

"Not against me."

"That wasn't in the rules," Mark objected.

"There are no rules."

"Then, in that case, I can fondle your nuts right here?" He allowed his hand to drape over Jaebeom's knee as the other had done moments before, but let it trail higher and higher…

Jaebeom swore and Mark felt a glimmer of pride.

The younger man shook his head at him, "Jesus, you're like a sex-starved nympho right now. You said, dinner first."

Mark pouted. "Then feed me."

"I have something I would love to feed you."

Mark sent him a knowing look.

Jaebeom shot him a look of contrived innocence. "What? It's protein."

"Jaebeom."

"Okay, okay… but the second this dinner is over, I will take you out to the car and I will ..."

"La la la la, we are right here!" Jinyoung covered his ears childishly and shut his eyes. "Can you two stop fawning all over each other? It's a public space. Do that after dinner!"

"See, even Jinyoungie wants me to do you after dinner," the man intoned to the slender man.

Mark eyed the silently fuming PA. "I don't think he wants you to do me after dinner, Beommie."

"Beommie?"

"It's the name I decided to call you… because you're cute."

"I'm not cute."

"He likes to say he's sexy, Mark," sighed Jinyoung, his exasperation with the two apparent.

Tongue tucked into the side of his mouth, Mark smiled - a wicked little smile at his sugar daddy CEO. "If you tell me you're cute," the older challenged invitingly, "I will _purr_ and crawl - _naked_ \- like a cat towards your dick later." The blond stared hard at Jaebeom, anticipating his answer.

The dark-haired man sucked in a sharp breath, broad shoulders stiffening. He blinked owlishly at Mark, "I-I-..." but words were beyond his grasp.

Smirking smugly, the blond said, "Had you thinking about it, didn't I?"

After a moment, Jaebeom gulped and nodded fervently. "Yessss."

The blond never broke eye contact as he reached for his water glass. "You still have time…" Mark sipped on his glass of water, still eyeing the man.

"Aish, Mark..." Jaebeom sounded short of breath and he looked like he was short of pouncing on Mark himself. The blond silently congratulated himself - Mark 1, Jaebeom 0. He wondered how long it would take before Jaebeom dragged him out of here.

Jinyoung coughed, interrupting them. "This little repartee is well and good, but I will just point out that we are in public and unless you want to declare Mark as a target for reporters, I suggest you get a hold of yourself, Jaebeom - figuratively speaking. We don't really want to see you hold your dick. Well, maybe Mark does, but I'm sure Minho and I can do without that visual." The waiter appeared with the wine. "Ah, good - wine, everyone?" He instructed the waited to pour for them all.

Mark tried to ignore the hand that had slid off his leg as the waiter moved around the pour wine in their glasses. It left a coldness that hadn't been there before. With a start, he realised he quite liked having that hand there. He wondered if it was having the hand there or if it was specifically Jaebeom's hand he liked having there. And if the latter, was it because he was horny and hadn't got any action for a while? Or was it something more significant - that he should ignore until it hit him in the face. He decided on the latter.

In the meantime, he leaned his jaw on his hand and pouted, looking at Jaebeom.

The waiter finished pouring Mark's wine and moved around to Minho - and the hand slid back home. Mark barely held back a sigh of relief. Catching Jaebeom's eyes staring at him, he hoped the man hadn't seen his reaction, but he winced when the younger gave his leg a small squeeze and a small pleased smile teased itself on Jaebeom's lips.

Taking a deep breath, Mark let it out with a sigh of resignation. He was going to be so whipped for this boy. This boy screamed trouble for his future heart.

So Mark did what he always did - he pushed it down and ignored it, and just looked at Jaebeom with a smug little smile.

The waiter hovered at Jinyoung's elbow. "Are you ready to place your order?"

Jaebeom spoke up. "I believe the maitre'd mentioned that the chef is going to choose our meals for us tonight. Please tell Chef Bam that we are honoured."

The waiter gave a small bow of his head and nodded. "I will do that. Thank you, sir. I will leave you unless there is something else I can get you?"

"I think we are fine for now, thank you."

Mark couldn't miss the way Jinyoung eyed the waiter as he left. "So cute. Mmm..."

Jaebeom cut him off. "No, Jinyoungie. What have I said to you about chatting up BamBam's members of staff?"

"To do so?"

" _Not_ to do so."

"But he looks like he needs corrupting," whined Jinyoung, bouncing a little in his seat, like a petulant child.

"No," said the older man. "He does not need to be corrupted by you. Bam hates training up new staff."

"You're hateful. I don't want to talk to you anymore. You're boring."

"Oh, real adult, Jinyoung."

Mark stifled a laugh in a fit of fake coughing.

Narrowing his eyes in a fit of pique at Jaebeom, Jinyoung ignored the boss man and turned to the other two. "So, did we learn anything good today, boys?" he started conversationally.

Minho waved a hand. "Oh me! Me!" As all eyes at the table turned to him, "I learned NEVER to go on a friend's mission. Never ever. _Ever_." His handsome face was frowning darkly at Mark. He said in a plaintive tone, "How could you test our friendship that way?" He made gross kissy noises at the two men whose faces were flushed but smiling.

Chuckling, Mark pointed finger guns at him. "You're welcome."

"Really?" Minho was mock-outraged. "I tell you I'm scarred for life and you say 'you're welcome'? I'm scarred I tell you! I need bleach to unsee that!" Mark threw his head back as he chortled at Minho's highly aggrieved expression. Minho muttered, "God, this is like being on a double date except my date's a dud. Sorry, sorry. I didn't mean it like that," he quickly reassured Jinyoung.

Jinyoung had to agree with him. "I know."

The older man sighed at Mark. "You're lucky I like you enough to overlook this. But, know this -" he pointed a finger and wagged it at the blond man, causing said man to laugh even more. "- I will collect on what you owe me, Markie. And whatever amount you think of spending on me in the future? Triple it! My eyesight might not be what it was before I saw you and this fellow here," he glared at Jaebeom as if it was Jaebeom's fault for leading Mark astray before continuing, "but my stomach is still as hungry as ever."

Even as Jaebeom raised his brows at the silent accusation in the older man's eyes, Mark was laughing outright and nodding, "Ha! Right, right. I got you, hyung. Feed you."

As if on cue, "Chef Bam would like to me to pass on that these come from his personal stock and," the waiter's face flushed with colour and he coughed before he repeated "as he put it, 'Eat them with the reverence they deserve," the waiter and maitre'd set their individual plates down and bowing deeply as if in apology for the brusqueness of the message before stepping back.

They all stared down at their plates. It looked delicious and Mark felt his stomach rumble - it had been a while since he had last eaten and even then, he'd been too nervous at the thought of meeting Jaebeom to eat properly. Thus, his stomach was reminding of this fact.

"Ooh, gujeolpan! Oh this is nice," exclaimed Minho softly. Mark looked at the oldest with confusion on his face.

"It's what? What did you call it?" he asked, wondering if this was something all Koreans knew.

"Have you had this before, Mark?" Jinyoung asked.

Mark shook his head. To him, it was a well-balanced plate of colourful food, looking delicious and well presented. However, he got a distinct feeling it was more than that.

With a gentle smile, Jinyoung took the time to explain, "It is Gujeolpan. It dates back to Joseon Royalty. Do you know much about our history?"

Again, Mark shook his head.

Jaebeom cocked his head to one side. "Shall I explain it to you? I'll teach you about it if you like?"

Mark nodded. "That would be nice. I'd like that."

"Good." The man stared at him for moment before launching into an explanation. "Okay, this is the Korean Platter of Nine delicacies. In the Joseon era, the Royal Family were fed this. This dish is famous for its unusual arrangement - it's usually served in a special octagonal divided dish, sometimes wooden, often ceramic."

"Here's a fun fact, Mark," Minho said, "'Gu' is the number nine, 'jeol' means 'to be sectioned', and 'pan' is a tray or a platter."

Jinyoung supported his explanation, "Within the asian cultures, the number nine holds a symbolic meaning of fullness and harmony. I think Chinese might say completeness and eternity?"

Mark nodded. "Yes, that's right."

"Are you Chinese?" Jaebeom asked.

"Taiwanese-Chinese, but American born."

"Honestly, you didn't read a single word of that background check, did you?" Jinyoung accused, exasperation in his tone.

"I was busy!"

"Doing what? Beside ogling the private investigator's photos of Mark?"

"You had me investigated?"

"No, he just stalked your pretty ass because he wanted to know what you looked liked after he heard your voice - wanted to know if the voice matched the person." Jinyoung rolled his eyes.

"And?" prodded Mark.

Jaebeom ducked his head shyly. "Yes," came the mumbled reply.

Mark felt his face break out into a huge grin. He bit his lip in delight. Jaebeom peeked at him from beneath his lowered lashes. "I'm sorry - I didn't mean to stalk you but the photos did not do you justice. You are so much better-looking in person."

Minho coughed. "Mark, pay attention… my dinner is getting cold."

Almost guiltily the pair launched back into teacher/student mode but with a hint of pleasant flirtationship happening. "Um, so Gujeolpan was a dish that became popular through the Joseon era." Jaebeom smiled at Mark, his eyes shining as he gazed at Mark. Mark liked the way Jaebeom was looking at him. Jaebeom licked his lips before continuing, his eyes straying to Mark's lips for a moment - which Mark noticed.

"And nowadays it carries message of fullness and harmony by the different section showing the harmony and balance through colour, texture, and nutrients as all nine items are cooked individually and served within each separate compartment," Jaebeom was doing a poor job of not looking at Mark like he wanted to eat him, Mark observed. He too was torn between listening to the explanation or just staring at that mouth moving.

Jinyoung spoke, "It is usually the centrepiece on a table. And as Jaebeom said, the flavours are designed to be simple and delicate without overpowering one another."

 "However, as you can see here," Jaebeom's voice was like a balm to Mark's soul. "Chef Bam has taken the idea, and turned it into a small appetiser on a single plate, but you can see he has stuck to the nine different delicacies concept." Jaebeom picked up two of the other items and placed them into the middle item - a colourful _miljeonbyeong_ \- a mini crepe. The mini crepes were the centrepoint to the other eight dishes.

"So you take the different items and place them into the small crepes and eat them ssam-style. Like this." Jaebeom finished placing the items in the crepe and wrapped it up with his hand; he then offered it to Mark who shyly opened his mouth and wrapped his lips around the crepe.

Inadvertently, his sensitive lips brushed against Jaebeom's fingers and thumb as his mouth surrounded the digits. The feel of the hand feeding him against his inner lip sent a tingle through Mark.

He glanced over and saw Jaebeom's eyes darken and he heard the huskiness enter the man's voice. "I should have thought this through before feeding you like this. God, your lips…" He couldn't resist slowly moving back along the man's fingers as he sucked in the crepe into his mouth.

" _Mark…_ " a gravelly rasp escaped from the dark-haired man.

Stunned at the man's visceral and immediate reaction, Mark pulled back, leaving Jaebeom's hand hanging motionless in mid-air. Jaebeom leaned forward as if to follow the crepe with his mouth but Jinyoung with a sharp reprimand hissed, "Jaebeom!"

The dark eyes narrowed before the broad-shouldered man leaned away from Mark and swallowed in an obvious manner. His eyes had not left Mark's and the blond was finding it hard to chew and swallow the crepe in his mouth as those eyes followed his every move. Finally, he swallowed the last mouthful.

"Thank you," Mark said in a low voice, fighting the urge to say 'to hell with it' and jumping on Jaebeom. Shaking a little, he replicated Jaebeom's movements and placed a few items on a crepe. "Like this?" he asked. The man nodded, moving toward Mark, predatory and anticipative - Mark could feel his heart racing faster in response.

However, before Mark could feed Jaebeom, the eldest at the table grabbed the blond's arm and pulled it towards him almost inhaling the small ssam-like crepe into his mouth.

At Jaebeom's growl, Minho grinned and gave a thumbs up, his mouth full. He chewed and swallowed. "Mark needs to reflect his thankfulness to his hyung by feeding me," he explained before dropping his voice. "And unless you are making this the official outing of Mark as your sugar baby, it would look odd if the two of you are feeding one another all night."

Jaebeom wiped a hand over his eyes. "True, I get it. But can you stop manhandling my sugar before I've had a chance to do so?" he complained.

"I've had him for the past few years…" Minho started.

"Exactly, so give him to me now and leave him alone."

"I'm not some 'thing' you can pass around, you know."

"We know you're not, baby…" All eyes turned to Jaebeom who looked just as shocked that the playful name had left his mouth.

After a startled moment, and with a smug little smile, Mark grinned. "You can call me that, but I'm still not going to call you Daddy."

Jaebeom grinned back. "That's alright. You can call me, 'God.'"

Mark shook his head and went back to eating his food. They finished their appetisers in silence, sitting back to look at one another. Before anyone could say a word, their second course arrived - along with a note.

Taking it and opening it, while the waiter removed their dishes and replaced it with the entrees, Jinyoung's brows raised high in a sardonic way before reading it aloud, "I think Bam meant this for you, Jaebeom.

"'You Neanderthal, you wouldn't know good food even when it hits your tongue but I've sent out this mere morsel if the hopes that you grow a more cultivated palate but I despair of that happening.'" Jinyoung laughed, putting the note down, "I think he's in a good mood today. Eat up, everyone. Bon Appetit!"

The hand squeezed his leg once again before sliding away but Jaebeom seemed to know that Mark would miss his touch as the man's leg then pressed up against his. Mark bit his lip and smiled his thanks. The young CEO bashfully ducked his head but the grin was wide even as he seemingly concentrated on his food. The leg pressed hard against Mark's though and the blond could feel the warmth permeating through their combined layers of clothing. The heat gave a sense of safety and security in that touch.

Smugly satisfied, he too, focused on his plate as he pressed back in answer.

Entrees were usually a small affair. But to Mark, his plate looked deliciously delightfully huge for an entree. He snuck a glance at Jaebeom's plate. He got the sneaking suspicion that the Chef was catering to a large appetite, namely the young CEO's appetite.

The plate looked almost too good to eat, but it smelled incredible. He dug in with enthusiasm, buoyed by the delicious and delicate flavours found in his first course. This though… "Oh my god," he said, awe in his voice, "that was … oh so _good_. Heavenly." His eyes fluttered as the flavour exploded in his mouth and he moaned in appreciation - he hadn't had a meal of this calibre in a while and he took the time to savour it.

He felt a pressure against his leg. At his moan, Jaebeom's leg, pressed against his, had jerked sharply in response; Jaebeom had also made a noise in the back of his throat. Sliding a side-eye at the seemingly flustered CEO on his left, he raised his brows in concern. "Everything okay there, Beommie?"

The man nodded a few times, his eyes pained as he swallowed his food.

Eyeing him for a moment longer, he checked to make sure the younger man was okay. But all seemed as it should. Mark shrugged and went back to eating his meal, but he found himself moaning each time in full appreciation and before too long, his entree was gone. That chef was so talented and Mark was one who fully appreciated a King at his job.

"Oh all the holy saints and deities," he said, still with admiration in his voice, "that was amazingly good. Wow." He licked his lips and heard yet another strangled noise from his sugar daddy's direction.

Minho chuckled quietly. He murmured, "I think your appreciation is appreciated by someone else - a bit too much. Don't touch him or he might explode."

Turning his head sharply, Mark looked at Jaebeom in surprise. He took in the slightly sweating man breathing deeply as if he was counting in his head. He hadn't thought about Jaebeom reacting to his moans of appreciation. But then again, he could see the whys and hows… he wondered…

Mark bit his lip in quiet contemplation before he leaned towards Jaebeom.

Laying a hand on his forearm he squeezed tightly, feeling the muscles bunch beneath his hand. Glancing around, he risked moving it, palming Jaebeom's thigh, smoothing it up toward… as the pad of his fingers brushed against the hardness at the top of the brunet's thighs - there was no doubt in Mark's mind that the younger man was hard in his pants - a crash under the table made Mark jerk his hand back in reflex.

Quickly, he leant back into his seat and bit back a laugh as he realised that Jaebeom's leg had connected with the table. "A 'knee jerk' reaction there, Jaebeom?"

"Mark! Jaebeom!" Jinyoung hissed, looking around furtively. "Stop with the footsie under the table! Do I have to separate you two?!"

Eyes shut, wincing at the pain in his knee, Jaebeom eventually opened them to glare with narrowed eyes at Mark. "Low move, Tuan," he gritted out.

"It was quite high actually. And call it foreplay, Im."

"You'll pay for it later."

"Oooh," Mark teased, "is that a promise? I'll take that as a promise. You all heard him. He's going to make me 'pay' for it."

Two groans sounded and both visibly shuddered.

"Far too many visuals," said Minho.

The blond's eyes narrowed at Minho. "You say that now, but you enjoyed watching us. Admit it. You could have been watching someone ugly."

Jinyoung raised a brow, "Hey that's what I said. Wow, you might have a brain in there after all."

"You credit me with intelligence because I think like you?"

"Of course." Jinyoung looked at Mark deadpan. "Did you honestly think that just because you were breathing I would credit you with brains? You're going to be dating _him_ ; that's a point already against you."

"Hey!" complained Jaebeom.

Mark nodded, ignoring Jaebeom. "I completely understand. It's so hard to get good help nowadays."

Jinyoung broke out laughing. "Ah, hyung, you are funny. I like you already." Mark high-fived the hand that Jinyoung reached out with. "Great minds and all that. See, Jaebeom, that's how it's done."

"Why, you…" Jaebeom objected and ranted for a while at Jinyoung while Jinyoung sat there looking flatly at him. When the man was done ranting, Jinyoung said, "Was there anything of value to take from that?"

"How is it that you never hear a single word I say?"

"I zoned out after 'Why, you…' and thought about things I need to do. Incidentally, there is talk of you needing to take a trip to Jeju - I forgot to mention that. We'll discuss that in the morning."

"Do I really bore you that much that you zone out?"

"No, that was a conscious decision - honestly."

"And you're my PA." Jaebeom shook his head. "I need a drink."

Jinyoung cocked a brow. "They don't have strawberry milk, here, Jaebeom."

Minho and Mark laughed as the two men continued to razz each other. The subtle jabs turned into outright offensive insults, each worse than the last. It was fun and relaxing at the same time. It was calming the intense sexual tension between him and Jaebeom and Mark felt that was a good thing. He needed a breather from the intense sexualisation of their interactions - he'd almost contemplated leaving the table to rub one out in the bathroom earlier, but now, he was just happily relaxing and the wine was making him calmer too.

The waiter was back removing their plates and there was the smallest of silences as he cleared the debris of their entrees and replaced them with "Something to cleanse the palate before the mains."  

The wine had paired deliciously with the first two courses. Jinyoung told them that the Chef had taken into account what they were drinking and had planned accordingly. Mark was astounded by the effort the chef had made for them. Being Im Jaebeom seems to really have its perks - it made Mark feel more than a little awed.

The waiter came back to take their empty dishes. Mark was excited about the next meal. But first… he excused himself to the bathroom. Again, the walk through the restaurant reminded him that many eyes would see him with Jaebeom in the future and it made Mark somewhat apprehensive again. But the wine he'd consumed made him dismiss the feeling until later - he was enjoying tonight.

Reaching the bathroom, he pushed the door open to find it surprisingly almost empty - a single man at a urinal. Even the stalls were empty. The only man in there leaving as Mark stood at the urinal.

Smiling happily, a little tipsy from the wine, Mark finished relieving himself before heading to the sink to wash his hands.

Hands under the stream of water, he was shocked to feel a pair of hand grip his hips.

The shout at his lips died as his eyes met Im Jaebeom's through the mirror.

 

//

 

It was all Jaebeom could do to not chase the man down as he left the table. He waited for what he felt was an appropriate modicum amount of time before he excused himself to follow the blond man.

The brunet found the blond alone, swaying slightly as he shook himself off and made his way to the sink, pants buttoned but not fully done up.

Jaebeom stalked towards the man, hands reaching up to cup his hips. He felt the sharp jerk as the blond felt his presence and he met the dark brown eyes in the mirror unwaveringly.

"Hello, Mark."

Mark smiled back - a slow and steady smile. And moved to rub his ass against Jaebeom.

Jaebeom's lips parted as he fought for breath.

God, this man was a beauty - and such a turn on. His slid his hands over the man's ass and felt the strong muscle beneath his hand. He bit back a groan and raised his eyes inquiringly back at the blond. The small nod, the lifting at the edge of his mouth and Jaebeom almost carried the man as he moved them into an empty stall and firmly shut the door.

"I want you, Mark." He gazed hard at the shorter man. "I want you so damn much right now. Please… let me do this…?"

"Do what, Jaebeom exactly? Use your words."

"I want to put my hand on your cock, stroke you, feel your cock, and make you cum in my hand. Will you allow me to do that for you?"

Mark's gulp was audible, and when the nod and the small "Yes, I'd like that. Very much. Yes please," came, Jaebeom almost dropped to his knees in gratitude.

Instead, he pushed the blond against the wall, arms on either side of him. He growled in his ear, "I want to fuck you so badly but I'll settle for making you come for me." He leaned back to look intently at Mark.

The slender blond gazed unwaveringly at him. "Take my cock out, Jaebeom. Make me cum for you."

At his words, Jaebeom crushed his mouth to Mark's, tongue sliding home as Mark's soft lips parted on a heady gasp. This time there was no tentative tip of tongue asking for entry. Instead, it was an insistent, forceful, and demanding tongue that delved in between willingly parted lips, hot breath being exchanged as mouths pressed lips hard against the other, bodies aching, and chests moving to press up against each other. A leg thrust forward to nestle between; an arm sliding to curve around a back; a hand holding onto a nape, pulling the other closer still; fingers curling tightly into hair, gripping forcefully to hold the other close.

It was the sweet taste of Mark on his tongue, the scent of him rising to fill his nose, the sound of his rasping breaths, and the feel of the slim body rocking against his thigh, intermittently pressing hard cock against his own hard cock that sent Jaebeom closer to the edge of reason. He groaned out the man's name, pressing his swollen lips against the corner of his mouth, along his jaw, sucking and nipping against his jawline before nuzzling his earlobe and smelling something that was distinctly Mark. He breathed harshly against his skin, forehead pressed against the wall for a moment, willing his sanity to stay and keep his sugar baby safe.

It was the "Jaebeom" breathed into his ear, followed by the peppering of soft kisses against his neck that made him want to fall apart with this man. It was the "touch me, Jaebeom," that made his head spin, and the "Jaebeom, my God, please…" that was wrecking and destroying his sanity.

It was the slender fingers that dove in and pulled hard on his hair; it was the full pink lips that commanded him "my cock, Jaebeom, fuck, now!" His hands slid down to grip the blond by his hips, crashing his lips to Mark's until neither could breath and lights were floating behind their closed lids.

His hands were nimble and made short work of the blond's loosely done up pants. The soft crash of his pants and belt was ignored as boxers were pulled off, releasing a thick, hard, and aching cock; wet and leaking pre-come - ready for Jaebeom.

"Oh baby…" the dark-haired man moaned as he saw the state Mark was in. "Oh fuck, baby, you're _beautiful_."

Mark let out a groan so deep as his cock was palmed by the dark-haired man that Jaebeom felt it deep within him.

He growled before taking Mark's mouth again and thrusting his tongue deep, feeling Mark thrust back - both in his mouth and against his hand. A shiver went through his body and his hips bucked against Mark and he had to pause. _One breath, two…_ An insistent tongue laved against his and he slid to smooth against it. He could feel Mark's breath against his skin; it was coming in short, sharp pants and it made his head spin.

Curling his fingers around the other man's cock, he slid his hand down and felt the man's body buckle against his as he reached the base. His eyes opened and he stared as Mark groaned against his lips. Jaebeom grinned against his mouth and nipped the man's bottom lip as he smoothed his hand up and twisted around the head of the man's cock.

The slender man shuddered in his arms.

He tugged hard at the older man's cock before sliding back to base, letting the pad of his thumb press against the sensitive balls before smoothly moving up again. He moved his mouth unerringly to Mark's neck. His tongue followed the line of the older man's neck as Mark leaned his head back, and the brunet nibbled on his ear before stroking the tip of his tongue to that sensitive spot below his ear.

Mark could only nod and whimper as Jaebeom stroked him up, twisting his hand over the head before gliding back down, aided by the precome leaking copiously out of Mark's ready cock. It was a heady feeling, to stroke the man's cock and watching him come unravelled because of him. Jaebeom thought it was the most beautiful sight he'd ever seen.

He let him go briefly, to slide a hand over the slender man's balls, down beneath them to touch a sole finger along his taint. "Offfuck…" words began to run together as the older man fell apart, the younger man feeling the shaky shudder that swept through the blond's body, and the tightening of his man's balls. Jaebeom's fingers curled back around the older man's cock, slowly moving along the blond man's length.

Mark opened his eyes briefly and parted his lips, but no sound was emitted; instead another breathless gasp… Whatever Mark was going to say was lost in the maelstrom of feelings that were coursing through them both right then.

Feeling the blond man's hips roiling against him, chasing the orgasm that had been building up all evening, he rubbed the pad of his thumb against Mark's head, feeling the precome sliding out creating more slick over the hard length. He looked down.

"God, Mark, your cock is as beautiful as you," he groaned, looking at the gorgeous red cock in his hand. Fuck it was beautiful.

"Make me cum," the older panted breathlessly. "I've been hard all evening. Please please…"

"Yes, baby, I will make you cum. God, I want you so bad, Mark. I want to have my fingers inside you, I want to open you up, easing your hole wider for me, feeling your hotness around my fingers as I push them inside you…"

"Oh fuck, Jaebeommie…"

He breathed hotly against Mark's skin, sliding the nail of his thumb against the sensitive underside of Mark's cock.

The reaction was immediate.

Mark shuddered, eyes flying open as Jaebeom gripped his cock a little harder and slid his hand down with a little twist. The brunet turned Mark's gasps into a full-blown groan - all for him. "Jaebeom!" The husky strangled whisper sent a thrill through Jaebeom. "Jaebeom! I-I-I… can't - cum... please, let me…"

"Shh, baby, shh… I got you."

He repeated the movements of his hand again and again and Mark bucked against him.

"Ffff-uck! Jaebeommie!"

Jaebeom's mouth suddenly attacking Mark's, and all the young CEO could think about was how soft and sweet Mark's mouth was - sweet like sugar… The familiar scent of Mark surrounded him, all hot and male, and so fucking distinctly Mark, and Jaebeom was all hot and heady and positively primal.

He pushed further in to feel the hard thrust of the man's tongue against his. It was all so soft, yet slick yet smooth, but boy, was it heavenly… The dark haired man released the older man's mouth to catch his breath; fisting the man's cock all the while,  Even his cock was hard as fuck right now and it was all that Jaebeom could do to not give in to what he wanted to do to his sugar baby.

The litany of words in his ears as Mark moaned, "Fuck, Jaebeom, fuck - oh god - oh yes - god, wait until - oh fuck that's it - oh god! Jesus fuck - that's good," and the harried breathing told Jaebeom the blond was close. The blond was making little gasping and mewling sounds as Jaebeom slid his hand up and down his shaft. Listening to them turned Jaebeom on even more and he just wanted to get his hand and slide it into Mark's hole, opening him up. But he breathed instead - it wasn't about him.

He swallowed the rest of Mark's moans, tongue thrusting hotly inside his mouth. The door to the bathroom opened making the men both start but Jaebeom continued to slide his hand up and down the slick cock, covered in pre-come and the man mewling at the back of his throat. The sound in their stall was hot, slickly-sliding noises, rapid breathing, and harried groans.

They could hear someone using a urinal, humming softly to themselves while his hand moved up then down, gliding along the length of Mark's hard cock. Mark bucked his hips in short jerky movements and he could feel the hardness against his palm, felt the heat coming from it… He could feel the tensing in the slender body as the blond neared climax and the brunet reached down to cup Mark's balls and ran a finger over his taint. "I'm close," the man whispered, panic in his eyes as they heard the water run.

With a swift move, Jaebeom released the man, bent over, and took Mark's cock in his mouth, wrapping his lips around him and tonguing the underside furiously while increasing the movement of his hand. A hand was fisted in his hair even as the slim hips started to fuck his mouth.

Just as the hand dryer started, Mark erupted with a long guttural cry, and came hard, his body shuddering, Jaebeeom still fisting his cock rapidly up and down and swallowing hard while Mark orgasmed into his mouth. The small "Oh my fuck!" that was uttered before Jaebeom peeled his mouth off the older's cock was heard in that sudden silence when the hand blowers stop. Lucky for them, the person had already left.

Silence reigned.

And Jaebeom swallowed.

He looked up at the blond man, thumb wiping at the corner of his mouth. "Fuck, Jaebeom. Come here." Mark pulled him up and was kissing him hard. "Fuck, that was unbelievable," Mark said when he stopped kissing Jaebeom.

He couldn't help it, he gave the shorter man a smug little grin as he wrapped his arms around Mark's waist. "I'm good, right? There's more where that came from, but we are being good right now and getting to know each other."

"That was fucking amazing. Oh my god, Jaebeom. You didn't have to do that!"

"I know." He pressed his lips against Mark gently before pulling back. "You taste amazing." Mark blushed. Jaebeom could swear it was the cutest thing ever. "I've just had your extremely hard cock in my mouth, Mark, and you're blushing? You're too cute."

"Shut up," Mark hit him weakly before tucking himself under Jaebeom's chin and pressing his cheek against his chest. Jaebeom marveled at how well they fit. "Thank you," Mark said.

"You're very welcome, Mark."

They stayed like that for a moment longer before Jaebeom sighed. "We will have to go back." He pulled away, leaving the blond man alone as he straightened up his clothes. He almost laughed aloud at the picture Mark presented - boxers around his thighs, pants on the floor, shirt pushed up to his chest. He bit his lip. What he would do to continue this…  He hesitated, "Shall I help you dress again? I um, was in a hurry so I'm sorry…"

Mark shook his head, tucking his flaccid member back into his boxers and pulling up his pants. "I'm fine, Jaebeom. I have managed to dress for almost thirty years. I think I'm good. A little blowjob didn't render me useless." He dressed as he spoke and he was ready within the short space of time.

They exited the stall cautiously but no one was there - a fact for which they were thankful. Jaebeom washed and dried his hands first, while Mark fixed his hair and straightened his belt. Once Mark was ready to go, Jaebeom offered for him to go first. "It's fine, Jaebeom. People meet in the bathrooms and go back together to their tables. It won't be the first thing that comes to their minds - did we fuck or blow in here?"

Sheepishly, Jaebeom grinned, "I guess not."

"Should I…" he indicated at Jaebeom's hardened state, palming the aching cock through the brunet's pants. He jerked away from the temptation.

"I want to, but no. I came in here for you, not for me. I can take care of myself later." He was desperate for Mark's touch but he wanted Mark on Mark's terms, not on his. Jaebeom knew he could wait. He smiled, "Now let’s go back to face Jinyoungie's wrath."

He felt a tug on his hand. Mark stunned him by kissing him fully, tongue and all and he groaned as he felt his dick swear at him. "Mark…" he groaned.

Mark pulled back. "Let's go."

"You're mean."

 

//

 

"Everything okay?" Minho asked as Jaebeom reached the table. His eyes searched between Jinyoung and Jaebeom curiously.

"Just fine," grinned Jaebeom.

Jinyoung eyed them both "Did you have fun in there?" his tone inferring _'things'._

Jaebeom replied, "Yes, actually. The tile in there is fantastic to just get down and do the deed on."

Jinyoung shook his head. "It was a serious question."

"Well, I gave a serious answer."

"No, you didn't!"

"I did!"

"You can't fuck in the time you've been away!" he hissed, with his voice lowered.

Jaebeom appeared to think about this for a moment. "True. Guess we'll have to do it later then."

"So I take it you will be fornicating later?" Jinyoung asked, a little acerbity in his tone.

"Jinyoung!" Mark was surprised at the directness.

"Oh please," scoffed the youngest with a knowing smile. "It's not like we didn't know this was leading someplace. Both of you have been manhandling the goods so to speak since you met. It's only going to be a matter of time."

"We have plenty of time," Mark declared with a frown.

"I don't think so," Jinyoung waved a hand at his boss and friend. "I don't think Jaebeom would last the night without tossing one off. I'm surprised he hasn't already. You - I don't know, but maybe you have better stamina."

Mark and Jaebeom exchanged a secret smile.

Just then a thin wiry man came to their table, with a chef's uniform on and flaming orange hair. A bench on wheels came with him.

"Bam!"

"You will be graced with my presence tonight." The tall, skinny man looked down his nose at them. "I see you had the decency to bring people with you this time."

"Aish, I will beat you up later," Jaebeom said with a dry voice.

"I'd like to see you try." He gave them a grave look, then to Mark's surprise the man bent over laughing. "You should see your faces!" The man snickered before letting out a happy sigh. "Nah, I will run away and you won't be able to catch me because you old, man."

"Aish, you brat." Jaebeom made to move out of his seat.

"Wait! Hyung, how was the appetiser? Did you like it? Did you?" there was a boyish exuberance to the Chef that Mark had not expected.

Both men sat back and gave the chef an indulgent look. "Yes, it was good. You did it well." Jinyoung gave him a soft nod.

"Yes, I particularly enjoyed the burdock root. Nicely seasoned." Jaebeom smiled broadly and genuinely at the young man.

He placed a palm to his chest. "Oh thank god. I have wanted to make it for you for ages! I even got your mother's recipes for some of it. I'm so glad it was good! Oh, I'm being rude! Hi, I'm Chef BamBam and this is my kitchen - welcome."

Mark half stood out of his chair to greet the young chef. "Mark Tuan. Pleased to meet you. Your food is sublime. You have an amazing talent there. We've been blessed."

"Aw, thank you," the young chef had the grace to blush, bowing a little awkwardly as Mark praised his skills. "I'm glad you enjoyed it."

"Choi Minho, nice to meet you. I am thankful for your wonderful skills tonight."

"This is... Mark and his friend Minho." Mark and Jaebeom looked at one another. They hadn't discussed how to introduce Mark's new status to friends. And certainly not how to explain it in public.

"His friend, eh?" BamBam waggled his brows knowingly.

"Not like that, you goose," reprimanded Jinyoung sharply.

Bambam instantly looked contrite, "Oh I'm very sorry. I just presumed…"

Jaebeom broke in. "No, Jinyoungie meant…  Mark… Mark is mine."

Bambam looked confused."Mine what?"

"Mine mine. As in he is… with me…"

"Huh?" BamBam looked confused.

Jaebeom sighed, "As in my boyfriend."

"WHAT?"

"He's my boyfriend," Mark confirmed, hoping that was what Jaebeom wanted. He was shot a grateful smile by the young CEO and the nod from the PA sealed the deal. 'Boyfriend, it is. Better than sugar baby,' he supposed.

BamBam looked around hurriedly, "Okay where are the cameras? You are joking me, right? What? Im Jaebeom has a boyfriend? Oh my god, this calls for champagne. Oh my god…  MINJI DARLING, BE A GOOD GIRL AND OPEN SOME CHAMPERS - DRINKS FOR THE HOUSE!!! My friend has a boyfriend! Oh, this is such a celebration!"

As the restaurant cheered, Jinyoung yelled at Mark over the din, "Well, in case you didn't know, this is your coming out to society party. Congratulations! You're an 'Im boyfriend' now!"

//

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might need to change the tags as this is less slow burn and more tease. I did mention smut is going to be in this right? If you've only joined reading my writing recently, I ah, write a lot of smut. It sometimes has feelings but most of the time, well, it's not. Squint your eyes and you can find the feels. 
> 
> Well, what do you think? It's one way to get their relationship out there, I guess. Everyone knows not to tel BamBam anything - he will shout it from the rooftops! Our spoiler King! hahahaha 
> 
> Anyway, hit me up in the comments below or feel free to slide into my DMs on Twitter or just plain outright tweet me. Same handle. tjbaby101
> 
> Until next time...


	10. It Wasn't a Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Becoming a sugar baby wasn't just a dream. Mark wakes up the next morning. What will this mean for his future life?

* * *

The four of them left the restaurant - a little more than tipsy, a little shy of plastered, but none of them completely sober. So when Mark and Jaebeom pleaded for some alone time, "to get to know one another, Jinyoungie," Jaebeom had argued, Jinyoung had been suspicious, but Minho - to Jaebeom's surprise - was surprisingly good with it.  

Jaebeom only wanted to walk along the banks of the river nearby. But without the chaperones in tow. Mark - only Mark knew why Mark wanted it, but Jaebeom suspected similar reasons.

As the eldest male, Minho said goodbye to Mark, "You're the older one so I expect you to have some common sense. Don't put out on a first date, stay at your own house, and above all, call me in the morning and tell me all about it. Take care of you." Minho pointed a warning 'parental finger' at the brunet man, exchanged quick hugs and shoved the slender man into Jaebeom's waiting arms. "I expect you to take care of him and he is to come home untarnished and unblemished," he warned to the young CEO.

"Yes, sir. Hyung, sir." A tipsy Jaebeom nodded his head clumsily at the older man wagging a finger in front of his face. He closed one eye trying to focus to the moving finger. 

Beside him, Mark laughed - a high pitched laugh full of amusement and happiness and Jaebeom felt his face turning up into the widest of grins. 

"You have a smile full of crescent moons," observed a befuddled Mark. "It's like anime - it's so cute! Ah, Beommie - you are so cute!" 

"Aish, you are both drunk. I'm not sure about this…" A distinctly wobbly Jinyoung glared suspiciously at them. Minho quickly caught the man as he pitched forward.

"Aiii, let's go, Jinyoungie." The eldest started dragging the young PA kicking and objecting to his car…

"Nooooo! Minho-hyung, sa jang nim needs me!" howled the youngest in his inebriated state, falling floppy into the eldest man's hands. The young PA tried to break free from Minho's hold… Well, that was until Jaebeom reminded Jinyoung loudly that there was no overtime since he was on salary and he should go home now to stop the terrible wrinkles accruing at the corner of his eyes… 

… To which Jinyoung waved aside the boss status and went for the best friend kill, stomping his foot and yelling, "They are cat's whiskers, hyung!" He pointed to said cat whiskers at the corners of his eyes as he grimaced for emphasis. "And they are  _ cute _ ! And my boyfriends adore them! You have no appreciation for beauty, Jaebeom, hyung!" and kicked free of Minho's grip and attempted to hit the young CEO. 

But of course, driver and bodyguard Minhyuk had had no choice but to lift the yelling lad and throw him into Minho's car... 

Jaebeom murmured his thanks before he as the smug boss had strolled off with Mark while the enraged PA yelled profanities behind them. "Good night, Jinyoungie!" he sing-songed as he guided Mark away. "Behave for Minho-hyung!"

As they made their way along the side of the Han River, Jaebeom felt all in all he had handled that exit well and there was a lift in his steps as he jaunted along with Mark. It had nothing to do with how much he'd drunk all night so far - not at all.

Having grasped the older man's hand earlier as they walked, he tugged them closer to the water's edge. 

Jaebeom noted their footsteps were aligned, and they were stepping in sync with one another. He smiled at that - it felt right; they felt right. Jaebeom refused to think about when he would have to let Mark go. It's a relationship, he told himself; he was going to treat it like one. 

Mark seemed content to walk shoulder-to-shoulder, but Jaebeom was not; instead, he threw an arm casually over the other man's shoulder, pulling him into his side and walking with the man's lithe frame pressed closer to his. That was better. 

No Jinyoung, no Minho.  _ Alone _ . By  _ themselves _ . That sounded so illicit and dirty in his head - alone with Mark. He turned his head to look at the blond man and all the breath left his chest - why was that man so handsome? How long had this man been in his city and not noticed by him? For some reason, he felt strangely annoyed by some unknown time having been lost to him because he had not met Mark before. How much had they wasted? 

He palmed the nape of the blond's neck, noting how long and slender it was and how smooth the skin was under his hot palm. "I find you so attractive," he murmured, fingers brushing and tangling into the hair at the base of Mark's head. "So very attractive." 

He tried to focus on the world at large and not on the lithe, blond man at his side. 

Averting his head, he looked unseeing at the slow running river, making a concerted effort to take deep breaths to calm his racing heart. It was hard. But there was plenty to distract his mind; there was the slight hum of voices in the air - although the sun had long since gone down, the lights along the river were still bright, and it was pleasant enough to be walking along the banks of the river. It may have been late, but the crowds only seemed to be growing as people finished work late or completed their dining for the evening. Seoul was coming alive.

He noted the shiver and the rise of goosebumps on Mark's neck - he wanted to place his mouth on that warm skin and feel it beneath his lips. Instead, he asked, "How long have you lived in Seoul, Mark?" 

"Me?" Mark seemed surprised by the question, which he probably was in a way, but the brunet guessed it was kind of strange to ask these kinds of questions after having already tongued the man's mouth and sucked his cock; not to mention swallowing him. But hey, they need more intimacy right? Asking questions was a good thing. At some point, he knew he would be tonguing his rim so he should know some background history that wasn't found in Jinyoung's report. Mark's tone was contemplative, "Um, I think 2? Wait… " cutely ticking off the years on his slender fingers, "I guess 3 years now?" 

When the elder one spoke, Jaebeom realised something that he hadn't noted as much before - that Mark's voice was gentle and soft, and Jaebeom felt oddly protective and squeezed his neck in reassurance. 

"And you like it here?"

Mark's gaze flicked toward him in a sweet yet shy manner. "Yes, I think I like it more  _ now _ , but yes, I like it here." 

That tongue swiped at those full pink lips and Jaebeom yearned to suck on that.  _ Calm _ , he told himself. Jaebeom wanted more. He squeezed his eyes shut briefly before opening them again. The world right itself. "What do you like about it?" he asked the blond man.

Mark hummed. "Seoul? Or South Korea?"

He shrugged at the man's question. "Either. Both."

Jaebeom matched Mark's footsteps as they slowed while the elder man contemplated. "Hmm… I guess I like the freedom I have being away from family. And I love being somewhere different." 

"This here is different." Jaebeom couldn't resist hugging him into his side. Mark laughed. 

"Yes, by your side is definitely different, Jaebeom," teased the slender man.

"Do you want to walk by yourself then?"

"No, no, it's fine," reassured Mark, looking at him and pursing his lips invitingly.

"Good," Jaebeom pecked his lips before smirking smugly and snuggling him into his side. "Now, what else do you like about my country?"

They picked up the pace, resuming their previous walking gait while the older man elaborated, "Let's see, I love seeing how other people live. It's so intriguing; an insight into how people tick."    
  
"I guess because I was studying, I didn't always get a chance to explore much really of Seoul, let alone the rest of South Korea. I want to do more, see more, find out more. I'm not one for a lot of touristy stuff but I like exploring small, behind-the-wall places. I'd go for an alley tour over palaces and temples; I like exploring new things, doing something different... "

The younger man noted how Mark's voice grew in volume and enthusiasm as the naturally introverted man became more open, the older man's movements and words becoming more flowing, more natural. 

The cheeky man wagged his brows at Jaebeom. "And I don't mean just in the touring, but you know - bedroom stuff too." The slender blond laughed - a loud, natural, unforced laugh, brown eyes glinting with happiness. He looked stunning to Jaebeom. Breathtaking. "But talking of different things, I also like adrenaline type stuff and doing a hiking trail run and be outdoors. I  _ love _ outdoors - especially beaches." 

A bright grin lit the older man's face.  _ Beaches, huh? _ "So my ad must have appealed to you, then?" Jaebeom asked him. 

"Romantic walks on the beach? Sure! But I'd rather surf."  _ Surfing huh?  _ Images of that slender figure being on a surfboard, drying off after with a wetsuit around his waist, his chest bare, hair wet, droplets of water on his skin… 

Jaebeom coughed out a response before his obsession with this man made him look creepy and stalker-like. "Um, right… so adrenaline stuff… er, jumping out of planes thing?" 

Mark shrugged. "Yeah sure, but more like walking along glass bridges with a harness and no handrails…" Mark started bouncing in his steps, blabbing and bobbing under Jaebeom's arm. Jaebeom laughed at his natural exuberance. Jaebeom liked that Mark spoke more naturally about what he liked to do. The blond was excitable as he went on, "... like, walking the outside of tall buildings… parachuting! Hang gliding! That kind of adrenaline thing! Things that insurance companies don't like insuring you for!" 

Jaebeom nodded, a wide smile on his face. "Oh, me too! I like those things!" He overlooked the fact that he'd never really ridden a surfboard successfully in his life, and was not always good with heights but nonetheless, Jaebeom threw the older man a smile which Mark readily returned.  _ That smile …  _ He wanted to see that smile always. He would have to look at places to go when they got a chance to go away. In spite of already having thought about where he'd like to take Mark on weekend trips, he thought maybe one of those tower walks would be great; on his next trip to Toronto or Auckland -or he had those trips across to Shanghai - he could bring Mark with him. He got excited at the idea. "We'll have to go on trips - you and I," he commented to Mark. "I was thinking about some time away in conjunction with some of my business trips."

The man turned toward him, hope radiating from that beautiful face. "Ah, jinjja? Really? Yes! Please! The boys and I have gone places over the past couple of years but it's so hard when you are all poor students. Minho helped us once he was working when we went for a trip to Jeju island one time. That was cool. But we didn't have a lot of time though. I'd love to go there again. Ooh! And Busan! Oh and there are some places I've wanted to go not far from Seoul but trying to get the time and have friends to go with is hard too."

"I was thinking maybe Hong Kong, Shanghai or Macau, or Japan? Maybe throw in some adrenaline-filled side trips in New Zealand or Switzerland?"

Mark gave him a look of such open surprise that Jaebeom felt a swell of pride at being able to shower his baby with gifts the man would truly want. 

Jaebeom smiled at the older man, "Come here, you." 

Mark settled into the curve of the younger man's hold with a satisfied smile on his gorgeous face. Jaebeom couldn't help but kiss the top of the man's head. "I'll take you to them all. We'll have to work out a plan. Fit it all in."

Mark's voice was thick with emotion. "Thanks, Jaebeom."

"Anything for my baby, right?"

"Right!" And with Mark's laugh echoing off into the distance, they continued to walk along the Han River, each lost in their own happy world thoughts. Jaebeom was already wording the memo to Jinyoung in his head about the trips he wanted to take. He'll send that off after he has taken Mark home. In the meantime, he'll enjoy tucking the man under his arm and smiling at the world. 

A small but firm kiss on his jaw made him turn to Mark. "I know I'm drunk. But I have to say, I like this you-and-me thing. Thank you for being a stupidly good surprise result to a stupid prank my friend wrote me in for."

Jaebeom swallowed. "Thank you for being a ridiculously handsome sugar baby that meets all my expectations and then some."

As Mark let out a soft giggle and snuggled into his side, Jaebeom heard the soft, "I'm glad you're my sugar daddy, Jaebeommie."

_ Me too, Mark. Me too. _

//

The early morning felt obscenely early. Dust floated serenely in the air as the pale sun shone in through the unfiltered window directly onto the face of one Mark Tuan. 

The blond man moaned in objection at the light and turned his head away, not ready to wake yet. His head was pounding, his eyes gritty - he didn't feel a particular need to be awake right now.

Something brushed against his skin. He flinched but stayed immobile, face and limbs slack. But the sun continued to warm his head and his eyelids fluttered in protest. Groaning, he rolled over onto his stomach, breathing in deeply as his consciousness rose to the surface and sleep was chased away.

Steadfastly refusing to open his eyes against the growing brightness, Mark stayed in the haze of his still sleep-addled thoughts, letting them roam and rove in his brain, jumping from one thought to another. One face rose out of his mind and all other thoughts were chased away as Mark remembered one Im Jaebeom. 

Im Jaebeom. Jaebeom Im. CEO.  _ Sugar Daddy.  _ His sugar daddy. 

Mark's lips lifted at the corners as he smiled. 

He had a sugar daddy. Feeling a weight off his chest Mark allowed himself to feel happy. He had a sugar daddy; in fact, he had a hot sugar daddy. Fuck those people thinking he was the eye candy, Mark was certain that he had the better end of the deal. There wasn't another CEO that looked like Im Jaebeom. 

And Im Jaebeom certainly didn't seem too disappointed in one Mark Tuan either.

Smugly, he rolled over onto his side, allowing himself to preen at all the moments where Jaebeom had not been able to contain himself where Mark was concerned. 

It made Mark feel good. Really good.

He had been so caught up with the worry and apprehension of meeting his sugar daddy that he hadn't thought about what might happen if he genuinely found him attractive and that had blindsided Mark and hit him like a ten-tonne truck.

He'd found Im Jaebeom to be young and virile and handsome, and above all else, very much into Mark as well. 

And that terrified Mark.

It really felt like a relationship was happening. Two people who meet, like one another and then start dating. Only this one had a contract and terms and stipulations and conditions. He mentally shrugged. At least they each knew the conditions. In love, it's often said you supposedly love unconditionally but far too often, that love came with conditions and you don't know until it's too late. 

This way - they both knew ahead of time there was an end date. 

He rolled onto his back and stared at the back of his eyelids. 

His head was filled with thoughts of Jaebeom. Pretty much like last night. 

His morning wood was knocking on the door - figuratively speaking, of course. But Mark couldn't  _ not _ notice it. His eyes still closed against the light of day, he again breathed deep, and his cock lay hard and heavy on his abs,  _ calling _ to him. _ Feel me, _ it said.  _ Touch me,  _ it begged.  _ Make me cum…  _

His head was filled with images of Jaebeom's smile, his eyes, those moles beneath his brow, those lips, that tongue...

Mark's hand gravitated down to gently palm over his sensitive hard cock, a sharp hiss leaving his lips as he felt the heel of his hand against the underside of his cock and his fingers brushing against his balls.

He recalled the feel of those lips against his throat, the way they pressed firmly against his skin. Moaning freely, he arched his head back as he curled his fingers around his cock. Sliding up then down, he started to tug, hips moving to the rhythm his hand was setting.

Throughout the meeting, he had thought of nothing but Im Jaebeom. There had been Im Jaebeom, something about a contract, more Jaebeom, and even more of Jaebeom and well, Jaebeom. In all honesty, Mark thought less about the pertinent facts of the contract and more about how Im Jaebeom felt about and against him. That dark-eyed gaze that had followed his every move - Mark groaned in recollection. Those kisses in the car - he sucked in his lower lip and chewed on it the way Jaebeom had done -  _ Fantastic, baby _ .

Fantastic. Beautiful. Baby. Phrases often used by Jaebeom to describe a myriad of things. Fantastic was breathed into his ear while Jaebeom squeezed his knee. 'Beautiful' was breathed over his skin as he gasped for air while the dark-haired man followed the line of his throat with a hot, slick tongue, and warm, soft, lips. 'Baby' was what he was called when he was on the verge of cumming.

It was what he thought of now, as he pulled on his cock and arched his back, feeling his balls tightening, wanting to get to climax, and soon.

God, what an evening - of course, only fraught with sexual tension, and  _ full _ of innuendo and light touches; Mark had especially liked the other man's warm palm burning through his trouser leg to almost imprint itself on the elder's inner thigh. God, he'd almost burned up on the spot. Mark had been in literal frustration as that hand squeezed, and that thumb had run errant circles on his leg, and Mark had been growing harder and harder as the evening progressed… 

That blowjob though… 

Mark's hand stuttered for a moment on his cock as he remembered the feel of Jaebeom's mouth on his cock. "Jaebeommie…" he moaned, licking his suddenly dry lips. He wanted that man's mouth on his cock again. He'd tried all night last night… 

Throughout the rest of the evening, Mark had willed Jaebeom to move his hand higher, add a little spice to what they had already done, but the man had just smirked and eaten his food as if nothing untoward was happening. Okay, so nothing had really been happening - much to the blond's growing ire - but the younger man hadn't needed to look so smug about it. In the end, it was only copious amounts of wine that saved the young CEO from being jumped by the thirsty blond because his hard-on had gone back to its normal flaccid state and had no longer bothered Mark with its horny desires. 

Until  _ now _ .

"Jaebeommie…" The man's name left his lips unconsciously, his mind recalling the feel of the man pressed against his body, those hands that had curved around him; the stroking; the squeezing; the pulling; and the tugging. His tongue darted out to lick at his dry lips, the sensation making him moan again, imagining the dark-haired man on his bed, hand on his erection, hand sliding to cup his balls, and his lips teasing and touching over his neck. 

"Oh  _ god _ , Beommie…" It would be the squeezing then releasing; the stroking and the teasing. The man would slide a leg between his, nudging them apart… Fingers lubed with precome, a touch to his taint sent a jolt through him and he rocked with a hiss at the sensitivity. A gasp as he eased his hand further, contorting his body to touch his rim, feeling the pressure of the finger against his entrance. He breathed with a cry of want, imaging it was Jaebeom's firm hand gliding around the edges, brushing those feather-like strokes…

Mark sucked in a deep shuddering breath as the pad of his finger pressed further against his ring. He wanted the broad shoulder man so desperately… he fisted his cock, jerking his hand down and up feeling the pressure building… "Fuuuuck," he cursed lowly, his need for the younger so intense his body was on fire. "Fuck, Beommie, fuck. I need you." 

Caving into his need, feeling that early morning sleepy desire, he lathed his finger in precome, reached to ease the tip of his finger in and groaned. The muscles caved to allow his finger entrance. Once again, he groaned - a deep guttural groan, full of need and desire, and he tugged his cock faster, moving himself closer to climax. "Jaebeom… fuck. Yes… god yes… oh god, please…" he freely let the words flow as he got closer and closer… "Oh god, so close, let me come, please…" 

_ WHO THE FUCK IS IN BED WITH YOU? _

A sudden movement in the bed next to him had his eyes flying open. He turned his head sharply to be greeted unexpectedly by  _ a pair of dark eyes  _ unnervingly close to his face _. _

Halting suddenly at almost-climax, his tight balls yelling at him, his heart racing, and his lungs wheezing… but his mind ... He screamed as he rolled away… The sound was almost blood-curdling… partly in fright but also in part because Mark was toppling off the side of the bed while scrambling for the covers and his still erect cock was still firmly grasped in his fear and shock-ridden hand…

There was cursing as he banged against the bedside table before falling to the floor. 

His eyes rolled back into his head as blinding pain flooded his body. His dick was definitely not hard any longer.  _ Fuck _ . He cradled his poor abused balls and his aching dick; his cock having been wrenched back subconsciously and slammed along with his barenaked balls into the very solid floor. Mark's thoughts were hazy through the pain. Vaguely he heard someone call to him, but Mark was busy being in pain to even work out if he should have been trying to run away. He was fucked if it was an intruder.

Dimly, he hoped that whoever it was wouldn't ravage the bejesus out of naked him; for he lay naked, curled on the floor, catching his breath while his brain caught up to him.  _ 'Jesus, Mary, and Joseph… please help me one day to still produce children,' _ he begged silently through the pain.

He would not be running away anytime soon. He stayed still. He cupped his throbbing dick. The pain ebbed. He managed to catch his breath again. 

With slow, deep breaths, Mark inhaled and exhaled, counting numbers in his head until the blinding flashes of light left behind his clenched eyelids. 

His eyes opened slowly. A string of expletives left his mouth. He cursed loudly - in all the languages he knew - because it dawned on him as his eyes opened that this was not his room, and that was not his bed.  _ Where the fuck was he? _ Uncurling, he mentally checking off any residual pain before he eased himself up to sit beside the bed, and to stare at the man who was only moments before next to him in his bed.

"Jaebeom?" Relief flooded through him before confusion set in. "Why are you here?" He winced, still in pain.

"Why wouldn't I be here? It's my room."

Mark grimaced as he moved gingerly onto his knees. "Okay, that answers the 'where are we' part of my series of questions. Oh fuck… that seriously smarts." Mark cupped his still aching cock. "Why were we in bed together?" he asked, wondering how the hell that had happened. His mind was foggy from the night before. One minute they were driving home after their walk then… "Oh my god, why am I naked?"

"Because we are not taking it slow?" Mark may have missed the teasing note in the other man's voice...

"The devil we're not!" he got to his feet. "You may have given me a fucking fantastic rocking blowjob but I was not about to sleep with you!" Aggrieved, he grabbed tissues from the side of the bed and wiped his hands clean. 

"It was a great blowjob, wasn't it?" Jaebeom was preening, settling up on his elbows, chin in his hands even as Mark glared. The brunet held up a hand defensively. "Oh come on, you even said, 'it was a fantastic rocking blowjob' - your words! And hey, relax! You're the one who insisted on getting naked in my bed. You will note that I am trussed in my pyjamas and robe." He moved to display his body in full pyjamas and robe. "See?"

Oh yeah. Mark stopped and looked at Jaebeom, lying on his side, propped up by his elbow. Seriously, the brunet looked like he was modelling underwear, not arguing over whether he'd slept with someone or not. Mark had to admit the man looked really good in his pyjamas.  _ Really good.  _ The older man licked his lips absently as he stared. 

"Are you trying to kill me, Mark? Seriously? Stop licking your lips and looking at me like I'm something to eat."

Mark blushed.

"Also…" Jaebeom's eyes darkened. "Wanking while calling your sugar daddy's name is a sure fire way to get yourself under me quicker than you can holler …" 

Mark flushed - all over. He suddenly became acutely aware of his nakedness. "Um…" he looked around for something to throw on. 

Jaebeom grinned at him, sighing happily while running a final glance over Mark's body before getting up and taking off his robe. Mark squeaked in surprise, thinking that Jaebeom was about to strip and do him - which his body was actually one hundred percent okay with - but Jaebeom only came around the bed and help it open for Mark to put on. 

" _ Oh _ ." The older man turned around somewhat bashfully. 

Although he knew Jaebeom had seen everything - last night, this morning, even right at that moment - Mark didn't know why he felt so embarrassed. It was just a naked body right? Even if it was his own naked body. It was no different from a jjimjibang, right? 

He tried to tell himself this, but his traitorous mind told him that it was not the same because 'other men wouldn't have had your stiff cock in their mouth.' 'And 'other men wouldn't have been in bed with you - while you were naked.' God, he felt so awkward… 

As Jaebeom did up the ties of the robe, Mark looked around avoiding the man's eyes. He was so close to him and Mark could feel the warmth from the younger man's robe, but also the soft puffs of breath as the brunet leaned in to close the robe. His dick can't have been too broken because it twitched at the nearness of the other man. Mark didn't know where to look or what to do - his dick was bumping the front of the robe and he knew his ears were burning. 

However, Jaebeom leaned forward and placing a hand under his chin, forcing Mark to look at him. The older man couldn't help the sudden gasp as he looked into the tousled morning face of his glorious sugar daddy… all spiky dark hair, bedroom eyes, and god, did he look this good every morning? He'd been so drunk last night - what had he done? What had they done? Panic thoughts still led him to believe that they had done … things. Sexual things. Shit. And he hadn't been awake enough to appreciate them. What if... 

Jaebeom snickered and Mark realised that he must have said it out loud. He ducked his head down, embarrassment and mortification flooding through him. Those dark eyes stared into his, all soft and gentle. "Mark?" Mark nodded. Jaebeom's naturally sultry voice flowed over him. He looked up, peeking at his sugar daddy's face through lowered lashes. Jaebeom gave him a small smile. "Good morning."

"Morn'n," he mumbled. His brain was running fast, but his mouth wasn't. 

"God, so cute."

"Aw… shaddup." He felt so mortified. And so … naked. Had he really lost all morals while drunk last night? It wouldn't surprise him if he had. Jaebeom  _ was _ good-looking, and that blowjob  _ had _ been great and oh my god, what it had been  Mark's fault - throwing himself on the other man last night? "You're so  _ nice… _ oh god… you're being nice - does this mean? Did I… throw myself at you? On you? Did I force you to… because I wanted to..." His ears were burning so, so hot now so he knew that they were most likely bright red. 

"Mark…"

The blond groaned. "Oh god, you had to have cleaned me up after, right? That's why I'm so clean now right? Oh god! Oh god and I don't remember anything! I'm so clueless. Oh my god. This is so embarrassing," Mark ran a hand through his hair in agitation. "I'm sorry. God. I can …. You can cancel the contract if you like. Shit. Fuck. What did I do? I'm sorry whatever I did… shit. I'm sorry."

Jaebeom grabbed him by the shoulders. "We didn't do anything. Mark - do you understand?"

He looked up at Jaebeom, understanding coming very slowly this morning. "Huh?" Great, he sounded like an idiot.

Jaebeom clarified, "Last night? We didn't do anything. We slept. That's all." Jaebeom looked at him steadily as Mark's brain absorbed his words.

_ We… slept?  _ "Oh. Oh!" Mark nodded, finally understanding. "Oh, ok, thanks." As an afterthought, he asked, "Why not?" He ignored that almost 180° degree turnaround of his brain. He was curious. They were teasing each other as they'd walked along and when they got in the car, he remembered a lot of kissing and a lot of roving hands. 

With a bemused smile crossing his face, Jaebeom pulled Mark into his arms and wrapped his strong arm around the older's back. 

"Because you were drunk. Very drunk. I'd like you sober, and able to give full consent. Not to mention I'd like you to be an eager and willing participant," Jaebeom chided.  "We have to go slow; learn about one another. I need you to be my sugar baby for a while and not just for one night. So … yeah. Slow."

Relaxing in his hold and at his words, Mark teased, "So eloquent, Mr. CEO."

"Who was the rambling idiot just mere moments ago, huh?"

"I don't know. I think he left."

"Really? And you would be?"

"A much better option. He was an idiot."

Jaebeom gave him a smile so bright that Mark felt his chest broaden with happy feelings. He felt Jaebeom leaning into him and he responded with meeting the man midway. Their lips met with a sigh and a soft brush against one another. 

He felt his toes curl from the tantalising tease of Jaebeom against his lips. "Mmm, you are so good to wake up to," he murmured sliding against the taller man, his arms rising up to curl around his neck. 

"Didn't you just scream blue murder as you fell to the floor?"

"Shhh…"

"Shhh? I'm doing my best work here and  _ you're _ still talking."

Mark pulled back for a moment, teasing him. "This is your best work?"

The younger, taller man sighed even as a smile tugged at his lips. He teased Mark's nose with a small Eskimo kiss. Brushing his nose against Mark's created a tingling, ripple effect that went from the tip of Mark's toes all the way up his body - Jaebeom's Eskimo kiss was doing things to his insides that made the older want to leap on the broad-chested man. 

But his following words were lightly teasing which made Mark tamp down on his romping desires. "Well I'd say last night's blowjob was some of my best work but if we fucked now you'd see some pretty damn good work."

Much more relaxed, Mark smiled and leaned in once again, pecking the dark-haired man with small kisses. "Such a sweet talker."

A soft pair of lips latched onto Mark's lower lip, suckling gently, making Mark moan. "Don't get me wrong; I want in your pants," breathed Jaebeom softly.

Mark was breathless, "I don't have any pants on."

"Woohoo, free rein." Jaebeom's arms stayed where they were but Mark knew he was itching to move them somewhere less appropriate.

"Why are you waiting?" He tugged on the man's nape to get him to deepen the kiss but the man refused to budge from the soft tantalisingly short kisses he was delivering.

"Because, Mark, if I start I won't be able to stop."

Mark's heart thumped hard against the inside of his ribs at Jaebeom's admission. He could just imagine a wild and impetuous Jaebeom kissing him as wildly as he'd done the night before then riding him…  _ ahem _ …  _ wasn't there mention of Hong Kong?  _ He was wide awake now and sober. He knew what he wanted. He wanted Jaebeom. 

"You are naked in my robe, in my room, having left my bed where you slept the entire night unmolested," said Jaebeom with a huskiness that vibrated down Mark's spine. "I don't think I have the self-control to stop myself in time if we started something now." 

Mark shivered at his words and his own mental images. He shivered as he felt the warmth of the broad-shouldered man pressed against his. This man could have done things to him - with his drunken consent by now but he hadn't. The blowjob had been while Mark was still fairly sober. Anything after the walk in the park would not have been.

But man, the man must have blue balls by now.

Breathing deeply, his bottom lip firmly held by his teeth, Mark pulled back and looked the taller man in the eye. "Have you … did you get off?"

Jaebeom's mouth lifted into a teasing, knowing grin. "Yes, in the shower last night." He pecked Mark on the mouth. "Twice," he revealed. 

Impishly, Mark grinned at him. "I would have like to have seen that. Third time's a charm?" he invited.

"Mark." Jaebeom's tone held a warning note, but his face held a warm look, eyes staring softly, lips curved into a small smile.

"Beommie," answered Mark, with an air of innocence. 

"No," Jaebeom said firmly.

"No, what?"

"No cutesy names. And no, to starting something that we can't finish."

"Aw…but Beommie..."

"Ok, stop. Let's go to breakfast."

"Aw, but I have no clothes." Mark pouted, eyes wide.

Jaebeom rolled his eyes heavenward. "Are you purposefully trying to blue balls me? Rhetoric question." He looked back at Mark. "Then borrow some of mine."

"As cute as that would be, I'd swim in them. No thanks, I'll go home. Besides, I need to shower and change." At the other man's change of expression, he clarified, "Alone."

"You can shower here."

"Okay."

"Yay."

"Still alone."

It was Jaebeom's turn to pout which Mark found adorable. "Can I take you home then?" the cute puppy dog look was eating at Mark's resolve.

"What a pickup line," he scoffed weakly.

"What do I need a pickup line for? You're already here."

"You just want to get into my pants."

"If they have you in it, then yes." The impudent lift of a brow gave the younger man an air of cockiness and Mark cursed silently at how his body revelled in that.

"Down boy. Slow and steady wins the race."

Jaebeom lifted a quizzical brow. "You talking to me or to your…"

"Both."

Jaebeom pulled Mark into the curve of his body and nuzzled into the curve of his neck. Goosebumps littered the curve as cool shivers raced down Mark's body, his lips parting in an almost silent moan. Jaebeom spoke softly between kisses along Mark's skin, murmuring, "Slow…"  _ kiss _ , "and…"  _ lick _ , "steady…"  _ suck _ , "... is that right, baby?" 

Mark's knees were threatening to give out. He made an attempt to sound something - anything - out, but his brain had ceased functioning. Then it melted again with a vengeance as Jaebeom nibbled his way down the column of his neck and littered the slender blond's collarbone with teasing, tantalising kisses with softly lapping tongue and hot mouth… 

He arched back against the man's stabilising arms while the younger roved down; lips caressing the minute nooks and crannies of his body as the younger made his way down. A breath of hot air, a sweep of a slick tongue and his nipple was being taken into a hot mouth, lathed with licks and teasing flicks before being sucked gently and let go. Mark's eyes rolled back. Then it was rinse and repeat as the man did it over and over and over again. "Beommie…" he gasped. Jaebeom's mouth on his nipple was doing amazing things to his body. And he was there for it. He was feeling it and oh  _ fuck… _ There was the minutest of nibbles against the erect tip and an electrifying feeling shot straight to his groin and into his cock. "Jaebeommie!" the cry was wrenched out of his throat, his hands holding tight onto those broad shoulders, his body shuddering. 

Music blared as a phone started to ring. The jarring sound of the phone was broken only by their harsh breathing.

He felt Jaebeom pause, felt his head against the middle of his chest, hot breath flowing over his skin, fingers digging into his back. "No! Please don't!" Mark found himself saying.

"Mark… " he heard the raspiness of his voice. "I'm sorry I got carried away. I'll … stop." The dark haired man lifted his head to look at Mark. "Mark… I…"

"Please, Beommie."

"Baby, you don't know what you're saying… "

"I do," Mark urged. 

"Mark. That ringtone was my dad's so … I will need to call him back. Let's stop for now. I'm sorry." Jaebeom straightened them upright. 

Mark's robe was gaping wide and off his shoulders, his skin slightly red where Jaebeom had gotten carried away with sucking on him but he didn't care. "Jaebeom…" Disappointment and relief flooded him, but Mark nodded. Jaebeom still had responsibilities today and now was not the time to be getting busy with his sugar daddy. "I understand," he said. "I'm sorry too. For getting caught up in the heat of the moment."

Jaebeom looked gravely at him. "Mark we can do  _ this _ . But it's probably better that we wait. This was our first night together. The ink is barely dry on our contracts and we haven't even spent a decent amount of time alone. The younger man cocked his head to one side, pulling the blond man's hips into his body tightly, one hand lifting to brush Mark's hair back off his face, eyes roving over his face. Jaebeom spoke softly, "You're gorgeous. I could lose myself in you all the time, Mark, willingly." He dropped his hand to cup one slim, muscled shoulder, smoothing his palm around and down to brush the back of his knuckle over one of Mark's nipples, his eyes dark as he watched it pucker. Mark felt the deep breath the man took at the sight and the older man's balls tightened in response. Jaebeom breathed, "Let's not rush things. It's a relationship within a contract. Let's make it the best relationship within the constraints we have made. Even though I want to lose myself in you. Do you understand?"

Mark gulped and nodded. "Yes. Yes, Jaebeom. I understand."

"Good boy," and he was pulled into the man's chest where he could hear the thumping of the younger's heartbeat. "Let's get you home, baby. Before you are ravaged where you stand."

"Ravaged?" 

"Would you prefer fucked?"

"Ravaged has a discernible ring to it - I'll take it." Mark smiled. 

"Right, let's take you home - you go get showered."

As Jaebeom stopped them both firmly and pushed Mark toward the bathroom to freshen up - shower and get dressed - all Mark could feel was the ache to be with Jaebeom on the bed; he knew his resolve had gone. According to his brain, sex was on the table, or should be. He wasn't all that cut up about it as he watched Jaebeom saunter off to his walk-in. He openly ogled and felt pretty good about it. He would work on that man to give in to him - and soon. 

"Mark?" the man called out as he entered his dressing room.

"Hmm?"

"I hope you're showering and getting dressed now."

Oh, that's right, he was supposed to be getting dressed. He couldn't resist throwing a final glance toward the man's dressing room before heading into the bathroom. But no sign of Jaebeom. The slight pang in his chest was nothing, right?

He quickly stepped under the spray of the shower, getting rid of the musky scent of the night's drinking off his skin. Using the shower meant he was covered in the scent of Jaebeom's soap and he groaned as he realised that he'd have that reminder for the rest of the day. 

He felt his nipples pucker and he firmly focused on anything else that wasn't Jaebeom. "Minho and Jinyoung… um… Yugyeom and the floor… Mom with Dad… oh ewww…." Okay, that did it. His dick faltered and his body calmed and his brain had no more thoughts of a naked Jaebeom.

He stepped out and dried off. His thoughts attempted to wander back to Jaebeom and Mark quickly reined his thoughts in. Shoving his arms aggressively into his shirt, he left it undone while he pulled on boxers and pants. He finished with a quick towel to the hair and arranged it with the comb Jaebeom had said he could use. He could smell Jaebeom's scent on his clothes - they were going to have sex sooner than later or his dick will fall off - Mark was pretty sure of it.

Once he’d dressed in yesterday’s clothing and felt a semblance of normalcy, he stepped back out into the bedroom to be greeted by a waiting freshly dressed, newly suited Jaebeom. And all his careful prep of keeping his dick down went for naught - 'salute! Jaebeom!' his dick said.

"I will have to postpone breakfast I’m afraid, Mark. I need to be at a board meeting this morning and that was my father reminding me that we still need to discuss a few things beforehand. But may I drop you home?"

Disappointment flooded the older man but he understood. He adjusted himself. "That’s fine Jaebeom. You're a busy man. I can just bus home or something. I’m a big boy."

"Yes, you are." 

If the drawl didn't alert him, the look on Jaebeom’s face alerted the older man to the not safe for work thoughts the younger might have been currently thinking of and it made the blond flush hotly, not in embarrassment, but in shyness. Quickly he removed his hand from his pants. Even though he was secretly pleased, he shook his head, "You need to be concentrating on work thoughts," he admonished the man. 

Jaebeom shook his head. "You make it hard."

"That's what he said…"

"Aish… "

Mark laughed at the eye roll from the younger man. 

"Er, now… about home…"

"Yes?"

"You know how you said that um… I-I… shit, how do I ask this? I haven't been evicted - yet. But I um, kinda, I may have a small issue."

"Is this about your overdue rent?"

"How'd you know?"

"Jinyoung is thorough in his research. The private investigators are well paid."

"Oh."

Softly, the younger businessman said, "I believe Jinyoung has already sorted that out as of our signing last night."

Mark stared at him. "Wow. And we just met."

"We have a contract," he was gently reminded by the other.

Mark's face cleared. "Oh true."

"Mark… Mark - trust me. Please? Let me take care of you," Jaebeom was coaxing yet firm. "Let me make sure you don't get kicked out of your home, okay? I need to know my baby is okay, okay?"

"Okay…. Jaebeom?"

"Hmm?"

He smiled at the brunet who seemed hellbent on taking care of him. "Thank you."

The dark haired man smiled with that perfect mouth before he leaned in and proceeded to kiss Mark again. Mark felt the swirling sensation in his stomach and wondered if this man would be as much trouble for his heart as the man was for his rapidly diminishing resolve. 

"But first," the younger reached over and grabbed an envelope, handing it over to the startled older man. "This is for you right now. Jinyoung took some money out yesterday. Before you say anything - I wasn't sure if there was a standard way of doing things. I had wanted to be able to spoil you straightaway, so I wanted to give you a little 'spending money' (if you will) for being good enough to meet with me. I mean, it could have gone horribly and we hated each other once we'd met, but it didn't. So - please take it? It's just my way of saying hi, nice to meet you."

"Money?"

"It's not buying you, but my way of spoiling you. Would you rather I gave you a watch or something?"

Mark shook his head, with a small smile on his face. "You're funny. You wanted to gift your sugar baby with a gift straightaway despite not knowing if I was going to be a money grabbing little brat or a shallow unintelligent man? You're insane."

Jaebeom coloured. "Well, so you could get an advance on things. I mean if anyone asks I need you to be able to get haircuts or facial or whatever treatments you need to book in with - please don't colour your hair, I love this - and any other things before events so it’s good that you have it already." The younger man shoved his hands in his pockets, his shoulder riding higher and higher. "But like I would like it if you ate. So you know - food would be good. And whatever else you want to do with it. I highly doubt you're frivolous with money but anyway Jinyoung got your bank account so there will be ready payments in there so you can focus on studying."

Mark moved towards him and pulled the man's hands out of his pockets and moved them around his waist, feeling those fingers tighten on his skin. 

"Relax, JB. I got you. I understand what you were trying to do. I know you aren't buying me or my affection. Understand that in your head too - I can't be bought. I'm just me, plain old Mark Tuan who will like you or not like you. At the moment, you're a nice enough guy. Much better than the old dude I thought I was getting." He winked salaciously, his hips curving forward to nestle against the top of the younger's strong thighs.

"Aish… really? Did you think I would be old?"

The blond shrugged. "Sugar daddy advertising in the newspaper? Old skool. You sure you aren't a grand-daddy really?"

Mark felt Jaebeom pull him in further and he relaxed willingly into the curve of that body, feeling the strength in these muscles against him and beneath his palms. "Who would have thought that under those old school ways, there beat the heart of a much younger, way more stud-lier, man." Mark's hand roved the front of Jaebeom's chest, feeling the muscles bunch under his questing fingertips. "When do I get to see what's under your clothes, Beommie? You've seen all of me." He felt the harshly indrawn breath as his fingers slipped in the front of his shirt and touched bare skin. 

"Mark…" came the barely breathed whisper. A hand came to grip his wrist tightly. "You're so tempting. Why do you do this before we have to leave?"

"Because I want your focus to be on that or me. Nothing else. Call me selfish or greedy but I can’t have you thinking about someone else." Their lips met because Mark leaned in and brushed his ever so softly against the younger man's. He pulled back and smiled, "So I’m a kept man?"

Jaebeom smiled at the phrase. "I guess so? Do you have any objection?"

"Not at the present time."

"Good. Now let’s say our goodbyes here. Away from prying eyes and save Minhyuk’s heart this time."

"Jaebeom…"

"Please, Mark," the younger cajoled. "I want to start my day with your taste and smell and feel. Then it will ghost me the entire day."

"Well, when you put it that way…"

It was much later and in front of Mark's apartment block that Jaebeom’s lips left his in reluctance. "I have to go, Mark." The blond nodded but his hands held fast to the hands that gently held his face and neck - Jaebeom couldn't let go either. Leaning in, Jaebeom pressed his lips against Mark’s for one lingering final kiss. With a groan, he pulled back. "I want to bring you with me."

"Oh, that's a good look. Hey Dad - do you even call him dad? - um, Dad, hey, here's my new boyfriend that is secretly my sugar baby. I'm sure that would go down well. Besides, I have to go get ready for a meeting with my supervisor later today. And maybe shower again because of well, you. Cold shower."

Jaebeom groaned. "Did you have to put that image in my head?"

Mark laughed, "You need something to distract you from your work stress."

With a growl, Jaebeom leapt on him again and Mark let out a soft squeak of surprise. Their lips found purchase and it was another bout of smoothly moving over one another, less hunger, more reluctance. 

Jaebeom's hands finally let Mark go. "Ok, go be a good boy and study. I'll be in touch."

Mark gave him an amused look. "You secretly really want me to call you daddy, don't you?"

Jaebeom gave a start then laughed, "Ah, seriously, don't. Please. I'll think it's weird."

Laughing, Mark gave him a quick peck before opening the car door and jumping out. He waved before quickly making his way into the building and pressing for the lift. He watched the midnight blue car disappear out of his sight.

For the first time in a while, Mark felt lighter. His rent had been paid and not indirectly, but direct to him to do what he will with. He wasn't being a kept man, but more like a salaried man. It made him feel freer. 

The lift opened at his floor and as he made his way along to his apartment he realised it was still early. What time had they gotten up? 

Unlocking his front door, he hummed tunelessly, wondering what else he missed while being distracted by Jaebeom. As he walked in, he noted familiar sets of shoes in his entryway. 

"Mark? Is that you?"

//

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank for the comments! I'm sorry for the delays in updating. Hopefully this helps take the edge off.


	11. Explanations and Definitions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark comes home to find someone in his apartment. He has to explain why he is in his suit at early o'clock in the morning. And he finds himself second guessing the events of the night before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still blown away by the comments and kudos this is getting. Thank you so very much. Short chapter - had to split a long chapter. Upside, there's another chapter on its way shortly! Enjoy!

* * *

"Mark? Is that you?" Hearing the voice, Mark skidded his way down the hallway, entered his bedroom with a bang, and drew back the curtains on his windows with all the fanfare and pomp worthy of declaring a new holiday day to the whole country. "I have me a hot sugar daddy!" he declared, spinning around to face a startled Kim Yugyeom currently tucked up in his bed. He paused. "Why are you in my bed?" asked Mark in a quizzical tone, his brow furrowed and his head cocked to one side.

"It's early, Hyung…" whined the younger, who - after he ascertained that Mark was not an emergency - ducked his head under the covers. 

"All the more reason, you shouldn't be in my bed…" justified Mark as he slid his jacket off and hung it back in his wardrobe before coming to sit on the side of the bed. He rummaged, sought, and found the top of the younger man's head, carding his fingers through the sleep warmed hair. "Hey, why are you sleeping here anyway? I thought you were going home after practice yesterday?"

"I was going to," came the muffled voice, "but then I wanted to know what was happening and I was waiting for you to come home and tell me about your sugar daddy, Hyung," yawned the tired man. The younger curled into Mark, shuffling closer and peering out; blinking his sleepy eyes. "Your _hot_ sugar daddy. I did wake up enough to hear that."

Mark laughed. "Yeah, I have me a  hot sugar daddy, who is young, hot, and fantastic to look at." ' _And who gives damn good blow jobs,'_ he thought privately. 

Yugyeom lay back with his eyes closed, allowing Mark to continue running his fingers through his hair. "Hmm… and this hot sugar daddy wouldn't happen to have a name, would he?"

"He does. It's Jaebeom."

"Oh, nice. He's Korean, then?"

"Yes," Mark nodded. "He's Korean…

"And?"

"Taller than me."

"That's a given."

"Hey!"

"Okay, you aren't really all that short, Hyung, but I am taller than you so let me have that. You have the looks and the charm after all."

Mark pouted with a suspicious frown, convinced he was getting conned somehow.

"And?" Yugyeom prompted once again.

"And he's Korean…"

"You said that already."

"...and taller than me…"

"Again, you said that."

"...and he's very ho...

"...hot, I know," said Yugyeom, with an eye roll. "Can you give me more than that? I can safely assume black hair, brown eyes. What about physique? Broad? Skinny? No dad bod then. What does he do? I am guessing you like him? How much? Enough to sleep with him?"

Mark gave the most audacious smirk that he could muster, feeling very pleased with himself. "Perhaps…" he said in a very leading manner. 

Those large eyes snapped open to stare dolefully at him. The younger's gaze roved over him and Mark resisted the need to cross his arms over himself in defense. 

Strongly aware of tiny, wee, minuscule fact that he was wearing yesterday's clothing, the same suit sans tie that he'd been getting dressed in the last time he'd seen this man; Mark was also aware that the younger would not miss this little factoid since Mark only ever wore casual streetwear majority of the time - they were students, after all. 

However, Mark was too happy to care. 

And sure enough, Yugyeom noticed. "Are you wearing the shameful remnants of yesterday's clothing, Hyung? Am I witnessing your walk of shame?" questioned Yugyeom, his eyes sharp. Mark bit his lip and nodded. The younger man sat up with a jerk. "You slept with him already?!?!?!" Yugyeom shrieked. 

Mark was quick to pacify, hands splayed defensively. "No, no I didn't." The younger's body relaxed then straightened again when Mark added, "Well, I did…" 

"What?! Explain!"

Mark giggled, "But wait… it was sleeping! Not anything hinky or kinky. Sleep, complete with drool."

Yugyeom's nose wrinkled cutely. "Ew."

"But naked," clarified Mark, with a teasing look in his eyes. There was a pause so silent where Mark could have sworn you could have heard a pin drop. 

"Naked," repeated Yugyeom, after a moment.

"Naked," Mark confirmed, nodding his head with excitement.

"Naked. You. let. the. man. see. you. naked. on. your. first. meet?" Mark nodded at Yugyeom's slowly drawn out question. Then he winced as the younger man's voice rose in volume. "NAKED! Mark Tuan...Hyung!" The younger man sounded scandalised. He got out of Mark's bed and started pacing. "A stranger saw you naked! And slept with you. Fat bloody chance nothing happened between you. You probably passed out - does your ass hurt?"

Mark frowned and shook his head. "Jaebeom… He wasn't like that. Although he kisses well…" he reflected.

"MARK TUAN, YOU DO NOT LET STRANGE MEN KISS YOU NAKED... _oof_ ," A pillow slammed into his head courtesy of Mark. 

"Hush, brat. I'm fine. He's nice. I was wearing his robe. He's also really really good looking. And oh my god, Yugyeom, he's beautiful. And young. Not an old sugar daddy. And he's just … "

"...hot. I got the memo." Yugyeom sat back on the bed against the pillows and stared at the older man. "Wow. You really like him."

"What's not to like?" parried Mark, avoiding a direct answer. "He's young, he good-looking, his body looks built, and he has gorgeous eyes and a wicked sounding voice."

"Says the man whom people everywhere would kill for his low tones," teased Yugyeom.

"You're biased. Gyeommie," Mark stood up and prepared to go change. He rummaged through his drawers for clean socks and underwear before crossing to his wardrobe. "I need to change and have something to eat so let's go get food and I'll tell you _all_ about it. Even the naked stuff."

Yugyeom put his hands over his ears. "La la la I can't hear you!!!!" He put his hands down and looked up at his hyung with a cheeky grin. "Tell me at least that his brawn has some brains."

"Yes. It comes in the form of a PA."

"Oooh, he must be rich if he has a PA. What's a PA?"

"Personal assistant."

"Oh, that. I know people who do that. What does _he_ do?"

Mark thought about this for a moment. He didn't want to divulge too much about Jaebeom just yet. But how to explain… "He's a CEO," Mark said after a moment. "I can't tell you more due to the contract." There was no non-disclosure agreement, but Mark made a mental note to talk to Jaebeom and Jinyoung about that. After all, it safeguarded him as well as Jaebeom should things not work out. "But Gyeommie, he wears suits!"

Yugyeom made a pfft sound. "Don't most men who work in white-collar jobs? And women for that matter? And there's a contract?"

Mark nodded. "Yes. To sign. But he wears the suit, not the suit wears him. He looks like a living breathing fantasy."

"Ah, that explains the boner you are sporting."

Mark quickly looked down and shook his head as he realised the younger was joking. 

Yugyeom cackled, rolling almost off the bed. Calming down, he threw at Mark, "Come on, Hyung, go get showered and dressed. You're slow today!"

"I've already showered…" he replied absently, his mind back on Jaebeom as he first saw him - that mental image would never leave his mind he vowed.

"Oh, kinky, Hyung - you showered at his place? Was that part of the contract to watch you shower?" 

The gloating teasing tone alerted Mark to what he'd just revealed. Internally he groaned."I showered alone, you dumbass." Mark grabbed the younger, though larger built man, and put him into a headlock. They tousled on the bed, both laughing. "You're an idiot, Gyeommie," Mark said in a warm tone when he let the younger go. 

The younger laughed and laughed. "Hey, Mark hyung is a kinky motherfucker!"

"Why you…" Mark laughed outright, the sound of it echoing throughout the apartment. He loved the younger man like a little brother and he was always so appreciative of the younger's ability to make light of potentially awkward situations. "You wouldn't even know, so there! Look, I need to get out of these clothes. If you pull yourself together, I'll shout you to breakfast." 

"Yes! Mark hyung is the best!'" Yugyeom jumped up, waving his fists in the air and running about the room. 

Mark shook his head at the other man's antics. A brief stop to plug in his phone before exiting the room, but not before grabbing the set of clothes on the way. The bathroom was clear since Yugyeom was out in the lounge now, and Mark hastened to change and freshen up. Quickly checking himself out in the mirror to see if he needed to shave or not, it was to his surprise that a bright-eyed Mark faced him in the mirror. Admittedly, Mark felt good - surprisingly good considering he was hungover, but he had expected a worse-for-wear expression and definitely tired eyes. But instead, he looked like he glowed, with a far-too-perky expression on his face. He grinned and waggled his brows at himself. _Looking good there, sport._

The blond man threw his reflection a thankful, smug look before stripping off and throwing on a clean pair of underwear. Wearing a fresh set of boxer briefs - he hadn't been exactly lying to Jaebeom when he said boxers - he stared absently into space as he brushed his teeth, mind going back to a handsome dark-haired man before spitting and rinsing out. (Lucky for Jaebeom earlier, Mark had used some of his mouth wash to rid himself of that morning breath but still it was nice to have that fresh tingly feeling of freshly brushed teeth in the morning.) Whilst shaving, he found himself humming, and he couldn't help but smirk as he thought of Jaebeom and his very talented mouth. 

His mind went all ways about how that mouth could be put to good use. Mark found himself salivating at how good _Jaebeom_ would feel in his mouth - hot, heavy, weighing on his tongue. He caught his reflection in the mirror, noting how flushed he looked. If he looked like that just by thinking about him, Mark could only imagine how fucked out he would look underneath Jaebeom after getting a rigorous debauching. He wondered what it would be like to be fucked out by the broad-shouldered man - pretty damn good, he suspected. Tingles of anticipation travelled down his spine; he wanted Jaebeom a lot. He wanted to ride that strong body, feel those hands on his hips, watch that face as the man orgasmed in him. Yes, Mark wanted to see his 'O' face.  _Fuck_. It was with great effort that he wrenched his thoughts away from his very NSFW thoughts in order to leave the bathroom in a state that wouldn't be highly embarrassing to him.

Glancing down at the tent in his shorts, he figured he better sort it out quick. Cold shower - wait, no time. Mark willed his way to a calm place, trying to rid his mind of thoughts of anything sexual with Jaebeom, breathing deeply and calming his racing heart. 

And tried again.

And again.

He gave up, adjusted himself as best he could, the older man ruefully tucked his hard dick into his jeans and hoped it would become flaccid between now and the front door. Adding a fresh T-shirt, he took the time to do his hair before the blond went in search of his younger friend. "Hey, Gyeommie?" he called, not finding the man in either his bedroom nor the lounge.

"In the kitchen!" came a muffled answer.

He rounded the corner. "Why are you eating?" he asked in confusion as he took in the sock-clad, jean wearing, T-shirted boy with a cereal bowl in his hand, and a spoon shovelling cereal into his mouth.

"Cos I'm hungry and I needed a snack before we went out?" justified the man eating the small bowl of cereal and milk. "There, I'm done. I'm a growing boy, Hyung," He shoved the bowl and spoon into the sink. "I'll clean those after we get back, I promise."

Mark shook his head before ushering the man out the door, but then had to duck back and grab his wallet and phone. His dick had calmed but his mind was losing it. Laughing quietly to himself, he wondered how his week would go if his dick would take all blood from his brain at every thought of Im Jaebeom. Study work would be so unproductive. He hurried out to where Yugyeom was waiting. "Let's go. I need soup. 

Luckily there was a nearby twenty-four-hour cafe that always catered for the hungover, and it was good. They were able to get a table easily and ordered quickly. There was a companionable silence as they both quickly checked their respective SNS accounts on their phones and answered messages from friends and family before they settled down for their meal.

"Oh, Hyung, Eomma wants you to come for dinner this weekend. Thinks you're too skinny or something."

A man came and dropped off their drinks. Taking a sip of his, Mark nodded in the affirmative, a grin wide on his face. He loved Yugyeom's family. "Tell her yes," he said after swallowing his mouthful. 

Yugyeom grinned at him, waving his phone. "Already did."

Their order arrived and it was a quiet few moments as they both dug in appeased their hunger. Then there was an amusing moment for Mark when Yugyeom leaned his elbows on the table and demanded, "Okay, so start from the beginning… who, what, where, tell me everything! And leave nothing out." 

Mark coughed, recalling many things of his night that it was best to leave the younger man in the dark about. He started with the hotel; because that was safe.

* * * * *

"So what you're saying is that you have signed up to be this guy's boyfriend until you graduate and maybe even for a short while beyond that? And that there is a contract? Okay, so what do you get out of it - apartment, car, money? What?"

Mark shrugged. "I don't know exactly. I mean, at the moment, I don't have to worry about rent or food. And I think there are some suit fittings coming up and maybe even a shopping trip with his assistant. Minho hyung looked out for me." Mark thanked his lucky stars since he'd been too busy ogling Jaebeom's lap, face, chest, hands… 

Yugyeom leaned forward, his head shaking side to side. "Damn, Hyung, that is mint. It's so damn good. I think you lucked out. I mean, some people don't even get a quarter of what you are getting."

Mark made a face. "I know. I feel bad that I am getting so much, but honestly, it's such a load off my mind. I feel so relieved. Is it bad that I feel so relieved that I don't have to try and find a job let alone not have to try and work out where the hours I need to study come in?" He shook his head, hair falling into his eyes. 

"So will there be 'dates' or _'dates'_?"

Mark laughed. "Oh, there _will_ be dates, quote-unquote, if I have anything to do with it."

"Sounds like somebody's got the hots for his sugar daddy," fired Yugyeom teasingly, eyes crinkling at the corners in amusement.

"What of it?" Mark shot back. "Wait until you see him. He's so fucking hot you'd be on your knees begging for his dick."

"Well, that's going to go through my head when and if I meet him." Yugyeom gave his hyung an unconvinced look.

"It's true," Mark insisted, "You'd pant for him and say 'do me'."

Cynicism dripped from the boy's tongue. "God, hyung, he sounds like God's gift to humans - why hasn't he been snapped up before?"

Mark lifted a brow and replied loftily, "The man has been busy. He has work, you know." 

Yugyeom cracked up and cackled loudly. "You already sound like a CEO's wife, Hyung."

"I'm better. I'm the mistress." He winked at the younger before snickering with laughter too. 

As they continued to eat amicably, teasing one another, Mark's thoughts became clearer with food; thoughts that turned a little dark in the broad light of day about what he had signed up for the night before. He sighed. The younger looked at him, waiting for Mark to say what was on his mind. 

Eventually, Mark leaned back - one hand carding through his hair pushing it back, the other toying with the paper wrapper on the table. "Is this wrong, Yugyeom? Is what I'm doing wrong?" His eyes betrayed his lack of confidence, his insecurity. 

Mark was worried that this was wrong - to be relying on a person for money while he studied instead of working. Not only that but he knew, he knew deep down that this was in a way, a roundabout way of paying for his time. And in some circles? That would be likened to a form of solicitation and prostitution. His teeth worried at his lower lip as he turned his thoughts inward. 

"Hyung, no!" Yugyeom grabbed his hand and squeezed it in a reassuring way. "It's okay. It's no different from sponsorship or if you look at it a certain way, in a way, a type of scholarship. Don't think too hard about it. You'll give yourself cold feet and run away. It'll only be a short time before you graduate and this time is really important as you are getting closer and closer to finishing your studies for your thesis. Then it'll be all writing, rewrites, and oh, more rewrites."

Mark dropped his head to the table melodramatically. "Oh my god, tell me about it. Professor 'Moody' has decided that change one of the criteria for my studies." His advisor - Professor Lee - was so changeable in his moods that the entire student body had coined the man "Professor Moody." And the man certainly lived up to his name - at least, as far as Mark was concerned. He sat back up, fingers tearing unused tissue into a crumpled mess.

"Can he do that?" Yugyeom's wide were round.

"Oh, apparently yes." Mark threw the screwed up tissue on the table in disgust. He changed his voice, imitating the old Professor, "It's all information that has been recorded, Mark," Mark changed back to his own tone, "but Professor felt it was much better to include that as it gave a more rounded fuller result." Mark made a face, but he knew his advisor was right. Sighing, he leaned his elbows on the table, "It's fine, I know it is better this way, but it's just that little bit more analysis into the data I collected and making sure I haven't left anything out."

"Fighting, Hyung. You got this."

Mark made a rueful face. "I don't know. Thanks, Yugyeom, for the vote of confidence though." He was nervous - probably as all thesis students are. But then again, not all students tried to do a double degree, doing two degrees concurrently as opposed to conjoint was killing him in some ways, yet also giving him a challenge that he relished. He just hoped he wasn't doing himself a disfavour by attempting too much all at once. He looked at Yugyeom and frowned.

Yugyeom was giving Mark a look. The younger stared contemplatively at the older as the man stared back; Mark wasn't sure what to make of Yugyeom's gaze but he started to feel uncomfortable. "What?" he asked after a few minutes. 

"Do you like-like him?" asked the boy.

Mark choked on his drink. "My professor???" Yugyeom bopped him on the nose as Mark wiped at his mouth. 

"No, dumbass. Your sugar daddy." Yugyeom handed him some more napkins.

Mark gave him a look that spoke volumes. "Um, yes, he's not old and wrinkly." _Duh_. 

"But I mean, you look like you really like him. Like boyfriend like him."

Mark frowned in confusion, explaining. "I have to, Yugyeom, it's in the contract."

"No, sugar baby. _You_ seem to have something else going here." Yugyeom's hands were flailing around in front of Mark.

The blond man flushed. He felt that too. Especially when he was with Jaebeom. It was that feeling of something more, of something that had the potential to be more. He wanted it and he thought the other man did too. The older man guessed he wasn't hiding it as well as he'd thought. He didn't want to say this though to the younger as _he_ hadn't even yet examined what was going on in _his_ head. He pulled back, leaning away from the younger boy. "Yeah, I like him," carefully keeping his tone even. "He's nice. He's intelligent. We get on - so far."

It was the truth. They didn't know enough yet about one another to say anything more, it was all so new. Not even twenty-four hours had passed since they'd met. Mark knew that he liked the man and had even had some fun let-our-hands-do-the-talking that was usually reserved for the second or third date - first if it's a hookup but he hadn't done that in a long while - but it wasn't enough to say anything definitive, was it? No. If it was a normal relationship, Mark would have said they still had a way to go before they could say they were anything, but as this was an unusual situation, he wasn't sure how to gauge progress. They were a couple - for all intents and purposes, and most definitely on paper, but they had to have at least one or two more intimate moments to feel like a couple, right? Right? Even Mark was wondering how that was supposed to go. Maybe he needed to talk to Minho's friend about this was supposed to work? He eyed his phone, wondering if he could ask Jaebeom these questions directly in order to quiet the voices in his head. 

"I haven't spent enough time with the man yet to feel more, Gyeommie." He fixed the younger with a gaze that spoke of undesirable further discussion. 

Yugyeom sat back and eyed him critically, making Mark feel like he was under a microscope with the way the younger was intently gazing at him. Finally, Yugyeom said, "Don't fall in love with him, Mark hyung. There is no ring at the end of this." His tone was soft and held a touch of concern, but his gaze was unwavering. 

Mark snorted. "Is that what you are worried about? We both know that there isn't. We are just letting this run its due course. It'll be fun while we do it, we may even get sex out of the situation but it's not anything more than a bit of lark. It's one of those relationships that will peter out and run its course, Yugyeom - don't worry about that."

Yugyeom looked sceptical. "Hmm, okay, Hyung. If you say so… I'm just worried about what will happen at the end."

There was a deep part of Mark that was also worried, but he still refused to let that part speak up. Instead, he pushed it down and hid it behind some more pressing things to be concerned about, like getting work done on his thesis. Shaking his head at the youngest's cute worried expression, Mark reached over and ruffled his hair. He smiled at his dongsaeng. "Don't worry for now. It's only the beginning, Yugyeom. It's only the beginning… "

The younger held his hands up. "Okay, Hyung, whatever you say."

"Yes, whatever _I_ say, Gyeommie." Firmly, Mark quashed that little shiver in the pit of his stomach. It was only the beginning - he'd worry about the ending much later. Much, much later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh.... the day after is always fun as you second guess yourself from events of the night before.


	12. Work, work, work, work, work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A day in the life of Im Jaebeom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. Here is the rest of the split from the other chapter. \

* * *

Having dropped Mark off home, Jaebeom turned his focus on to work, easing his back seat into a makeshift workspace; the armrest came down and formed his table; he retrieved his files from his briefcase, and everything else was on his laptop and phone. He placed the BlueTooth earpiece on to call Jinyoung just as Minhyuk started talking.

"Just a reminder that you should call your father, Jaebeom," reminded Minhyuk from the driver's seat. "He sent me a message to remind you."

"Thanks - will call him after I touch base with Jinyoungie. How's traffic this morning, Minhyuk?"

"It is busy but no more than usual. You'll have plenty of time to get yourself sorted this morning. How's the head? I brought some vitamins for you and Jinyoungie."

Jaebeom leaned forward to take one from his driver and friend. "Thanks," he accepted it with gratitude. Dialling Jinyoung's cellphone, he sat back and drank the small bottle quickly.

"Hello, Jaebeom," greeted Jinyoung, sounding a little raspy. 

"Good morning, Jinyoung. Did you sleep well?"

"It was as well as can be accepted considering how much you let me drink last night."

 Jaebeom laughed. "That was on you, Jinyoungie. I couldn't have stopped you even had I wanted to. Are you in the office now?"

"Yes." Even through the phone, Jaebeom could hear the pout from the younger man. "You should have told me to take the day off, dickhead. It's all your fault."

"Hey, why am I being called names? How did this become my fault?"

"When you paid the bill?"

"Wha-what? How is paying the bill constituting me as being at fault?"

"Because you bought that third bottle of wine!"

"You didn't have to drink it!" Indignation flowed through him as the baseless accusations.

"You asked me if I wanted another drink!"

"Oh, Jinyoungie." He laughed at the younger man's unreasonable reasonings - it brought back memories of Jinyoung and he in university, Jinyoung complaining as he worshipped the porcelain god. Ah, good times. He asked, "Is everything set for the meeting this morning?"

Jinyoung answered, "Yes, Sana has set it up. I wasn't up to holding her hand and listening to her go on about how handsome you are, and whether or not you were ready to settle down for marriage so I left her to it."

"Okay, well, we dropped Mark off so we are heading in…" Jaebeom's eyes widened as he realised what he was saying so he quickly scrambled out, " … so… see you shortly!"

"Wait! Jaebeom… what?!" 

Jaebeom ended the call. He leaned back and closed his eyes. "Dumbass," he chastised himself.

Minhyuk piped up. "You know Jinyoungie will have picked up on your slip there, Jaebeom-ah."

He grinned deprecatingly. "I know, Minhyuk, I know." He saw the driver looking back at him through the rearview mirror, eyes looking concerned. He reassured the driver. "I'll be careful in the future."

Arching a sardonic brow, Minhyuk said, "Stop thinking about Mark for a short while. Focus on your work. You have a meeting this morning. Call your father. Mark will be there later."

With another sigh, Jaebeom shook himself to clear his head and refocused. He needed to focus on work and when his father got on the phone, that is what he did - focused on work. When he talked with his father, it was all business … 

"... and we will need to ensure that someone has checked on the avocado supply chain. Korea's restaurants seem to be closely aligned with new findings in medical studies, and avocados are hot demand on the contemporary menu." 

"Hmm.." his father's voice came clean through his earpiece, "I had noted that. Based on your findings you sent through earlier - yes, agreed. We need more supply chains and stronger ones. 

Jaebeom replied, "Yes, I thought it interesting. The figures don't lie. What did you think of Heechul's report?" 

His father was clear. "Some countries are having issues with their growth, and some are being unduly affected by climate change weather patterns. We need to build a stronger network of supply to keep ahead or even just in line with the growing demand."

"Yes."

As his father made suggestions and points to bring up in the meeting, Jaebeom dutifully wrote notes and added his points in. While Jaebeom's head may have been already in business mode, every now and again, his mind would go back to his new sugar baby. 

Mark's face would swim across the back of his mind, Jaebeom would think of the blond and his face would flush as he recalled what they'd been doing in the car earlier. 

Wrenching his thoughts away from dangerous territory, he made a number of additional notes for the morning meeting before he and his father concluded their discussions on the company's affairs. "... so I'll bring those up in the meeting and will update you later. I think that's it for now."

Somehow, this meant a segue into Jaebeom's personal life. "So about this new man, son..." 

Jaebeom laughed silently; his mother must be in the background. He could always tell when his mother wanted his father to ask him something for his father would talk to him of his personal affairs only because his mother's curiosity could no longer be abated. He leaned back in his seat, putting his phone aside on the console, and gathering up the files to place into his bag. His father's voice came clearly through the earpiece in his ear. 

"Appa…" Jaebeom stalled, an indulgent smile on his face.

"What? You don't want to tell us that you have a new boyfriend? When apparently half of South Korea know? Or at least, the ones who attended dinner last night at 'Kunpimook'," chided Jaebeom's father. 

"Ah," Jaebeom wasn't surprised in the slightest that they had heard about it. It was the first thing he'd thought of when BamBam had announced it so loudly and extravagantly in his restaurant - that his parents would hear of it, "I see news travels fast these days." 

"It does when it is announced in one of the restaurants that often have our circle of friends and acquaintances dining in, son." 

Chuckling, Jaebeom asked, "How is mum taking it?"

His father answered with a weary sigh. "She may be planning your wedding as we speak. How does Taiwan sound? They have legalised it there."

Jaebeom snorted in amusement, arm braced on the console. "She hasn't even met him."

"Neither of us have." There was a pause. "Nor have we heard of him," the gentle admonishment came through the phone clearly. "Your mother was most put out to not have been the one to announce it to her friends."

Absently, Jaebeom toyed with the centre console, his sensitive fingers feeling the smooth supple leather underneath his fingertips. His mind darted to Mark, recalling the smoothness of the man's skin beneath the palm of his hand. He breathed deeply, willing his errant thoughts away, gripping the leather tightly for a moment. He shuffled in his seat, thinking about what to say to his father.

"I will bring him around," he offered eventually. "I just wanted to have him to myself for a while." He added in a careful tone, "I was thinking about taking him to the Jeju House." The brief pause from his father's end told the younger man much. 

"Is it that far on, Jaebeom?"

"Yes, Appa."

"Ok. Bring him. Tonight."

Jaebeom sat up straight with a start. "To the house?" he asked in an incredulous tone, thinking quickly about how to make this  _ not _ happen, but his father's next words put a stop to that.

His father spoke firmly, "Yes. We need to meet him before any more gossip happens. If it is serious enough for you to take him to Jeju, then it is serious enough for us to meet him. He doesn't have to meet the whole family. Youngjae might not be free after all, but this man of yours can at least meet your mother and me for dinner."

Internally, Jaebeom cursed. He hadn't even gotten to know Mark yet; this was not what he wanted in the first forty-eight hours of having a sugar baby. Hell, even his dates prior had never met his parents unless within a social gathering setting. He pursed his lips, deep in thought. He would have to warn Mark, get Jinyoung to sort out appropriate clothing, and get some personal information fast out of Mark. God, this had to be the most unconventional sugar daddy and sugar baby relationships that had ever come to be. 

"Jaebeom?"

"Yes, Appa, I'm here. Sorry, I was just thinking if I had noticed anything on Mark's schedule for tonight. He might not be free."

"Then make it clear that he needs to be free." The tone brooked no argument. He'd grown up with that tone.

"Yes, Appa." He sighed. "No chance of changing your mind?" He asked with hope in his voice. 

"No, Beom-Beom." The childhood nickname made the young CEO wrinkle his nose. His father chuckled. "You're very lucky you have a meeting today or otherwise your mother would have insisted on brunch. I heard all about it for most of this morning after she found out last night. News flies fast, good or bad - remember that."

His father was right. Regardless of what news, within their circles, rumours fly quickly, substantiated or not. And his father was also right - his mother would not delay it for long before she would insist on meeting Mark; she had to meet him to be able to stand up against any possible bad connotations. He knew that firsthand from when he came out of the closet.

Jaebeom reflected that if there hadn't been a big song and dance about it at Bammie's restaurant, this could have been averted to a later date. What had he been thinking? Oh that's right, he hadn't been - he'd been so busy thinking about how to get into Mark's pants that he hadn't thought ahead. What an oversight on his part. So really, he had brought this on himself. "Eight o'clock, then?" he sighed, resigned to the fact that he would have to introduce Mark to his family that night.

"Eight o'clock."

The tone in which his father confirmed the time sounded like the donging of a grandfather clock and Jaebeom shivered despite the sun in the air. He pushed the armrest back into the back of the seat, an unsettling feeling roiling in the pit of his stomach.

//

"... and we will see what happens with the new implementation and whether it is favourable or not. We hope it is. Back to you, Sajangnim." 

There was a silence in the boardroom.

With a start, Jaebeom realised that his team of Heads of Divisions were waiting for him.  _ Shit _ . He hmmed, and coughed, as if he'd just been thinking and not mind wandering off. 

"Ahem… Thank you, So-Eun. That is good to hear that the new machines are working well in the rice fields. Good job with the rollout and implementation - I expect it will certainly help in the long run. Heechul, do you want to start on your report - how did the addition of the agricultural management project systems fair in your sector?" He sat back in silent relief as Kim Heechul started to report on his sector. 

Jaebeom was embarrassed at having been caught figuratively napping at the meeting; while Kim SoEun had been briefing him on the last quarter of yet another division of the agricultural company's update, Jaebeom had allowed his brain to wander back to Mark. He'd been wondering what the man was doing and whether the blond student was thinking of him or not - Jaebeom had hoped so. The dark-haired man had wondered if he'd left enough of a favourable impression on the older law student… the fretting in his head was enough to distract him for a bit. And that was when Kim SoEun had handed things back to him and he'd been caught. 

"Something on your mind there, Jaebeom," muttered Jinyoung in his ear. 

Jaebeom ignored his PA as he tried to look interested in what Kim Heechul had to say. Again, Jaebeom looked down at his notes, tapping his pen as he searched for what he wanted. Heechul finished and handed over to Gong Minji, another division head.

Annoyingly, Jinyoung leaned in as he handed Jaebeom the copy of the report Gong Minji was referring to as she spoke. " _ He's _ not in your notes, Sajangnim," he murmured, referring to Mark.

Silently, Jaebeom cursed as he lost his place and had to start over. He sidelonged a glare at the thick-skinned PA but bit back a retort. 

Minji finished her report and Jaebeom cleared his throat before replying - without looking at Jinyoung. "Thank you, Minji-ssi. Can you email me those research papers? I'd like to read them myself - they sound interesting." She nodded, writing his request in her notes. He nodded at Jinyoung. "Can you send Minji-ssi the link to that agricultural enterprise coming out of Chonnam? She might like to read those and," he raised his voice, "Minji-ssi, do you want to perhaps go and visit the university campus and see what they're doing? Maybe look at how we can help give them some pointers or help fund some of that research?" She nodded eagerly. "Maybe I could go down and check it out too…"

She shook her head. "It's fine, Sajangnim. I can do it." She paused, "Unless you can think of something else that you combine the visit with. The University heads would probably welcome the chance to meet with you."

He mused. "Maybe we both need to go to Jeolla province. There are places there that make our makgeolli and need more of our resources. Did we get in touch with that representative from Korea Agro-Fisheries and Food Trade Corp.’s export promotion division?" 

She nodded. "Yes. And it would make sense to tie the two together. When did you want to go down? I feel the sooner the better?"

"I agree," he said, nodding. "I will get Jinyoung-ssi to organise accommodation down there. I think a few days down there for you to visit campus and look into their research. I can come down and entertain the University heads. And we can meet with our suppliers too."

She grinned mischievously. "Can I take a few days off for a quick break, boss? Wouldn't mind a couple of days by the seaside."

He grinned back. "We'll see. Let's table that for offline discussion to discuss who we want to meet with while we're there."

"Something on your mind, Jaebeom?" murmured Jinyoung, sotto voce, to his friend as Minji finished her say and another employee started their report. "Or a certain someone?"

"Hmmm…" Jaebeom's tone too was low, as he motioned to Jinyoung to make a note of the visit to the ginseng farms too. "Come on, my  _ little _ assistant. Write, write."

"Yes, boss. Right away boss. The plane, boss." Jinyoung snarked.

He wondered if Mark would like to accompany him to Jeolla. He would look into combining the trip with an extended visit to Jeju. He would love to have Mark with him to come home to, with that beautiful smile and he'd be able to kiss those lips.  _ Damn _ . He shuffled in his seat and discreetly rearranged himself, looking down at his notes. The meeting didn't take his mind of Mark - not really… especially those bow lips, beautiful pink lips that felt soft beneath his.

What was he looking for again?  _ Dammit _ . Jaebeom's eyes quickly searched the page. Oh, there it was. "Ah, yes." He looked up, his eyes searching for Heechul again. "Going back to the ginseng that we are supplying, did the Daejeon office stipulate to the growers that we will be helping them with all that that was discussed in the last quarter meeting?"

Heechul answered, "Yes, Sajangnim. We have had meetings with the farmers in various sectors. They were in agreement about the proposed plans. The change to infrastructure may take a little time to implement but they are keen as mustard to do it, knowing the results will multiply their growth tenfold. They were thankful that we had been in contact first, and are following up and sticking to the proposed timeframe. They believe the resources are stable now, and the supply will, therefore, be met in a timely manner."

"Good. Heechul, make sure that we stick to what we have stated. We can't promise it and then cannot deliver. Work with Jinyoung-ssi, check with the equipment suppliers to make sure our orders will arrive on time." 

'Stop thinking about your sugar baby and focus,' he reprimanded himself. Being a young CEO, he had to behave with proper decorum as the older managers were always assessing him, wondering if he was worthy or not of taking the place of his father at these meetings. Jaebeom was in his boardroom meeting with his heads of departments and he couldn't lose his cool in front of them. 

Jaebeom leaned back and tapped his fingers on the table, lost in thought. He made a hmming sound. "Now, did we have any more to report on the tangerine farms? I understand there was a problem with a shipment in Daegu? Did that get resolved?"

"Yes," said Kim Joon, another manager. Joon spoke easily, "It was simply resolved - just a containment issue." Jaebeom nodded. Joon continued, "We got double the amount we were expecting, forgetting about the change with Jeju's implementation of its plan to provide stable quantities of tangerines has been paying off and they increased their supply just within the last quarter. We got caught napping. It's sorted now and shipments have been fine since. We should also see more pay-off this quarter now their supply has doubled."

"Good. Good. Nice save." Jaebeom nodded, noting it down on his notepad. He was relieved it was not anything more. Jaebeom remembered Joon had a wife who had given him extremely well-made kimchi - that was so good. With a sudden hit of memory, Jaebeom suddenly recalled that he and his wife had had a child recently… "Did we get a present for Kim Joon and his family for the birth of their baby?" asked Jaebeom in a low undertone. Jinyoung lifted his brows in confirmation. Jaebeom focused back on the meeting.

The Jeju Island tangerine project had been one of his pet projects and working with the self-governing province to help build their tangerine properties had been one of his pride and joys. Five years to build up the growth and production to a stable level and then being able to record double supply and still be able to provide their own local market was a feat that was a credit to the island people. 

He paused as he noticed one particular item he'd circled. "What have we done about avocados?" He looked around at his division/region managers. "The market is growing in demand. And I have yet to see any local supplies that are reliable and regular. Jeju island so far are not into growing them well enough although I am working on that. Has anyone found good reliable sources of supply anywhere?"

It was Kim So-Eun who replied, "It looks like importing them is still the best way to get a reliable supply, Sajangnim. The world has a shortage due to recent weather problems in the last couple of years. But it looks like New Zealand is picking up in supply to help cover the deficit from Queensland and Ecuador."

Hmm… Jaebeom wondered if that might constitute a visit to the country - to check out the orchards there… He wasn't thinking about what Mark might like to do there. Not at all. Blurting out, "Does it warrant a visit to see how demand might affect supply, do you think, SoEun-ssi?" he even surprised himself as he had thought he would mull it over more, but his brain to mouth apparently bypassed the regular filter.

As the woman nodded and extrapolated on the idea, Jaebeom leaned over to Jinyoung, "Can you look into that with SoEun? Oh, and can you check what activities I can do while there?" Jinyoung nodded and Jaebeom hid a smirk when he saw Jinyoung write down 'activities for two.' Jinyoung understood him well. 

Silence pervaded in the room and everyone was looking Jaebeom's way. He cleared his throat. "Thank you, ladies and gentlemen. That concludes another successful meeting. Please make sure all reports are handed into Jinyoung-ssi. Thank you." 

"Yes, Sajangnim." They all bowed as he walked out before following him out.

In PA mode, Jinyoung touched his elbow, indicating that they need to move onto the next part of his schedule so the CEO excused himself before anyone dared engage him in small talk, and walked hurriedly to the lift with his PA beside him. 

//

"You have to tell me, Jaebeom!" In the lift, Jinyoung was frustratedly trying to get information out of Jaebeom. But nothing was working. 

"No, I don't," said Jaebeom calmly.

"Yes, you do!"

"No. I don't."

"But Jaebeommie! It's your Jinyoungie! You tell me everything!" He huffed when Jaebeom threw him a smug look. Well, two could play that game. He threw a sneer back at the boss man. "I know you dropped Mark off before you arrived this morning. I saw the hickey just under your collar."

Jaebeom clapped a hand up to his neck. 

Jinyoung pointed a finger accusingly at him. "Ha! I knew it! I tricked you and you revealed it all!" Jinyoung crowed. Gloating, he pressed, "Now tell me everything and don't leave any sordid little detail out!"

The lift dinged, indicating their arrival at their floor.

Jaebeom shook his head and smirked. "There's no time, Jinyoungie."

" _ Hyunggggg _ ," the younger man whined, pouting and trying his best to make the older man cave into him.

"No, and I'm about to leave the lift," Jaebeom warned, "Sajangnim in public." 

The infernal man walked out the door; Jinyoung cursed under his breath as he scurried after his boss. "There is always time to explain why it is that you didn't drop a  _ certain thing  _ home first," he insisted when he caught up to the older man's side.

"But I did drop the 'thing' home…" said Jaebeom, speaking code in a beatific tone of voice while walking which just drove Jinyoung mad.

" _ Eventually _ ..." the assistant scoffed at the older man. "The point was…" Jinyoung lowered his voice, "it was supposed to be,  _ not _ to yours."

Jaebeom's voice, too, was low. "The 'thing' got home," Jaebeom smiled his hello to employees when he walked past on the way towards his office. He lifted a brow at the younger man, "wasn't that the point?"

Jinyoung didn't have an answer to that but in his defense, it was probably because of the hangover. His head pounded, but before the day was out, he was going to get the full story out of Jaebeom or his name wasn't Park Jinyoung.

The man chuckled and handed the assistant a bottle of vitamins. "Come along, Jinyoungie, drink up, we have meeting notes to go over."

Dutifully, the younger drank the vitamin bottle, glaring balefully at the older man.

The man sighed. "Stop staring at me like that and I might give you the lowdown later."

Jinyoung turned his nose up. "No, if my lofty CEO does not want to share his personal business with me, then he does not have to. It is fine. I don't want to know."

"Aw, Jinyoung-ah, you know you want to know."

He shook his head. "No," he insisted, "it's fine. I don't need to know." Jaebeom gave him a look, and Jinyoung narrowed his eyes, feeling like he'd been played with. 

"Fine, I won't tell you," Jaebeom smirked that annoying little smirk of his as he leaned into the younger, "that I'm introducing a certain thing to my parents tonight then."

Jinyoung's eyes narrowed even further. "You will tell me everything or so God help you, I will call in sick today and you will probably get Sana as my replacement as your assistant for the day. Ask her to help get the thing ready for your parents tonight." 

It satisfied the younger man somewhat to see Jaebeom blanch at the thought. Sana had been after Jaebeom for a while and had done everything she could to try and get Jinyoung out of the running for Jaebeom's assistant. Jinyoung could only imagine what she would do if she had to assist Jaebeom in dressing his date for the evening.

His shoulders slumping in defeat, Jaebeom pouted, "Fine. We'll discuss it later."

Jinyoung sported a wide grin. "Ah,  _ Sajangnim _ , it would have been easier if you'd just agreed in the first place." There was a lift to Jinyoung's step as he walked with his friend and boss. He got what he wanted. Now for details...

They stepped into their inner sanctum. Jinyoung's office phone had lights flashing on it. "We'll need to go over the minutes and actions. Come in when you're ready, Jinyoung-ah," Jaebeom said, dropping the honorifics now they were alone again. 

"Of course, Jaebeom. I can't wait to hear  _ all _ the details!" 

Jinyoung almost skipped to his desk while Jaebeom made his way into his office. 

//

After closing the door between him and Jinyoung, Jaebeom breathed a sigh of relief. He hadn't meant to let it slip that he'd dropped Mark off on the way into work, it just came out. Placing his things on his desk, Jaebeom moved to stand by the floor to ceiling windows. The young CEO stood looking out, his mood contemplative. He eased the tightness in his neck, cricking it from side to side as he stared out across the skyline. 

His desk phone beeped... 

"Jaebeom, Lee Soo Mi from Gwangju on line two," Jinyoung's voice came through the speaker after Jaebeom had pressed the button. 

"Thanks, Jinyoung. It'll take the better part of thirty minutes. If you don't hear from me in thirty-five minutes, come in and interrupt please?" He made a face and quickly picked up the receiver. "Soomi-ssi! How nice to hear from you..."

Fifteen long minutes later, he was drumming his fingers on his desk as he stared out his window. His chair rocked back while his feet pushed lightly against the plush carpeting in his office. Emotionally spent, Jaebeom leaned his head back, eyes closing as he recharged. Business associates could be exhausting sometimes. The call had finished and Jaebeom noted that Jinyoung had not come in yet. He wondered what had happened to the fastidious assistant. Noticing a phone line in use he assumed that Jinyoung had been held up on a call. 

While waiting, Jaebeom’s thoughts turned inward once again as he thought about the questions his parents might ask. This was almost like a fake date. He knew almost nothing about the older man. Oh god, his sugar baby was older than him! Wait until his parents heard about that. Jaebeom had no idea about his likes and dislikes. He noted in his phone to check with Mark. 

On impulse, he looked up Mark's number and dialled. 

"Hello?" a voice answered. 

His heart quickened and a smile tugged at his lips. He sat back in his chair, fingers playing with invisible dust on his pants as he crooked one leg over the other. 

"Hey, Mark, it's Jaebeom."

"Oh hey, sugar daddy. Couldn't wait to hear the dulcet tones of my voice, huh?"

So that's how it was going to go? Taken aback at first, Jaebeom let the grin grow on his face as he answered Mark, "I thought you might be missing mine so I called you."

"Liar, liar, pants on fire," taunted the other man, amusement lacing his words. "Anyway, how's work going, big boss man? Did your meeting go okay?"

"It went fine. Have you eaten?"

"Yes,  _ Daddy _ ." Mark let out a bark of laughter. "I'm sorry I couldn't resist. Yes, I did - my friend and I went out to eat earlier. But I'm back home now."

"Well, good you went out to eat. How was the food?"

Mark's voice was amused. "Jaebeom, you didn't call to ask me what I had for breakfast."

"What if I did?" 

"I’d say you were weird."

Rocking his chair back and forth, he countered, "Can't a man call and ask about breakfast without being called weird?"

"No," laughed Mark.

"Maybe I'm a strange kind of person. You still don’t know a lot about me."

"That is true," mused Mark. "Maybe I need to find out more about you. Make sure you’re not some kind of dark Christian Grey." 

"You read those books?" choked Jaebeom. 

"I watched the movies," corrected Mark. 

"Why?"

"Friends wanted to watch them. Some girls seem to like the movies. Please tell me you’re not a repressed male with a need to dominate along with a jealous streak?"

Jaebeom snickered as he replied, "Rest assured, I’m not that uptight. I’m a healthy male with a need for normal sex."

"Oh good on one hand, because I’m not some weepy virgin in need of a Dom. But I'm disappointed - no red room and tie ups? Guess we'll have to add that to our future possibilities." His voice was warm as he teased. Mark’s voice made Jaebeom feel comfort even as he remarked, "You're not that strange, Jaebeom, just… unique."

They both laughed. There was a warmth, a security, a comfortableness that Jaebeom felt flow between them. The man held a quiet strength that called to the young CEO. It confirmed to him that he had made the right choice in Mark. The man was indeed not a weepy virgin. He leaned back in his chair, enjoying the sound of the man.

"So… why'd you call?" asked Mark, his tone casual yet curious.

"I wondered if you were free tonight?" casually remarked Jaebeom. 

"I might be."

"Might? Are you?"

"Depends on what for?"

"I need you to come to dinner with me."

Mark crowed, "Oh, official duties already! Yeah, baby!"

His enthusiasm made Jaebeom laugh. "You dumbass."

"You like my ass."

He smiled "I do. It's very cute."

"Then stop calling it names. It will feel hurt."

Jaebeom was laughing even more. "Now you really are an ass."

"Aw, you're calling me cute! How sweet!"

"Just for that, I won't tell you what the dinner is for."

"Aw, don't be like that, Beommie. Tell your baby all about your lil ol' dinner." 

"It's with my parents."

There was an abrupt silence after Jaebeom's words. It was so silent, Jaebeom thought their call had been disconnected. Jaebeom lifted a brow, pulled the phone away, and looked at his screen perplexed. He put it back up to his ear to hear Mark curse before saying, "I'm sorry, I thought you said the dinner was with your parents?"

"I did."

"Barely twenty-four hours down… I want to ask if you are out of your fucking mind, but I'm guessing that there is a reason?"

"Yes," he answered simply. "They asked to meet you."

He heard Mark a deep breath and expel it. "Okay."

Jaebeom was taken aback. "Okay? That's all you have to say?"

"Well, yes, that and don't fuck me before meeting them."

Again, Jaebeom had to stop to think. He could think of a number of things to say right now, but what came out was, "Um, why not?"

Mark let out an exasperated sigh. "Don't you think it's just a little bit weird if you decide to be balls deep in me one minute, then the next, we're meeting your folk and it's all, 'Oh how nice to meet you. Of course, I respect your son. He had his tongue on my ass, rimming me earlier, but you know, I totally respect his ability to fuck the bejesus out of me. Pass the kimchi please.'" There was another pause. Then Mark muttered, "I shouldn't have said that sorry. Remind me never to say shit like that."

Slightly weirded out by the scene playing in his head, Jaebeom asked, "Are you embarrassed, Mark?"

 "Yes," came the mutter.

"Why?"

"I don't know you well enough and I don't know your family or anything. Too much presumption on my part. Sorry about that."

"Mark," Jaebeom hastened to reassure the older man, "it's okay. I'm fine with it. Actually, I'm glad you seem to be okay with rimming because I'd like to do that with you."

That sharp intake of breath told Jaebeom that Mark had gone from embarrassment to being on the same page or the same gutter as he was.

"Really, now?" came that sexy drawl.

"Really, Mark. I would love to bend naked you over, slip my tongue over you, listen to you cry out as I tongued you…"

A choked sound from the other end made Jaebeom pause. "Jesus, Jaebeom. I have a meeting with my advisor soon and you're having phone sex with me."

"Well…"

"Oh, I don't mind. Just a bit of warning would have been good. The rather rapid way my cock got hard was just surprising. I could slip my cock out and … and get off to your voice…" Mark's voice was deeper, raspier and Jaebeom found himself getting turned on and his balls curling in anticipation. The man's voice was softly sniggering, "Imagine if you had just messaged me instead of calling…"

"We could have sexted."

"Says the man who got me - his sugar baby - from an ad placed in a physical newspaper. At least, I know how to use messaging and email."

"Hey, watch who you're calling old, you ahjussi." He felt something in his chest flutter as the older man laughed down the phone. He bit his lip and sucked in a slowly drawn breath. "I didn't want to weird you out by sending you a text. 'Hey, Mark, be free for dinner tonight, I'm taking you to meet my parents. Elegant casual. Be ready at 7.'"

"I see," came the reply. The tone was neither harsh nor soft, not indifferent nor interested; just a plain old outright statement. "Your parents. Your mother and father."

Jaebeom said simply, "Yes."

"I see." Another pause. Jaebeom's heart was hammering his chest. What if the man said no because this was too much, too soon? The man's voice cut through his anxiousness. "Beommie?" Mark said.

"Yes?"

"Are you okay with this? It's been barely a full day since we met."

Jaebeom could feel the concern radiating from the other man, even through the phone. He admitted to himself that this was not the ideal situation nor was it how he wanted things to go but it's how it worked out and he was rolling with it. "It is what it is, Mark. My parents asked so I have to introduce you."

The man was silent for a moment. "Okay. Then do you mind coming over early? Not to play around - as nice as that would be - but I think we should probably discuss some things before meeting them so we can look like a natural couple."

"You read my mind, Mark."

"I'll be home after four this afternoon, so come anytime after that." A pause before, "I don't want you to look bad, Jaebeom. I just want to not be outed in the first twenty-four hours as your sugar baby any more than you want to be outed as a sugar daddy."

"Okay, Mark. Thanks."

"No problem. See you then."

Jaebeom got the feeling that Mark wasn't as okay as he was making out. To be truthful, neither was he. 

Unseeing of the buildings before him, he gazed out over the city landscape, his mind's eye filled with the image of a blond man who was already under his skin. He decided then and there, he would leave as soon as Jinyoung could clear his schedule this afternoon. 

He pressed the buzzer to the outer office.

//

"Tell me that it’s not weird!" pleaded Mark.

"It’s not weird," said the girl sitting on his couch. 

"It’s totally weird!!!" he exclaimed, doing a complete 180.

Nodding, she said, "It is." 

"You just said it wasn’t!" Mark almost shrieked at her.

"Only because you told me to!" She looked across at the other man in the room. 

"Well, if I told you to jump off the Banpo bridge, would you?!" asked Mark hotly. 

"Mark, leave Jennie alone."

"Oh my god, Minho, what am I doing?" Mark clutched at his hair. "I’m meeting his parents! I’m his fucking sugar baby!!! What am I supposed to say? Your son is paying for me to go to school and for the roof over my head, and hopefully, soon we’ll get around to doing the horizontal mambo and bump nuts together??? But hey, thanks for making him your heir."

"Breathe, Mark." Jennie looked helplessly at Minho. He motioned for her to keep talking. "Look, it is a little unconventional but he’s never done this before. And you’ve never done this before either. It’s going to be different from other sugar baby arrangements. Just breathe and let’s look at this rationally."

Mark stared at her with wide eyes. "Ok," he whispered. "What do I need to do?"

"How about you get up for now? And then when you’re ready, we will go to your place and look through your wardrobe. We will get you ready and help you through this."

"Okay."

//

It was much later that Jaebeom found himself standing outside Mark's apartment building. It was just a little after four. His eyes searched the building, wondering which was Mark's place. He flicked a message to the older man. 

JB: I'm here.   
Mark: Apt 301. 3rd flr.   
JB: On my way up.

//


	13. Good Things Happen to Those Who Wait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaebeom and Mark spend their time connecting before the dinner with the Im parents. There are questions and then there are questions... will any of the answers surprise the other man?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, sorry about the wait. I had the next three chapters but I wasn't happy with the way it went so I scrubbed them all. I am much happier with this one. Hopefully, you like it too.

* * *

Mark stared at himself in the mirror. The reflection staring back was telling him he looked good but Mark was still feeling apprehensive. He was meeting Jaebeom's parents. The head of Im Corporation. They not only controlled Gasuwon Industries where Jaebeom was CEO but three other companies and were renowned for being a highly regarded but private couple. He was getting to meet them. There were textbooks in his field of studies that mentioned them by name.

He took a deep breath and tried to not let panic overwhelm him. He took deep calming breaths like Jennie Kim had told him to. 

Jennie Kim. He'd finally met Jennie Kim. The friend of his hyung, Choi Minho - Jennie Kim was a seasoned veteran at the sugar baby relationship. She was able to talk to him about her experiences as a sugar baby. Thank God - he'd felt like the veritable fish out of water. Especially since he hadn't signed up to this. Talk about being out of his depth.

She'd talked to him and calmed him down off his branch that he'd climbed up after hyperventilating about meeting Jaebeom's parents. She had answered so many questions about sugar daddies and sugar babies and about how she had found her own sugar lifestyle. 

It had shocked him to hear that she'd had a couple of sugar daddies, who all knew about the others. And how she now had just the one. He'd never even considered the idea of having more than one. Not that he wanted more than one.

Talking to her had helped bolster his confidence in what he and Jaebeom were embarking on, but it certainly sounded radically different from the more standard relationship that Jennie had. She, in turn, had said to him, "I envy you - you sound more like a relationship that I didn't know I had wanted. Take care of him and he will take care of you. You don't know how long this will last for."

As far as clothing, they'd gone shopping and Jennie had helped dress him and in schooling him what was most appropriate for what occasion. She'd also schooled him in what might happen on any given time spent with his sugar daddy and how to work out boundaries. That was most informative for him, given that most of what he'd learnt so far was on the 'net.

He felt almost stifled in what he was wearing. Business casual was what she had gone for and he felt it was weird. Shirt, no tie, slacks, shoes. It reminded him of church in years past with his family. He knew that many students at his university wore a similar ensemble daily yet he was not one of them.

His phone dinged. He picked it up. Jaebeom had messaged him. 'I'm here,' the message said. 

Mark took a deep breath. This was it. The start of anything and everything official. Sugar Baby - he was now a sugar baby. Mark replied back, 'Apt 301. 3rd flr.' He held his breath as those dots showed Jaebeom replying. Only seconds later, the message read, 'On my way up.'

Gazing at himself, he wondered how long this would last for. He had thought that it was only until he graduated but maybe it would be more than that. He hadn't even considered that possibility. 

Mark fired off a nervous message to Jennie, 'He's on his way up.' Within seconds, Jennie replied, 'Good. Remember you look great. You are fine. He can hold your hand. Tell him what you told me and Minho. Good luck!' She was right. Taking a deep breath, he steeled himself. He sent a final reply, 'Thanks,' before putting his phone down. 

The doorbell rang and Mark gave himself one final talking to, "You got this," before opening the door. The relief on Jaebeom's face was apparent as Mark opened the door. "You didn't cancel on me," breathed Jaebeom. Mark gave a small snicker, "It occurred to me a number of times. But I didn't. Come in."

The other man walked into his foyer area and took off his shoes. Mark had a pair of slippers ready for him. Startled at this, Jaebeom sent him a look and Mark just gave him an impish smile. "You were coming to my house. So I bought a pair for you to use. I'm sure you'll use them often."

Jaebeom's smile was soft. "Thank you. I appreciate the sentiment."

"Come on," Mark started to lead into the apartment.

"But first..." 

He felt Jaebeom grab his wrist, turning him back towards him. 

"Whaat?" And then Mark's lips were captured beneath his…

It was a sweet kiss, the sweetest he had ever had from this man so far; soft, pure, and one designed to just say 'hello and I missed you.' It made his heart flutter and his breath catch in his chest. 

There was a hesitation, a reluctance, as Jaebeom eased the soft pressure and pulled back, eyes searching Mark's face. In turn, Mark didn't move far,  searching those beautiful eyes with his own, feeling his lips ache for more from the dark-haired man. Feeling a sudden bashfulness, he let out a small, almost breathless, "Hi, Beommie." 

"Hey, Mark." The other man smiled. "Miss me?"

Instantly, Mark couldn't help but throw him a teasing grin and he cocked his head to the side. "Hmm… I'm not sure. That kiss may have reminded me that maybe I did? Maybe you need to kiss me more to see if I did miss you." 

Jaebeom laughed, pulling him into his side and moving toward the living room. "How was your day?"

Mark was able to honestly say, "It was okay. And isn't that supposed to be my question?" He ducked out from under the man's arm and held loosely on his hand instead. "Can I get you a drink? I chilled some wine, beer, and soju as I wasn't sure what you might like? I also have red wine or scotch?"

He felt the squeeze on his fingers even as Jaebeom's face wrinkled into a broad grin. "Oh wow, I wasn't expecting that, but yes, perhaps we could have a beer now. There will be plenty of wine with dinner."

Biting his lower lip, Mark gulped after he pulled away. He busied himself getting their drinks ready. Jennie had helped him purchase some wine glasses and other crockery for entertaining his sugar daddy when required. As well as other items for entertaining… 

He grabbed some tall beer glasses and poured them each a glass. "Here you go," he handed one to Jaebeom who had made himself comfortable on Mark's couch. The lounge seemed very small all of a sudden. 

The man held out his hand to Mark. Grabbing his hand, he sat down next to his new sugar daddy. Amused at Mark's reaction, Jaebeom leaned in and whispered, "Mark, I don't bite…." 

Mark inhaled, willing himself to relax at Jaebeom's words and his touch.

"... much," added Jaebeom.

The breath left him with a whoosh. "Hey!" he objected. "That's not helping me, you know."

Jaebeom laughed. "It wasn't meant to."

Mark leaned his head against his shoulder bashfully. "Stop," he whined.

"Come here, I need cuddles." Jaebeom pulled him closer and wrapped his arms around the slender man. "You're cute, Markie."

"You're mean, Beommie."

"Aish. Shush. Now, we need to have a proper discussion. My parents are the type to ask anything and everything and they will lay traps in their words and in their intonation to catch you out."

"Oh, so, like you then?"

A beaming smile graced the face of Jaebeom. "Pretty much. That's where I learnt it from after all. Now, let's talk about us."

"Us?"

"You know - us, the boyfriend version of you and me."

Mark let out a high pitched laugh of genuine amusement. "Okay," he said to the younger with a bright grin, "so we've had the boxers and briefs discussion, now what about what do you like in the way of … let's see… what kind of movies do you like?"

"What kind of movies?"

"You know - horror, thriller, romantic comedy, tragedy, comedy, action…"

"French."

"What?" Mark sat up and looked at the younger man.

Jaebeom laughed, "You should see your face. No, seriously, I actually like a lot of types. If it captures my interest then I'm good to watch it."

"So mood changes what you want to watch? Good to know. Faves?"

"In movies? Eternal Sunshine, Midnight in Paris."

"Oooh. Okay, okay. Good choices." 

"You?" 

The brunet's hand moved to cup the side of Mark's nape, thumb trailing to rub against the side of his cheek. Mark leaned into it, almost purring; it felt so good. He murmured, "I like horror, but also more thrillers. Like psychological thrillers. Movies that scare you but make you think too." Jaebeom's hand tightened, squeezing in a rhythmic way before sliding along his jaw and tilting the blond's chin to his waiting gaze.

"All good things to those who wait," quoted Jaebeom. Mark held his gaze, feeling a little impressed. Jaebeom quirked his brow and said, "But God favors drunks, small children, and the cataclysmically stoned."

His heart skipped a beat. Those were quotes from two of his favorite movies. Im Jaebeom was surprising Mark in ways that were… surprising. Like relationship level kind of sweet surprises. "I love you," Mark said deadpan. "Marry me. Now. You just quoted two of my favourite movies. I can't let that go to someone else - it would be a waste."

Jaebeom just leaned over and kissed him on the lips. "I'll marry you later. For now, let's concentrate on dinner with my parents."

A thought occurred to the older man, "What if they ask?"

"What? If we have intentions of marrying?"

"Yeah."

"Tell then that we are still in the early throes of shagging each other's brains out and not interested in making it permanent just yet?"

Mark snorted. "As if you'd say that to them."

Deadpan, Jaebeom nodded. "That's true. I'd probably say something more like, ‘I want to but Mark is dragging his heels and doesn't want to be committed like that yet.'"

"Blaming me already. I see how it is." Grinning, Mark jumped to a new set of choices. "Music?"

Leaning back, Jaebeom clucked his tongue. "I have quite a broad range, but I like things that soothe and are easy to listen to at the end of my wearying days. I love my jazz, and R&B, but I will listen to rock, and pop, and classical too. A time and a place for everything."

"Favourites?"

"Singers? D'angelo, India Arie, Javier, and Michael Jackson."

Mark cocked his head, "Do you play an instrument?"

Nodding, Jaebeom made a motion with his hands, "Piano."

"Oh, me too!" Mark's mother had made him take lessons for years and he was passable at it. "Okay, now important things. Food. You must have some favourites. What are your favourites?"

Jaebeom roared with laughter. "Food? Food was the important thing? Oh, Mark, you really something. Um, let's see. Oh, Budae Jjigae, especially Soondubu Jjigae. To cook, kimchi jjigae. I also like Jajangmyeon. But if you are talking other foods, then I'll eat anything."

"Surely you have a favourite snack?"

"Not really. I like most. I eat anything."

Frowning, Mark asked, "What did you eat as a kid when you were unhappy?"

"Ramyeon."

"Ramyeon? What?" Mark was confused. 

"It was comforting. It was hot. Add cheese, it's even better."

"Chocolate? Donuts? Cookies? Sweets?" Mark was surprised and a little appalled that Jaebeom didn't eat snacks like he ate snacks. 

"Yeah, when my friends and I had them but I didn't mind what I had."

"Huh." Mark sat back and looked at Jaebeom until the man squirmed in his seat. 

"Drinks?" asked Mark, finally.

"What?"

"Drinks when you were a kid. Was there something you liked most of all?"

Jaebeom's face lit up, "Yes, my mother's strawberry yogurt drink. She made this yogurt drink, and it wasn't made by staff, it was made by her. It was so good. Whenever I was sick or lonely or sad, she would make it and I would have it and it was by far the best thing in the world."

"Hmm… I'd like to try that sometime."

"Sure. I'll see if Eomma will make spare for you."

"You won't share yours?"

"No? What do you take me for? Generous or something?"

"I'm learning new things about you and I'm not sure I like that side of you."

"Don't be like that. I have many good qualities."

"Really?"

"Really. Now, next question."

"Colour?"

"Grey, although blond is currently my favourite," he smiled as he said so while running a hand through Mark's blond hair. Mark could feel the heat coming from Jaebeom's body as the younger leaned in and lapped at the elder's lobe before taking it into the younger's very hot, very tantalisingly wet mouth. The combined heat and moisture as the younger man's tongue lapped at his ear lobed was heavenly. 

Shivers of delight trickled down his body with every flick of Jaebeom's tongue. God, it felt so good. He didn't miss the way Jaebeom's hands slipped down to cup the front of his pants and those fingers rubbing against the base of his cock. The blond man may have whimpered a little before stuttering, "H-H-Hobby?"

"Aside from you becoming my favourite hobby? Hmm… Hobby…  Movies, taking pictures, traveling, eating outside, shoe collection."

"Do you like sports?" Mark arched up against the heel of the hand grinding on his hard length.

"Playing them or watching them?" the man breathed into his ear as his tongue traced the whorls of Mark's ear.

Mark's brain was short circuiting. "Uh… Either. Both?"

"Sports? Football, Basketball. Your balls."

Hitting Jaebeom with one hand, Mark growled playfully before pushing the younger back, straddling him. Startled, Jaebeom looked at him. "What's this? Topping from the bottom?" 

"Oh, so you're assuming that I'm the bottom? You haven't tried being bottom before so I might tempt you into being a bottom for me." 

"I really should have stipulated must a bottom in my ad. Will remember that for future sugar babies." Jaebeom attacked his neck with his mouth, nibbling and licking lightly against the base and undoing buttons on Mark's shirt.

"It would certainly help weed out the tops." 

A shoulder was bared and Jaebeom's mouth was moving slowly, sensually, over the skin, trailing light strokes and hot breath over the naked skin.  Jaebeom talked even as he suckled and kissed Mark's skin. "Would it have weeded you out? Because I would have missed a good opportunity if it had." His fingers undid another button, revealing more skin to his greedy and very needy mouth. 

Mark paused, amused. "Aw, is my sugar daddy being all emotional?"

"Only with you." Jaebeom pressed a soft kiss on Mark's lips, before moving back to place one on his neck, shoulder, and then moving determinedly down Mark's chest.

"Oh, keep this up and your parents will believe us well," commented Mark lightly. 

"It's not just for my parents," murmured Jaebeom against his skin. 

Mark raised a brow but didn't say anything in reply. Instead, he said, "We need to comfortable touching each other in front of your parents. We aren't exactly going to paint ourselves as totally virginal, are we? Besides," Mark smirked, "you just said you liked my balls."

"I was touching you already," the brunet pointed out. Mark just smirked. 

"But you need to be touched too - you know, to relax and stuff," he looked at Jaebeom with an innocent look. 

Jaebeom tossed his head back. "You cannot think that I'd let you get away with such a blatant attempt to move things up a notch?" His hands gripped Mark's hips and pulled him in with a swift pull. Mark eeped as their crotches collided with a soft "oh god" from Jaebeom. 

"I prefer Satan or you know the Source of All Evil. But I'll take God." Mark smirked as he ground a little more into the man, making the dark-haired man moan. 

"You're evil," ground Jaebeom with a grunt. 

"How did we get from asking each other questions to grinding on one another?" 

"I don't know. I thought maybe it was your way of relaxing me. But hey, what do you like to do to relax?" as he kept rocking up against Mark. Mark held in a moan as the feeling of Jaebeom grinding against him intensified. 

The blond gasped as a particularly strong rut against him hit a certain spot. "I l-l-like games, P-PC games, like... oh god, online games! Jaebeom!" He arched back for Jaebeom had taken his nipple into his mouth, flicking it hard with his tongue while grasping his hips and rutting up into him. "Fuck, Beommie! Fuck!"

Jaebeom lifted his head and smirked. "Are you alright there, Mark?"

"You are a shithead." Mark pulled to move away, but Jaebeom held him firm. 

"Where do you think you're going?"

"We are supposed to be talking! This," he motioned frantically between them, showing the lack of space, "this is not talking! We will be fucking soon and while that is a great thought to my really hard dick right now, I think it's not what we want to be doing right now!"

Bemused, Jaebeom pulled the man close and kissed him. "Okay," he said finally after kissing him a  few more times. "Let's drink our beer and talk. Rules? Conditions?"

"No kissing me in front of them!"

Jaebeom shook his head. "Nope. Can't agree."

"No groping me in front of them."

"Ok, but that's just politeness." He went back to kissing Mark wherever he could reach and according to Mark, he could reach plenty of places. 

"Are you this hard up that you will paw me in front of your parents?" accused Mark. "Not even twenty-four hours and you are wanting to be all over me? Thirsty much?"

"Says the man who didn't want sex on the table in the first place and yet is on my lap, grinding me to hardness and is denying me? I'm going to have blue balls by the time we have sex." Jaebeom licked his nipple, flicking the hardened nub, escalating Mark to newer heights of want and frustration. 

"You're the one that was like, 'Mark, we have to wait,'" he did a high pitched mimicry of Jaebeom. "Who's the virginal bitch now, huh?"

"I blew you." Jaebeom took the slender man's nipple in his mouth and sucked.

Mark cut himself short. "Oh yeah." His mind was abruptly taken back to the feel of Jaebeom's mouth on his cock and how good those lips felt wrapped around him while in reality, Jaebeom's mouth was deliciously on his nipple again and the younger's hands were pressing against him and … Oh. God… He arched back. He felt a warmth as he shook. 

Jaebeom raised his head abruptly. Mark's cheeks burned as their eyes met.

"Did you… just… ?"

Mark was bright red. Awkwardly, he slid off Jaebeom… 

"I'll be right back…"

//

When Mark returned, red-faced, to Jaebeom, the blond found the younger man in the kitchen; Jaebeom pulling the slender man into his side and kissing his hair. "Come, help me cook for us," he softly said to Mark. Mark found his arms being wrapped around the younger man's waist in a back hug and he sighed contentedly as he leaned his chin on Jaebeom's shoulder, peering over his shoulder at the pot on the stove.  

"What are you making?"

"I'm making ramyeon."

Curious, Mark asked. "Why?"

"Why not?" Jaebeom asked.

Mark couldn't think of a single reason why not. "Oh, ok," accepted the older man. Mark snuggled into Jaebeom, feeling the heat of the younger man's body through their thin business shirts.

"You get everything sorted?" Jaebeom murmured in a steady voice.

Mark's cheeks and ears flamed. He knew Jaebeom was referring to the earlier incident. He muttered, "Yes," feeling so embarrassed. "I haven't done that in … well… I don't know…"

"Shhh…" soothed the younger man, patting Mark's clasped hands at his waist. "Next time, we'll do it more purposefully and we will be naked and it will be the hottest thing I will have seen. Now, do you think this is done?"

They both peered at the bubbling pot. "Yes," confirmed Mark. Pecking the other man on the cheek, he pulled away to grab bowls and utensils, busying himself with the task since Jaebeom had taken care of everything else. Setting everything upon his table, he eyed the table critically, feeling like he was missing something but Jaebeom rounded the corner with the pot and placed onto the mat on the table. Mark shrugged. He checked on Jaebeom's beer and topped that up before seating himself, adjacent to the other. "Oh! You put cheese in this!" He scooped the ramyeon into a bowl and ate, giving Jaebeom a thumbs up when he found it was really good. "Delicious," he exclaimed when he'd swallowed that mouthful. "It's really good!"

Jaebeom smiled before turning his attention to his own plate. There was a companionable silence as they ate. 

"Where did you go to school, Mark?" asked Jaebeom in a casual tone. 

"In Los Angeles. Surely your report should have said that."

"Oh right. I think I saw that." Jaebeom was quiet for a moment before he asked, "How are you thirty? The report said you were twenty-seven. I looked it up after."

Mark studied the younger man before answering, "I'm twenty-nine, thirty by Korean age. I don't know why the report had it wrong. Unless they got the wrong Tuan. I do have a brother - younger."

"You have siblings?"

"Yes, you?"

"I have a brother. Youngjae."

He inspected Jaebeom. "Ah, so you're the older brother. The eldest?"

"Yes, there are only two of us - you?"

"No," Mark shook his head. "I have sisters. Older than me. They were the bane of my existence. They used to dress me up and stuff."

"Cute," Jaebeom appraised Mark's length, his eyes running from the top of Mark's head down. "I could see you all dolly'd up."

Mark narrowed his eyes. "I'm not dressing up for you."

Jaebeom laughed. "Don't worry, I'm not into that kind of kink. Talking of kinks, what do you like? Or do you prefer vanilla sex?"

Mark studied the younger man with interest. "The fact that you said vanilla sex implies that you have less than vanilla tastes. What secrets lie behind the boardroom version of Im Jaebeom, huh?" Mark tossed him a questioning look. Jaebeom only smirked while he sucked on the ramyeon before tossing his head back as he captured the last of his noodles into his mouth. The younger gave a muffled sort of laugh as he swallowed as he noted Mark's look.

The older man was held fascinated by the column of brunet's throat - the younger man was handsome beyond belief. 

"You can't look at me like that while we eat with my parents."

"What? You think they'll be bothered by my wanting to eat you on the spot?"

"PG, you have to keep it PG-rated. You can't take it to mature censorship level - at least not the first time they meet you."

"What will they be expecting? Have you told them anything about me?"

"Only that I was wanting to progress things further by taking you to the family house on Jeju Island."

Mark dropped his chopsticks. "We're going to jeju Island?" He was surprised by this.

"Oh, had I not mentioned that?"

"No."

"Oh, well, Mark, I'd like to go to Jeju Island for the weekend. How do you feel about coming with me?"

"I'd love it! That's awesome! Thank you!"

"Thank me when we've gone."

"But I might forget later."

"Ok, well, hurry and finish eating and then we can talk about how you can relax me before we head to my parents' house."

"I don't do massage," Mark stabbed his noodles and kept eating.

"Then it's a good thing I'm not expecting 'happy endings.'" Jaebeom quipped as he too ate.

Chopsticks clattered to the table. All the breath whooshed out of Mark. "O-oh-wha-ok."

"You alright there, Mark?" the brunet raised his brows.

The blond nodded. He put happy endings and Jaebeom together and his mind went to all sorts of new heights. "Massage it is, then!" the blond said brightly, clapping his hands and rubbing them together.

"But you just said…"

Leaning one elbow on the table, Mark stared the younger man down. "You need to do something about your hearing - are you sure you aren't an old man, Beommie? I'll get the massage oil." He waved his finger at Jaebeom's clothing. "Remove your shirt, wait… your pants too, wait, you know what, just get all your whole gear off."

Mark yelped and hid his face behind his hands when Jaebeom gave the short blond a look of 'really?' His dark eyes peered out through his fingers. Jaebeom was still giving him that hard look. Mark put his hands down on the table and gruffed out, "Can't blame a blond for trying to have fun, huh?" 

He heard Jaebeom give a snicker of laughter and he peered up from beneath his lashes to see the smile on his brunet's face and knew it was okay. He shot up out of his seat and crossed to the brunet and straddled his sugar daddy. Waggling his brows lasciviously, he quipped, "Massage at Tuan's can be open for business right now if you want it."

With a deadpan face, Jaebeom replied, "Me love you long time."

Mark sat still then burst out laughing. He gasped out, "Me… Me… suck… sucky-sucky…Oh god… no, I can't… oh god, Jaebeom..." he collapsed on the other man's chest as laughter took over his body. 

The two men laughed where they sat - a comfortable moment in life where laughing is good for the soul and just being together is the best. 

Mark and Jaebeom held one another, and slowly, the laughter slowed to smiles, and smiles turned to soft kisses, and before long they were just enjoying kissing one another. 

"We could move this to the bedroom," Mark murmured between the soft pecks of Jaebeom's lips. 

"I'm old, my heart might not take it. I might die from the excitement." 

"We," kiss, "don't" kiss, "have," kiss, "to do," kiss, "anything..."

Jaebeom pulled away to stare at Mark with a disbelieving look. "Do you really think we'd stop?"

"Maybe?" Mark shrugged.

"Do you have condoms?" Mark nodded. "Lube?" Again, Mark nodded. "Then we wouldn't be stopping just 'there'," Jaebeom stated firmly.

He had a good point but still Mark couldn't help but wheedle one last try, "But think about your gravestone. I could ask to have it read, 'Here lies Jaebeom. You came and then you went.'"

Mark found himself being lifted up as the younger stood up and carried the older into the older man's bedroom. "Now we're talking!" the blond was ecstatic but then found himself abruptly deposited on the bed. Giving the broad-shouldered, athletic man a glare, Mark leaned back on his elbows. Likewise, the broad-shouldered brunet eyed the blond for a moment as he lay back on his elbows before eventually climbing on the bed and crawling up and over the slimmer man. His voice was low and warm in Mark's ear, "Tuan's massage, huh? How much?"

Teasing, Mark's voice was husky and soft, "Me love you long time."

Jaebeom pulled back and looked Mark in the eye. "I think I have five dollars."

//

The drive to the Im's house did not take long. And the entire time, Mark was fidgeting. Jaebeom held him against his chest. "For relaxing me," he'd earlier murmured before clasping Mark to him like a teddy bear. 

"I can't believe you wouldn't let me blow you," sulked Mark. The hands carding through his hair still for a moment. "Do you really want to meet my mum after having my cock in your mouth, Mark?" asked Jaebeom, amusement in his voice. Mark frowned as he stared up at the young CEO. Guy had a point but still… 

He changed the subject. "This isn't one of those 'Crazy, Rich Asian' type dinners is it? Where we have dinner and it's like this big full on grandiose things with the closest two hundred people your family knows?"

"No, Markie, it's not. We're Korean. It'll be you, me and my parents. And maybe Youngjae if he was able to make it for dinner. It's just a simple dinner."

"Okay, I'm trusting you. If I feel out of place with a two hundred person affair, I expect you to be by my side the entire time or I will cancel all future dinners…" He knew he was bluffing. After all, that was the whole point of the sugar baby contract - to be available for Jaebeom whenever and wherever he was needed. 

He felt himself held tightly while warm breath caressed his cheek. A pair of soft lips pressed against his head. "I'm here, Mark. Believe me, I wouldn't leave you for the wolves." In that moment, he felt cared for and he snuggled further into the man's embrace. "We're here," Jaebeom said, and Mark sat up. "Home, sweet, home."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quotes are from their respective movies.   
> Full Metal Jacket: "Me sucky sucky. Five dollar. Love you long time."  
> IT: "But God favors drunks, small children, and the cataclysmically stoned."  
> Silence of the Lambs: "All good things to those who wait."
> 
> Hope you liked it. Next up is the Im dinner. We will see how the Im parents take to Mark. And how Mark takes to the parents. And will he meet Youngjae, the brother?


	14. Jinyoung's Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark and Jaebeom have arrived at the house. Jaebeom is feeling the trepidation of introducing Mark to his parents. He is still unsure if they will be able to pull this off convincingly. He wishes for Jinyoung to help smooth things over as he usually does when Jaebeom gets stuck, but Jaebeom left him in the office - with Jackson Wang. 
> 
> Excerpt ~ "Jinyoung braced himself for the onslaught of feelings that would rear their ugly heads - why couldn't he be an emotionless robot like he'd always wanted to be? Fuck you, Jaebeom-ah! Jackson murmured in his ear, "Hey, Jinyoung…"" 
> 
> How does it all go for Jinyoung? 
> 
> Meanwhile, Mark is unreadable for Jaebeom and that too, unnerves Jaebeom - will Mark be able to pull this off convincingly?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments from people! I love getting them and talking to you guys in DMs about this world and this version of MarkBeom. I'm glad that you are enjoying it! Feel free to hit me up in the comments below or on Twitter. [ tjbaby101 ]
> 
> Also warning: these be smut ahead. Only a teeny tiny bit.

* * *

As Minhyuk pulled to a stop, Jaebeom stared at the outside of his home. With surprising suddenness, certain feelings swarmed the young CEO as he viewed his home. The brunet became acutely aware of what his family home looked like to an outsider, a person who hadn't been there before, and how that might be perceived by someone he cared about. "Home, sweet home," he said, forcing a lightness to his tone. Swallowing back the fear that was twisting in his gut, he sat motionless as Mark sat next to him, looking out his window. He watched the emotions that showed over the blond man's face, worrying about every shadow, every tightening of facial muscles, every twitch of his dark unfathomable eyes. The younger's voice belied the turmoil in his brain, coming out smoothly, "The last time I brought someone home to meet my parents was Jinyoung, as my friend. I hope they accept you just as easily." 

It was true that the last time the younger man had brought someone he cared about home to his parents, it had been as a friend and it had been Park Jinyoung. But he also recalled that it had not been too easy; even with Jinyoung's background and his family's money and standing to boost him higher in his parents' eyes, it had taken Jinyoung's charm and a number of years to remove the doubt and worry. What might they say or do about Mark?

Silently, Jaebeom cursed. He should have brought Jinyoung - he'd had every intention to do so, but after what had transpired that afternoon in his outer office, Jaebeom had left Jinyoung to deal with it. Fleetingly, he thought about the young assistant; he hoped that the man had got whatever it was sorted out with Wang Jackson. It wasn't helping his current situation any though.

Minhyuk opened the door. This was it - it was happening.

//

"This never happened," Jinyoung stated adamantly, half clarifying to the other man, half praying to whatever God was out there listening to him - he was sorry for every sin and he would attend church or service or whatever if he could just become invisible or removed from this very awkward situation. He shook his head, as if the past act had not occurred.  

As he did up his pants, Jinyoung tried not to stare at the half-naked, dark-haired man leaning back on Jaebeom's office couch - reminder to self, get that cleaned before Jaebeom comes in the morning.

But apparently, no deity was listening to him. Silently, he flipped them all off in his head.

Jackson however, was listening to him. "Jinyoungie, don't say that. It most certainly did happen, and I'm glad. God, I missed you." The man tugged at his arm and he fell onto his lap. He tried to push away, his hand against the man's bare chest, feeling the sinewy muscle under his palm. Fuck, God, oh god… he could feel the stirrings of his dick coming alive again as the warmth under his palm 

"Jackson, stop." Jinyoung implored the Chinese man when the man's lips nuzzled at his neck and his own bare chest and those fingers… _oh God!_ "This should never have happened."

Jinyoung cursed out Jaebeom for leaving him here alone with Jackson. His friend should have taken Jinyoung with him when he left. As Jackson's mouth trailed its way to his nipple, Jinyoung braced himself for the onslaught of feelings that would rear their ugly heads - why couldn't he be an emotionless robot like he'd always wanted to be?

_Fuck you, Jaebeom-ah!_

Jackson murmured in his ear, "Hey, Jinyoung…"

//

_Flashback to earlier that afternoon..._

_"Hey, Jinyoung."_

_He turned to see Jackson Wang coming out of Jaebeom's office. He'd hoped to have avoided the Chinese man. Jaebeom wanted to leave earlier to go to Mark's - Jinyoung had been busy rearranging his afternoon schedule. The last appointment of the day was Jackson Wang - the proverbial thorn in Jinyoung's side. He'd been hoping to miss having to interact with Jackson at all but it seemed fate had other ideas._

_"Hey, Jackson."_

_"I thought you'd be done for the day."_

_"No, only Jaebeom is done. He's heading out shortly. Did your meeting go okay?" He placed his forearms on the desk, leaning on them as the Chinese man came to stop at the front of his desk._

_The timbre of Jackson's voice ran down Jinyoung's back and he shivered at the sound as Jackson replied, "I think so. If he's gone for the day, perhaps I can take you for a drink?" The Hong Kong man peeked a glance at him, his gaze a bit hesitant._

_Jinyoung looked at the hesitant but earnest look on Jackson's face. "Do you really think this is a wise idea?" Jinyoung dropped his gaze away. Distractedly, his eyes followed the man's fingers touching the edge of his nameplate. He heard the man speak softly._

_"No, but I… I miss you, Jinyoung. I miss the feel of your body. I miss the feel of lips, I miss the essence that is you."_

_Jinyoung choked for a second before straightening up and looking at younger in the eye. "Jackson… no. This is not good for either one of us."_

_"Jinyoung…" Jackson started._

_"Jinyoungie…" Jaebeom's voice made the two heads turn. "Everything okay here?" his shrewd eyes obviously taking in the closeness of the two men. He walked further out of his office toward them. Everything in Jinyoung screamed for Jaebeom to stay away._

_"Yes. It's fine," Jinyoung said in clipped tones. In a more natural, less strangled manner, he asked, "Are you heading out now?"_

_"Yes. But I can stay if there's an…"_

_"No, no," he waved his hands in dismissal. "...you go ahead. I've rung for the car. Minhyuk is waiting for you."_

_Jaebeom looked long and hard at him._

_Jinyoung was dying inside. His eyes were wide, 'Just go,' he silently pleaded. He stared at his long-time friend, willing him to understand his silent pleas._

_Finally, the man nodded before asking, "Did you check on Taehyung?"_

_"Yes, he has Milo and will take him for an extended walk today."_

_Jaebeom nodded once again at Jinyoung and at Jackson then turned to leave. However, he turned back. "Whatever this is?" he motioned between Jackson and Jinyoung, "I didn't see it." The other two men nodded furiously as the young CEO walked away._

_Jinyoung could feel Jackson's gaze on him but he held his gaze fast on Jaebeom's figure until the man got into the lift with a small salute back at Jinyoung. Only then did Jinyoung turn to Jackson. "Whatever you have to say, say it, but we can't go for a drink."_

_The brown-haired man looked at him for a while, lips pursed; the look that Jinyoung liked to think of as Jackson's thinking face. "Can we at least go somewhere private, Jinyoungie?"_

_The younger sighed and switched the phone to answerphone. "Yeah, we can probably just head into Jaebeom's office." He was acutely aware of the other man following him as he led the way. He walked into the inner sanctum and heard Jackson close the door. He turned, "You know… oof…" He 'eeped' as he felt the man's lips upon his, those familiar arms encircling his waist and he sighed as he melted into the kiss, lips parting to allow Jackson's tongue access. Fuck, he missed this. He wasn't going to admit it though - it had been a long long time and far too much water under the bridge._

_He eased back, "Stop," he whispered. The man stopped and stared at him with wide, scared eyes. He'd almost forgotten that under all the bravado and extroversion beat the heart of a lost and lonely man. It was what had drawn Jinyoung in after all - the lost soul. He put both palms on the man's face, cupping that handsome face between his hands. "Ah, Jackson. Has it been that long that you've forgotten? I lead this. Remember?" Dragging his lips lightly against the other man's caused an errant moan to leave the Chinese man's lips. Jinyoung sent the older man a small smirk, "I top from the bottom. Always."_

_The man just threw his head back and laughed his hyena laugh. "Whatever you say, Jinyoungie. Whatever you say."_

_And Jinyoung couldn't say anymore as Jackson picked him bodily up and placed his back against the door. "Mine, Jinyoungie. You're mine."_

_As the man's hungry lips moved over his, Jinyoung angrily returned the passion that was being given to him. His tongue thrust against the Chinese man, parrying with a fierceness that he knew the man didn't deserve. Nonetheless, the man groaned against his mouth before moving along his jaw and down his neck and he felt the jerky thrust of Jackson's hips against him. Fuck, the man was good at this. He could feel the strength flowing through the man's arms as he held Jinyoung up against the door, hands tight against his butt cheeks._

_"Jinyoung!" growled the brown-haired man against Jinyoung. "Jinyoung, baby, be mine," came the raspy groan against his skin. "Please…. Be mine."_

_The younger refused to answer - in case he incriminated himself. But he knew he wasn't Jackson's. Not ever. His baby would always have his heart. But he could have this moment…_

_"Jackson… w-we should stop this."_

_"Jinyoung… please… please, let me fuck you." It was a combination of the soft, almost passive way in which Jackson pleaded for Jinyoung's heart, and the hungry way in which he sucked on Jinyoung's skin - all puppy-like and eager, which a touch of macho-ness. And all of Jinyoung's senses were zoning in on the lips at his neck, the tongue that laved at his skin, teasing the sensitive spot on the younger man that Jackson knew so well. Jinyoung was unravelling and fast beneath the man's touch. Jinyoung's head keened backward against the door, his lower lip clenched under his top teeth, biting down as the older man licked and suckled on the spot before moving along his bared skin, leaving a cool moistness in his wake._

_It was gloriously, achingly sensitive and familiar. His cock was hard and he could feel it leaking, the wetness spreading in his briefs. He wanted the man's hand on his cock, touching him. With a suddenness that surprised even himself, Jinyoung gave in to the lustful feelings in his groin and not the ones in his heart. "Jackson… yes. Fuck me."_

And just like that, they'd had a great round of sex. Hard and fast, and just the way he liked it. Jackson had taken him at his word, and it had been breakneck speed that two men had shed their clothes and Jackson had firmly, but gently, worked the younger man open using the lube that Jinyoung always had in his wallet. And when he'd pushed the younger man to his edge as he always did, only then did Jackson slid his hard cock deep inside the younger, making Jinyoung keen loudly; that thick, hard cock hitting that spot so unerringly accurately, and sending Jinyoung into a spiral of need and a want to cum so badly that he was begging Jackson… It was forceful, demanding, hot, and Jinyoung could delude himself in the moment that he was loved and in love.

But now it was over and the post-sex feelings were creeping in. And he had to deal with the reality of not being in love with the Chinese man. 

However, Jinyoung was also stuck in the predicament of having to deal with a post-sex Jackson. And post-sex Jackson wanted caresses, kisses before doing it all over again, but slower. And with words of feelings. And Jinyoung wanted to leave. 

But his body always had other ideas; ideas that fell in with Jackson's plans - he was weak like that and Jinyoung hated himself for that.

He felt the man undo his pants and those warm lips made their way down his abs to his happy trail. He stared down, his eyes dark, meeting Jackson's gaze as the man grinned before licking a strip down his happy trail to his waiting hard cock. Then it was that heated gaze before Jackson took him into his mouth… 

His hips rocked up, surging his cock further into Jackson's waiting mouth. Oh god, that heat, that moistness… _Shit! Fuck!_ God, he'd forgotten how good Jackson was at this. His eyes closed as he revelled in the attention his cock was getting. He could feel his cock leaking and yet Jackson was sucking it all up - like the good man that he was.

Opening his eyes and staring with an unfathomable expression at the Chinese man on his dick, Jinyoung tried to come up with an excuse as to why he shouldn't spend his entire night doing this - all of this - and with the most open and willing man he'd ever known.

As he watched Jackson sliding up and down on his hard cock, lips, wrapped firmly around him, hand on the base sliding up in beautiful synchronicity with the man's mouth, the younger thought for a moment about his other 'boys'. 

Oh, what the hell, it wasn't like any of his other boys would be up for action tonight, Jinyoung may as well take up Jackson's offer. His cock was already hard and encased in the heat of Jackson's mouth, that tongue was pressed against his underside and tonguing under his sensitive glans… His hand shot out to grab at the older man's hair. The man paused, his lips still on Jinyoung's cock. Jinyoung rasped out, "Let me cum in your mouth, Wang, and then maybe you can fuck me again … at your place."

The answering smirk in Jackson's eyes was enough for Jinyoung to lean and close his eyes, trying not to think of how Jackson's touch was not the same as another man Jinyoung only dreamed of these days. Tears glistened on his lashes but did not fall - Jinyoung refused to let them fall. One day, maybe…

For now, he let his mouth fall open as he cried out while Jackson pumped his cock and he shuddered and shook as he came closer and closer to the edge…

"Gy…J-J-Jackson!" Huge waves shook through him as his balls tightened and cum left his cock in regular, strong spurts as his mind exploded and he could feel nothing but guilt and remorse as he came in the Chinese man's mouth.

Being able to read Jackson's satisfied look on his face was a torment to the younger man. He wished he was unable to read it at all. 

//

Being unable to read Mark's face was torment for Jaebeom. The older man just stared out the window, and by the time Minhyuk opened the door for them, Jaebeom had still gotten no inkling of what Mark was thinking or feeling. 

"You okay?" he asked quietly as he loosely gripped the hand of the blond man.

The slender man nodded, his face still impassive. It did not reassure the young CEO as he walked his sugar baby towards the now open gate and through to the garden inside. It did not reassure the younger man as he walked the older man through the immaculately kept garden, up the stone steps and to the massive wooden doors. Far from it; the younger man's heart thudded with an almost fearful trepidation, an anxious anticipation, and his chest was tight with waiting breath. 

"Jaebeom…"

The man had finally spoken. He turned to look at Mark. 

Mark's face looked at him, still unreadable; those soulful eyes staring at him. Jaebeom was surprised when Mark stepped forward to bridge the gap between them. His nape was held firmly but not tightly by one slim hand and brought his head forward to meet the other man's closely. His lips were met briefly by a press of warm lips. 

Mark pulled back and looked him straight in the eye, "Relax, Jaebeom. I am here not just because you asked me to be, but because I want to be. Nothing I have seen so far of your parents' place is putting me off from being with you." 

Jaebeom wrapped a strong arm around the slender figure of the older man. 

"You had me worried for a moment there, Mark," he responded albeit a bit gruff. "I thought you were regretting it all for a moment. My parents are wealthy, and they live their lives to the fullest, but the house doesn't necessarily reflect it."

"Are you kidding me? Most homes in South Korea don't look like this. Heck, most homes in Los Angeles don't look like this. You're lucky it's me. I'm not in it for anything beyond you. 'Negative thoughts take away your power'. Remember that," Again, his lips were kissed by the blond man, this time longer and a little firmer. 

Jaebeom grinned at the older man, feeling his nerves settling somewhat at the man's words. He tucked Mark into his side as the man looked around. Mark shrugged, "Like I said - this is far more than most Koreans would have. If I were a lot more materialistic, this would make me want to stick with you more. However, you lucked out… I don't intend on milking you for anything." The older man smirked and waggled his eyebrows. "Apart from the obvious…" Jaebeom laughed at the innuendo. Mark's answering smile sent a warm feeling through the younger male. Mark dragged his hand up Jaebeom's chest to graze his knuckles on the younger man's cheek - it felt warm to the touch."You are helping me and I am helping you so let's go in there and be the best version of a relationship that we can possibly be."  Mark's face turned impish as he said, "I'm a catch - your parents will love me."

"You're so full of yourself, Mark Tuan."

Mark reached up and pecked him on the cheek. "I have to be - I'm dating this really big-headed CEO who thinks he is _so_ sexy. You might know him - he is sexy but I don't like to tell him that." 

The blush on his face had nothing to do with Mark, he tried to tell himself. The smile on his face may have reflected his inner feelings but he wasn't about to admit that. But Jaebeom knew that he felt grateful that Mark was not at all fazed so far - this small reveal into _his_ world. He would have to repay him later. He wondered if the older man had a license to drive. Was that overkill? Loosely wrapping both arms around the slim man, he went in for a kiss… 

The door swung open and a familiar slim figure stood there, a big smile on her face. "Jaebeom, why are you still standing on the steps? Bring our guest in!"

"I was showing him how beautiful your garden was, Eomma," he called back as they stepped up the last few steps. He released Mark to give his mother a hug. "This is my Mark, Eomma."

"Psssh. Don't lie. You were out there canoodling. I saw you. Come inside. We don't greet guests in the entryway."

They stepped in and exchanged their shoes for slippers. "Hello, Mark," greeted Mrs Im. "Pleased to meet you."

Mark bowed and held out his hand, shaking the woman's hand. "Good evening, I'm Tuan Yien Mark. Pleased to meet you. Your garden is very beautiful," greeted the older man, somewhat formally.

Mrs Im bowed her head in acknowledgment. "Thank you. I try to grow many beautiful things."

Those eyes that were getting more and more familiar to Jaebeom flicked up to sparkle impishly at him before looking back at his mother. "Oh, I know. I think the most beautiful thing you have grown is your son."

Mrs Im gazed at him with amusement in her eyes. "Oh no," she said with a touch of mockery in her voice as her eyes slid to her son. "Have you succumbed to his idea that he has a 'sexy and chic' image?" 

Hearing that, Jaebeom rolled his eyes. 

Mark laughed outright. "Oh no, I am disabusing him of that notion. He thinks he is sexy and chic; I think he is cute."

"Hey!" Jaebeom objected.

Mark turned to him, the expression on his face comically surprised, "But you are, Beommie."

"But-but-you are not supposed to say it to other people!" he blustered.

"It's your mother, Beommie," said Mark with seeming innocent, wide eyes.

Jaebeom wagged a finger at him, a knowing look on his face. "Don't give me that - I know what you're doing!"

"What?"

"You are trying to win other people to your side!"

Mark slid next to him, their bodies close and intimate, "Jaebeommie," he pouted, "I wouldn't do that. I just want them to see the softer side of you that I see." He felt the soft slid of Mark's arms sliding around his waist to cradle the small of his back. 

"Oh Mark," he said softly. Marvelling at how Mark made him feel like the world narrowed to just the two of them, he nuzzled the man's cute little nose. "It's my mother. She has seen all sides of me."

"But she, of all people, know that soft side of you and I need someone else I can relate to. Everyone else only sees the CEO Jaebeom," justified Mark. 

He gave in and gave Mark a soft peck on the lips. "Fine."

Jaebeom found his arms bereft of Mark as his mother pulled the other man away from him. He frowned and made a face.

Mark looked like a deer in headlights. He bowed. "I'm sorry. I forgot where we were." His ears and cheeks were red.

"It's okay. I just wanted to take you away before Jaebeom forgot where _he_ was, but I think it was almost already too late." Mrs Im laughed and tucked her hand in the crook of the older man's elbow, guiding him to the lounge where Mr Im was waiting. Jaebeom followed them, shaking his head. He heard his mother say to the blond man, "I think you and I are going to get on fabulously." 

"Oh good,' he heard the uncertainty in the waver of his sugar baby's voice. 

Mrs Im said, "Don't worry. Relax. We don't bite… much."

Mark's tone was disbelieving, "I've heard that from Jaebeom before. He lied."

After laughing out loud, Mrs Im soothed, "Well, then I will say that we aren't terrifying nor scary. Only when we are telling off Jaebeom."

"Does that happen often?"

His mother started a story of when he was much, much younger and got a telling off from both parents and Jaebeom sighed.

Mark turned to smile back at him. Jaebeom smiled back. When the older man laughed at his mother's story, the dark-haired man rolled his eyes as he thought of what the night ahead might entail. 

This was going to be the stuff of his childhood nightmares. But he found he wasn't mad at it. 

//

"So tell me more about when you met, you two?"

The four of them had sat down to dinner  - Mr and Mrs Im and Mark and Jaebeom. Youngjae had pressed off, pleading other engagements but promised to catch up at a later date, to which Jaebeom had been secretly happy about as he wanted to introduce Mark to his younger brother separately.

Talking of Mark… Jaebeom's eyes met his across the table and to him, Mark swallowed his soul as well as his dinner as the older man said glibly, "Oh you know, typical cliche - eyes met across a room, some witty banter exchanged, your son tried to make out I was his boyfriend to some random guy I'd never met, and then we proceeded to make out and there you have it."

Jaebeom coughed as Mark spun a slight twist on their actual meeting - well, he wasn't lying, was he? 

"Are you alright there," asked his mother, concern on her face. He nodded, dabbing at his mouth with his napkin. 

"Mark, here, looked fantastic, good enough to eat actually…" Jaebeom continued where Mark left off and felt incredibly good when Mark beamed a smile at him in shared camaraderie. 

"Oh stop, your parents don't want to hear about this…"

Jaebeom warmed to the story. "What? About how you looked absolutely fabulous from your Gucci shoes to your well-fitted suit, to that gorgeous mop of platinum blond hair and that wonderfully angular jawline?"

Mark leaned his hand on his chin, looking adoringly at the younger man. "You never told me that."

"Well, that's because you never asked," he teased the blond man.

"I'm asking now."

"What more do you want me to say? That I found you mad attractive and that I wanted to give you my digits - phone number," he clarified quickly to his parents, although the look he shot Mark was anything but phone numbers and all about his fingers and wanting them to do the walking all over that slim, athletic body, "and yet I needed someone to act as my boyfriend before that stark, raving, mad lunatic came and tried to accost me again, so I picked the most handsome man in the room in the hopes that he'd go with it and that I'd get lucky?" He chuckled and winked at the blond man, "Is that what you wanted to hear?"

Mark gave a particularly loud snigger and nodded. "I wanted to hear your version of it, yes."

"Satisfied?"

He nodded, "Yes, very satisfied." Jaebeom smiled a little smugly, but his smile was wiped off when Mark added, "I was satisfied then too - later."

"Mark!" he cried, in panic, glancing around wildly at his parents.

"What?" he asked, all too innocently.

Mrs Im leaned toward Mark conspiratorially, "He's saying that you're inferring… well, things he'd rather his parents didn't know about."

He leaned back towards her. "But I wasn't," the blond said in a loud stage whisper. 

"You did!" accused Jaebeom.

"I implied, moron,  _ you _ inferred," Mark pointed out to the younger man. The table erupted in laughter. Glowering, Jaebeom came to the conclusion that the wine the older had drunk was making him particularly bolder and precocious. 

He darted a look at his father. He shook his head in disappointment. "Appa, I'm disappointed in you," Jaebeom chided the older man who was silently shaking with laughter in his seat. 

The silent laughing grew to louder, more boisterous roars as the older man laughed at the two younger men. Finally, the older Im settled back down. "Ah, it's encouraging to see a man who can take you on and not be scared to, Jaebeom. It makes a nice change from those simpering daughters that had been paraded past you."

"Oh hush," chastised Mrs Im politely, "those are daughters of our friends. We shouldn't pass judgment."

"Then they should have been raised to be more than demure and meek, or catty and popular. None of them were going to measure up in our son's eyes."

Jaebeom puffed up a little at the pride he heard in his father's voice. 

"Mark matches me in wit and intelligence, Appa."

Mark coloured. "I don't know about that, Jaebeom. There is a vast difference between what you do and what I do. I'm still studying, after all."

"But he is excelling in his studies. It wouldn't surprise me if you pass your Masters thesis with honours."

Mark looked confused. "My law or my science?" 

"Both?"

Clarity shone on the blond man's face. Mark clarified, "I won't with science though. I did my bachelors with honours. My law - perhaps..." He rocked a hand back and forth. "I won't catch chickens before they're hatched. Might jinx it. I'll continue to work hard and see where that gets me."

"Good man. That's how it should be," approved Mr Im. "You seem to have a good head on your shoulders. I hope your parents are proud of you."

Jaebeom noticed how Mark looked down at his plate before looking back at Mr Im. "So they say, in their own Chinese culture way. It's hard for Americans to see sometimes, but I know they are."

"Good," the man grunted approving. His eyes met Jaebeom and the younger man could tell that there was approval in those eyes. There was a surprising amount of happiness and elation of his parents' apparent approval of Mark. The older man stared at him for a while longer until Jaebeom was wondering if he had done something wrong. The man finally decided something in his mind because he sat up and spoke, "If we are all finished, shall we move on to the living room? Mark - if you would take my stunning wife, Jaebeom and I will follow."

Mark bowed and quietly stood up, helping Mrs Im out of her seat and offering her his arm to walk to the living room. Jaebeom stayed where he was, waiting for the axe to fall. 

"He is a good kid," his father said.

"He's a very good person." Jaebeom nodded his head.

"I thought at first glance that you'd just picked up a piece of fluff to be used as suitable arm candy but he has brains as well as beauty."

Jaebeom quirked his brow. "So you approve?"

"Of your choice? For now - yes. Does he make you happy?"

"Yes."

"Then as long as he makes you happy then."

"I'll take that."

A loud squeal of laughter followed by a "Hey, Jaebeommie, you didn't tell me there were going to be baby pictures of you!" made Jaebeom leap out of his seat and stride quickly to the living room. He was not going to let his mother show Mark the picture of, "Oh look, it's you peeing into the garden!" He groaned, turning around to walk out of the room, but his father was right behind him, and held fast to the nape of his neck, dragging him into the room with the gaily laughing duo of his mother with his sugar baby. It was going to be a long night.

//

Meanwhile, across Seoul, Jinyoung was in for a long night himself as he was getting rammed into the mattress by Jackson Wang for the third time. 

He was listening to the man hoarsely crying out his name as he came inside him. Jinyoung was already depleted and needed a break. 

As they lay there, resting for yet another round, Jinyoung idly wondered how Mark and Jaebeom were doing... He was going to ignore the single tear that slid down his cheek. He hoped Mark and Jaebeom were at least having a good night. He made a mental note to also clean Jaebeom's desk in the morning. He took of other things on his to-do list for the morning. 

He felt the man behind him move.

"Jinyoungie..." the Chinese man snuggled around him, one arm flopping over him. The younger man wiped the errant tear away and faced the brown-haired man, pressing his full lips into the waiting pout. 

"Ready for another round already, Seunnie?" 

//

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... surprise! There was a little bit of smut. Feel free to come yell at me. I welcome it all. Does anyone want the full sex scene in a one-shot? Because I was thinking of posting that, since like I edited it out of this one...


	15. The Look of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little more Mark and Jaebeom as they go about building this relationship. Will Mark and Jaebeom work out that they feel more than just contractual feelings? Could this change the potential end game? Will they get sex yet? How about a little flashback into Jinyoung's life?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firstly, thank you all for all the kudos and comments! It's been very gratifying to get them even when I haven't had a chance to work RCCB. Sorry I haven't had a chance to reply yet! I will now I have managed to get the update out! The chapter is not fully beta'd so if there are mistakes please let me know.
> 
> And just so you know, I had a good reason for delay - the update was delayed because of GOT7 concert!!! Aaaahhhhh!!! I only went to Melbourne but I took the chance to turn it into a holiday. The concert was so good though. I miss those boys! 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy this update!

* * *

 

~*~

Love starts in its own way, be it the starry-eyed look across the room; the innocent-seeming conversation to a stranger next to you; or the clash between a love-hate destined couple. But when it starts in a way that seems to have all the ducks lined up in a row and heartbreak seems to have been contained to a minimum like these two have, it is by no means shallower nor easier. In actual fact, the depth of love may be farther down, and it may be a fall that is harder and faster, and in effect, setting up or creating a more sorrowful ending than was originally intended.

But for now, let's enjoy how the love starts… For the beginning of love is a joyous thing to witness, and it needs witnesses - eyes to see, ears to listen, and hearts to flutter along with them. 

~*~

_Flashback_

The rain was pouring in sheets across his windscreen. Some song was playing on the radio at a low volume as he peered out into the night. He could barely make out anything on the road, rain sleeting upon his windscreen, the lights from the dashboard shining on his face - it was probably a good thing that he was driving along the almost empty streets. 

It was late, or perhaps for some people it was early, but either way, the sky was still dark but there was a hint of light on the horizon - the false dawn - that told Jinyoung that morning was coming in a few hours. He continued to drive but slowed down as he spotted a lone figure on the side of the road. 

It was a man - tall and lanky, wearing a peaked hat, a shirt, and pants that were all thoroughly soaked as they plastered themselves to his skin. Yet the man stood there as if it were bright sunlight and dry. It was almost an impudent stance against the torrential rain. Jinyoung admired that about him. He slowed the car down and came to a stop a few metres beyond where the man stood. 

The man had not turned towards him which Jinyoung found odd. His hands gripped the steering wheel; his eyes flicked between the road ahead and the man behind as he eyed the man in his rearview mirror. 

He felt caught in a moral dilemma - should he offer help and drive the man to someplace at least covered like a bus stop or convenience store? Or should he be more concerned about whether the man might be a serial killer? 

After a short debate in his mind, he thrust the car into reverse and backed slowly to the lean man. He wound down the passenger window, cringing internally at the amount of water pouring in from outside. "Hi," he shouted above the din of the pouring rain, "get in out of the rain!"

He leaned over pushing open the passenger door and as those lean legs clambered into his passenger side, Jinyoung quickly wound up the window and turned up the heater in the car. He could hear the man's teeth chattering a little. 

"Hey, sorry about that. I don't normally offer lifts to strangers. I'm not a psychotic murderer in case you were wondering and worried."

"That's good to know. Everyone knows there is only ever one psycho murderer in a vehicle and if you're not it… "

Jinyoug shot the stranger a startled look at the implication then laughed outright when he realised the man was joking. "It's amazing that you still have a sense of humour after drowning in the rain." He noted a pale, slim face stare at him from under a peaked Baker Boy hat before he pulled himself together and started back on the road. He concentrated on driving through the still heavy rain. 

The man spoke dryly next to him, "Ah, you got to, otherwise you'd just drown in this world. Everything passes. Nobody gets anything for keeps. And that's how we've got to live." His voice was soft and pleasant, Jinyoung noted. Ah, and a philosopher. 

"So true. So you like reading Haruki Murakami?"

"It's all the rage with all the loner types."

Jinyoung raised a wry brow. "This is not comforting nor convincing me that you are not a loner psycho murderer," he said easily.

"I didn't say I wasn't. I just said it was good of you to reassure me that you were not. But just so you know… I'm not."

"Not what?"

"A psycho murderer."

"Ah, but you do not deny you are a loner," teased Jinyoung.

"Aren't you?"

Jinyoung shot him another look. "Are you judging me from my reading material?" he asked.

"Aren't you judging me for mine?"

Jinyoung figured the man had a point but he wasn’t going to openly concede that. He responded, "You're the one that said loner types."

"You're the one that didn't disagree."

 _Huh_. Maybe that much was true - maybe. The man was intriguing. Good-looking and intriguing. Jinyoung had to give him that. He was wondering why the man was on his own and in this storm. It made him wonder if he was single. He stopped his thoughts abruptly. He wasn't after anyone or anything tonight. Was he? He gave himself a minor shake and snorted, "Why are we sitting here discussing loner types?"

"Because you were the loner driving around in the rain?"

"I could have been driving back from someplace - which I was," argued Jinyoung.

"Oh, I apologise then. I didn't realise that. I couldn't guess from your manner of dress." 

Jinyoung felt there was a touch of snark in there someplace but couldn't work out exactly what it was. Still, the man was starting to get under his skin. "Well, just so you know, loners just aren't all about being by themselves. Loner types aren't loners because they enjoy the solitude," Jinyoung explained loftily to the other man. Loners became that way because they'd opened up their souls and got hurt and disappointed - Jinyoung knew that well because that was what made him want to be alone.  

The man astutely interjected, "So you opened up to the world before and got disappointed then?" 

"What?" Again, Jinyoung was surprised by the man's insight. "Well, now that I didn't expect from you. You might actually be interesting."

"Of course, I'm interesting. You wouldn't have picked me up if I wasn't."

"I-I…" Jinyoung stammered, amazed by the man's precociousness.

Those eyes met his and Jinyoung felt as if he were falling into the void. The man stated firmly and frankly, "You picked me up. And not just because you felt sorry for me. But because you felt it."

Felt what? Jinyoung was a bit mystified. He turned his eyes back to the road, feeling a bit disoriented. This man kept making him feel like he was out of his depth. It was unnerving. He side-eyed the man, not speaking, for fear of saying the wrong thing at the wrong time. Jinyoung was a little disconcerted that this man was getting the verbal one up on him - he was usually that person. The one with the right quips, witty remarks, and the snark. Being the one on the back foot was new to him. 

"You know, I could always kick you out of the car," Jinyoung mused.

"Ooh, that'd be a first. I'm not usually someone that anyone would want to kick out."

He bit back the quick retort that was about to roll off his tongue. _I know I wouldn't kick you out of bed on a stormy night._ He glanced over. "Are you always this sure of yourself?" Jinyoung asked the other man. 

"Only when I'm sure of myself." 

Those eyes turned to him, amusement lurking at the corner of those twitching, inviting lips. Jinyoung found himself licking his suddenly dry lips as he stared at those full lips. What he would do to press his lips against them… Jinyoung internally cursed as he felt parts of him flare to life - his nipples, his cock, parts of his brain… everything associated with all the lustful thoughts in the world. This man was causing part of his brain to scream 'Danger, Will Robinson, danger!' but the other part and his body was all Mae West and 'Why don't you come up sometime and see me?' 

Focusing on the road, Jinyoung asked, "Are you always this… sassy?"

"Are you normally this... uptight?"

Jinyoung frowned. "Hey! Why are you like this to your elders?"

"Is it much of an accomplishment to be old?" 

When Jinyoung turned his head to glare at the man, he noted how the other man was leaning his head back, his eyes closed. Jinyoung shot him a glance or three. Then he noticed… The man looked pale and very wet. His teeth were chattering a little and Jinyoung cursed himself for being so dumb. He pulled over, and reached into the backseat, switching on the interior light as he went.

"Hey, what are you doing?" the stranger demanded, alarm in his voice. 

"Finding the knife I use to stab strangers I pick up with," he replied snarkily, his head pushed down behind the seat. "Finding a towel in my gym bag, dumbass. Hold on… here," he thrust a slightly damp towel in the stranger's chest. "I used it after my shower in the gym so it's a bit damp but…go to town, dry yourself off.” The man took off his hat and Jinyoung glimpsed his face properly. _Oh God_ … More heat unfurled through his loins as he took in how handsome the man was. _A pretty boy…_ Jinyoung wanted that pretty man. _No._ He was firm with himself. He didn't have time to get involved with someone right now. His voice was rough as he asked, “Um, so… where can I take you?"

Rubbing himself down, the stranger smirked as he eyed Jinyoung, "To heaven and back from the looks of you."

To his surprise, Jinyoung felt his cheeks heating up and for once, his tongue was tied. He tried to buy himself time by giving the younger a thorough looking over, but all that did was send all the wrong signals straight to his cock. 

"Like what you see?" came the amused voice from the tall, slender man. 

"I don't…"

"You do."

"I…" he was mesmerised by the long face, the dark lashes against the pale skin, the lean neck that led down to collarbones framed by the V of a wet black shirt. "I see…"

"...said the blind man." The man smirked at him. 

A flash of annoyance at the needling. He just wanted to shut the man up. "I'm not blind because if I were I wouldn't be doing this." 

And with that he leaned forward, pressing his lips against the other man's lips. 

 _Shit_. 

Arrested by his own audacity, he didn't realise when the other man took over, but the smoky tendrils of desire were now full-blown flames of lust and it was Jinyoung could do to tamp them down and not rip this man's shirt open. He could feel the man's lips moving firmly, surely, against his. Those lips were cool to touch, but it made the heat inside the other man's mouth that much hotter, in every sense of the word, which was so much better. A tentative swipe of his tongue was met with the other’s, the soft glide met with the harder, more insistent thrust. _Fuck me._ Jinyoung heard a groan and realised with a start it was himself as the lanky man pushed harder and further, the stranger's palm icy-cool on his nape, pulling Jinyoung in. With another groan, Jinyoung thrust his hands into the cool, wet hair, clutching tightly and swallowing the harsh moan that came out of the dark stranger's throat. 

It was heady - all tongue and lips, smooth and slick, hot meeting cool and then there was a pair of lips strongly sucking on his tongue and Jinyoung felt it as if it were sucking on his cock and he cried out before thrusting his tongue further into the man’s mouth. 

There was hunger and urgency, desire and lust, all coating the the air with muffled moans and guttural grunts; sounds that were at its base, animalistic and wild; and urges that primal and instinctive. It was all he could do to not tear off the other’s clothing, climb into the other's lap. He tore his mouth away, gasping for breath.

"Fuck, you're good," the stranger credited him as they parted for air. He felt the hand that tucked his hair back behind his ear almost sweetly - a direct contrast to the hot and heavy and wild that they'd been mere moments ago. "Wanna hit a hotel?" The soft question hit Jinyoung hard. The desire to say yes was instant. 

His eyes shot up to meet the questioning gaze of the pale-skinned, dark-haired man. Would he or wouldn't he? Jinyoung felt like he was wading out of his depth. It was he that called the shots whenever he was interested in someone however this stranger was making him feel things - like exciting, nervous with anticipation things. But he nodded. "I know a place," as he pulled back and started the car. 

"I bet you do," the purring tone took away some of the mockery he heard in that voice. He wanted to hear that purr in his ear as the man rocked up above him. 

The man's hand moved to his upper thigh as he turned the wheel. And Jinyoung gulped as that hand slid slowly higher and higher. He made the mistake of glancing down and the image of lean, ring-covered fingers smoothly running over his jean-clad crotch now burned on his retinas even as he stared at the dimly lit road. The rain was still pouring down, but he knew the place was semi-close - thank God. He pulled back out onto the road and drove through the suburbs to the hotel he sometimes, maybe often, mostly, frequented. 

The woman at the counter paid them no mind, handing over a key as he paid for the room with cash. 

As he led the way to the lift, his palms were sweating, his heart thumping and his cock was aching. He held the key to their room but he was nervous. The nerves turned to pure adrenaline when the man grabbed him as soon as the lift doors closed. His eyes were already closed when the man’s lips pressed once, twice, and his eyes opened to meet those beautiful brown eyes staring into his. “Are you okay?” The man asked softly. 

He nodded. 

“Use your words.”

“Y-y-yes. Yes. I want this.” He could hear how husky his voice was and knew it told the other man how much he wanted this. He felt the cool thrust of the man’s wet thigh sliding in between his just as the man simultaneously thrust his tongue in his mouth. His groan was swallowed by the chilled lips and hot heat of the dark-haired man’s mouth. His hands slid up to cling to the man's waist, pulling the slender man closer. He could hear the small puffs of breath as the other man nibbled and teased his mouth, he could feel the drag of the lithe man's fingers as they slipped around the slide onto his ass and held it firmly, he could almost taste the moan as the taller man body rolled - _fucking body rolled_  - against his over sensitised, thrumming-with-need body.

The doors dinged, signalling their opening and the two men stumbled out - lips and arms still attached as the doors opened, and the brunet dragged a dazed Jinyoung out of the lift with a sort of lazy urgency, his mouth still attacking Jinyoung’s neck whenever and wherever he could as they moved down the hall. Their progress was slow but heated as they alternated between who was against the wall at any given time. Jinyoung just knew that he was feeling hot and horny. He dragged his mouth away from the tempting skin and growled low, “Let’s get you out of your wet clothes.”

The lazy smile belied the hot look of the man’s eyes. “They’d look better on the floor - is that what you’re saying?”

Jinyoung growled before he attacked that arrogant mouth and kissed the man soundly. “First of all,” he gasped when he pulled away,”I would not say anything that cheesy. And second of all, I’m only thinking of your welfare - wouldn’t want you to get a cold.”

“Let’s go then.” 

The man loped easily down the halls dragging Jinyoung behind him by the wrist. Jinyoung just stared at the man's ass with avid fascination until they reached their door. 

“Open it,” the man demanded with a sense of urgency, tugging Jinyoung forward. Jinyoung gulped. He opened the door, and turned, challenge in his eyes. The heat of the man was upon him, pushing him through the open doorway and against the nearest wall. The door closed behind them but they didn't even notice. 

Jinyoung closed his eyes as the man's mouth pressed against his, all hard and insistent. He could feel the hunger was as strong as his and that made Jinyoung feel bold and self-assured. 

The man's mouth was moving along his jaw and down his neck. His own hands fluttered and scrambled against the wall behind him as he reveled in the onslaught of the other man's body against his. 

He could feel the same sense of want, of a need and a desire of him, and Jinyoung reveled in that. His hands moved to the man's hips, pulling him into the curve of his body even as he arched his neck back to give the lean man more access. "Want you now," the taller man groaned against Jinyoung’s skin. "I’m going to slide into you and make you fall apart before I fill you up,” was the hot promise in his ear before both his shirt and tee-shirt were dragged off his body, leaving him standing chest bared. 

Even though he was still half-clothed he felt so naked in front of this man and those perusing eyes. He stood there letting the man's dark eyes rake over his naked chest.

"Oh god, you're beautiful," the other man breathed. Jinyoung was suddenly filled with a sense of pride in the way his body made the lithesome man react. His nipples tightened at a certain note in the man's voice and goosebumps rose upon his bared skin. He'd taken the time to go to the gym and he knew it showed - he'd worked hard on his body and this man was fully appreciating his work. Those eyes roved hungrily over him. "Damn, but that was not what I expected under those staid clothes. You dress like a grandpa. Hiding that delicious body is such a crime." One finger brazenly grazed one nipple and it was all Jinyoung could do to not moan at his touch. 

His body warmed as that finger teased, lightly playing with the erect nub until Jinyoung was almost begging for more. Then it was the other nipple that got attention, the man's eyes intent on Jinyoung's face as he teased him more. Jinyoung threw all caution to the wind and uttered, "Top or bottom?" The answering growl and drag up against the taller man made his knees weak, his hole clench and his dick achingly hard. 

"I... ah-h... oh _God_ ," he exclaimed as the man lowered his head to his neck, voraciously sucking on his neck before moving down over his collarbone, down his chest and into the valley of his pecs. "Oh god!" he cried when he felt those lips roving across his chest to his waiting nipple. Then it was a hot mouth that claimed his nipple and the light thrust of that tongue over a sensitised tip made his knees buckle. "Fuck," only a single word could he utter. And the only gasps he could hear were his own. A slow suckle, a flick of a tongue, a soothing lathe before a careful draw of teeth across the tip, "Fuck!" He threw his head against the wall, arching his back and offering himself to the pale-skinned, dark-haired man, like some kind of human sacrifice.

And the tall, handsome man accepted him, worshipped him; hands coming up to grip behind Jinyoung's shoulders, mouth and tongue trailing up his heated skin before moving to find his other nipple. Jinyoung's head swam with tumultuous feelings - of lust, of want, of being on fire, and of wanting to be sated. 

It was a slow trail of warm lips and teasing tongue that made its way to the other sensitive nipple... The feel of those lips had been warmed by his skin, but parts of the man's face had not and the graze of a cool cheek or forehead sent a shot of adrenaline straight through to his cock. The wet shirt against his hot skin also sent shivers through Jinyoung as the other man walked them blindly towards what they assumed was the bedroom. 

He could feel that mouth moving over his skin. The soft, smooth glide was a direct contrast to the hard thrust of the man's hips against Jinyoung's crotch. He rolled his hips too, feeling his still clothed, hard, and frustrated cock rubbing against something equally hard in the other man's pants. When his legs bumped against the edge of the bed, he panted "Off," gesturing to the man's clothes, wild hands tugging at the man's still wet shirt and wet pants.

With mouths attempting to stay joined, hurried kisses shared, they each tugged off clothing, parting momentarily for T-shirts to be tugged and thrown aside, buckles to be undone, and then it was pants and underwear being pushed down… they made their way onto the bed… "Wait!" Jinyoung scrambled back to his pants and grabbed several packets of lube from his wallet. He dashed back to the almost naked man who grabbed him by the ass and pulled him into the curve of that long lean body. God, he thought he was pale but the other man was paler still, like alabaster and marble. "Fuck, you're divine."

"So are you."

Then words were not needed as hands and mouths were busy; smoothly flowing over hot skin. 

Words ran rampant through Jinyoung's head, ' _Every first is unfamiliar yet exciting and blissful. Inside a space filled with light, I am splendid; I’m delighted to share another start with you - a person harmonious with my colour_ '...  

It was hot skin sliding against hot skin, it was the smooth suppleness grounding against him… the hot moans, the rough caresses… the way the man's mouth wrapped around his name, "Jinyoung, oh god, Jinyoung…" the ringed hand gliding over his skin, wrapping around his cock, sliding up and down to pull and tug on him… the arching and the bowing of his body as the man edged Jinyoung closer and closer to orgasm… "fuck, yes, yes… oh god, yes… that's it… please!" And it was the touch of the other man's slick tongue licking against the tip of his cock, wrapping that warm mouth around his head, running down to cover his cock with an intense heat that made Jinyoung's cock pour out copious amounts of pre-come. The lithe man relished in the slickness, lapping at it almost indolently, elegantly, and Jinyoung almost came at the sight of those eyes staring up at him while those pretty pink lips wrapped themselves around his cock. 'Oh fuck me,' he thought. Then he stopped thinking and froze as the man lubed up his fingers and slid them down past his taint to tease at his hole. "Wait… I'm… oh… oh… oh fuck… yes…." the man's finger teased his hole, rimming it, before pressing down and dipping in. Jinyoung hadn't bottomed in a while but this felt right, it felt good, and oh god, he was so turned on right now. He could feel the man slickly sliding his finger in then his mind exploded as the brunet pressed against that spot; Jinyoung threw his head back, face to the ceiling, and he howled as the man pumped his cock and pressed on his prostate and his body shuddered as he came, rope after rope of cum erupting and dripping from his cock. 

He thought he was spent but the man told him otherwise as he was flipped over none too gently to his hands and knees, and he could feel the man's hands sliding over the cheeks of his ass, felt those fingers sliding in and opening him up, the way he had to other men before, but to be at the receiving end - he was grateful that the man was slow, and thorough, as he scissored Jinyoung open. 

When the man finally deemed him open enough, Jinyoung whispered, "Please… undo me… make me fall apart on your cock…" And the man grinned, kissed his ass before pressing the tip of his cock into Jinyoung's hole, and it was with a short cry of relief that the head slid in and the man stopped, resting a hand on Jinyoung's lower back… "I will make you come undone. I will fuck you until you are blissed out. I will take care of you."

And when the man finally moved and slid further into him, rocking slowly, dragging out the pleasure and taking away the pain, and eventually bottoming out, Jinyoung knew he'd met the one he wanted to be with. 

"Jinyoungie…" the moan sent shivers down his spine and his cock grew hard with each rock and cant, and it seemed like forever, yet so little time before Jinyoung found himself keening and pleading, wanting desperately to cum and it was then that the man changed his angles and held Jinyoung's hips, thrusting hard against his prostate and it was Jinyoung who was yelling and cumming, his hand furiously tugging at his hard and angry cock, ropes of cum spurting down over the bed and over his hand. And it was as he came, his ass clenching tightly on the tall man's cock, that he felt it - that hot deep spurt that told him the man had come deep inside him and he felt a sense of pleasure and satisfaction in that. 

They fell to the bed, limbs tangling with one another. The man smiled at him, before cleaning them up with his wet shirt. "I'll wash it later," he promised the man. The other man just smiled at him, his eyes sparkling. 

Jinyoung smiled, his hand running through the sweat-dampened hair. "Alright. You fucked me. Before we do another round, what do I call you? Because I refuse to call you God."

Those eyes crinkled at the corners. "My friends call me, Brownie."

_Present time_

Jinyoung's eyes flashed with unshed tears as he stared out the window. He would not let the tears fall. It was no good to let dull memories rear their ugly head. He would never find that tall, lanky man again - not if the man didn't want to be found. He'd left him; Jinyoung had awoken to the phone ringing and disoriented feeling of being alone. No number. No message. Just a dull ache and a bit of discomfort to walk. He'd burst into tears then, looking up at the ceiling. But after that day, he vowed to not shed a tear for that version of Jinyoung again. 

"Jinyoungie?" Jackson's voice sounded through the room. "Come back to bed." Jinyoung turned from the window and walked back through the darkness to Jackson. 

//

With an indulgent smile on his lips, Jaebeom watched as Mark interacted with his parents. Drinks had eased off the personal questions, dinner had moved into an easy sharing of interests and generally good conversation. Post dinner came with a price - his childhood stories. But Mark eased his feelings by sharing his own childhood stories - the elder seeming to know that Jaebeom was uncomfortable. He liked that about Mark. 

He liked Mark. Period. Full stop. With a small start and with little discomfort at the finding, he realised that he particularly liked watching Mark - he liked watching Mark being there, in his childhood home, with his parents. His dark eyes lingered on the blond's mouth as the older man talked, not noticing when his own lips lifted into a smile every time the blond man smiled; he only noticed how the man's own brown eyes danced when the man laughed out loud. 

"Jaebeommie," he jolted when the slender man called his name, liking the sound of his casual form of address on that man's lips. 

"Yes, Mark?" 

He realised that he liked the feel of his name on his lips. He wanted to say it more, he wanted to say it slower, he wanted to say it more intimately, with more feeling, more depth. 

Sitting next to the slim-set man, he leaned back as Mark regaled his parents with a story, fondly fingering the blond man's hair at his nape, his eyes drawing down the length of that slim neck. He wished he could give in to his impulses, to follow the line of that neck with his lips, his tongue, laving and peppering it with kisses. 

Instead, he contented himself with fondling the man's skin, trailing a familiar hand down and along his shoulder. The man turned to him with a question in his eyes as he pulled the man towards him. He smiled and gave him a silent kiss before nodding with his head to signal the blond to continue his storytelling. The slim man gave him an answering kiss before the man continued to talk with the parents Im. His fingers went back to trailing through the man's hair. While he was finding many things to like about Mark Tuan, Im Jaebeom was also finding out things about himself. 

//

Post dinner and stories, Mark and Jaebeom were walking along in Yeouido Park, and Mark was finding out just how much he was enjoying being with Jaebeom. 

"So that was how I met your father…"

Snorting, Mark pushed Jaebeom in the chest at his whimsical line. "That's not what we will tell the kids."

"Oh, it's not?" the younger man made a surprised face. "So you are going to tell them I wanted to fuck you the minute I set eyes on you?" Jaebeom had made himself look so shocked that Mark laughed even more.

"Of course not! Be serious, Jaebeommie," laughed Mark. 

"I am being serious. How dare you accuse me of otherwise?" the brunet made even more comical faces, going from mock-shocked to mock-offended. 

The blond looked at the brunet with amused eyes. They both knew it was ludicrous because this was not some kind of rom com movie nor kdrama so getting a man pregnant was not on the cards, but it _was_ fun to pretend a little bit. 

Mark raised a whimsical brow. "Just don't scar them for life," he advised with a smile to the brunet. "Children are supposed to remain children for a little bit."

Jaebeom smiled and pulled Mark close to him, holding his hand. Mark felt very wanted. It was a warm feeling that Mark didn't want to analyse too closely. Swinging their joined hands, Mark asked the taller man, "Do you think they are okay with us?" referring back to the parents Im. "We did okay tonight, right?"

"Hmm… I think so," Jaebeom answered him easily. "My eomma loved you. But then you are pretty lovable." The other man changed the hand holding to sling an arm over Mark's shoulder and squeezed him tightly. Mark felt his heart flutter. "And I pretty much got the seal of approval from my father. I think you’re in," he wagged his brows. Mark smacked his chest while sniggering. 

It was all so boyfriend-like. 

Jaebeom was the perfect boyfriend. 

The dark haired man had been fun and attentive all evening. In fact, he'd been attentive as any boyfriend would be, and he'd been fun all night, laughing and accepting the mild level of humiliation by way of baby photos from his parents to being a funny, witty companion as they had walked. Even after they'd left the parents' house after dinner - pleading alone time and to boys' surprise, the Ims accepted that so the younger man had taken Mark down to Yeouido Park - the younger man had bought them ice creams, and had even exchanged his for Mark's when Mark decided he actually wanted the one Jaebeom had. 

It was as ideal a boyfriend that Mark could wish for. _He_ was as ideal as boyfriend as Mark could ever wish for. 

Jaebeom had slipped his hand into his as they'd left the car, and again when they'd left the store. The younger man seemed content in holding Mark's as they walked along a path in Yeouido Park. The feel of the other man's hand made Mark feel warm, and also secure - the other man made him feel warm, taken care of, cherished. 

On one level, he wondered if they would ever have that conversation about being boyfriends that you do in relationships, but he guessed not. They were already telling the world they were so it would make less sense to have a conversation with one another about wanting to be boyfriends. But there was a part of Mark that yearned for that conversation to happen just so he could say yes. 

On another level, he was glad that everything had been set so they didn't have to worry about whether this was a thing or not. He knew it was a sure thing - very Pretty Woman-esque in some ways with contracts and knowing where the other stood re: the future. It didn't stop that part of Mark that said 'but what if …'

And as the night wore on and they spent more time together, he kept finding more and more things to like about Im Jaebeom… 

The way the other man's eyes crinkled when he was genuinely laughing, the way he always said "Ah, really?" when he wanted to confirm something before laughing outright; and when he laughed - those eyes lit up and his cheeks rose higher as his lips curved and then those beautiful eyes would disappear into two lash-line crescent shapes on the man's face. 

And it was _adorable_. Mark almost 'aww'ed every time, but held himself in check. What the blond found he liked the most though was surprising to himself - the way the brunet man was so confident walking along, engrossed fully in his time with Mark, not distracted by work or his phone, but just one hundred percent focused on Mark, and Mark alone. 

It made Mark feel cared for, and that sent a sense of excitement yet dread through him. The 'what if' was louder and the fear of the reality happening ran through him. What if he couldn't let Jaebeom go? He pushed it down - again. He couldn't do that to himself, nor to Jaebeom. He had to do this according to what they had set out. He had even told himself that earlier, 'Enjoy this for what it is. Expect nothing more.' The blond had even decided somewhere between dinner and Mrs Im's story of Jaebeom being lost at the market, that he would enjoy this for what it was, for the relationship that they were having, and would not look for the end until it arrived. 

A small, tiny part of him wondered how long they would have before it all came crashing down their ears, but that, he also pushed to the back of his mind. He found himself smiling indulgently as Jaebeom pulled at him. "Ooooh, look, Mark! Ramyeon! We can cook ramyeon at that store. Let's do it? Please, Mark?"

Mark chuckled, "Yes, of course, Jaebeom," and he found himself being dragged along quickly to another convenience store to look for Jaebeom's favorite ramyeon. He found himself agreeing to almost anything the man asked. But his heart couldn't find anything wrong with that. His brain? His brain was standing there with its arms crossed, tapping his foot and Mark knew that it would be the first to say 'I told you so' when the time came. Still, Mark ignored it. He found he was getting good at ignoring what the brain was telling him. 

//

Jaebeom looked across at the blond man sitting with him; the older man didn’t want a fancy dinner or some drinks at a fancy club or bar - he was eating ramyeon at Yeouido Park. Ramyeon. On the grass. At Mark's suggestion, they had also bought bottles of beer and soju and sat down to eat on the grass - well, on a mat brought out courtesy of the ever-present but shadowy figure of Minhyuk. 

While eating, they'd discussed the meeting with the parents'. Jaebeom looked at his boyfriend slash sugar baby, "So I’m supposed to be seen in public with you, huh?" He smiled, feeling happy at the idea.

“Yup.” The blond grinned back at him. 

His heart swelled at the look on Mark's face. "At a function."

"Yup."

"There are bathrooms," Jaebeom smirked. 

Mark gave him a look. "That’s where you want our first time to fuck?"

Jaebeom coughed; he hadn't expected that. Random images of Mark looking fucked out ran through his mind. Naked... Sweaty... Naked... Blissed out... He choked out, "Actually, I was thinking 'making out' and perhaps a bathroom escapade redux of our last dinner together. Not fucking," At least not until Mark mentioned it.

Mark was flushing at the reminder of Jaebeom's blowjob the first night they met. "Oh yeah." Then he grinned at Jaebeom. "Oh _yeah_."

Jaebeom took a swig of his beer while smirking at the red-faced, grinning Mark. He gave the older man an audacious wink. "We could repeat that," he offered.

Face flushed, the blond man stammered, "So … ah, function - tell me more…"

"Aish, you are so cute when you are flustered."

"Stop," whined the blond man, the tips of his ears red. 

Jaebeom laughed but moved on. "It's an art gallery exhibition - Jo Kwon - you may have heard of him..." 

He discussed the event in more detail with Mark - the whos, the why, the who to avoid etc. And then he went into more events with Mark that had been mentioned that night by the Im parents as Mark was now expected to be in attendance at those, not counting the one for the following week.

"Maybe you should take me home since we are going to be together tomorrow night," Mark suggested after they'd finished and Jaebeom had put the empty containers to one side. 

"Is that an invitation to fuck you now?"

"No! Wait… no?"

"Oh Mark, you are so easy to tease."

Mark huffed, "You are the tease, Jaebeom. I wanted to but you've been holding out on me. Maybe you should be taking me home and letting us fuck now."

"I'll take that advice to heart. But for now, come here," Pulling the slim man close to him, the broad-shouldered man wrapped both arms around Mark, settling the older man into his chest, his legs either side of the slender man. 

Mark leaned back on his shoulder. "This is nice. Not as nice as you fucking my brains out but still it's nice."

"Of course it is nice. It's with me." He tucked his nose into the dip of Mark's shoulder, causing the blond to giggle. Feeling content, he sighed as he leaned his chin into the blond hair, making the hair tickle his nose. He took in a deep breath, relishing both the warmth and the scent of the blond man.

An easy silence fell between them. The world passed by around as they sat there comfortably together. 

"Do you think your parents minded that we left so quickly after dinner?" Mark was playing with the sensitive fingers of Jaebeom's right hand, sending tingles through the younger man's body.

"Of course not. They probably think we are rabid dogs in heat since it's still early in our relationship. What made you say six months?"

"It's long enough to have been together to meet the relatives, but short enough to not be ready to move in together, plan weddings, nor know everything there is to know about one another."

"My grandparents met and married in six months..."

"What?!"

He threaded his left hand through the blond hair. He doesn't know why but it's calming him - he loved the feel of Mark's hair in between his fingers and under his palm. He ran his fingers through and then did it again. And again. 

"I'm not a cat, you know."

"I know," he replied. "But you calm me."

In answer, he felt the press of Mark's lips against his arm before the man's cheek lay against his chest. That is what he liked so much about this man - that words were never really needed, always so superfluous to their being with one another. His heart fluttered in his chest. They stared out at the water of the Han River, content to be together.

//

"Thank you… leave the reports with my department and I will give you an answer tomorrow." The young CEO hung up his call and sat with pursed lips and a contemplative scowl as his finger fiddled with his glass of beer. "Don't judge you. You're telling me don't judge you. After sleeping with one of our clients? Again?" He turned to look at Jinyoung across the table.

It had been a number of days now, well, almost two weeks, and yet, Jinyoung was still digging at Jaebeom over leaving him at the office alone with Jackson Wang.

Jinyoung blew a raspberry. "Oh, please. It's not like you didn't know it was going to happen. You knew about me and Jackson before. You tried to makeout you knew nothing but you did. I can't believe you hid that you knew all about it before." He wagged a finger at the older man.

Jaebeom raised his brows. Reminding the younger, he pointed out, "Well you could barely walk one day. I figured you had a boisterous new playmate - I hadn't realised it was Jackson until the man waltz into my room with him sporting your handiwork on his neck. And the way he kept angling his body towards you - I knew you had a lot to do with it." He pointed a finger knowingly at Jinyoung, daring him to refute the memory.

The younger man razzed his lips loudly and pouted. "Yeah well, he was lucky he scored at all."

"Jinyoung." The older man was firm, almost stern.

"Jaebeom." The younger was mocking as he stared back at the frowning older man. 

There was a small silence. Uncertain eyes slid away as the younger man looked away from his boss and friend. 

Gazing steadily at the disappointing young assistant and friend, the older man asked in a quiet tone, "What are you doing this?" 

"Doing what?" asked Jinyoung defensively. 

Jaebeom sighed. "This charade of fucking with boys like you are the avenging angel of all men who have been scorned because you got your heart broken once."

"I don't do that." Peevishly, the man crossed his arms and refused to look at Jaebeom.

"You do. And it's hard to stand by and watch you do it. Especially when the one you loved left you with nothing."

"You didn't even know him so don't even try to act like you understand him." The younger man's fingers flipped him off seemingly nonchalantly, however, Jinyoung's eyes glittered with barely suppressed anger. 

Jaebeom recognised the suppressed feelings that Jinyoung endeavoured to hide from him. "Don't get mad with me. You know I tried to help you find him." The loud huff from across the table. Jaebeom rolled his eyes and took a sip of his drink. "Sulk all you like."

"Well, look at you with all the sudden knowledge now you got yourself Mark."

"Well, at least I'm trying."

"You bought a baby."

"I have a relationship."

"Fake." Jinyoung's tone was derisive.

Jaebeom glared. "No - it's real. Just realistic about the ending. That is all."

Jinyoung threw him a dirty look. "Well … la-de-fucking-dah. You know everything now."

The cuff around the back of his head made the boy let out a small peep as the ahjumma wopped the back of his head. "Don't talk like that to your elders, Jinyoungie."

"Noona…" he whined beseeching the woman owner to save him. "He's picking on me."

"Probably for your own good, if I know Jaebeommie well enough," she didn't skip a beat as she deposited their basket of chicken on the table with the small bin, "and I do. But nonetheless…" she reached over and slapped Jaebeom's hand sharply and earned an 'ouch!' for her troubles, "Stop picking on your dongsaeng."

Jinyoung childishly poked his tongue out at Jaebeom behind the ahjumma's back.

She low-toned, "You are supposed to look after the young, brainless ones." She winked at the older one before walking away.

"Hey!" Jinyoung objected hotly after her.

Jaebeom drank his beer looking the other way with a hint of satisfaction. He felt the thump on his arm before his beer spilled on him. "Hey!" he yelled at Jinyoung. Jinyoung just sat back with a satisfied smug look on his face. Jaebeom let him have that… for now. 

"Mark and I are progressing just fine."

"You mean you are headed for heartache."

"In what world is it okay for you to judge me, Park Jinyoung? You flit from boy to boy without even a blink."

"I do not!"

"You have this man who is wanting to give you everything."

"I don't need him. Besides, he has a sugar baby - he can get what he wants from that."

"He is a glucose guardian? Really?"

"Stop calling it that! It's not like you are all going to be 'Guardians of the Glucose Galaxy' or anything."

Jaebeom laughed. "Mark would love that."

Rolling his eyes, Jinyoung said, "Of course he would. He's an idiot for you."

Jaebeom just smiled until he could barely see the younger man. He knew his smile was much too wide these days but he couldn't help it. He was happy. 

"Talking of Mark, where is he today?"

"We are not attached at the hip."

"But you’d like to be. Preferably frontal.”

"He has study."

"And you're not offering to help?" snarked Jinyoung, fingers doing air quotes around the word 'study'. "I would have expected the Daddy to help his baby with his little schoolwork. Give him a few spanks along the way if he doesn't answer right."

"Wow, you're a kinky little sod aren't you?"

"What if I am?"

"I'm glad I never dated you then?"

"Pffft, please, you wish I would even give you the time of day."

"You're the one who is desperate to get into my pants so …" Jaebeom wagged his brows knowingly. "You want a piece of this."

"Are you sure you didn't lose a few marbles when you hit your head?"

"Aish, you brat. Finish your food. I have to get through those meetings then I have another date night."

Jinyoung narrowed his eyes and glared at him. "You're a shitty boss, Jaebeom. Flaunting your relationship like that in front of my single ass."

Jaebeom sniggered and smirked. "I'm a great boss and don't you forget it." He laughed when Jinyoung threw balled-up napkins at him. 

//

Walking into a building had never been this hard. Mark straightened his lapels and gritted his teeth. He could do this. 

It was Mark and Jaebeom's first official outing together and a week since that bombshell had been dropped at BamBam's restaurant. He and Jaebeom had spent a bit of time together but intimacy wise, things were still at a simmer. Mark was hoping to change their sexual status soon.

Striding forward, he walked with seeming confidence while his insides were churning. He nodded at the security at the doors, they nodded back, recognising him from an earlier introduction. He strode in, eyes searching for familiar bodies. And when he did, it wasn't who he thought it would be.

"Mark!" 

With a short bow, the blond man greeted his old professor. "Professor Kim," he smiled as he straightened. "What brings you here?"

The much older man clapped him on the shoulder. "I have been coerced by a colleague to come to this. I had not realised to what level Jo Kwon had grown to. There are many patrons here willing to express support for him. What about you? Why am I not surprised to see you, Mr Tuan, at a fine arts event? However, I am surprised to see you in the patrons section - I thought you had intimated that you had no interest in securing your own patrons. Have you come out to support Mr Kwon?"

Still searching for Jaebeom in the crowd, Mark nodded. "Perhaps. I am only just thinking about it. Jo Kwon is a beautiful artist in his own right." Mark finally spotted the young brunet and raised his hand briefly after catching his eye. The man noticed him and nodded. Mark was satisfied that Jaebeom would come to him and turned back to his professor. "I'm here with a friend."

Professor Kim looked at him, his eyes speculative. "Did you finally find a beau, Mark? I've always thought it would be nice if you had a special someone."

A hand in front of his blushing face, Mark laughed. "Is it that obvious? A beau? I haven't heard that term for a while."

"What can I say? I'm an old man. I have old ways."

Mark nodded in acknowledgment. "I am here with my beau. Yes, in fact, here he is."

Jaebeom joined them and bowed to the older man. "Professor Kim. Good to see you again. I see you know Mark." 

"Hello, Jaebeom. Good to see you too. Yes, he was my student when I taught at UCLA. Before I retired. Jaebeom, I didn't realise that you two were acquainted. The last time we crossed paths, I believed a certain heiress was after your hide."

Mark saw Jaebeom wince even as he smiled. "Ouch. Yes, she was very much after me, I'm afraid. But she had not realised what a gem I had waiting for me at home. Mark very rarely comes to these things. I will have to rectify that more often." the smile Jaebeom sent him sent warm shivers coursing through Mark. 

Professor leaned in, "Use your powers of persuasion, boy. He's much too handsome to leave at home - or is that the reason you don't parade him? Too many claws, hmm?"

Again, Jaebeom laughed. Mark sidled up next to him and Jaebeom casually wrapped an arm around him like he'd done it every day. And when Mark leaned into that embrace, it felt so natural it was like... home. 

"You two look good. Make sure you show him off. He's better looking than your other what do they call them, 'arm lollipops'? And what's even better," the man leaned in his eyes holding Mark's, "your family would approve of his family." he straightened. "Nice to see you both. I need to make the rounds before I excuse myself home. Stay well." 

Jaebeom looked quizzically at Mark. "What does your family have to do with it?"

Mark gave him a smile. "Nothing. How's the exhibit going?"

The brunet shrugged his designer-clad shoulders. "I don't know? I'm only a patron here, not the organiser. Shall we walk around?"

Mark had only ever seen Jaebeom in suits. Even when they'd gone to his parents' house, Jaebeom had come from work and was in a suit. Now he was dressed in more casual attire but he still screamed wealth and well-to-do upbringing. The dress jacket sitting atop those broad shoulders looked superb to Mark who only stopped himself from openly drooling with some effort. But the shirt… the black shirt that was open at the neck and then some… he could see the creamy skin below those tantalizing collarbones. And boy, Mark was thirsty. With all the sexual tension whenever they'd been together, Mark was supremely thirsty. He missed the taste of Jaebeom's kisses, the feel of his mouth, that touch of his hands. With a supreme effort, he dragged his eyes away. They walked slowly around the exhibition, noting the many looks thrown their way as they moved around. Mark noted how Jaebeom was barely able to hide his gleeful grin at the cross and sullen looks from many of the heiresses and wanna-be-the-next-Mrs-Im women. The other man grabbed Mark by the hand and tucked it into his elbow. "Come on, babe, let's introduce you to the artist," he proclaimed loudly. "I want you to meet Jo."

"Slow down, people haven't finished getting their fill of us," Mark lowly intoned to the young CEO. "I thought we were going to be all boyfriends who like each other a lot?" He summoned another smile at people passing by. 

"Ah, true. Should we be more PDA in public?"

Mark thought about it for a moment, He doesn't think he could stand to be more right now without possibly compromising Jaebeom's public image. He settled for, "I think generally dragging me around with my hand tucked in yours is pretty out there enough for the general public. I haven't heard this level of whispering since the day after I came out and I went to school."

"Do you think it would cause more chaos if I announced I was in love?"

"Yes. But that is not what we are doing here. We are showing them you are unavailable."

"Ah, true. Eommoni and Abeoji will be here soon. They will create enough chaos for others to lap up."

"Are you purposefully trying to create chaos?"

"Well, no, but it's fun to see how they all react," a voice spoke up from behind them.

"Eommani" Jaebeom dropped Mark's hand and nodded to his mother. "You remember, Mark." 

There were a lot of people staring at them. Mark was suddenly super aware of the stares. He thought the days of people staring at him like that with speculation and contemplation in their eyes were over but it seemed not so since he had decided to embark on this thing with Jaebeom. He shook his head to clear it and continued to talk with Jaebeom and his family. 

"Of course I remember my dashing young almost son-in-law!" The older woman greeted them as she stood there. "Come! Come." She tucked her arm through Mark's almost dragging him through the gallery. "Why did you not bring him earlier to these? He's always so charming."

Mark gave her a small smirky smile. "It must be the company. It'd be hard to not be gracious to someone so beautiful." 

"I see Jaebeom picked wisely. A man who knows how to treat his prospective mother-in-law." 

"How else am I supposed to treat a delightfully stunning woman?"

"Oooh, you know how to side-step that. Extra credit. I always like you," she wagged a finger at him. "You are intelligent."

Jaebeom spoke up, "I'm glad you think so. He's much more than just looks."

"Watch out, you two. They have barely set foot in the in public and she has you giving us grandchildren already. Hello, Mark," a tall version of Jaebeom greeted Mark. "Nice to see you again."

"I feel your confusion. How difficult it must be for you to be surrounded by two handsome men," Mrs Im patted his forearm. Mark lifted surprised eyes to hers. "What? It's only natural. My husband and son are both very handsome."

"Eomma…" 

Jaebeom's father dropped his voice low. "Good of you to use this event to 'introduce' the family, Jaebeom."

Mark smiled, "You are just like your son. You like the chaos all around you."

"Perhaps," the older man smiled, then he put out his arm for Mrs Im to take, "I'll take over from here if you don't mind. She might decide to trade me in if she stays with you," he winked at Mark who laughed. 

As they followed the parents, Mark grabbed Jaebeom's arm, "So why are we here?" he asked in a low conspirator-like whisper. 

"To be good boys?"

"Good boys are so overrated..."

"Not when I call _you_ 'good boy'. Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" whispered back Jaebeom. 

"Perhaps." The tip of Mark's tongue peeked out from the corner of his mouth. "Shall we find the bathrooms then?"

Jaebeom pulled Mark into his side a little roughly and started to walk. "You are going to be the death of me. I swear my dick gets hard at the mere sight of you."

"Wait until… oh," Mark nodded at someone passing by who stared at them. "I think we might have to wait until later. Too many eyes." 

He could feel them watching. It reminded him too much of Los Angeles. He didn't like that much then and he liked it less now. A shiver went down his back. He tucked himself into Jaebeom's side and hoped for the feeling to pass.

//

"Come on," Jaebeom said finally. "Let's head back to the car." 

They said goodbye to various people and the Im parents before they headed out the door. As they continued walking, it seemed there was no need to fill in the comfortable silence as they ambled along. 

Surprisingly, it was Mark who broke the silence once more. "Korean culture took some time to get used to it - America is different. But I like it. There are similarities to my Chinese upbringing that fitted in well with me. I find the age thing took some getting used to but not that bad as everyone older than me used to boss me about back home anyway."

"How many in your family again?"

"Four of us - kids anyway, six if you count mum and dad. I'm sure mum would have had more if dad would have been up for the idea. But I think we were a challenge at the end. Two girls then two boys? Boys are naturally more exuberant, I suspect. She certainly seemed very over our antics." Mark paused to look at the brunet. "Do you have one one sibling, right? Your brother?"

He nodded his head. "I would have liked more, but my parents stopped at Youngjae." They walked further, his hand still grazing the back of Mark's neck almost absently. "You'll get to meet him sometime. He often attends work functions as a member of the family." He smiled at the thought of his little brother meeting Mark. 

"Will it be weird?"

"What?"

"Being with me - your sugar baby?"

"Mark - we are in this to have a relationship. You know this."

"I know, but, Jaebeom… this is new territory for me. We barely know each other and we are now supposed to act like a couple. It's very different. Barely a week ago, I was footloose and fancy free and now I have a boyfriend - a high flier of a boyfriend too, based on the people I met tonight. It's very surreal for a law student."

There was a lengthy pause as Jaebeom digested Mark's words - thoughts of more questions he wanted to ask Mark like why did he move to Seoul? Why did he not go to work? Why is he single? Why wasn't he on his dick now? The latter not asked by a conscious part of himself. 

The longer he thought, the more questions his mind brought up. 

"Jaebeom? Are you still with me?" Mark's voice was laced with amusement as Jaebeom came back from where his thoughts had taken him. 

"Oh? What? Yeah, sorry. Ah, so tell me um...Why? Why Seoul? Why study here when you could work in LA and be with your family?"

"Ah," Mark smiled, relief on his face that he could answer this easily, "that's a much longer conversation than I suspect we have time for. And I don't really want that conversation in the street if you don't mind."

"Fair enough. But at some point we should discuss it, right?"

Mark nodded vehemently while motioning between he and Jaebeom. "Oh, the way that you and me, me and you... are going, then most definitely."

"And what way is that, Mark?" his voice dropped subconsciously but he saw the way the other man's eyes smouldered at it. "Oh, you like it when I talk like this? Is that how it works for you?" He smirked, wagging his eyebrows. 

The man smirked back and Jaebeom expired inside. Tit-for-goddamn tat.

"What else does it for you, huh, Markie?"

The man's face fell flat. "Not that name, that's for sure."

Jaebeom cocked his head to one side, raising his brows questioningly. "Really, Mark?" He kept his voice purposefully low while pulling the man into the curve of his body. "What about now… Markie?"

He watched that slow bite of lip, the assessing gaze that Jaebeom knew was focused on his mouth, and he ground himself against the other.

The older man's head cocked to one side. "You know you ask such boring questions, Jaebeom. What about things like what positions do you like, Mark? How you like my tongue on your cock? What about the most sensitive parts of your body? And do you like being spanked?"

Jaebeom looked at him in shock. Then it was, "Well, do you?"

Mark smirked. "I thought you'd never ask."

"You know for someone who never wanted want sex on the table, we are discussing it and doing a lot of it,' Jaebeom pointed out the obvious.

"True," Mark nodded, "but we should at least talk it out before we do it all. Besides, it helps build up the suspense, don't you think? Don't you want to know if I can wrap my legs around my head while you fuck me slowly?"

"Mark," he pulled the man to a stop. "I want to get to know you. The real you. Not just some fragment of you that is all sexual. I mean that is all fun and games but I want to know what goes on in the mind of yours, what makes you tick. I want to share all parts of you, not just your dick and whatever holes are available to me. I want all of you."

Those dark eyes searched his and Jaebeom felt tension emanating from the lean, lithe man. "I trust you, Jaebeom.'

He wanted that tension to disappear. He lifted his voice into a teasing lilt, "Good. Now, just trust me with your penis the way you trust me with a few of your thoughts and facts about you."

Mark gave him a look. "That's a bit weird to say, don't you think?"

"Perhaps. My mind had never been all that clear to begin with, but less so now I have you."

"You're so weird."

"I'm your weird. There's a contract and everything."

He felt better when he heard Mark laugh. He would do everything he could to make sure Mark always laughed. He would make sure of it.

//

It was a few days later that Minho met up with Mark. "You looked starry eyed," he observed critically.

Mark threw a balled up napkin at him. "I do not."

"You do. You have the calf-eyed look about you - all heart eyes, and heart-pounding, and palms sweating." Minho sounded mildly disgusted but also curious. "What's it like?" he asked the blond. "I'd like to fall in love one day."

"I'm not in love." Mark was firm. He was not in love.

"Well, like it or not, you are falling for the man."

"Of course it looks that way, hyung. We're a 'relationship'." The air quotes were back. The older man sighed at him. 

"I told you to take it slow, tiger. This is not slow. You've jumped in feet first, waving your arms like you're on the longest waterslide in the world." His eyes followed his every move, watching in a careful manner as Mark took a sip of his drink. Minho commented on the nonchalant manner, "You can't be blase about this, Mark. The waterslide has an end. And you are headed for a big splash."

Mark swallowed before answering, "I'm being realistic."

"Sure you are. Tell me… " he leaned his forearms on the table, "what are you feeling?"

Mark thought about it for a moment. "It's like excitement on a rollercoaster, but like swimming underwater. There is a rush, an anticipation, and yet, there is this amazing quality where the world around you fades to nothing but the two of you. That's what I meant about being underwater. You see the world is moving, but you are moving at your own pace and it's slower but more rewarding."

Minho leaned back. "Seems like love to me. But… That sounds… weird. But very you."

"It's not everyone's cup of tea, but it's how I feel. It's like how you like cheese foam on all your boba tea. And well, I don't. But it doesn't make mine any less delicious."

The older man snorted in amusement. "Boba tea, huh? That's a new analogy. Trust you to liken it to food."

"Actually, it was Jaebeom."

"Huh. Maybe you really have met the one for you."

Mark flicked his eyes away. "That'd be a pity… since there is an ending to this."

"Only if you both want it to be. It doesn't say anything in the contract about mutually agreeing to change the status." Minho looked at the stunned younger man who was now staring at him, mouth agape. "Food for thought, huh?"

"You just did the biggest one-eighty, hyung. I'm about to throw up from the whirlwind."

Minho laughed. "You'll be good for Jaebeom. And he loves you, mark my words. If not yet, then soon." Mark threw him a look. 

Just then, Mark's phone rang - it was Jaebeom. Minho laughed and pointed making Mark blush. He excused himself and took the call. 

"Let's do a movie night," said Jaebeom over the phone.

"A movie night," he echoed, his eyes meeting Minho's.

"Yeah, why not?"

Mark thought about it for a while, trying hard to ignore the sniggering Minho on the other side of the table. "Okay."

"But not tonight. Tonight we have a dinner. I hope you are free? Can you check your schhedule please? If you are, can you be at my place at 8pm? Or I can come pick you up. Whichever you prefer."

Mark ignored the fluttering of his heart, but it was hard. "I'll call you soon and let you know," he replied before hanging up. His heart was definitely fluttering. Minho can't possibly be right - could he? He stared at the blank screen of the phone, feeling his lips tilting up into a coat-hanger grin. Were the signs there? Was the man falling in love? Was he falling in love? Oh my god, what does this mean when they get around to having sex? Were they waiting until it was making love and not fucking? Oh my god, why was this so hard? Mark reached and hit Minho on the arm.

"Ouch! What did I do?!"

"You are making me overthink this! The next thing you know, I'll be spread rose petals on the goddamn bed before we fuck! You're a bad friend!" Mark pouted and leaned back in his chair as Minho howled with laughter. But the rose petals were kind of appealing... 

//

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think of Mark and Jaebeom? They better have sex soon. Really.
> 
> Well was that what you expected? Was that flashback what you all anticipated? Or not? Let me know if that was what you'd thought of! 
> 
> What do you think of a little JinGyeom there with the Jinson? What a little tangled mess we are delving into here. What will happen when Jinyoung and Yugyeom meet - which will inevitably happen. I hope you liked it!
> 
> Quote borrowed from Park Jinyoung.  
> “Every first is unfamiliar  
> Yet exciting and blissful  
> Inside a space filled with light, I am splendid  
> I’m delighted to share another start with you  
> A person harmonious with my colour” ~ Park Jinyoung, Photobook 2019


	16. Love Hurts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another day in the life of Jaebeom, the CEO. Mark tries to make his life work with the sugar baby activities - will he be successful? How is Jinyoung after his escapades with Jackson? 
> 
> [has been edited to add a scene that had dropped off when I cut and pasted so please make sure you have read that]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh! Thank you for all the kudos and the comments and the DMs! It made me so happy!

* * *

The quarterly board meeting for Gwasuwon Industries had ended but still the vultures - in the way of silently opposing board members - circled. Jinyoung watched those board directors throw looks at the Im Brothers and he seethed inside but held it in. 

He'd already taken Youngjae away to the lift but he saw Jaebeom cornered by one of the minor shareholders, but more senior aged board members. It annoyed him how much they were willing to look deferential in front of the young CEO, but were all stabby behind his back. 

Stalking with silent feet over to the pair, he did what he did best - protect Jaebeom. He bowed his head to the older member. "I apologise for interrupting, but excuse me, Sajangnim, your brother is waiting for you." 

On the surface, Jinyoung had politely interrupted his boss and another board director. On the underlying, he was taking his boss away from the clawing hands of a minor shareholder. He remained undefeated. Next to him, Jaebeom smiled at the other man, excused himself, and went with Jinyoung, walking to where his brother was waiting. 

Jinyoung held back, keeping other board members from talking with either of the brothers with a closed off look. The meeting was over, after all. 

"Youngjae, thank you for sending Jinyoung back," the older brother greeted the younger with a nod and smirk. 

"Jaebeom, you're welcome," his brother greeted back with a wide smile and gleaming eyes.

"Good meeting," he remarked as he turned to face the elevator

"Hmm… Yes."

They stood together waiting for the lift to arrive, quietly exchanging glances. 

To the outside world, Jaebeom and his brother were a pair of stoic faced men in suits, stuck in the business mindset. Jinyoung, in his time, with Jaebeom had done nothing to deter from that image of Jaebeom. It was one of the few things protected his friend from the many vultures that circled the Im heir. 

Jinyoung murmured just loud enough for the pair to hear, "I think the office is free today from any… visitors if you wanted to stop in there."

"You think or you know, Jinyoung-ssi?"

He bowed to the younger Im. "I know, sir."

"Sir?" The younger man turned a bemused face toward the young PA. "So formal, Jinyoung-ssi." The lift opened and the younger stepped forward, the older two following. "Are you coming to see me to the car, hyung?" Jaebeom nodded. Jinyoung pressed the button for the car park level. 

On the way down, they all relaxed, leaning easily against the walls as younger men tended to do. And they dropped all the formalities. 

"God, that was so taxing," Jaebeom leaned his head back, closing his eyes briefly.

Youngjae groaned, "Tell me about it. Why are they so staid and boring?" He too, leaned his head back and closed his eyes, but soon opened them to look questioningly at Jinyoung. "And what's with the 'sir' business. We all know you've known me since high school!"

Jinyoung sent him a wry grin. He replied, "It's the board - I need to behave with proper decorum to stay as Jaebeom's assistant. They'd encourage his father to help get rid of me otherwise. Remember back in the early days when they tried to tell everyone that I was a deterrent for Jaebeom's relationships - that I purposely sabotaged any potential relationship because of my jealousy of anyone having Jaebeom?" 

Youngjae made a rude sound. "What the fuck ever."

"Exactly." Jinyoung and Jaebeom chorused.

 Jinyoung added, "And honestly, staid and boring? How else are those antiquated old biddies supposed to be? It's report after report and question after question." 

"Thank God, that's it for another quarter. What's on the agenda for today, Youngjae?"

The younger brother almost sagged against the wall as he sighed. "I'm going to do what I do best - nothing. I think I will call into the clinic and see how things are going and then I will take the rest of the day off. Mother will need help since she is helping with yet another exhibit for the annual flower show."

"Is it that time already?"

"Apparently so. I swear last year's one was yesterday."

The three laughed. They knew how taxing it could be to be underfoot when Mrs Im had one of their events on. 

"How's the house? Still standing?" 

"Barely. I think I know why Dad wasn't here this morning - Mother buried him under all the planning!"

Jaebeom guffawed, "Ah yes. Well, Jinyoung and I are going to head out for dinner. Maybe you'd like to join us? Get you away for a bit? I'm bringing the new boyfriend. It'd be nice for you guys to meet on an informal level."

"Oooh, I get to meet your new man!"

Jinyoung thought it was cute how Jaebeom's cheeks coloured while the man shuffled his feet. He spoke up, "Jaebeom is very enamoured of his new man. He's all he can think about daily."

"Aw," cooed Youngjae. "That's so cute!"

"Hey," barked Jaebeom, laughing at them both. "Stop that!"

The other two shied away in jest as if Jaebeom would really hit them. His broad smile beamed out and it almost blinded them. "God, I'm going to need glasses when you and Mark eventually do the deed," complained Jinyoung. "Your mouth is going to look like it's held wide by one big gigantic coat hanger." 

Youngjae broke down in laughter. "Poor Jinyoung! I'll even buy them for you if it's that bad."

Jaebeom shook his head and looked down at his feet. "You're both shit for brains, you know that."

Jinyoung and Youngjae shared a laugh before Jaebeom asked, "So you'll meet him?"

"I'll see how I go. You know how she is." Youngjae quipped, referring to their mother. Changing the topic slightly, he warned, "I hope you both have a date for the exhibit mother is in charge of. It won't do for you two boys to turn up solo together again," referring to Jaebeom and Jinyoung. "People will talk again." He wagged a finger at them, laughing out loud. 

Jaebeom's mouth lifted in a wry grin. "Aish, people talk anyway. The amount of people who think Jinyoungie is under my desk or on top of it since they heard about yet another heiress being turned down, " he shook his head. "It surprises me though it shouldn't. The gossip is rife."

"Well, don't you have someone to bring with you?" Youngjae asked in a pointed fashion.

To Jinyoung's surprise, Jaebeom blushed furiously. "Yeah, I have someone who will be attending with me, yes." 

"Mark?" Jinyoung teased knowingly.

"Ah, yes, of course," Youngjae clicked his fingers and nodded, "Mark, your new boyfriend," he teased his brother in a similar vein to Jinyoung - all sing-song and with laughter. But his eyes were warm as he regarded his blushing brother. "I hear Mother really likes him. Make sure he comes with you, hyung."

"I will, Youngjae. Don't you worry."

"What about you, Jinyoung-ssi?"

 Jinyoung shrugged noncommittally. "I'm between people right now."

"That's usually your way of saying you're doing threesomes or dating two men at a time?" crowed Youngjae. 

"I'm not that transparent!"

"Oh please!" Youngjae scoffed, still laughing. "It's just like you to go and have many boyfriends at once. Leave some for the rest of us!" 

The two brothers laughed. "It's true, Jinyoungie. You know that you have dated most of Seoul and then some. It's lucky we are such an international city or you may have run out of options."

Jinyoung was used to the teasing from the two men, but still he turned his nose up at them. "I'm picky. I don't just dip my wand in every person that wanders through Seoul."

Youngjae cackled, "Just the good-looking ones!"

Jinyoung sniffed, "Of course. I can't stand to look at someone ugly while fucking them."

"I don't care if they are good-looking or not, I just want one!" Youngjae pouted. He implored, "Lend me one of yours, Jinyoung! Otherwise, Mother will set me up again. And we all know that they are just minor variations of Dad."

Jinyoung snickered. "That's true. Are they still on at you to find someone more permanent?"

"Well, it's not helped by the perfect one here getting 'the most charming, the most handsomest man' apparently, according to Eomma," Youngjae chortled. "You know, she is half planning your wedding in her head already, don't you?" he asked Jaebeom. 

"I'd be surprised if she hasn't fully planned it already down to the rings, the boutonnieres and the food."

Youngjae sniggered. "Married off already, huh? Anyway, see if one of your men will come with you to Mother's benefit, Jinyoung. Or find a girl who you won't make cry."

"Aish." As they stepped out in the basement level for the car park, Jinyoung scowled. "I don't make girls cry."

Youngjae's disbelieving laugh rang throughout the parking area. "Of course not. Only the ones who get within ten feet of you, sure."

"Hey! Youngjae-ah! Aren't you getting a bit old for being this cheeky to your elders?"

Youngjae was still laughing loudly as they made their way to his car and Minhyuk was there, ready and waiting. 

Jinyoung noticed that Minhyuk still refused to meet Jaebeom's eyes - the man must have been mentally scarred over the past few weeks. The man definitely deserved a bonus, or perhaps even a pay rise if Mark was going to be around to tempt Jaebeom all the time. It was not guaranteed that Jaebeom wouldn't strip his baby naked and fuck him in front of his driver at some point in the future. Still - that was in the future… Jinyoung planned out a payment plan - just in case. Can't hurt to be prepared for all eventualities. He really should have been a boy scout. 

The three of them reached the car. Youngjae turned to Jaebeom while Jinyoung stayed a respectable distance back, allowing the brothers to say their private farewells. "Thanks, hyung. I see the vultures are still circling so take care. Dad would have taken care of them."

Jaebeom sighed. "Yes. It's a shame that Dad didn't come this morning."

"Well, he is cleaning up a little bit behind the scenes." There was a wry lift of one brow as Youngjae looked toward his brother. "You know you did well in there. I mean it."

"Thanks, Youngjae.I appreciated the support. You'll come with us to dinner right? Tonight? I want you to meet Mark. Will I see you later?"

Youngjae flashed him a wide smile. "All things going well and I haven't been buried under Mother's planning, yes."

Jaebeom clapped a hand on the younger man's shoulder. "Good, I'll see you then. I'll get Minhyuk to pick you up. You need to hang out with us more. See if we can find you someone while we are at it. After all, 'it's your birthday soon'." He did an accurate mimicry of their mother. The brothers laughed before hugging briefly.

Behind the two brothers, Jinyoung murmured, "It'll be easier to pick up Youngjae than to watch another makeout session, Minhyuk."

"Oh God, yes. I'm going to need a pay rise with all the make out sessions when they say their goodbyes." The usually stoic man beside Jinyoung nodded once to the PA before moving to start the car and drive the younger brother home. 

Jinyoung steered the older brother back toward the lift. As the lift dinged open and they stepped in, "So, tell me," he asked conversationally, "have you got Mark to suck your cock yet?"

Jaebeom asked, "Why are you so fascinated with Mark's cock, Jinyoung?"

Turning, with his back on the wall of the elevator, Jinyoung shrugged, "I'm just surprised that you haven't had it yet. You wanted a full baby experience and yet you haven't had the sugar baby yet. I'm just surprised."

"I wanted to wait until he was ready." Jaebeom looked as if he was praying for the lift to go faster.

Jinyoung had the man right where he wanted him. To give him the bum's rush. "He's been ready since he laid eyes on you, Jaebeom. That man is a thirsty man ho for you. Salivating at the bit. Why don't you go pick him up already and shag him until you are both done?"

Jaebeom met his eyes. "I have work, Jinyoung. I can't just run off and pick him up whenever I want."

"Whatever, Jaebeom. Personally, I would have leaped at the chance to take off the suit. I'm pretty sure that's what Youngjae will do the first minute he sets foot in his house.

"Youngjae doesn't have to run the company."

"Whatever, Jaebeom. It's about delegation. Something you are very good at - well,  now that I have trained you, you are. Come on, admit it. You should take the time off and head to Mark's Ease the tension off. Take the suit off for a moment. You should just do it at Mark's. Shag like bunnies to make up for lost time." Jinyoung could see the cogs whirring in Jaebeom's head. 

"I'll think about it. I could leave early I suppose…"

"Thatta boy," he said approvingly. It was about time that Jaebeom relaxed and took some time for himself. Jinyoung made a mental note to ensure the man could have uninterrupted time while away in Jeju. Jaebeom sent him a shy smile. Jinyoung knew he was thinking about Mark already. Jinyoung returned the smile Jaebeom sent him before asking, "What does he taste like?"

"Jinyoungie!"

//

In an office not far from Jaebeom's offices, two people were discussing Mark's dinner that night. Two people who had nothing in common except for the fact that they were both in the sugar lifestyle. Oh, and that they had one Choi Minho in common. 

"So thanks for coming so quickly, Jennie," Minho said as they finished up discussing Mark's dinner date.

"It's fine - I was in the neighbourhood anyway. And this is more fun then what I was planning to do!"

The older man smiled. "I'm sure it is. I, unfortunately, have to work. So you two have fun!" 

Minho had called for Jennie when Mark said they were going on more dates and dinners and he was running out of clothes. Minho had had to go back to work so Jennie Kim was the best option.

"So shopping excursion is it?" Jennie asked gleefully with a broad smile on her face. "I love shopping!"

"I had a feeling you were going to say that," Mark gave her a look, smiling. 

Her gummy smile was wide. "Last time was so much fun! Tell me what do we need?"

Jennie Kim and Mark Tuan looked as if they were actually a couple. And perhaps, in a different lifetime, or a parallel universe, they may well be. But in this one, two gay sugar babies would not a partnership make.

Meeting Mark was a remarkable thing as far as Jennie Kim was concerned. They'd met once before and had exchanged messages since then, whenever Mark had questions. But for the most part it seemed that Mark had it sorted. Jennie was appreciative of how fast Mark had picked this all up. 

When Minho had started asking Jennie about her sugar relationship, she hadn't realised that one of the most good looking men on campus - according to a friend who attended there - was the one he'd be asking about. She had to agree he was very good looking; not her type but still good-looking. The slender figure with the small face and that shock of blond in a sea of dark-haired men, it was hard to ignore him. Not to mention the casual yet confident in the way he strode around. Albeit not right now. When they'd met he'd been panicking over meeting his sugar daddy's parents. Damn. Even she hadn't met Lisa's parents - and they'd had a sugar relationship for about two years.

The more she learned of what had transpired between the two men, the more she wished she could have what they had. Her and Lisa were close now but if only they'd had this at the beginning. 

Back when he'd been in a panic about meeting the parents, she had gathered the man off the floor and had told him in no uncertain terms, "Time to get yourself together, Mark. You can't panic over this now. It's time to whip out your alter ego and put it in place for your sugar daddy and make it work. If you can't do that for him, then you shouldn't be doing this whole thing in the first place." She hadn't yelled at him - a fact she was very silently proud of.

And to his credit, Mark had simply nodded and clambered off the floor. "Right. I know. Right. Okay. I'm good." His speech had been a bit stilted. "Fuck. No, I'm okay. I can do this. It's just another dinner."

"Exactly," she'd said firmly, even wagging a stern finger under the blond man's nose. "You know it's another dinner. You just need to palm yourself off as Jaebeom's long term boyfriend and answer all the right questions with the answers he wants you to give to them. No more, no less. You are to be his foil when he needs you to be, you are to be his angel. Make sure he doesn't have to work to get what he needs out of you."

Even as early as back then, Jennie knew this was no run-of-the-mill sugar baby story. She got the feeling that this was going to be one of those special ones. The ones that all sugar babies dream of - where their sugar daddies fall in love with them and keep them forever. 

"Let's go. I assume he's given you an allowance of sorts? If not, you can pay me back - Lisa opened me a credit card."

"Aren't you her sugar baby?" he asked as they walked to the lift. The lift arrived and they rode it down in silence before striding out of the building. 

"I started that way." Jenny started conversationally, continuing the conversation as she walked down to the car. "She'd call me and have talks about life and stuff in general. If she was in the city, she'd call me and we'd hang or go to dinner." 

"And now?" Mark asked as they got in the vehicle with Minhyuk at the wheel. 

"Now?' Jennie shrugged at Mark. "... we tend to be more… But we won't be married, or become girlfriends. I'm like the stable thing she has that she can count on when she comes to Korea." She hid the pain behind a practiced relaxed smile. "It's more usual to be like that, Mark. Most want good conversations or a regular place to come and be comfortable like a home away from home. Some like to go to dinner and have someone to do that with. We give up time to them and the rest of the time is ours to do what we please."

Mark pulled up short. "But I thought Jaebeom and I were the same as others?"

"You are and you aren't. Some relationships are intimate and it's pretty clear from the outset." She paused as Minhyuk pulled out into traffic. "Take us to Incheon, Hyundai Songpo mall, please, not Apgujeong-dong Rodeo Street," she told the driver before turning back to Mark. "Some want a mistress, for lack of a better word, type of relationship but not a sordid affair-ish scenario. It's to be clear, clean, and respectful. Others like the intimacy of the mind or the soul and that is where the talking come into it." She smiled at him. "A sugar daddy is basically someone who provides financial support or in some cases, a mentoring relationship. You're giving them something they want, and they are giving you something you want. Win-win!"

"Do you know other sugar babies?"

"I know of a few others. One I know well who you may meet along the way was financed into his business by his sugar daddy. Not intimate in a sexual nature, but intimate in hanging out, let's-be-chums kind of way. Hard to explain why they are that way, but you'd understand if you met them both."

"Ah, okay." He knew he wouldn't understand it all at once. "Uh, okay, so why are we going to Incheon and why the outlet mall?"

"We want Incheon because we don't want people to see you straight off. You were pretty out there with that big announcement at 'Kunpimook' plus you've had the official outing with the family at Jo Kwon's exhibition. God, people were talking about that for days! If we shop nearby, people may recognise you." She smiled her gummy smile at him, her eyes crinkling at the corners. "And besides, we want the Hyundai Mall because we want them to think that you and Jaebeom have been together for a while and what better to say that than last season's outfits?"

"This isn't what he had in mind, Jennie," Mark told her bluntly. She knew he was referring to their 'in love' relationship story that was out in the public eye.

"No, it's not," she answered, reassuring him that she did understand this. 

"I don't think I was ever supposed to meet his parents," he stared out the window. 

"Well, it's not conventional for sugar babies to meet their daddy's parents - usually because their daddies are old and don't have parents any longer. But hey, just roll with it."

"I guess. They were nice," he admitted. 

"I'm glad, Mark." She patted his arm. She talked to Mark in a calm voice, "He wanted a sugar baby for a reason, Mark. And out of all applicants, he chose you. Make sure he doesn't ever regret choosing you. He is placing his absolute faith in you."

Mark nodded at her words. He seemed to come to some kind of resolution within himself and he stopped being preoccupied. She watched his face closely. A panic that had been on the man's face seemed to drain away and be replaced with a steely resolution. 

Jennie watched Mark pull himself together - she admired his grit and determination. "That's the boy," she slapped him on the back.

"What's that for?"

"I don't know what was going on in that brain of yours, but whatever you figured out seems to work for you. Or at least I hope it works for you."

"Thanks, Jennie. Minho said something earlier that threw me, but I think I'm good now."

Jennie took a breath and smiled, even though inside she was crying for herself. It did indeed look like Minho was right and Mark was falling in love with his sugar daddy. But from all the rumours and speculation that she'd heard, it seemed that his sugar daddy was falling in love with Mark too. She swallowed her emotions away and laughed outwardly, "Good! Now, what does he want you to wear? And wasn't there a mention of Jeju? You need boat appropriate clothing."

She blinked back the sudden tears that had welled up.

//

In Jaebeom's office, Jinyoung and Jaebeom were going over reports and documentation. 

"Platinum, not plutonium, you moron! Can't you English?"

Jinyoung waved an airy hand, "Tomato, tomato."

"You're not American," Jaebeom said.

"Neither are you," the man shot back.

Jaebeom mused, "Do you miss it? Ever? Being back in the States?"

Jinyoung thought about it. "Not really. I mean there was a different way of being but I like being home too." He snorted, "Besides, the food is better here. But I'm not really home though since you know, my home is down the way a bit."

"Hmm, I forget that your home isn't in Seoul." He forgot sometimes that Jinyoung came from down the way. It had been the best move for him - to stay in Seoul, to stay with Jaebeom. 

He chuckled, "I was thinking just last night about our college days. Dashing to lectures, the mad trips to Barnes & Noble, the drinks at Starbucks, and the mad dashes to pick you up after a night out…" 

His mind reminisced back to their college days - free mornings, doing nothing until midday… calling one another to pick each other up after a particularly raucous night the night before. He suddenly remembered the time he rushed to Jinyoung at a hotel in some suburb in Boston after a particularly long weekend of screwing someone Jinyoung hadn't been able to walk properly for about a week. But he also had cried for that week but not because of physical pain but emotional. Jinyoung had been a wreck. He wondered if Jinyoung ever thought back to that time. "Do you remember that time when I picked you up from that hotel? Do ever think about …"

"Are you done with that report?" Jinyoung was suddenly abrupt.

"Ye…ok woah, yes, I think I'm done," Jaebeom lifted his pen quickly as Jinyoung whisked away the report in super fast mode. "Okay, Flash, where is all this rush rush thing coming from?"

"Nowhere. Now sign these three and the reports will be finished with. And then we can go over the contracts and proposals for our visit to Jeolla."

Distracted, Jaebeom looked up at his PA. "Were we going to Jeolla?"

"Were we not? Shit. Hang on." Jinyoung quickly pulled his phone out and checked his many varied lists. "No, I was right. Yes, to Jeolla. Then you and Mark were going to Jeju."

Sitting back, Jaebeom looked - really looked - at his PA. 

Jinyoung and he had been friends for years and now Jinyoung worked for him, it was like it was being together through college. It meant that he knew Jinyoung well enough that the very obvious segue was not lost on Jaebeom. 

A haunted look that had been on Jinyoung's face, the one that was there when Jaebeom had picked up Jinyoung after he'd disappeared for a week when the only word was a few phone calls that said 'don't worry about me, hyung. I'm safe. I'm fine,' was one of the reasons that Jaebeom never looked at Jinyoung in the face too often. It hurt Jaebeom to see Jinyoung hurt.

Back then, that time, Jinyoung had been broken beyond Jaebeom's means to fix. Something had happened, or rather, someone had happened. Brownie had happened. He didn't know much beyond the man had been Korean, that he'd been tall and his name was Brownie. But ever since that period of time where Jinyoung was heartbroken… needless to say, Jaebeom never wanted to see his friend like that again. They'd come back to Seoul to live again once they'd graduated and he'd kept Jinyoung close because the man couldn't go home to his family in that broken state.

Over time, Jinyoung had healed somewhat - although he'd reacted in an interesting way - picking up men left, right, and centre and fucking them then leaving them. He always left first. Never they left him. And he hardly bottomed. That was his scar from Brownie. Man, if Jaebeom ever got to meet that man… 

As he sat back, Jaebeom looked at Jinyoung. Something was different. Jaebeom noticed that something very definitely different was going on with his friend and colleague. 

For one - the PA's normally stoic face was flushed with colour and Jinyoung looked positively - dare Jaebeom say it? - happy. This was not a normal thing for Jinyoung - much to Jaebeom's disgust for he far preferred a happy Jinyoung. He missed a genuinely happy Jinyoung. 

Jaebeom started waving his hands wildly in front of Jinyoung's face. "What is all this about then?" 

Jinyoung batted the hands that irritated him away from his face with a scowl. "What are you doing?"

"You!" he said. "This!" Jaebeom stood in front of the younger man with waving arms and overly smiley face. 

"Well, stop it you look like a crazy person."

"You make me a crazy person," Jaebeom muttered, sitting back in his chair. 

"What is… this?" he waved his hand again over the front of Jinyoung's face. "This…? Is this happiness I'm seeing?"

"Oh don't be silly, Jaebeom. I'm always happy."

"Yeah sure, you are. A right box of birds, all sunshine and happiness," scoffed Jaebeom. "Most of our understaff run from the mere sound of your footsteps or the scent of your cologne because of how bright and chirpy you are."

"Well, I'm just happier today."

"Okay."

Jinyoung's eyes narrowed. "Okay? That's it? No 'Jinyoung you got laid?' Jinyoun you dating again?' Nothing?"

"Should I pry? Pull it out of you? You're staff as well as my friend. You'll share when you're ready and not before."

Jinyoung folded his arms and frowned at Jaebeom. "You don't even want to know? Not even a tiny bit?"

"No."

He put his hands on Jaebeom's desk and leaned in. "Who are you? And what have you done with my grumpy old boss?" 

"I should be asking you that. I don't like this pod person. You're scary."

"Look who's talking! You've scared everyone away with that smile since Mark's been on the scene."

Jaebeom leaned back in his chair and sneered. "Aish, don't bring my boy up in this."

"Your boy? Your boy??? I see - we are up to claiming rights now."

"I've always had claiming rights - ever since that contract was dry."

Straightening, Jinyoung crossed his arms. "I'm going to ask Mark how he feels about that."

Jaebeom flicked a hand airily. "Ask away… I'm going to pick him up later." He eyed the younger. "So is it Jackson? You know… after that time when I had my last meeting with him, you guys were… 

"Were what Jaebeom?"

"You guys looked like you were down to fuck."

Jinyoung looked at him critically. "Did I hear you say that? Just because what, there was tension in the air?"

Jaebeom gave him a look. "Yes," he said baldly. "I'm surprised you got my office back to rights so quickly the following day before I arrived. You must have fucked in my office though because things were moved. Please don't use my desk again." 

Jinyoung's jaw was tense so Jaebeom knew he'd hit on right on target. 

He sighed as he viewed the younger man. "Are you really going to get involved with him again? You're both using each other."

"So?" said Jinyoung defensively. "What's it to you?"

Jaebeom thought about the right answer. And the wrong answer. And one that might let him escape with his life. None of them he was willing to say out loud. In the end, he said, "As long as you're happy, Jinyoung. Shall we pick up where we left off then?"

He looked down at the papers he was to look through. He could hear the deep breathing from his assistant and he knew his friend was trying hard to collect himself. Pretending to ignore him, he started reading through the documentation before him. 

Jinyoung stopped him by putting a hand on his. Jaebeom looked up at the man standing next to his seat. 

"Jaebeom, I appreciate that you get concerned about me but it's okay. I'm happy and it has nothing to do with Jackson." Jinyoung took a deep breath. "Yes, Jackson and I fucked. Again. But that is not what is making me happy today."

He was going to ignore that tidbit - he did not need to know about Jinyoung and Jackson until they were actually a 'Jinyoung and Jackson.' "Then are you going to enlighten me?" asked Jaebeom.

"I spoke to my sister just before. I'm happy because I will be visiting my family while we travel to Jeolla. They will come up to where we are. I will get to see them!"

He'd forgotten that Jinyoung from Jinhae, which was not far from Jeolla. Of course, his family would want to come to Jeolla and Gwangju to see him. It was by far closer than Seoul. He looked searchingly into Jinyoung's eyes. They were open and sincere - the way they usually were with Jaebeom; no guise, no deflection. He nodded and patted the other man's hand. "Okay, I understand that. I'm glad it wasn't because of Jackson. I mean, thank God, that's history."

The younger man slid his hand away, but gave him a beaming smile. "I love that you were concerned for me though." He put both his hands on his chest and batted his eyelashes. "Was my big bad boss about to take on Jackson Wang to defend my honour? I'm touched, Jaebeom, so touched," simpered the young assistant. "Now, here's the documents you need to go through and the proposal you wanted a copy of. Minji will send it off to the University before our arrival so they have had a chance to review it before we turn up. Now be a good boy and read through those while I prep for your next meeting." 

The snarky undertone, the sarcasm was back. Jaebeom stuck his chin out and glared at his PA. 

"I think I liked you before when you weren't happy and chirpy," he grumbled.

"Grumble all about it when you see your sugar baby."

"I will." Jaebeom was all smiles again as he thought about Mark. He finished signing documents and Jinyoung left his office. He looked at the documents he still had to read. Getting out his phone, he pressed Mark's number…"Hi, it's me... yeah, I had some time between appointments. How's your day going?"

\---

Ten minutes into the call and Jaebeom was wondering if it was too soon to leave work. "So you'll be coming to pick me up then? I can delay dressing until you get here. Or did you want me to be dressed and ready?" Mark's voice sounded so inviting over speakerphone in his office that Jaebeom fingered the edge of his desk tightly as he thought hard about why he needed to stay in the office. 

Work. He needed to work. He had duty. He had obligations. He had… Mark. Internally, he threw a tantrum because he wanted to drop everything and run to Mark. "Don't tempt me, Mark." his voice came out strained and husky. "I still have a lot of work to do. That board meeting was a killer." 

"Why not, Beommie? Isn't that why I'm here? To help ease the tensions of your day?" The blond's voice was cajoling and it was taking everything for Jaebeom to not drop everything to run to Mark. 

Jaebeom was at work, but he'd been itching for the day to pass already so when he'd called Mark to scratch the itch so to speak, he had thought hearing the blond man's voice would make the day pass easier. However, Mark was making it worse with every insinuation the older man made. 

Jaebeom gritted his teeth. He could do this. He could stay strong. Jaebeom really wanted to take the rest of the day off and just be with Mark. Jaebeom spoke with a tight smile on his face. . "Maybe I'll come earlier then. Help you 'pick out your clothes' before dinner," he compromised.

"Good. I'll look forward to it. I'll be the one naked." _What?_ Jaebeom blanked out, his mind focused on one thing -  naked Mark, surrounded by discarded clothing, waiting for him. Maybe this was why he had wanted a sugar baby. To make him forget about duty and responsibility for a while. God, Mark was so goddamn tempting. It took quite a moment for Jaebeom to realise Mark had asked a question. The silence on the phone tipped him off. "Er... Sorry, what did you say?"

He could hear the amusement in the man's voice. "I asked what are we having for dinner tonight?"

"Oh! Dinner? Tonight?" His mind raced away from how Mark looked naked… So he'd stared a lot when Mark had stripped and lain in his bed that night - that naked body was forever imprinted on his mind. "Um…  Jinyoung," he found himself blurting distractedly as his mind got distracted recalling a certain beauty mole on the blond man's bare chest.

"Oh?" Jaebeom grew alert when he heard the change of tone in Mark's voice. The older man sounded taken aback. "That's a bit more than what the contract stipulated, Beommie."

Jaebeom wrenched his mind away from images of the naked blond, focusing back on the conversation. "What do you mean?" he asked suspiciously. 

"I mean, I'm all for whatever kinks you might have in the bedroom but eating out Jinyoung probably should have been mentioned earlier."

Jaebeom facepalmed himself. "Oh my god, Mark! No!" 

He replayed what he'd blurted out, inside his head. ' _What's for dinner?' 'Oh! Jinyoung' - he'd implied Jinyoung was for dinner?_ He shook his head wearily. He was always embarrassing himself when he was around this man. Apparently, there was no need to worry about when he embarrasses himself - all Jaebeom needed to do was open his mouth. But he grew annoyed when his mind helpfully supplied images of naked Mark with Jinyoung. No - that was never happening. His mouth grew tight. A little stem of jealousy rose. "I have never been intimate with Jinyoung. I meant Jinyoung had suggested going with chimaek," he replied with a stern voice - there was no way he ever wanted Mark to be intimate with Jinyoung - ever. "I just wanted to check that was good with you."

Marks soothed, "Chicken and beer are fine, Beommie. And hey, I was just teasing you."

He cursed. "Fuck. Yeah, I know."

"Are you okay?"

"Yes. I just… never mind. You had to be in my mind at the time. It's okay. I'm okay." 

"Okay, if you say so."

Jaebeom took a deep breath and expelled it. "Yeah, it's just me being stupid. It's okay." He confessed, "I just needed to hear your voice." 

"Ah! I wondered why you _called me_ for dinner plans? You could have just messaged," There was that teasing lilt in the older man's voice that despite his own embarrassment made Jaebeom's mouth lift at the corners.Mark teased him even further, "I thought it was because you were so old school, old man."

Jaebeom blustered, "I'm not old!" 

"Says the man who placed an ad for a sugar baby in a damn old school newspaper."

"Look, we've been here before - I recognise the trees. And hey, you read old school. You could have read it online too."

"Is that what you thought of when you first thought of an ad? That people would read it online?" Mark countered, in a knowing tone.

Jaebeom was silent. He knew it was true; he'd had images of people reading over their morning breakfast or on the bus, but he wasn't about to admit that. The gentle snickering in his ear told him that Mark knew or had guessed, at least. He pouted and scowled, "Stop laughing at me."

"Aw, did my sugar daddy get upset at his baby's teasing?" asked the older man. "I'll have to make it up to you," he promised.

Jaebeom's dick stirred at that. His voice dropped a notch. He purred, "Oh, will you now… and how might that go?"

"I'm sure I can think of a way." The way Mark drawled when he said it made shivers run down the back of Jaebeom's neck and straight to his groin. How did the man do that?

"Really?" Jaebeom swung around in his chair as he thought about all the ways that Mark could make it up to him. His voice dropped another tone as he said, "I might have to be the judge of that - see whether it's enough to make it up to me." 

"I think you'll like my way, Beommie." The promise in the blond's voice made Jaebeom's dick twitch, and his balls started that familiar curl as his cock grew half hard.

Twirling his seat all the way around, Jaebeom replied, "As I said, I'll be the judge of that." 

He could hear Mark sitting down or was that lying down? He couldn't tell for sure. The image of Mark lying down on his bed while talking to him made Jaebeom wince as his cock rose a little higher still. He was going to have to rethink the cut of his trousers if he was going to keep calling Mark during the day.

The older man taunted him tantalizingly in his ear with a husky note in his voice, "Oh, so it's up for judging? I'll have to be _extra good_ for you then."

Jaebeom leaned his head back, counting to ten, and stared up at the ceiling. He was going to go straight to hell. He counted back to one. "Why does that sound so dirty?" he asked after he finally got himself under control.

"Because it will be. Be ready." No questioning, no hesitation - just frank outright, bold statement. Mark was confident in his skills then. Jaebeom was not a super religious man but he was praying. _Oh, Lord, have mercy._ Jaebeom bit the inside of his cheek. 

"You sound confident," he said in a strangled voice.

"Oh, I am, Beommie. I am. But all future dirty thoughts aside - what were you thinking of tonight?"

His mind was going, ' _Sex. I was thinking of sex. Wait. Tonight? Oh shit, tonight._ ' With great effort, Jaebeom's brain skittered away down the very dangerous path of 'all dirty thoughts to do with Mark Tuan' path. Jaebeom dragged his thoughts from the gutter where they'd been happily rolling around and focused on the task at hand. He coughed, "Ahem, oh yes, tonight - so, ah, dinner with Jinyoung and Youngjae. And beforehand, maybe, I thought you might like to go up Namsan Tower and do the cable car. Just for a lark?"

"Oh, Youngjae? Your brother? A dinner? You want me to go to an actual dinner with you and your brother? Tonight?"

He was put out when Mark ignored his Namsan Tower suggestion. "Yes, I know it's very last minute but I hope you can do it for me. Can you make it?" 

Mark's tone was much more serious now. "Yes, yes, of course. What time again?"

"Eight o'clock."

"That's fine with me." Mark confirmed. Then it was back to the teasing tone Jaebeom was getting used to, "And how do you want me?" 

'Naked and beneath me' was Jaebeom's first thought. And that was what his mouth spat out. "Naked and beneath me."

"What? Naked and under you? Oooh, that's dirty, Beommie," Mark didn't sound like he minded. In fact, he sounded pleased - a fact that pleased Jaebeom in return.  "Why didn't you say so earlier? I liked hearing you say that." 

There was a kittenish purr quality to Mark's voice that Jaebeom found he really liked. He really liked it - his dick even more so. He swung his chair around and stared aimlessly across the city landscape, his focus on the man at the other end of the line. "That image had sprung to mind earlier, Mark, don't you worry."

He heard the quickly drawn in breath. 

"Would you like to be naked and beneath me?" Jaebeom asked, his breath catching as he waited for the answer. Nerves got the better of him and he added, "Business casual is fine too."

"Would you be naked and top of me?" countered Mark. 

"Perhaps?" parried Jaebeom, not wanting to give in first.

"No dice," Mark said firmly, making Jaebeom's heart sink a little. But hope sprang out the window and soared when the man said in a soft tone, "Keep the tie on at the very least."

He gulped. "Is that what turns you on?" his voice came out husky.

Mark's voice was very coy indeed when he answered, "Perhaps… Keep the tie on and we'll see..."

Jaebeom's mind was whirring. He wanted to Mark so desperately now. His earlier conversation with Jinyoung made his mind really throw all the scenarios he'd fantasised about run through his head. Mark naked. Mark, on his knees, Mark with those pink lips wrapped around him, Mark arching back with that long, lean throat exposed to him while he pounded into him… Mark, Mark, Mark.

"Beommie?"

"Hmm?"

"You still alive?"

"Barely," he answered honestly. He adjusted himself; all of a sudden acutely aware of how tight his pants were. "You make me want to leap on you so badly, Mark. I want to leave my office right now and come to you. You are not helping me hold my restraint."

"Good. I've asked you enough times now to lose the restraint. The only restraints you should have now are the ones that you will tie me to the bed with. You said you were coming earlier tonight to help me 'pick my clothes.' The clothes picking might come after you do."

Even more 'not safe for work' images ran rampant through his mind - that involved ties, and straps and ... "Oh my god. Fuck…" Jaebeom shook his head and tsked. He took in a shaky breath and expelled it, laughing deprecatingly, "You make a man question his sanity, Mark, you really do."

"You really think you're sane?"

"You're sassy."

"I am."

"And bold."

"I can be."

"Do you really need help to get dressed?"

"No."

"Then why should I arrive early?"

"Because I'm your sugar baby and you're my sugar daddy and you want to be with me. And hello? Sex stuff. Why is this so hard? You're like a demure virginal man."

Jaebeom tsked, "You're already more demanding than the women I was avoiding."

"I'm prettier than they are."

"See, bold."

"If I was truly bold, I'd be under your desk right now, my lips wrapped around your cock, sucking you off, like a good secretary role play."

Jaebeom sucked in a deep breath at that. "How soon can you get here?"

"How soon do you want me there?" came the teasing drawl. 

He cursed. "Damn, Mark. I have meetings all day."

"Then come and watch me get dressed and/or undressed. I'll stare at you over a bare shoulder," came the sly response.

"And here I thought you were a good boy."

"I can be any sort of boy you want me to be, Jaebeom."

"Well, now… I might have cancelled my afternoon meetings to watch you get undressed but for getting dressed… meh… you can wait for now."

He could hear Mark was sniggering. "Okay, so I'll see you later then. Just think of me under your desk." The man hung up in his ear. Jaebeom looked at the blank screen and felt how tight his trousers were. Not to mention the growing wet spot on his underwear. He threw his phone on the desk and started counting to fifty. They really needed to have sex soon.

 //

Yugyeom stared at the dark-haired man in the elevator with him. He couldn't help it. The other occupant was well dressed and look sharp in a suit that looked well cut and specific to this man's build. He looked…  _Hot_. God, the man was sex personified. It had been a long while since Yugyeom had felt any interest in anyone. The other man was giving a serious side eye and Yugyeom felt he was getting the Look. The young man felt comfortable enough to give the dark-haired suit a serious pick-up smirk. 

The other man grinned back, "You okay there?"

Yugyeom flashed him a genuine smile, "I was just admiring your suit."

"It's fine. It's a nice suit." 

"The body's pretty good too." Yugyeom thought he may as well go all out. _The voice was nice too..._

The man flushed, colour coming up in his face, but the grin stayed, one hand tucking into his pocket. "Thanks." The lift dinged. "This is where I get off." 

 _That's what he said._ Instead, Yugyeom said. "After you, gorgeous…"

The man stared at him, before stepping out. He walked along and Yugyeom followed him. The man faltered when he noticed Yugyeom following him, but then resumed a normal walking pace. Yugyeom admired the back. And the ass. _Nice_. The back view was almost as good as the front. He watched it move as the man walked - and God did that man walk so good. He wondered if there was a new neighbour because this man was fine. But he frowned when the man stopped in front of his intended destination. 

Yugyeom did a double take. "You live here?" Yugyeom questioned.

"No, I'm visiting a man about a horse."

"Well, not to sound stalkery but I live here."

They both looked at one another and at the door and back at one another. Yugyeom stepped in front of the keypad, hiding it with his body and unlocked the door. He left the man standing there with his mouth hanging open as Yugyeom stepped inside and pulled the door closed behind him. He held his breath. No way. This man knows his hyung. Damn. "Please let them be just friends," he prayed. The doorbell rang. He watched the monitor. God, even on CCTV the man looked good. Yugyeom turned and called, "Mark hyung, there is a strange man outside your door."

//

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it seems people didn't know that there was going to be PepiGyeom. I thought I'd hinted it enough. But I'm glad you all seemed to like where it went. There is more to the story and it may even branch off sideways into a separate story if it doesn't get finished being told in this one. A Jinson story and a Jingyeom story set in this Universe perhaps... we will see. 
> 
> Anyway, MarkBeom - how's that working you all? Hit me up in comments or DMs or Twitter!


	17. Love Scars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chapter where some things are resolved, some questions are answered but so many more raised.
> 
> [warming: smut alert. Not even kidding, it's almost a PWP chapter.] NSFW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading. I do get rather excited at the kudos and comments so thank you for appreciating this story once again. I do love all the comments and thoughts going on so please feel free to share them with me. 
> 
> As a warning, for those who are not into smut... this might not be a chapter for you. But for those who like smut, please enjoy... but maybe not at work NSFW

* * *

Ch 17

One phone call. That was it. A single phone call to throw Mark into a tailspin and send him into a whirlwind of activity. His sugar daddy was coming to pick him up. Mark felt dumb for being so teenager about one stupid phone call but there it was. Jaebeom had called and it had left Mark in a flurry and a state of unexaminable feelings - unexaminable because he didn't want to examine them too closely in case he got totally freaked out like when he tried to examine them at breakfast with Minho. That self-examination had not ended well - Mark was not ready to be in love. He was ready to be in lust and to be in a relationship where he was taken care of financially but that four-letter word? No. Instead, of examining, he ignored all thoughts in favour of getting ready for his sugar daddy. Minho had helped Mark ask Jennie once again for clothing help. But the blond man was really tempted to not get dressed. He looked at his clothing options and put them on the bed.

Towel wrapped around his waist, hands on his hips, he stood there and looked at them, debating his choice of what to wear when Jaebeom turned up. Clothes or no clothes. Sex or no sex. No real debate in there, was there? Although he'd been joking about being naked for the younger man's arrival, part of Mark really wanted to greet the young CEO at the door with only a towel - he wasn't so confident that he was prepared to be totally naked at the front door. 

He found himself in a bit of a dilemma. It might get him what he wanted, but was that really how their first time was going to go? He looked at himself in the mirror. Was anyone's first time really a planned event? There were drunken escapades, bad decisions, well-thought-out-badly-executed hookups in most people's history, right? While he debated with himself, Mark primped and shaved, showered and sang his way through getting ready, but was still brushing his teeth when his door beeped, indicating someone coming in, and yet the doorbell sounded before Yugyeom's voice called out, "Mark hyung, there is a strange man outside your door."

_Why did he do that every time he came in? And why was he here?_

The blond stuck his head out the bathroom door in confusion, frowning at the younger man. "What the hell are you doing here, Gyeommie? And if you're the strange man, news flash, I already knew that." He held his toothbrush in his hand, his face showing his perplexion. He had to ask, "Why _do_ you and Bamie ring the doorbell when you come in? You guys are so fucking strange." He ducked back into the bathroom to rinse his mouth out and put his toothbrush away.

Yugyeom called out to him, "Ha ha, not funny. I'm not strange. And anyway, I've come to visit and hang out. We were going to watch that movie tonight with Bamie."

Mark cursed from the bathroom as he remembered what they had arranged for tonight. "Oh, shit fuck, I can't tonight! Sorry but I need to go to… an event thing with my... sponsor." 

He looked to find Yugyeom had moved to stand in the door of the bathroom. The lanky male grinned knowingly at Mark. "Oooh, official baby duties eh? Oh good luck, hyung." The doorbell rang again. "Wait… is he picking you up?" Mark nodded. Yugyeom gave him then the door a disgruntled look. "Oh shit… You win. I _would_ beg on my knees to suck his dick. If he's the guy currently waiting outside."

Mark's eyes widened. Yugyeom had seen Jaebeom? "Kim Yugyeom! Let him in!"

The younger boy rubbed his hand on the nape of his neck. "Nope. No, thanks. You can. I may have tried to pick him up in the lift."

"Wait! What? You talked to him?" This big baby had flirted with his sugar Daddy? Mark wasn't sure how to feel about that. He may love the big lug but he found small waves of jealousy crashing on him - small, tiny, only the size of a house. Staring hard at the taller man, he huffed out a big sigh before asking needlessly, "Did you flirt again?" He shook his head, partly in dismay and partly in disappointment. "Should I even ask what you did, or rather said? Nevermind, I can guess." 

"God, that man was fine. Pity he's your sugar daddy, but maybe…  he wouldn't mind a bit on the side."

"What? Yugy - no!" Noting Yugyeom's momentary grimace before the man grinned at him, Mark tsked before drying his hands and hurrying to the door. 

Forgetting he was only clad in the towel, Mark pushed the door open to find the broad-shoulder, Im Jaebeom standing on his doorstep. His lips curved involuntarily into a welcoming smile.

//

Jaebeom wasn't sure what to make of the situation he had found himself in. 

On his way up here to Mark's apartment, an attractive man had tried to pick him up in the elevator and had he not already met Mark, that man may have stood a chance. He was certainly not hard on the eyes, and he was appreciatively tall. There was a little flirting interchange in the lift because hello, Jaebeom was not a monk. But Jaebeom had wondered if it had taken a dark turn when the man stepped out of the lift with him and followed him as he walked to Mark's apartment. He'd been ready to lash out if the man had jumped on him.

But what completely flummoxed him was the man walking straight into Mark's apartment. Jaebeom checked his phone and the apartment door number to ensure he was indeed at the right place. And he was. However, that man had walked in with the right keycode and everything. Was Jaebeom even in the right place? He'd been here before… He looked across but there was no apartment building next door, just offices. Did Mark have a flatmate? Was Mark in a new relationship? Jaebeom pushed the doorbell, suddenly unsure of himself. He waited but nothing. Maybe he should message Mark again. Just as he was typing a new message, the door opened and a familiar mop of blond hair atop a smiling face peeped out. Bare-chested. Clad only in a towel. _Naked under the towel._

Instantly, Jaebeom's hand had clamped around the man's wrist, dragged him up into the curve of his body and Jaebeom's mouth was on Mark's, lips over his, tongue thrusting against the other, sucking on that full bottom lip, tugging and pulling on it before his mouth grazed over the man's jaw to wander down the side of his neck… fuck, Mark's neck was delicious… hearing the soft pants from his man as he licked salaciously along the sensitive part of his neck. The pads of his fingers moved across the bare abs, teasing along the edge of the towel that hung low on the man's hips…  

Faintly, he heard the door open. "For God's sake, will you two horn bunnies get in here! I'm embarrassed for the both of you standing in the corridor." He felt himself dragged into Mark's apartment. 

He caught a glimpse of the hall and the kitchen before he and Mark were unceremoniously shunted into the lounge by a disgruntled younger - was he younger? - man. He was definitely tall and lanky though. Though the man had the audacity to look Jaebeom up and down. Jaebeom felt the need to put Mark between them. He ran a hand through his hair in nervousness and frustration.

"Did you have to porn all over the corridor?" asked the taller, younger man. "People have to walk past you molesting Mark hyung here." 

Jaebeom lifted his brows at the younger man's arrogant tone. "Ah," he said, "the man who tried to pick me up in the elevator and wouldn't let me in."

The other man had flushed at his words but still, he held Jaebeom's gaze unwaveringly. "Yeah, that was me. I find you hot. I'm not backing down from that. Please tell me you two are just friends." 

Jaebeom held Mark possessively - would you call that possessive? Jaebeom didn't think so - at his side. He was not so happy at Mark's semi-naked state so much now there was an audience. "You saw our display out there - do you think that's the sign of friends?"

"Friends with benefits perhaps?" the young man still sought a different answer.

Laughing, Mark shook his head, "Nope. Jaebeom, meet my friend Yugyeom, the writer of the application letter. Yugyeom, meet Jaebeom, my, well, thanks to you, he's my sugar daddy."

"Damn," Yugyeom let out a low whistle. The man arched a brow after he finished looking Jaebeom up and down, "Dammit, I should have written in for me. You look nothing like a typical sugar daddy." He leaned against the wall, hand in his pocket, clearly sizing up Jaebeom.

Jaebeom heard the low curse and the whistle that followed. His body tingled as the man eyed him up and down with what Jaebeom felt was a very insolent and inappropriate gaze. Part of his mind was all 'we have attention' and the other part was wondering how the man could be so audacious. Quietly, he intoned to Mark, "How is he not embarrassed? I'd be embarrassed if I'd tried to pick up someone in the elevator and then they were standing in my apartment."

Mark side-longed an amused gaze at the younger. "I don't think Yugyeom is ever really embarrassed. He has balls." 

Jaebeom didn't even want to know. While Jaebeom wanted to hit Yugyeom, at the same time he felt a bit flattered at the assessing gaze. But he felt positively naked when the dark-haired, pale-skinned man's heated gaze stopped at the young CEO's crotch and stayed there. Feeling embarrassed, Jaebeom moved Mark bodily to stand in front of him, holding the blond in place to hide his body from that avid gaze. Jaebeom's cheeks felt they were on fire. "Stop that. You look like… no, you scare me. No. Nothing I would want a part of," the dark-haired man said to Yugyeom, holding Mark against him like a talisman against the youngest. 

To Jaebeom's consternation, Mark laughed. "Is that why you have me standing in front of you? To protect you against Gyeommie?" He leaned back against Jaebeom, still laughing. "I'll protect you," he intoned lowly with a grin. Jaebeom rolled his eyes but slipped an arm around the man's waist.

Yugyeom raised his brows as he too noticed what Jaebeom had done. "Liar," he said softly, raising a brow. He grinned mischievously at the two older men. "I saw that look in the lift. If hyung wasn't around, I bet I could get you all over me." He wagged his brows at Jaebeom. "Do you need another sugar baby? I’d be up for it. "

Another sugar baby? Jaebeom felt his lips twitch. He also felt Mark shooting a glance back at him, and he shifted awkwardly. The CEO awkwardly said, "Well, no. I think one is sufficient. And, besides your writing would have had you out of the running."

The tall man laughed at his obvious lie. "You can't have objected that much to my writing. It got Mark hyung for you," Yugyeom pointed out. Jaebeom squirmed at having been caught out. The younger man said, "I know I have terrible handwriting but it suffices for notes and things - _I_ can read it." His quietly assessing gaze flicked between them, obviously noting the close-hold Jaebeom had on his hyung. "So… I guess things are intimate for you guys, huh? From what I saw on the monitor, it was getting pretty hot and heavy. I can see what Minho hyung meant by getting an adult show the other night."

"Whatever he said, it wasn't true," Jaebeom went on the defensive automatically.

Yugyeom gave him a disbelieving look. "Aish. That’s so not what I heard."

"Well, you can’t believe everything you hear," defended Jaebeom. 

The man’s gaze roved slowly over him once more. "I’ll bet you did more than shove your tongue down Mark’s throat." 

Eyes narrowing, Jaebeom wasn't about to give him the benefit of confirming nor denying… but he hadn't counted on Mark who coloured and giggled, "That’s true, Jaebeom." He groaned internally, but on the outside, he teased the older man. "Whose side are you on?" he grumbled good-naturedly, turning the blond and wrapping his arms around Mark’s waist. Mark gave him a peck on the lips and he melted, "Ok, so technically, maybe, yes…"

Mark bit his lip in that way that made Jaebeom want to suck it back out, tug on that full pink lip until the man moaned and he could release it to thrust his tongue inside that hot mouth… His pants became tighter and he held onto Mark to hide his growing bulge. The older man noticed and winked, laughing as he did so. 

Yugyeom sneered, "I bet you wanted to tear Mark’s clothes off within minutes of meeting him…" The lanky man leaned even more against the wall before he purred, "And let me guess - there was a bathroom thing that involved a cock in someone’s mouth and deep throating?" 

The accuracy of that guess combined with that knowing look on the man’s face was killing Jaebeom and the young CEO tried his best to lie and cover it up. It wasn’t too different from a boardroom after all."Oh, for God's sake," he tsked, giving the other man a derisive look, "you’re fishing for information. It’s not going to work."

"It already is."

"I highly doubt it." Jaebeom gave a practiced superior smile to the other man. His ran a casual hand through his hair, giving off the air of cool and calm - he would call the man's bluff. "Look, it’s obvious that any man worth his salt would want to tear this one’s clothes off. Look at him - I’m sure everybody wants a piece of him." He raised his brows at Yugyeom, "Am I right?"

Yugyeom gave Jaebeom a grudging look. "Of course. Everyone wants a piece of Mark Tuan."

Mark’s ears were cutely bright red and Jaebeom nuzzled the man's nose with his. "Aw, you cutie. Everybody wants a piece of you."

"Shut up," grumbled a pouty Mark. The blond was adorable, really. The broad-shouldered man looked down at the older man's bare chest, noting that mole in the middle… And sexy - definitely sexy. 

With a quirk of his brow, and a look that spoke volumes, Jaebeom spoke with finality, "And if any of them had the opportunity, they'd want to do more to this man if he was ready and willing - which he was at the time. But bathroom trysts? I think you're just guessing - Yugyeom, is it? No one has said anything of the sort because nothing of the sort was even heard or seen. And anyway, are you saying that Mark is the sort of guy who would go down on someone he just met?"

To his credit, the man tried to defend his stance, "Minho hyung said…"

Jaebeom blew a raspberry. "Aish, you're just a child, right? ' _Minho hyung said…_ '" he mimicked in disgust. He jutted his chin out, belligerently saying, "Who are you going to believe? Minho  - who probably wouldn't even be present at a bathroom incident, or us who - believe you me - would probably love to tell you about how great it was." 

He waited until the man's eyes dropped to the floor. His voice calmed. "Yugyeom, if Mark went down on me, I would be in dreamland but alas, he hasn't done anything or the sort yet. But when he does, I'll be sure to let you know all about it," he said with an audacious wink designed to annoy the lanky man. Jaebeom knew it was a half-truth and half-lie, but he knew from business experience, it was always better than confirming anything in the first instance. 

Yugyeom looked disgruntled but Jaebeom could see when the man accepted what had been said and also when the man had decided to switch it back around. "From what I've heard through the walls, he's very good." 

Jaebeom's fingers tightened on Mark's skin. He didn't want to think about anyone being with Mark. "I'll be sure to confirm that," Jaebeom said lightly. 

Mark spoke up, "I'm right here."

"Why, yes you are - want to help confirm that right now?" he teased the blond man, pulling his hips closer. Mark grinned but shook his head.

Yugyeom's eyebrows twitched. "Not bad for a sugar daddy. You've got balls."

"So do you," he nodded.

"So I've been told." The youngest looked at them both. "I suppose I'm to leave now?"

Mark nodded, "I'm sorry, I completely forgot about tonight."

"What about tonight?" queried Jaebeom.

Mark turned to him. "Yugyeom and I were going to be hanging out and watching a movie with one of our friends. But I forgot about it when I said I would go to your dinner thing."

Jaebeom could Mark was torn between cheering up the other man and leaving them to go out with him. He looked at Mark and asked in a careful tone, "Is hanging out tonight important to you?"

Mark bit his lip. "Yeah, a little bit. Our friend is a bit down, which is why we said we would hang out tonight."

He leaned down and murmured to the older man, "Do you want to invite them?" 

Mark shook his head. "Not tonight, I'm meeting your brother for the first time."

He nodded. "True. Okay, should we leave, and they could stay here and do whatever it was you were going to do?"

"No, because they'll eat all my food," whispered Mark, with a small laugh.

"I'll buy you more," he reassured the other man as he held him loosely in his arms.

"Really?" Mark batted his eyelids in surprise. "Okay! I'll suggest it then." 

Mark called to the younger, "Why don't you both come to dinner with us? Jaebeom's shout." Biting his lip, Mark gave Jaebeom a crooked smile and a wink. "Oops, I'll make it up to you later," he said bashfully.

When the youngest turned back with a gleeful shout, Jaebeom whispered, "You said they would stay here and I would buy you more food - not come to dinner with us. You have a lot of making up to do, Mark Tuan." Mark grinned brightly at him. "You're lucky I'm patient." 

Mark giggled and snuggled back into him. He felt the heat emanating from Mark's bare skin straight through his shirt. He closed his eyes at the sensation. Jaebeom hugged him tighter and took the opportunity to breathe the scent of Mark in - God, he smelled so good; he felt so good - all that bare skin under his sensitive palms. His fingers harder pressed against his skin. _Dear God in heaven, thank you._ He nuzzled his nose in further. Then he noticed Yugyeom staring at them intently and stopped. Mark pouted but then he too noticed Yugyeom's stare. 

The pale-skinned man sighed and ran a slim hand through his dark hair. "I'm not into you, Mark hyung, you know that. But he’s so pretty! I like him - are you sure we can't share?" The plaintive tone belied his earlier staunch attitude. 

The two men exchanged a look. "No." Both men shook their heads while staring at one another. 

Yugyeom rolled his eyes. "Okay. So what is this dinner then? Will there be other sugar daddies there? Mark hyung said it was an official sugar baby event."

"Did he now?" Jaebeom drawled, looking pointedly at the half-naked man standing in the circle of his arms who squirmed at his look. 

"It's meeting your brother - that's kind of an official sugar baby thing," Mark said under his breath to Jaebeom. The young CEO laughed. 

The youngest quirked his brow, "Does this mean we all get to be your sugar babies for the night? I'd be happy with that. I'd even make a bathroom tryst - just for you. "

"Gyeommie? … Shut  up." Mark glared for real this time, forcing Jaebeom to hide a grin. Was Mark going possessive on his ass? Jaebeom wasn't going to complain - no siree, he'd be happy for Mark to be jealous. 

"Go watch TV or something," the eldest pointed to the couch, nodding at the youngest. "And you," Mark pointing at Jaebeom, "... come with me while I get dressed," Mark demanded in a very firm voice, dragging the broad-shouldered man to what Jaebeom presumed was the older man's bedroom. The young CEO shot a smug smile at the slender, dark-haired man who was sulkily watching them.

Mark's house, Mark's rules... sort of.

Once they'd gone through the door, though, Mark's rules no longer applied as far as Jaebeom was concerned. The brunet quickly pushed the blond against the back of the closed door, Mark letting out an "Eep" as his back hit the door. But there was a slow and steady smile along with a very naughty look on his face - a look that sent a rush of heated excitement through Jaebeom's already desire-ridden body.

Jaebeom's hands landed hard on either side of the older man's head, the younger leaning in, bracing himself on his forearms and elbows over Mark. He let his nose glide over the man's cheek, along his jaw. The dark-haired man could smell the clean fresh scent of a recent shower on the man's skin, felt the smooth results of a recent shave, and his balls tightened at the realisation this was all done for him. His cheek pressed against the man's skin, nudging at the other man, in a way, a parody of cats nuzzling one another; he wanted to continue to smell his man, to find that scent.

And there it was, that scent - that something that was always distinctively Mark, an essence that both soothed Jaebeom's soul and yet roused something else entirely - a desire that called to be sated. 

Fighting for control, he inhaled that scent, breathing deeply, letting the scent wash over him. His cock, already hard, twitched as it clamoured for more. Jaebeom pressed and grazed his lips along the smooth jawline all the way to the man's ear.  "Did you mean to get me alone in a room with you just in a towel?" His voice was husky with want. The dark-haired man asked boldly, "This was part of your plan to greet me naked, wasn't it, Mark? Because we both know I don't know if I have it in me to leave this room without fucking you anymore." He heard the sharp inhalation and the soft puffs of breath that caress his own skin as the man's breath quickened. 

"Beommie...?"

"Hmmm…?" He ran his thumb over the man's lower lip, feeling the puffy fullness of it, remembering the sweet taste of it… 

"Fuck me."

That soft command sent a wave of electricity through him. There was a soft bite on his jaw that took him aback; it eased into a soft press of lips before it became a firm, determined slide along the line of his jaw. _Tit for tat, apparently._  He sucked in a breath, ragged and shaky. The blond man was good at finding all his triggers, he realised, when he felt Mark's mouth sucking on that sensitive hollow beneath his ear, and the younger's hips all but thrust themselves into the curve of the older man's body - _dear fucking God._ His cock rose to full mast and he could feel precum leaking, egging him on as the older man's lips moved down his throat to his collar, the older man's hands rising to tug at his tie. His fingers met the man's slim ones as he tugged it loose for the older and undid the top button. The man smiled against his skin and he felt the tip of his tongue slipping down to tease at the hollow in his throat. _Damn._  The brunet thrust his leg between Mark's, wanting to feel the man riding his thigh but found the towel barred the way. He growled low in his throat, feeling Mark's lips nibbling at his skin. 

"Want… more…" he groaned, leaning into the man's mouth, allowing the continued assault on his neck. He could feel the man smirking against his skin, the trails of slick skin followed by the cool sensation of air as the man blew along the path he'd left behind. Again, he tried to push his leg in between the man's but that damn towel...

Frustrated, he moved his head to glance down, but what he saw made him stop. It very much highlighted the blond's very grown asset - hard, thick, and tenting that towel. 

Unbidden, his hand slipped to touch it tentatively, then firmly, cupping a sure hand over the top of the man's hard cock. The instant jerk and accompanying gasp emboldened him to squeeze and move his hand over that length, teasing the man with long, sure strokes. 

He wanted to palm that cock with his bare hand again… it had been so long… 

He leaned forward, teasing the man's lips, running his tongue along the seam, silently asking for those pink lips to part for him. They did so and he slipped a tongue inside, touching, tasting and teasing, dipping in and out, slow and smooth. He felt the man sag against the wall as he gave in to Jaebeom's mouth with an aching, whimper. Jaebeom's heart quickened and his breath got shallower and faster. God, he wanted more, much more. The other man too wanted more. 

The blond bit his lower lip as he gazed at Jaebeom from sex-heavy lids. "More, Jaebeom. More. Please, Jaebeom..."

The brunet paused for a moment, staring the man in the eye as he found the opening in the towel. Tightly, he fisted the top of the cumbersome towel before he yanked the offending item off, plundering the man's mouth with his lips, whilst leaving the man bare, and he grabbed both of the man's hands, pushing those slim hands hard against the wall beneath his while he covered the man's naked body with his own, feeling that cock against his shirt. Jaebeom wanted that cock so desperately. 

Swallowing the slender man's groan, he could the vibration against his tongue, even as he pushed his unthwarted leg between the other man's. The blond assentingly parted his legs quickly and easily, giving him access to the man's body with full compliance implied. His head swam with the knowledge that this man was willing to give his body to him like this. "Mark…" he let out a small groan. "I want you."

"Yes, Jaebeom - fuck me. Take me. I want your cock inside me." He felt a rush of pleasure at the man's words, sending a shiver down his spine. He growled in the back of his throat even as his tongue thrust against the other man's, rubbing his thigh crudely at the top of the man's thighs, against the base of man's cock, and he felt it deep in his own cock when he felt the man's body jerk against that touch. "Jaebeom," the man hissed, pulling his mouth away, his eyes closed tightly at the sensation. "Fuck."

For a moment, Jaebeom just enjoyed watching the man's pleasure at his touch. Everything about Mark was beautifully stunning to watch; his eyelashes resting on his cheeks when he closed his eyes to fully enjoy the sensations he was feeling; the way his nostrils flared when the younger found a particularly sensitive spot; the way those full pink lips would part and that pointy red tongue would come out to lick at his lips; and the sounds of his airy gasps, and deep-seated moans. The roll of that body as he jerked in response to a touch of a hand here, the lick of a tongue there, the press of lips somewhere and the gentle or harsh suckle of a mouth designed to tease him. 

The man - his man - was beautiful. Astoundingly so.

He whispered hotly, "I want to touch you, tease you... have you wrap your legs around me… I want to slide my thick hard cock inside your hot little hole and fuck you forever…" The blond nodded silently, his lips parted around a gasp. Then without preamble, the brunet man's hand dropped to curve around one hip, the other move to rest around the nape of his blond's neck. He could feel the smooth skin beneath his sensitive fingertips as he leaned forward… His lips sought and found the blond's mouth again, pushing insistently in, feeling the soft and pliant tongue that teased and parried with his. _Fuck, his man tasted so fucking good._ Mark mewled into his throat and Jaebeom felt his dick grow rock hard at the sound. 

The blond moaned, arching his back, tugging his mouth away. "Jaebeommie…" he gasped as Jaebeom rolled his hips harder, faster to rub against Mark's cock. "Shit fuck, Jaebeom, _fuck…_ " the last fuck being growled deep in the blond's throat as Jaebeom began dry humping him and forcing the man's cock to slide against his fully clothed body. "Yes!"

"You want me to make you cum?"

"Fuck yes. Oh fuck, yes." 

"Do you want me to make you come like this?"

The man shook his head violently, "No, no, take off your clothes, please… _fuck!_ " A violent shudder went through the lean man, and his hands clenched tightly on Jaebeom's shirt as the blond's hips rocked up and precum flowed copiously from the head of his cock.

Jaebeom needed no second request. He yanked off his jacket and threw to the ground, pulled off his tie, and unbuttoned his shirt - all while his mouth followed the line of Mark's long, lean neck, and sucked on those slim collar bones, before undoing his buckle along with his pants, letting them fall to the ground while feasting on the man's skin. His underwear followed and soon, his bared body stood before Mark. 

"Oh my God, Jaebeom…" Mark's eyes took him in, with hunger and want burning in them. "Fuck, you're gorgeous. Come here. That's mine."

At his words, Jaebeom sucked in a deep breath. He'd never had a man claim him like that before. Forcefully, Jaebeom crushed his bared body hard against the slender man, sliding both his hands to his hips, flattening his palms to glide up the curve of his waist, across the front of his chest… The pads of his sensitive fingers teased and tugged lightly on the man's nipples, feeling them pucker and grow erect under his coaxing. He unerringly made his way down the man's chest, feeling Mark's hurried breaths, saw the goosebumps that rose in the trail left behind his roving mouth. He nuzzled a nipple with his nose before lapping at it with small kittenish licks before drawing it tightly into his mouth. He felt the hand that grappled at his hair, heard the other hand that scrambled against the door.

He felt the insistent tug on his hair to pull him off his thorough enjoyment of the man's chest. Raising his head as well as his brows, he looked questioningly at the lean man. Those eyes stared intently at him, Mark's voice raspy as he croaked out to Jaebeom, "I said fuck me, Im Jaebeom. This is going to be a hard, quick fuck. And I mean that _you_ are going to fuck me without any romanticism, no sweet nothings. You are down to fuck me like you want this as badly as I do. Have you got that? A quick dirty fuck. Are you down with that?"

Oh, he got that. 

Not allowing the break to pause for too long, Jaebeom grabbed hold of the blond hair and forced the other man to look at him. He gazed deeply into the other's eyes, searching for any resistance, any sign of not wanting this to happen and not finding any. He could feel how much harder he had gotten at Mark’s attitude and the man's words. 

"Yes," he gravelled out, his voice low, "I got that. The question is, are you ready to be reamed solidly."

"Yes. Now do it." The tone was firm, brooking no argument.

It was with a heated sound that his naked cock pressed against the man's slender body. And it was a guttural cry that had his cock rutting against the other's. Fuck, he needed this man. He could feel his cock leaking precum along with Mark's and the slick between them was growing. It gave him a glimpse of what it would be like to slide into Mark - hot, slick, tight. _Fuck._ The image made him shudder. "I want to be in you, Mark. I need to be inside you, baby," he said between kisses peppered on the man's smooth skin, hips thrusting.

The man rocked against him. "I want you inside me, Beom." With a quick twist of his wrist, Jaebeom flicked the latch that ensured their privacy. The snip of the latch sounded loudly in the room. They stared heavily at one another before their mouths and bodies crashed together. The older man wrapped his legs around the younger's waist, causing both men to groan as their cocks roughly ground against one another. Jaebeom's hands clenched on Mark's ass, holding the man firm against him and he felt the blond rut against him, causing the brunet's balls to tighten and his ass clench. Mark renewed his attack on Jaebeom's mouth and the younger felt dizzy as they fought for dominance with their mouths, their tongues, and he was only dimly aware of making his way to the bed. 

He lay Mark onto the bed, relinquishing his hold for a moment. His mouth claimed the blond's. "Fuck, you're beautiful," he breathed while pressing his lips against him again and again.

Mark shook his head. "No, you're beautiful." His eyes stared deep into Jaebeom's. "I want to ride you so fucking hard that you see stars when you cum inside me."

"Fuck, Mark. _Yes_." Jaebeom's brain short-circuited as Mark tongued his lips open and slid in with that hot little pink tongue of his. Jaebeom couldn't take anymore. He grabbed hold of the slighter man, pulling him up against him, swallowing all that Mark had to give him and then some. He teased the blond-haired man back with his tongue, sliding against that no-longer-teasing tongue, exploring in that hot heat that was Mark Tuan's mouth and kissed the other man soundly before grabbing hold of him by the nape and the small of his back and leaning him backwards until he felt the covers against his hand and had Mark quivering on the bed. His fingers felt the rim of the man's ass, and he pressed against it, the man moaning deep into his mouth as he did so. "Want you… now…" He hitched the blond man up, wrapping those lean legs tightly around his waist before canting his hips, forcing their cocks to rub against one another. 

"Jaebeom…" gasped the blond, arching back. He was a picture, arching back like that, all toned muscle; lean, long muscles; fucking naked perfection. He felt intensely possessive as he stared down at the quivering body, the long, lean lines stretched, aching for him and him alone. The dark-haired man growled, ran a hand down the perfect chest, those muscled abs until he reached the man's hard, weeping, perfect cock. He wrapped his fingers around and tugged on his man's length, watching the man falling apart under him. "Oh fuck! _Jaebeom!_ " Mark cried out, his head thrown back, "… Fuck. Yes." The brunet watched avidly as the man fucked his hand wrapped around the elder's cock, watching the precum flow out of the head, that smooth, bulbous, purple head. He slid his hand faster, watching as the blond rocked his hips up. "Oh, Jaebeom… yes!" when his hand slipped up and down, and he tugged and pulled that thick, gorgeous cock. He slowed his hand down and the man cried out in rage. "Don't. Ugh. Fuck, Beommie! Faster!" He slid his hand faster once again, feeling and seeing the man relaxing back down to rock his hips again. He stopped, holding his hand there, clenching as the man glared at him. "Fuck you," Mark spat, "don't stop."

Jaebeom smirked before starting a rhythm designed to bring the man to orgasm. Mark thrust his head back, his back arching as his legs shook - Jaebeom's hand moving rapidly along his cock. He could see the balls tightening and he could hear the blond's breathing getting more and more rapid and just when he thought the blond was going to come, he clenched hard once more and stopped. 

"No! No! No!" The man cried out in frustration. "I was so fucking close. No! Fuck why?!"

Jaebeom leaned over him, "Because I'm going to slide my cock in you and make you cum with me. Don't you want that?"

Glaring at him, Mark nodded. "You better fucking mean that. Open me up and fuck me good. I want to cum!"

"I'll make you see stars, baby," Jaebeom promised before wrenching the older man up to his knees and turned that slender body over, bending his man at the waist. He grabbed hold of those slim hips and stared hotly at Mark's beautiful ass. Grabbing those two cheeks in his hands, Jaebeom gently pulled them apart and stared at that pink hole that he wants to be rimming and ramming into. That ass called to Jaebeom to touch, to taste. He licked a stripe across that puckered hole. "Fuck, I want to rim you right now, baby."

Mark cried out, outrage in his voice, "Jaebeom! No! Fuck! Please...please...please. I need you inside me," the blond agonisingly groaned, his body tight. He was ready to cum, Jaebeom could tell. 

"Oh, God, you are so fucking delicious…" 

"You can taste me later," Mark pleaded, pushed back against him, rocking his hips. The man was growing desperate as the blond pushed all the clothes off the bed and widened his stance. The elder reached back and pushed away the younger man's hands, opening himself up. "Come on, Beommie, you want this. You want me. You want to push your hard cock into my hot little hole and you want to hear me cry out as I wrap around you as you slide all the way home…"

Jaebeom had his already hard cock teasing at Mark's entrance. "You're a dirty talker… Lube?" he gasped out, his head pulsing with the sound of his heartbeat and his cock thick, red and already leaking copious amounts of precome. He teased the other man, swirling at his hole, making the other man groan with want.

"Shit. On the bedside. Dammit. Hurry." Mark was already panting and Jaebeom knew that the blond having lube on his bedside meant he'd wanked on this bed before, maybe even to images of him. The mental image of what that must have looked like almost made Jaebeom's head explode. Jaebeom shook at the images in his mind, and it was with these images in his head that he made short work of slicking his fingers and slid them one by one into Mark's already pre-loosened hole. The responding arch of the slim man's back and the moan that left those full pink lips caused a small hiss to leave his own lips.

He smirked as his baby moaned, "I need you now, baby. Open me up. Come on. Ugh… _Fuck_ …oh, so good! Oh god, yes!" 

The brunet's fingers slid deeper into the slender blond. He fingered him deeper and wider... 

"Look at you baby; you're beautiful, Mark, fuck… you're my beautiful man. Aren't you?" At Mark's gasp and nod, Jaebeom pressed a kiss to that ass. "Dammit, Mark. You look so fucking hot riding my fingers." He could hear his heart thumping against his chest and the blood rushing through his ears as his fingers slid in and back, scissoring, almost of their own volition. His hand trembled on the small of Mark's back. 

He wanted so desperately to be in him. His eyes focused on his fingers as he added another digit, and he watched his three fingers disappearing into the slender man's quivering body. He gave them a small twist as he slid his fingers backward, a slight crook as he slipped them back. Three fingers grazed over _that_ spot within the slender body and he was rewarded with a tangible shiver that ran through the blond's muscled body and down his legs as Jaebeom dragged his fingers back…

Words exploded from the blond's mouth as he quivered around the brunet's fingers. "God! Jaebeom!"

Squeezing the cheek of Mark's ass with one hand, he pulled his fingers out, Jaebeom gazing with dark eyes at the man's hole, hungry and clenching around nothing. It sent a quiver through him and his cock ached. With a curse, he slicked himself up, prepping himself at the man's entrance. 

"I'm ready baby, you ready for me to slide into you?"

"Yes! Please slide in me. Please, Jaebeom… please please…"

He steadied himself, his hand sliding against Mark's skin as he moved to hold his hips. His cock was hard, thick, and pulsing at the blond's ready entrance and he guided the head, pushing his cock in, and gasped - heady at the sensation of the older man tight around his aching cock. He grasped those slim hips, gently at first, then tighter as that heat pulled him in and his head spun as he waited for the man to relax and accommodate him, the man moaning, groaning, and arching while stationary. It was all Jaebeom could do to not thrust all the way in and ram himself to the hilt. His legs quivered as he waited for the telltale signs…

A soft moan, a rock back, and it wasn't long before the man was sliding back. _Shit, the man was gloriously tight around him._

He rocked his own hips in firm but slow rocking motions, sliding further in each time until he was balls deep and that heat encompassed all of him. 

"Mark," he grunted before groaning. Oh, fuck his man felt so good. He moaned as his cock twitched inside his man's slender body. His voice low, "Mark, you feel so good, baby. Far out, you feel so fucking good. Fantastically good." Running a hand down the man's back, he waited, bottomed out inside his man... His heart thumped hard, his blood thrummed through his head, his lungs were tight… and still, he was waiting for Mark to be fully ready and stretched around him now he was fully inside his gorgeous body. "God, you have no idea how good you fucking feel. Baby, you feel amazing… I want to cum inside you so fucking badly." The words burbled out of his mouth without stopping. It was almost as if… if he couldn't cum, then something had to come out of him. 

There was finally an answering clench and unclench, the slight shudder that ran through the slender body, the light push back against him - Jaebeom took a deep breath to centre himself before he exhaled and pulled even slower back, watching as the man almost travelled back with him before the blond forced himself to pull away, encouraging the brunet to slid back until his rim was back at the tight ring of muscles.

The man beneath him was shaking in anticipation, "Please Jaebeom…" he whispered and something about the soft plea hit Jaebeom hard and it was a tightening of his fingers against the man's skin… it was a hard thrust, and a slip back into the molten heat...

And the wail of a man who got what he wanted sounded from in the air as Jaebeom pushed all the way again balls deep into his Mark… 

_Fuck._

_Mark._  

Jaebeom thrust in and slid out, he pushed hard and pulled back, he rammed over and over until the man beneath him was begging to cum. 

_Mark._

_Beautiful, slender, sugar baby Mark._

_Beautiful slender, sugar baby Mark who was his._

_Boyfriend._

_Mark._

Jaebeom thrust into his man with this mantra in his head, feeling the older shuddering around his cock - that hole clenching and unclenching around his dick - _oh god, yes…_  And the brunet fucked him harder, body rolling to thrust with his hips, setting a punishing and fast rhythm against that delicious ass… The blond's cock bobbed and slapped against his stomach and Jaebeom knew Mark was close… Leaning forward, he took the man's cock in his hand, pulling and tugging with his hand to the fucking rhythm of his hips until the blond man beneath caved in, dropped his head and came all over on the bed with a loud, shaking, wail. The dark-haired man was still ramming hard even as Mark finished cumming, the blond's moans changing to puffs of air…"ung, ung, ung, ung…" in a neverending litany while Jaebeom's hips slapped against the blond's ass in a fast rhythmic tempo… hard cock sliding, hips thrusting... "Jaebeom!" the slender blond was shaking from over sensitivity when Jaebeom found that sweet spot and he kept thrusting against it over and over… Mark was trembling and shaking, crying out beneath him, Jaebeom's name on his lips, and Jaebeom kept pounding away. 

The world narrowed to one single point as his orgasm neared and he grabbed the man up to his chest, holding hands braced on the front of those lean muscled shoulders, keeping him there as he thrust his hips faster and harder... more...

And as Mark cried out, his cum spurting out as he came untouched by the hard cock pressing on his prostate, Jaebeom - feeling the man cum, his hole tight around him - and Jaebeom roared; he roared as he thrust up violently and came inside his boy, fucking him and painting his insides white with his cum.

Fuck. Mark.

_FUCK._

//

Mark lay there, feeling so fucked out, so blissed out, so full- his eyes were looking at Jaebeom, but his body was replete. Jaebeom too looked so done in. But peacefully so. In repose, the man looked so peaceful, so relaxed. He twitched, his body wanting to roll over, but it was too much effort. His eyes slowly shut, his lashes fluttering on his cheeks for a moment - fuck, that man could fuck. He groaned - Mark almost triggered himself to rise again. His cock twitched at the thought of Jaebeom fucking him - god, it had felt so good. His lower back was making itself known and he knew it was going to ache later, but god, that was worth it. To be honest, Mark had wanted this much earlier. But he understood Jaebeom's concern and his care in forcing Mark to wait. After all, Mark _had_ said he hadn't wanted to be engaged in sex until they had gotten to know each other a lot better. 

But finally, they had done it and it was fan-fucking-perfect. The older man was sated, the younger man was relaxed, and the pressures that often seemed to weigh the younger man down were gone, but the older man knew this was momentary. The blond liked to think he could take credit for that slight change in pace, a moment when Jaebeom lose himself in his body and not think about all the pressures that surrounded him, but Mark was more than clear about it being only temporary, for the factors that stressed this man out would still be there once they left his bed. He figured it was right - for him to relax his sugar daddy this way, in the manner he chose to make it relaxing for JB to be in his company. 

He offered talk, sex, care… moments of peace in the busy humdrum of the younger man's crazy business world. 

Jaebeom needed… _peacefulness._  

It was part and parcel of what Mark had signed up for so that is what he gave - with all of him. Plus the added benefit that the older man really enjoyed it all too. His eyes trailed over the man's relaxed profile. It was a beguiling profile, one that made most people stare more than twice. He had traced the line of that perfect nose far too many times with his eyes over the past few weeks. He'd also noted the bags under the man's eyes. He figured it was part of the stress of being heir to one of Korea's largest companies. Mark couldn't imagine how that must feel, being raised to be that one guy that all the weight fell on; generations before you doing the same thing and you had to be that one guy in your generation, and that worry that you might fail. Thousands of employees relied on his sugar daddy, and as Mark gently stroke the man's shoulder, he realised that Jaebeom carried a lot on these broad shoulders. He would do what he could to take some of the stress off his plate. "How are you feeling, babe?" he asked softly, kissing the slowly cooling skin. 

Jaebeom moaned with a smile on his face. "I feel really good. I feel… fan-fucking-phenomenal."

//

Jaebeom heard the TV go on in the other room and knew the other man was preoccupied. It made him feel better about what they'd been doing considering there was someone else in the apartment, but realistically, Jaebeom knew that it wouldn't have mattered if there were ten people out there, because he would have fucked Mark tonight. It had been building for far too long. 

He lay on the bed, holding Mark against him, kissing his shoulder. "We should probably clean up, baby but I don't think either one of us wants to face Yugyeom right now."

"There are wet wipes in the bedside drawer."

"So prepared, my little boy scout."

He reached up and opened the drawer, finding the wipes and bringing them out. He cleaned himself up and tossed them into the rubbish bin by Mark's bed, before reaching over and cleaning up his baby. His sugar baby. All fucked out and blissed out. He reached down and kissed those abs. Mark moaned. He peered up. "You okay baby?"

Mark nodded, a lazy smile on his lips.

Jaebeom's phone rang.

Fumbling through his clothes to find it, he answered it, "Oh hey, Jinyoungie. You're going to be late? That's okay," he glanced at the blissed-out man on the bed, "we are running late. We'll get there in say, half an hour? What's that? An hour? Okay. I'll call you when we are ready to leave."

He wrenched himself to his feet and stretched. His arms stretched out wide, he glanced at the man on the bed. "We should get ready to leave, Mark." He placed a hand briefly on the man's back before picking up his jacket, his shirt, his pants and shaking them out. He started to dress, putting on his shirt first. There was a strangled noise from the bed and he turned to look at Mark who was now staring at him with hungry eyes. He followed the man's gaze to where his shirt hung open but hid his cock from the man's eyes.

A glint in his eye, he parted the shirt slowly, quickly gauging how thirsty the man's reaction was, seeing the man's eyes darken, the bite of that lower lip, the lick of the suddenly dry lips and he laughed softly, knowing the blond wanted him as much as Jaebeom wanted him. The thought made him supremely happy for some reason.

"Like what you see?" he asked as he slid the shirt off his shoulders and let it fall softly to the floor. The man’s gaze was arrested on his chest, his abs, and Jaebeom could see the clenching on his fine jaw as the older man's heated gaze drew lower.

He figured Jinyoungie had said take their time… he had time for another round. 

Mark asked, "What time are we meeting Jinyoung for dinner?" Again, there was the frank tone that brooked no hedging, no guise. He loved that about his man. 

"I think we have time for more. What were you thinking?" 

Mark grinned at him and Jaebeom climbed back on the bed, Mark pulling at his hips.  

"So I'm going to take all the closed-door activity and the moaning to mean that I got to hear you breaking your cherry with one another. Thanks for providing such stimulating sound to wank off to…" the lazy drawl through the door made the men stir on the bed. 

"Sorry, Gyeommie!" Mark called out with a cute, likeable, little giggle. 

"You need to make it up to me, hyung!" came the youngest's voice.

"We're taking you to dinner!" he called back.

"Fine! But I'm gonna eat a lot!"

"Whatever makes you happy, Gyeommie."

Jaebeom smiled, "You know you say his name, like, cute." Mark hit him lightly. Jaebeom pouted and made a hurt face as he rubbed the place where Mark hit him. The older man giggled at his antics. He shuffled back to his place in Jaebeom's side. 

"It sounds like the word cute, though," he defended, "so you have to say it cutely." 

Pulling him in close, Jaebeom kissed the top of his head. "You do such cute aegyo. No one would believe that under that LA Gangster exterior beats the heart of a cute, aegyo monster. You hit hard, either way, Mark."

The blond man laughed before snuggling into Jaebeom's side. "We should go out…." Mark murmured, snuggling closer to Jaebeom. 

"Hmm… we should," agreed Jaebeom. He cupped the man's face and kissed him gently. "It's doesn't all have to happen right now, you know," referring to sex. He got the feeling that if Mark had his way, they'd never leave the bed again.  

"I want you again," Mark started to plant soft kisses on the younger's chest before rising and straddling the strong broad-shouldered man. The dark-haired man closed his eyes in pleasure. "Later, Mark," he urged, "for now…" But the man slid down Jaebeom's body all the way to his legs. 

"Oh Jesus," he yelped as Mark’s mouth licked at his growing hard cock. "Mark … ungh," he warned, crying out as the blond took the sensitive head into his hot wet mouth. _The man was really good at this. Goddamn…_ Jaebeom rocked his hips as Mark slid his mouth all the way to the base and took his cock up the hilt. "Mother fucker!" he swore breathlessly. He didn't realise that Mark could go all the way down. Jesus Christ, he was going to die and it was going to be blissful… It was the tongue that flattened on the underside of his cock, the lips that wrapped tightly around him, sliding up and down his length, then it was pulled off him, swirling that talented tongue over the head of his cock. He jerked; his head sensitive to the touch. He heard Mark laugh with a wicked little snicker, felt the warm breath cascade of the tip of his cock, and _oh god,_ the slide of his hand up and down his hardness while another hand brushed over his balls… fuck, so sublime… He looked down to see Mark concentrating on his cock and something in him clenched. The man was beautiful. Fuck, so beautiful. He reached a hand to curve around that jaw, tilting that face up so he could look at it.

"Beautiful," he whispered. Mark's mouth lifted into a lopsided grin. He wanted to swoop down to claim his mouth. His eyes closed, his body arching and bowing, as the older man edged him closer and closer to orgasm. 

\---

Taking the golden opportunity of Jaebeom being speechless, Mark slid up to his knees, sliding back up and lapped at Jaebeom's leaking cock, causing the dark-haired man to suck in his breath, "Oh fuck, Mark." 

The blond grinned up at the brunet before leaning over and opening the lube, spreading it over his hand. He leaned down, taking the brunet's cock back into his mouth. Jaebeom threw his head back, eyes closed as he felt the hot sensation of Mark's mouth working on his cock, "God, Mark that feels so fucking _good_."

Mark tugged hard at the younger man's cock before sliding back to base, letting the pad of his thumb press against the sensitive balls before smoothly moving up again. He moved his mouth to the crease in his leg, finding that sensitive hot spot and sucking it hard. To his delight, the younger man cried out and jerked, his body shaking under Mark's touch. 

His tongue followed the line of the younger man's crease as Jaebeom leaned his head back, and the blond nuzzled at his balls before stroking the tip of his tongue to that sensitive spot beneath his balls. Jaebeom was whimpering, the back of his hand against his mouth as Mark teased the younger man's taint with his tongue. He continued to slide his hand up and down the man's cock, aiding by both precum and lube. He loved this - stroking the man's cock and watching him come undone by his hands and mouth. And it helped that Jaebeom was a delicious specimen to watch.

Sliding his other hand down over the slender man's balls, fondling them, feeling them tighten beneath his sensitive fingertips, slipping them down beneath to touch his hand to his taint. "Jesus Christ…" words were expelled with a vicious cry as the younger man fell apart, the blond man feeling the shaky shudder that swept through the dark-haired man's body, and the tightening of his man's balls. 

His fingers slowly moved along the man's length while his fingers moved down to touch the man's rim. 

Jaebeom's eyes widened when the older ran a lubed finger around his rim. Mark watched carefully as he pressed a digit against the tight ring of muscle. "Mark! No! Wait… " The man had lifted his head but something passed across his face as Mark slipped his hand up and down his cock while he slipped his lubed finger in and out, dipping it slowly into the brunet's ass. The younger man slowly lowered his head back to the bed and an imperceptible sigh left his lips as a shudder went through the athletic body. 

Feeling the brunet man's hips roiling against him, chasing the orgasm that had been building up all evening, he rubbed the pad of his thumb against Jaebeom's sensitive head, feeling the precome sliding out creating more slick over the hard length. He looked down.

"God, Jaebeom, your cock is as beautiful as you," he groaned, looking at the gorgeous red cock in his hand. Fuck, it was beautiful.

"Make me cum," the younger panted breathlessly. "I've been hard for two weeks. Please please…"

"Yes, baby, I will make you cum. God, I will make _you_ see stars. I want to have my fingers inside you, I want to open you up, easing your hole wider for me, feeling your hotness around my fingers as I push them inside you…"

"Oh fuck, Mark..."

Mark's fingers curled tighter around the older man's cock, moving faster along the brunet man's length. He breathed hotly against Jaebeom's skin, sliding the nail of his thumb against the sensitive underside of the man's cock. He reached down, touching his tongue to the slit of Jaebeom's cock, tonguing it, his ears waiting to revel in the aching cry wrenched out of his man.

Instead, Jaebeom opened his eyes briefly and parted his lips, but no sound was emitted… Mark quickly looked up at the man, tongue flattened against the underside of his cock, working his hand over the base. God, Jaebeom looked so debauched. He also looked incapable of speech. Something about that appealed to Mark.

The usually composed and controlled young CEO had his fist at his mouth, his other hand in Mark's hair and his hips rolling as he fucked Mark's mouth. He gripped tightly onto his hips, keeping the younger man from bucking up too hard, fingers pressed so tightly he was sure they would leave marks on the pale skin. His heart was thudding away in his chest, enjoying the feel of Jaebeom's cock in his mouth, the man's legs beneath his ass. He slid his mouth down, slowly, softly, stimulating the underside with his tongue before he pulled back, lips tightening firmly and sucking lightly. He did it again, sliding down before pulling back, and again, and again. He could feel the man's trembling legs beneath him, Mark having to adjust his position, and he allowed his mouth to rise and fall up and down his man's hard cock, humming as he worked his man closer and closer to orgasm. 

"Oh, far out, Mark… FUCK!" 

The blond could taste the precum and he enjoyed the pleasure he was giving to this man because the man tasted _so fucking good._ He lapped and sucked and swallowed as he moved his head up and down and his muscles rubbed tighter around the man's cock… He could feel him getting closer to orgasm as the man clenched around his finger and his balls tightened against his palm. 

"Shit, Mark, I'm going to cum…"

He renewed his efforts and sucked harder, moving slightly faster and the man's hips stuttered against his face and it was with a cry that Jaebeom came in the blond man's mouth.

"Fuck Mark!!! MARK!"

The strangled cries rang from above as the man shuddered and Mark sucked the last of his orgasm out of him. 

Jaebeom clutched at his hair frantically, "Stop stop stop! Too sensitive," he gasped. Mark quickly pulled back, swallowing the last of Jaebeom's cum and gave him a thoroughly smug smile. Jaebeom broke their gaze first, his eyes and mouth closing then opening. "Fuck, Mark," his voice gasping.

"Sure, if you want to…" invited the older man mischievously. 

Jaebeom drew in a harsh breath when he felt his boyfriend rock hard and grind against him. "Oh, is that a plea to rim you later?" he breathed out, laughing a little. 

Stopping with a growl, Mark leaned up on his elbows before scrambling back up to his knees and crawling to the brunet. "You love it when I do this to you. And this. And this." Mark proceeded to taunt and lick his way up Jaebeom's neck until the blond reached his lips. "You love this," breathed those pink lips against Jaebeom's mouth. "Now fuck me or feed me."

Then it was back to fucking with their mouths… tongue thrusting and tasting, delving as deeply as they each could, hands were holding on hard, the dark-haired man slammed his body against the blond, crushing him up tightly against him.

"Is that how it's to be, is it?"

"Yes."

At the door, Yugyeom started banging loudly with what sounded like closed fists… 

"Ugh… oh damn… god, your friend is arriving any minute now. In fact, he may already be here." He looked for his phone to check the time.

"Oh, yeah, maybe BamBam's here!" Mark said excitedly and somewhat to Jaebeom's chagrin, the man actually climbed off him. _God dammit - who's the horny one?_ To Yugyeom, Mark called loudly, "We're coming!"

"I heard!" came Yugyeom's voice. "Quite a few times!" The man's voice was outraged.

Laughing, Mark got out of bed, pulling Jaebeom up to a sitting position. "Quick shower. Promise."

They quickly opened the door and ran to the bathroom, laughing as they managed to evade Yugyeom who had his head in the fridge.

After their shower, they made their way back to Mark's room Getting dressed, they softly exchanged kisses, unable to stay completely hands-off during the dressing. Pulling on his underwear, he pointed to one pair of pants then the other and looked enquiringly at Jaebeom. The younger pointed to a pair he liked. Mark grinned and stepped into them. Jaebeom noticed that Mark had managed to get Jaebeom to select his clothes after all. 

"You look good, babe," as he eyed the man up after.

"I aim to please, sir," said Mark with a teasing grin. "Come on, I want you to meet him." They walked out. "Is he not here yet?" Mark asked some surprise, looking around for his phone to message his friend.

Yugyeom looked at Jaebeom, a look of interest on his face. "So… you said you had no knowledge of Mark hyung's cock before and nor he yours… I take it you have intimate knowledge now?"

Jaebeom turned, his face flushing but a broad grin was on his face, "Aish."

"That's yes," sighed Yugyeom, flushing red too. "It's fine. It sounded like he enjoyed it." The man grinned evilly at him. "So did you."

Jaebeom couldn't help himself. "Yeah, I enjoyed it too. You were right - he is good," referring back to their earlier conversation.

Mark's face was a bright pink and his ears red as he squeezed the hell out of Jaebeom's hand. "Right. I'm famished. Can we go to dinner now?" 

Jaebeom rubbed the man's nape comfortingly. "Sorry baby."

Mark peered up at him, a brow quirked high. "Shall we go?"

"But your BamBam?" Jaebeom asked.

"He can meet us there. Yugyeom text him now. Tell him where we are going."

"Okay, true. I'll call Jinyoungie now," Jaebeom replied. 

"I thought you said you didn't know BamBam when we went there," he said to Mark. 

Mark looked at him in confusion too then his face cleared. "Oh, I didn't know your BamBam, sure. But this is my BamBam. He coloured my hair for you actually. Well, he didn't know it was for you, but he coloured it nonetheless."

"Oh, then I have to meet this man. Because honestly, you look hot like this. Were you black-haired before?" 

"No," Mark shook his head as he pulled out his phone. "I actually was more of a brown and beige. Before that, I had purple hues, then I think there was a silver-grey. I've had normal colours, bright colours, whatever the man feels works with me at the time. When he first convinced me to change hair colour, I was even a brightly coloured red-haired man once because he felt it helped to give me a new start here. It kinda did."

"Oh, so you have known him for a while then?"

Yugyeom spoke up. "I've known him and Mark for a similar length of time I think. I met them on campus in the USA." 

"Yeah. One of them was doing a tour there. They helped me settle here."

"Oh, that's nice." Jaebeom remembered going to Harvard and being lost for the first few weeks, both on campus and culturally. It would been the same but in reverse for Mark. "Did you know any Korean before you got here?"

Mark looked at him with a glint in his eye. "Nope. Not a single word. That made it difficult for classes. But I had translator help for the first year. Plus these boys." He grinned affectionately at Yugyeom. 

A small spike of jealousy and Jaebeom went over and wrapped his arms around him. "You speak it well now though."

"Jaebeom…" Mark looked at him with an exasperated look, "it's not enough to be able to ask you where to put your cock. I need conversational as well as academic Korean too."

Jaebeom sniggered and kissed him softly. "I can help with all of that, but especially good with the former." He bumped his forehead against the slighter man gently, smiling at him. Mark bit his lip and smiled back. It made Jaebeom feel soft and protective of the blond. 

Mark's phone rang. "Hey, Minho. What? Oh, we are going to dinner. No, we haven't left yet. Oh, I'll ask… hey, Jaebeommie..." Jaebeom raised his eyebrows at the cute coming from his boyfriend, "can Minho come to dinner too? He promised he would pay for himself."

Jaebeom rolled his eyes. "Of course he can come. Does he want to bring anyone else?" 

"I'll ask…" 

"So you let Mark give you that blowjob," Yugyeom asked in an aside to him. He raised his brows and gave Yugyeom a strangely questioning look. The man shrugged with no apology. "I could hear everything. These walls are paper-thin. I might ask well have sat in front of you and watched. But you guys locked the door so…" 

Jaebeom looked at him in shock and a little, horror. 

But the man clapped him on the shoulder. "If it gets too tough tonight, I do highly recommend a quicky bathroom blow. Works every time. Just think about Mark hyung."

Jaebeom groaned - if his cock could grin, it would have been right then because Jaebeom was pretty sure his cock did nothing _but_ think about Mark.. "Let's just go now." He wanted to avoid any more conversation with this man. 

Yugyeom… disturbed him. Like the man could see through him. Jaebeeom wasn't sure what it was but there was a certain something in life that made the young CEO just be a little uncomfortable in his own skin - yet this other man was so sure in his. 

Maybe that was it. This tall, young man was so confident in himself that it was unnerving to anyone else who wasn't confident in themselves. He made you examine yourself because he was unnervingly simple and - dare he say it - Yugyeom seemed pure. Horny and devilishly sexual, sure, but underneath that exterior, you knew there was a heart of gold. And that made it hard to be around him. Because could you really measure up standing next to that?

A slim hand slipped into his. "You ready to go?" asked Mark. 

"Yes, let's go."

//

They'd been in the car barely ten minutes before … 

"What do you mean, you can't make it?" Jaebeom pushed a frustrated hand through his hair. "Yes, okay, I get it. No problem. I'm sure you guys will meet another time." Mark rubbed Jaebeom's leg as the man clenched his jaw. "Okay, okay. Yeah, I'll see you sometime later. Take care, Youngjae." He hung up the phone and leaned his head back, groaning. "That was my brother. He can't make it tonight."

Mark gave him a small grin of sympathy. "It's okay. We'll have plenty of opportunities to meet. It's only been a few weeks since we got together, Beommie. I wouldn't have met your parents by this stage had they not insisted on it. It's okay."

Jaebeom slid a warm palm along the back of the slender neck, smiling at his sugar baby. "Thanks for understanding, Mark. I promised you'll meet him soon." Smiling softly, Mark leaned over and gave him a kiss. 

"Ew." Yugyeom was on the other side of Mark, giving them both a cheeky grin. "Can you guys not?" Mark punched his leg lightly. "Ow, hyung!"

Mark raised a brow. "Behave."

"Or what?"

Jaebeom replied for Mark, "Or Mark and I will beat you up."

"Oh my god, there's two of you!"

"That's what it takes to deal with one of you, that's why."

Mark turned back to Jaebeom. "It's okay, really. Youngjae and I will get a chance to meet at some point. As long as it's not at some awkward formal thing, then it's fine he can't come tonight. Did he say why?"

"Just that something came up."

Mark and Yugyeom's phones both chimed. "Oh, it looks like Bamie is cancelling on us tonight too!"

"More for me."

"You're a simple man, aren't you?"

"Yes. I like what I like."

He gave him a disbelieving look. "Hmm…"

The car stopped by the kerb. "I think this is as close as we get, Jaebeom-ssi," said Minhyuk. 

"Thanks, Minhyuk, I think we can walk from here. Let's go," he said to Mark. "We can work up an appetite on the way…"

He heard Yugyeom muttering, "You already did that for the past hour…"

"Oh, quit your whining," said Mark. "You should count yourself lucky."

"Comeon! Let's get this!" Yugyeom all but yelled as they got out of the car. Sure, Mark and Jaebeom had been in the car too, but the youngest had launched himself out of the vehicle as soon as they'd stopped and ran around arms outstretched. "I'm alive! Thank God, I'm alive."

Jaebeom threw a startled but amused look at Mark as the youngest man sidled up to the young CEO. "Eager, aren't you?" Jaebeom gave Yugyeom a quizzical look. 

Yugyeom held up both hands, palms up. "Hey! You said you'd feed me. I might be sex-starved because of you two, but I'm also hungry. I'm looking forward to eating and bantering with you. What do you like to drink?"

"Red wine - why?"

"Oh good, me too. I thought I'd have to pout and cajole to get my way. This way," he threaded his arm through Jaebeom's, "I won't have to so I can save my wiles for later. 

Mark laughed and grabbed Jaebeom's other arm. "Shall we head in or wait? Looks like they have a couple of tables free."

Stopping in his tracks, Yugeyom looked at them. "Are we waiting for someone?"

Jaebeom looked at the nervous stance that the taller man took on. "Yes, we are waiting for my personal assistant."

Yugyeom visibly relaxed. "Oh ok. How long before she gets here?"

Jaebeom cracked a smile. He was used to this. But he didn't bother correcting Yugyeom. "Soon. Running late. Let's head in and order ."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun dun... So Yugyeom assumes Jinyoung will be a girl. I wonder how he will react when he sees who it is. 
> 
> Ok so this was how the challenge of how to make yourself hot under the collar while writing smut. Apparently. hahaha How was it? 
> 
> Give me your thoughts on how Jinyoung and Yugyeom meeting one another will work out? Good? Bad? Other? Hit me up in the comments or on Twitter... or you know... slide into my DMs...


	18. Love Wounds and Scars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark and Jaebeom take Yugyeom out to dinner - who else joins them in the end? Are Jack and Jinyoung ever going to resolve whatever it is that they have?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kudos and comments! sorry I have been smacked around by IRL so haven't had a huge chance to reply to them all. But I haven't forgotten! But have read them! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this new chapter!

* * *

Mark couldn't get over how comfortable Jaebeom was feeling with him. From the time they had left Mark's bedroom, Jaebeom had been relaxed and so sweet and loving towards him. Not that Mark minded - considering how mind-blowing their sex had just been, but he hadn't expected this very tender, very gentle side of his sugar daddy. Jaebeom was a _sappy romantic._  

The younger man's thumb always circled the back of their joined hands as he held Mark's hand, their fingers always intertwined at the first possible opportunity. Mark wasn't even sure if Jaebeom was even aware of him doing this - it was almost an unconscious habit. 

It was addicting - the feel of Im Jaebeom holding your hand, but it was the touching you all the time as if he couldn't get his fill of you - that was the part that was addicting; Mark could get used to it. 

Then there were the body presses -- a press of the younger man's shoulder against the older man in the car throughout the car journey, the hand on the small of his back as they walked to the restaurant, the back hug as they waited for someone to seat them and the small touches when seating and helping Mark take off his jacket; it was exciting, unnerving, and it felt like something momentous had shifted between them. 

The small glances sent Mark's way also made him feel certain things; sometimes a heated glance would make him flush as his dick twitched, a warm glance accompanied by a soft smile sent warm fluffy feelings through his body, not to mention the teasing look that came with a knowing smirk… The one that told him Jaebeom was thinking about particularly scintillating moments during their intoxicating sexcapade and was mentally enjoying it all over again - that particular look always made Mark have flashbacks to an exquisitely naked Jaebeom sliding against his own raw nerves, feeling that delicious body rubbing against him and the images his mind supplied made his cock fill, in stirring retrospection.

Jaebeom slid a hand down between his legs, the brunet's palm warm against the blond's sensitive inner thigh, squeezing gently before murmuring, "I need the bathroom - see you in a bit."

Swallowing hard, Mark nodded as that palm slid enticingly away, his eyes following the broad-shouldered, narrow-waisted man with those lean hips and slim legs - his body knew what the body felt like pressed against Mark's and was busy telling him that it wouldn't mind it again and soon. 

"Earth to Mark?" Yugyeom smiled at him. "Hey… you okay there?"

"Yeah…" Mark waited until the man completely disappeared before blinking and turning his gaze to meet Yugyeom's grinning face.

"You look like you could run after him and have him fuck you again - you still could you know…"

The colour bloomed on Mark's cheeks and he felt his ears grow hot. He was sure they were bright red right now. "Aish, stop that, you brat."

"Well, if it works, take it home."

Mark laughed. "I intend on him taking _me_ home."

Yugyeom leaned toward him. "So you like him then?"

Mark nodded, words stuck in his throat. He wasn't sure how to explain what he felt about Im Jaebeom - at least, not just yet.

"You know you need to be careful, right?" At Mark's look, Yugyeom clarified, "not just with sex, but with your heart, okay? I know you know what the deal is - it's fun for now. But it's only that until it's not. Don't get trapped by feelings that ought to not be there, okay, hyung?"

Mark gulped. He was almost sure that there might be feelings involved already, but he was certain that they would be able to part amicably when the time came. He was almost sure of it. 

_But as everyone knows, 'almost' is not the same as being definite about it._

Carefully, Mark nodded, avoiding the other man's all-too-knowing eyes. "It's okay. We're both big boys. We know there's an end. It's fine. We are enjoying what it is for the time being. Just let us enjoy it, Gyeommie. Thank you though," he touched the other man's arm gently. "I appreciate you wanting to look out for me. But I got this."

He wanted the other man to understand that he, Mark, did understand that there would be an end and that he wasn't expecting more than that, but the younger man was giving him that look - the one that smacked of concern and worry because he saw something that Mark wasn't yet aware of… And that sent a trickle of apprehension through the blond man. 

"Listen, Jaebeom and I have talked it out. We are in a relationship, but it is all above board," he insisted, "And it is super clear that when it's time, it will end. We are okay with that. Please don't read too much into what you think you see. We are still playing the big-picture game with the rest of his acquaintances - they _need_ to see that it might lead to a ring; that's what we want them to think, but don't ever doubt that we don't see the end game."

The taller man looked at him with a serious expression on his young face. "I hope that's true, Mark hyung. I don't want you to be hurt. I love you too much for that."

"I know that, Yugy, and I love you too. I'm being safe - truly, I am."

"Okay, hyung. Now," he leaned back in his seat. "what's taking so long with our beer? Are they growing the hops?"

// 

Meanwhile, while Mark and Yugyeom were having their little heart-to-heart talk, Jaebeom was in the bathroom, wondering if Mark was as content as he was feeling. He shook his dick dry before tucking it away and washing his hands. Jaebeom stared at himself in the mirror. He looked… happy. He was feeling happy. Mark and he had finally done it. The sexing. And God, what a great fuck that was. My God, that man was worth waiting for. He chuckled as he looked at himself, cheeks washing with colour as he felt the blush rising on his face while he thought about the blond man on his dick. Jesus fuck, that was some fucking good fucking. 

He loved watching Mark fall apart at his hands. He loved feeling Mark clenching tight around him. But most of all, he loved how when Mark came undone it was his name on the man's lips, and that face - oh god, that face - when the blond man came, it was even more beautiful. 

The grin on his face was not coming off. Not that he wanted it to. He turned and headed out the bathroom door and back to the table, his hands itching to touch one Mark Tuan all over again. He settled for a palm on the shoulder as he sat down before sliding down the blond's back to slide down and settle at his waist. "Hey baby, miss me?" he said with a rise of his brows. The hot flush and the heated look thrown his way made him smile even broader. God, he really loved how hot his baby was. 

"Everything okay?" the blond asked, the tips of his ears red. 

"Yes, baby boy, everything is just fine." A buzz in his pocket made him fish out his phone. He glanced at the message and frowned. Jinyoung was not coming at all now? He excused himself and went out the door to call the young PA and find out what had happened...

~.~

_“I was enveloped in numbness, and absence of feeling so deep the bottom was lost from view.”_

_― Haruki Murakami, The Wind-Up Bird Chronicle_

~.~

Jinyoung was standing nervously in the lift, dressed in casual clothing prepared to meet Youngjae, Mark and Jaebeom, but he decided he needed to make this stop first. "This is it," he breathed as the lift stopped. 

Getting out of the hotel lift, Jinyoung walked down the corridor, shoulders back, posture straight, while he rehearsed what he wanted to say. "Jackson, I want to make this clear," he spoke aloud quietly. "Wait, no, that's not it… Seunnah, I want you to understand where this is coming from… Shit, not that's no good, either." He kept rehearsing until he felt he had found the right words to say. He wanted to come across as firm and resolute when he had his say. 

He wanted to be free of the Chinese man, Jackson Wang, but at the same time, he wanted to drown out all the soft words, the shadows and echoes of long ago nights and days; heated whispers and promised things; soft, moist lips left said things on damp skin… 

… Jinyoung closed his dark eyes briefly before continuing his forceful stride down the long corridor. 

The familiar door was once again in front of him and he firmly knocked before he lost his nerve. There was no answer, but Jinyoung knew better than to expect Jackson to answer his knock - he never had since he handed over the key, expecting Jinyoung to walk in whenever he rang for him. Fishing out the key he let himself in his eyes adjusting to the soft lighting in the entry foyer. 

He toed off his shoes, finding his guest slippers in the special cupboard that had been allotted to him and he slipped quietly into the house. 

There were no signs of servants nor of the Chinese man. Jinyoung sighed and made his way upstairs. Maybe he could just leave the latest gift the Chinese man gave him on his bed and call it quits. He was so lost in his thought that he hadn't noticed any noise coming from the master bedroom until he pushed open the door and stepped inside. By then it was too late… 

~.~ 

'Life is a funny thing.' 'It never rains but it pours.' 'It's a piece of cake.' Idiom after idiom, no matter what language. Superstitions, sayings, folklore, each place calls it something different. But we all believe in them, or we use them because it explains more than we can say. Humans are humans the world around.

And when it comes to love, humans can be idiots. Idiots are still idiots whether they be in love or not. But they tend to be bigger idiots when they are in love and in denial.

People profess to get over heartbreak but they haven't; they secretly nurse it in the depths of their hearts until one day they eventually realise they have gotten over the heartbreak only when it doesn't make them cry when they relay their story back to someone new. Then, in that same dark depths of their hearts, they mourn the loss of the end of that heartbreak because they didn't realise that they'd gotten over it.

If Cupid is out there and looking down at the world, he'd be shaking his head, wondering why on earth he made people fall in love. 

~.~

Jinyoung took stock of the scene in front of him -- he'd found Jackson but part of him wished he hadn't. The beautiful Hong Kong man was naked, on his king-sized bed - a bed that Jinyoung had been very familiar with of late.

But he was not alone.

He was on his knees, very naked and very hard, pounding into the ass of one very-willing-and-enjoying-himself-very-much man… well, judging from the muffled sounds coming from the man with his head buried in the pillow. There was a lot of cursing and a lot of "Yes! Jackson!" coming from that pillow.

And the Chinese man was giving him everything he had; he was hot - beads of sweat ran down his muscles abs as they tightened and squeezed; his ass cheeks flexed for every hard, hot, thrust he made. His head was held still, his neck taut, while his shoulders bunched as he held in clenched hands the pale, white globes of that delectable ass. 

The Chinese man was holding onto two beautiful globes that were pale, round, and even from the angle Jinyoung was standing, that ass looked delectable enough to sink one's teeth into. He couldn't blame Jackson for wanting a piece of that. In fact, part of Jinyoung wanted to run a hand over that ass just to see for himself if it was as satiny and silky as it looked. But he stopped himself. 

His eyes ran along the arch of the man's back down to the lowered shoulders supported on two trembling, shaking, forearms, while a distinctly damp black-haired head was face down in one of Jackson's many pillows. 

"Yes! Yes yes yes! Fuck me, Jackson, fuck me good! God, you feel so good. Fuck me. Please. Please!"

They hadn't noticed him, still standing at the door.

"Fuck, you are beautiful!" growled a sweaty and harshly thrusting Jackson, his hips thrusting hard against the ass cheeks of the bottom in front of him. "Fuck, so tight!"

The sound of his hips slapping against that ass sounded loudly in the room. 

Jinyoung's eyes zeroed in on Jackson's hard cock - the cock that Jinyoung was familiar with like it was his own - smoothly sliding in and out of someone else's hole, but as if it was meant to be there. Jinyoung could only stare as that cock slid in and out of that hole. He felt himself gulp. 

Those forceful hips were snapping hard, thrusting that cock forward, surging into that hole, causing the other man immeasurable amounts of pleasure - Jinyoung knew firsthand what that was like. A tightening in his balls as he recalled what the sensation was like. In. Out. In. Out. That cock was glistening with lube as it slid into that welcoming hole. And that rim was clenching tighter and tighter.

His lungs were burning as he forgot to breathe. His eyes stinging as he forgot to blink. He could only absorb the frenetic fucking that was in front of him. 

He could tell that both men were close - very, very, close - and it was _just_ as he'd made up his mind to back up out of the room that the top changed his angle and hold and sped up his thrusts, causing the young bottom to arch his back and let out a howl as he orgasmed - ropes of cum falling from a hard, handsome cock onto the bed. "Oh fuck, fuck, _fuck!_ Jackson!!! Shit! You feel... oh fucking God! Oh, holy shit." The man beneath shuddered beautifully as his orgasm rode out on the end of the Chinese man's cock; his own cock bouncing in rhythm to the thrusts into his lean body. And he was keening - his mouth open, those puffy pink lips open in an 'O', his eyes closed. 

God, it was stunning to watch. Jackson was grunting, his body taut as he pushed his hips to snap harder and faster into the bottom man, his cock caught within the tightness of that clenching hole and it pushed the top to come inside the younger, groaning harshly as he thrust once, twice, three times before climaxing loudly, his gasps of the man's name piercing the heated air "Youngjae!!! Fuck! Shit! _JAE! Fuck I love you!_ " before falling onto the man's bare naked back, breathing heavily. It took some moments before Jackson collected his breath and was kissing the damp skin and smoothing that sweat saturated hair aside, "I love you, Jae… I love you," hoarsely whispered over and over again.

And that was how Park Jinyoung found out that Jackson Wang was in love with his boss' younger brother. But his world turned when he heard…

"I love _you_ , Jackson Wang."

His eyes wide, Jinyoung stood motionless. 

While he appreciated the beautiful scene for what it was, he couldn't believe what he was seeing and he didn't know what to do with the information his brain had been given to him via his eyes. 

But his mouth was never good with filters… 

"Seunnah…" he found his voice croaking out and he slapped a hand over his mouth. But it was too late. The two men had seen him. They scrambled to cover themselves. 

"Jinyoungie?!"

"Hyung?!"

Jinyoung closed his eyes and drew a rough breath. Jaebeom's brother - that's who Jackson had been after. Im Youngjae. The one who was naked in Jackson's bed right in front of him. Suddenly, Jinyoung didn't think he could stomach being at the same dinner with him.

"Don't come to dinner if you know what's good for you, Youngjae-ah. Give him some excuse - any excuse."

He quietly put the bag down with the latest gift he'd received from Jackson on the seat by the door and walked out the door, leaving a shocked Jackson and equally stunned Youngjae behind; Jinyoung had a dinner to go to. Places to be, people to see… He barely felt the tears on his face but he saw them once he stepped onto the lift. He touched his wet cheeks with surprise. 

~.~ 

It has been said 'no matter how far you run, distance might not solve anything.' Keep that in mind if you wish to run away from things or people. Sometimes it's not the people or the things you run away from, but actually your own demons. And the funny thing about when you try to outrun your demons - unless you leave your mind behind, those demons are coming with you. And the funny thing about those things or people you left behind? When you least expect it, things or people that you thought you left behind can sometimes pop up in the most unexpected of places. So it might be best to deal with the demons at the time. 

~.~

Park Jinyoung:  
I'm sorry hyung. I can't make it tonight. Got tied up. You know it is. ;) 

He fired off the message. He couldn't go to dinner - not now. His head was in turmoil. He wanted this right? He'd wanted to be free of Jackson's persistent advances. He wanted to not have to share his bed any longer. So why was he hurting? 

Was it because he'd finally found out who Jackson really loved? And really, Youngjae? Damn, Jinyoung never saw that coming.

How well do you ever know somebody?

//

"So how do you know Mark?" 

The question was thrown out there soon as Jaebeom was curious to get to know the man who was his sugar baby's best friend. Jaebeom came back in after it was clear that Jinyoung wasn't going to answer his call. He left a brief message and figured that the younger man would call when he was ready. He was used to the Park Jinyoung moods. He'd probably just lost one of his boyfriends. 

The three of them were waiting; their orders had been placed and they were only waiting for the Minho and his friends to turn up and join them.

The youngest shrugged his shoulders and grinned at Jaebeom, his elbows on the table and hands clasped in front of his mouth. "I was a student with him on campus way back when he was in the USA. I did a short temporary course there. But I kept in touch and when he came here, I took him under my wing. Helps that I'm taller than him," he answered easily. "He's like a cute dongsaeng even if he is my hyung."

Mark had somehow bridged the gap between their chairs and was leaning his chin on Jaebeom's shoulder. Jaebeom could feel the warm heat from the blond man's body against his side. "Yugyeom's very nice," the older man said, close to Jaebeom's ear, the hot breath brushing across his skin - Jaebeom shivered. "Don't let him tell you differently. He can be abrasive but overall he is actually very sweet. He also dances very well. You should see him when he dances with his studio." 

Jaebeom noticed how Mark's eyes crinkled as he looked at his friend. It seemed to Jaebeom that Mark and Yugyeom were very close. Not so close as to want to share him, but nonetheless very close. Mark pulled back as the server headed towards their table. "And I don't say that because he's my favourite little brother or anything. He is really talented and he works hard to stay ahead." 

Their beer arrived - two jugs on the table, iced glasses next to them. They nodded their thanks as the server left. 

"I was just about to tell Jaebeom-ssi that I danced for money," Yugyeom replied as Jaebeom pulled Mark into the chair next to him. 

The older man raised a brow at the youngest. "Oh? Don't you dare flat-out lie and not tell him about how good you are!"

"Oh hyung, stop," the back of the younger man's neck went bright red and Jaebeom caught how young the man truly was in this moment of quiet modesty. "You're biased."

"Seriously, he's good," Mark said to Jaebeeom, his voice serious. Jaebeom watched as Mark gave Yugyeom a look. "You know, how I hate the whole Korean modesty thing pans out sometimes. You need to blow your own trumpet sometimes. See how Jaebeom, here, doesn't have any problem with modesty - why can't you be more like that?"

"Hey! I'm modest. It's a trait that all Koreans have," Jaebeom objected. Mark simply turned the 'Look' to him and Jaebeom could feel himself squirming. 

"Yes, Mr _Chic and Sexy_ ," drawled Mark with a very knowing tone. 

Jaebeom growled, pouncing and nipping at Mark's exposed neck. Mark laughed and tilted his head back, willingly exposing more of it. He resisted sucking at that exposed Adam's apple. Shivers shot through Jaebeom's body as he nuzzled his nose into the man's skin, smelling Mark's natural scent coming through the shower gel and cologne. He nipped once more at his neck with his lips before pulling back - he wasn't sure if he would be able to stop himself if he stayed that close. "God, you're delectable, do you know that?"

Mark waggled his brows and gave him a smirk. "Who's sexy now, huh?"

Jaebeom kept a straight face as he replied, "Still me."

Mark gave him a look that spoke volumes and Jaebeom had to bite his tongue to stop from breaking out into laughter. He went to pull Mark towards him but the older man gave him a smile of apology. "Sorry, excuse me, nature calls." 

"Okay, well don't be long," Jaebeom found himself saying. A small peck on his check and Mark got up, disappearing into the bathroom, while Jaebeom and Yugyeom were left to their own devices at the table. Yugyeom poured for them all, giving his hyungs a drink each before pouring for himself. Jaebeom pulled out his phone "Sorry, just a quick work thing…" he found himself saying to the younger man and and under the guise messaged Mark… 

//

Mark laughed as he got to the bathroom and he already had a message from JB.

JB:  
' _You left me with your friend? Is this wise?_ '

The message made him laugh. 

Mark: _  
_ _'You're a big boy and Yugyeom isn't scary. He won't bite. Not even if you ask. I've asked.'_

JB:  
_'You better not have done anything with this BOY.'_

He could imagine Jaebeom reading his message and letting out a loud inadvertent "What?!" complete with scowl before replying. Mark snickered. 

Mark:  
_'Calm down old man. It was a long time ago and it wasn't for what you think.'_  
  
His phone buzzed once more. He needed to pee… 

Mark: _  
_ _'Let me go to the toilet in peace. I can't piss and message you so I'm standing here with my dick half out. Do you want all the other men to see me right now, leaning against the counter with my cock out?'_

//

Jabeeom growled and threw his phone down. He didn't want other men to see Mark half dressed. The broad-shouldered man slouched low in his seat, feeling the itch to get up to follow Mark to the bathroom but he resisted - he wasn't going to be 'that guy.' Instead, he threw a belligerent glare at the other man, wondering what situation entailed having his man needing or wanting a bite from this big baby of a man. 

With a slow cast of his eyes, he looked over the other man and assessed him the way he usually sized up people. He determined that this man was protective of his hyung. What for exactly, Jaebeom hesitated to ask, but there was a distinctive sense of defensiveness to the man's outer shell. He looked at the light brown hair, the earring in his lobe, and the strength in that jawline. 

"Like what you see?" asked the other man, amusement lacing his voice.

"Hmm…" replied Jaebeom noncommittally.

The man may have a cut straight jaw, but he was still a younger man than he. At least, Jaebeom thought so. It was hard to tell. 

"How old are you?" he asked abruptly. 

"Younger than hyung."

"Humph." That didn't help Jaebeom out. _He_ was younger than Mark too but it didn't mean that he was older than Yugyeom. He'd just thought that because the other obviously wasn't a suit.

Despite the height of the other man, the man before him _was_ a stranger and it would not be fair to take out his frustrations and his small insecurities and push them onto Yugyeom. Jaebeom should be the more adult one and just _talk_ to the man who riled him and made him feel a little out of his depth.

'God, Jinyoung should be here,' thought Jaebeom morosely, 'he would have broken the tension easily between me and this man.' Jaebeom heartily wished for his young PA to turn up, but he doubted the man would show, especially now after not returning any of Jaebeom's messages. 

Kim Yugyeom was a good friend of Mark's, and it seemed that they both had a healthy dose of respect for one another - for the most part. He glumly agreed on that with himself. 

He tried for some common topic. The dancer information had surprised Jaebeom. He had expected the guy to be just your normal everyday run-of-the-mill, average student. He should have known better than to assume. "So... You get paid to dance?"

The man nodded, his eyes meeting Jaebeom with a strong sense of self-assurance. "Yes, I do."

"Does that pay well?" he asked, actually curious. 

"It pays enough. I'm not poor and destitute, but that's not to say a sugar daddy wouldn't go amiss." He waggled his brows knowingly at Jaebeom. 

"Stop that." Jaebeom crossed his arms and sat back in his seat.

"Why?" The man was smirking at him, cheek written all over his face.

"Because it's rude to do that in front of your hyung when I am obviously attached to him."

"He's in the bathroom… aren't you supposed to follow him for a little...," Yugyeom made a lewd gesture with his hand and mouth and raised his brows in question. JB flushed and shook his head. "No? Ah, well, your loss." The man shrugged again, "Besides, you haven't completely turned me down yet."

"I don't want to be completely rude to one of Mark's friends."

The wry lift of the dark brows was not lost on Jaebeom. He, too, would have wondered if someone hadn't outright denied his advances. Because that is what Yugyeom was doing - he was making advances. 

"I'm not going to say I'm not disappointed to find out that you are attached to my hyung. He deserves the best. You seem to be it - I hope that you are _it_ . But you _are_ hot - you know that. I think that taking Mark as your lover tonight was as much Mark's idea as it was yours. And that is a big sign to me that I need to back off and not touch what is his. You got Marked tonight."

"I got what?"

"Mark marked you as his. You should thank every deity you know. Everyone wants to be in your spot."

"But not you?" Jaebeom guessed.

"No, definitely not me. I have other tastes. Quite different."

"More like me?"

"No, not really, just having that quality that exudes…" the man stalled as he struggled to think of the appropriate word.

"Sexy? Like me?" offered Jaebeom, tilting his head, a cocky little smile tugging on the corner of his lips. 

The look Yugyeom gave him made him laugh uproariously. "What? Mark told you not to say that?"

"I had been told to neither confirm nor deny if you asked if you were chic and sexy."

Jaebeom laughed, feeling at ease now. "I can't believe he told you that," he said shaking his head, his gaze dropping to the table as he thought about Mark saying that to his friends. The man would - he totally would have said that. Jaebeom determined to tease the older man later about that. 

"He likes you, you know."

Jaebeom glanced at Yugyeom, holding his gaze when their eyes met. "Yeah," he answered softly after a moment. "I know. I like him too."

The man's eyes narrowed but not in a threatening way. "Are you really good for him?"

"I'd like to think so. I want to spoil him. I want to give him things. But I also want to give him what he wants and not what I think he needs." 

Yugyeom gave him a dark searching look. "You might be enough."

He could help but ask, "Enough for what?"

"To keep his demons at bay," Yugyeyom answered cryptically. "Take care of him, Im Jaebeom. He's a rare man."

"I know," Jaebeom reassured him softly with a soft smile. "I know." 

Their eyes looked deep into one another, searching for the other one's truth. It was while they were like that, that Mark came back.

"What did I miss?" the blond man asked, his eyes flitting from one man to the other, his hand automatically grabbing hold of Jaebeom's as it was held out to him.

"Are we interrupting anything?"

"Jennie!"

Jennie Kim waved shyly at Mark and bowed her head to Jaebeom. "You must be Jaebeom. Mark's told me a lot about you. I'm Jennie Kim, a friend of Minho's here." She indicated the man who was putting his coat on the chair before shaking Jaebeom's, Mark's, then Yugyeom's hands. 

"And this is Lisa," Minho introduced the other woman, a stunningly striking lean woman whose possessive hand at Jennie's waist did not go amiss. He nodded and smiled as he got up and waited for the women to seat themselves. 

"Welcome!" he greeted. "I'm Im Jaebeom and this is Mark Tuan, my boyfriend, and his friend, Kim Yugyeom." 

The group laughed. "I think we all know Mark, Jaebeom," Jennie teased in a pointed fashion. "Not like _you_ know Mark, but I think we all know him." 

Feeling like he was being picked on somewhat, Jaebeom grabbed Mark and pulled him into the circle of his arms. He pressed his chest close to the man's shoulder. "They're picking on me," he whined into the man's warm neck. 

"Thank god for stools," laughed Mark, "or you'd be stabbing yourself with the back of the seat. You big baby. What happened to my big strong sugar daddy, huh?"

"He's out of office right now," grumbled Jaebeom. 

Yugyeom looked disgruntled. "Ah, you guys are all mushy. When is this secretary of yours going to turn up?"

"I think the last message said he wasn't. Got held up with somebody last minute. I'd say that was code for either he lost a boyfriend or found a new one."

Jennie raised her brows. "You socialise with your secretary?"

"Yes, all the time." Jaebeom didn't really have anyone else unless Minhyuk had the night off, or Taehyung had some free time.

Yugyeom shook his head. "Tsk, Mark, I don't know if this is a good thing. I've heard of so many office romances happening between the boss and the secretary."

"I don't think there is much issue here, Gyeommie." Mark's eyes twinkled as they met Jaebeom's. 

"How do you know?" the man pressed.

"Oh, I know." Mark threw Minho a shared glance and they both laughed.

Unconvinced, the youngest man sat back and contemplated his hyung. "I'm not as certain as you." He folded his arms and looked at Jaebeom suspiciously.

Minho asked, "So why did Youngjae not come tonight? I thought it was important tonight?" At Jaebeom's quick look, the eldest clarified, "Mark texted me."

Jaebeom bristled at the mention of his absent brother. "It was! It still is important! But he said he was not feeling all that well. I completely understand but it annoyed me. I really wanted Mark to meet him - even more than meeting my parents."

Mark patted his arm. "Relax, there is plenty of time. Is he coming to Jeju?"

Lisa and Yugyeom chorused, "You're going to Jeju?"

"Yeah."

Minho smiled, "Oh, nice! Mark really enjoyed going there when we all went as a group. It was fun." Yugyeom nodded in agreement. Minho asked, "Hey, where's your boy wonder?"

"He's cancelled," Jaebeom said with a wry shrug. "He's off the clock so you know, he takes his time getting to social events. But tonight I think he's a no show because he might be tied up with somebody else."

Lisa leaned forward, her face lit up with a smirk. "Or maybe somebody tied him up?"

Jaebeom gave Lisa a look of surprise before laughing and turning to Minho. "You've met him - do you think he's going to let anybody tie him up?"

"True!" Minho laughed too and explained to the women" Jaebeom's personal assistant is not only his PA but his best friend. They met in as kids and the guy stuck to Jaebeom like a burr in fur that Jaebeom ended up giving him the job so he could be paid to lounge about in Jaebeom's office." Everyone laughed. 

"That's actually a great idea - hyung can you do that when you get an office so I can stay in your office?"

Mark shook his head. "Nope."

Jaebeom shook his head too for a different reason. "I could never get him to leave and now I'm stuck with the savage beast and his snarky little ways. In short though, Lisa, that man is not the type to be tied up. He would be the one doing the tying and the edging."

Yugyeom frowned as he listened too. "I thought your personal assistant was a woman?"

"Nope, I'm unconventional as they come. I'm gay and I have a man as my PA." He looked at Yugyeom. "He gay too. Single. Sort of. He's almost as good looking and sexy as I am."

Yugyeom sat back and grinned, his tongue touching the corner of his mouth in a little salacious grin. "Are you inviting me to take on your secretary then?"

Jaebeom shrugged as Mark and Minho laughed uproariously. "You'd both match up well - savage is his middle name."

Yugyeom said with a sly leer, "So what's this hottie's name then?"

"Park Jinyoung."

//

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehehehe leaving you on the edge of your seat? Tune in next time... come hit me up in the comments, or on Twitter. tjbaby101 Slide on into those DMs...


	19. Sex and Candy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark and Jaebeom get to know each other more and more. Their relationship is getting deeper; is this a sign that there will not be an end? Jinyoung and Jackson have a confrontation - does Jackson get to have his cake and eat it too?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. I was away on holiday! I hope this makes up for it.  
> Warning: there are many scene changes but I hope it's clear. Think of them as a montage as time passes...

* * *

It was late by the time Mark and Jaebeom returned to Jaebeom's apartment from dinner. Only a few people were about as they walked from the car to Jaebeom’s building. It was nice and comforting, and the young, dark-haired, CEO was glad that he had found himself feeling a little mushy and had asked Minhyuk to drop them at the end of the block. 

He wanted he and Mark to walk together. 

He treasured his end of the day walks with the leaner man - he always felt it made the whole sugar baby thing just that much less like a transactional thing, and more like something akin to a real relationship. 

Feeling happy, full and somewhat tipsy, yet content, Jaebeom slid his hand down Mark's arm, his hand finding the man's warm palm, and squeezed it. "Did you have a good night, baby?" he asked in a gentle tone. 

"I did, Beommie," replied the blond man, squeezing his hand back. "I meant to say earlier, thank you for being patient with Yugyeom.” Mark leaned in and bumped the younger man’s shoulder playfully with his. “I know he's a bit weird, but he's a good friend so I'm glad you guys got on well in the end." 

Feeling a bit proud of his efforts being noticed by the older man, Jaebeom nodded with a smile. "He was nice enough - even if he was a bit weird about me having a male assistant."

Mark made a disparaging sound. "I don't know if that was because you had a male assistant per se. I think he recognised the name." He felt Mark turn towards him in the dim light. "How many people are called Park Jinyoung in Seoul anyway?"

Jaebeom was glad the dim lighting hid his surprise. "Do you think he knows our Jinyoung?" he asked the older man. He would be shocked to find out that Jinyoung and Yugyeom knew each other, but then again… Jinyoung was known for his many, many boyfriends. Jaebeom mused, "I guess, it doesn't surprise me, really. I think almost every male in Seoul knows Jinyoung by now."

"Are you implying he's a bit of a ho?" asked Mark teasingly.

Jaebeom could hear the amusement that laced Mark's words and snorted, knowing the truth. He'd be surprised if Mark could even guess the number of men that Jinyoung had baited and been with, "I'm not implying, I'm saying it! That boy has targeted all bottom males and made his way through them."

"I could see that happening. Jinyoung is very forward!" 

Both sniggering at this, they continued to walk along easily, holding hands. There was a short, comfortable silence before Mark asked, "Why do you think that is? This ho-like behaviour. Has he always been like that?"

Jaebeom shook his head, climbing up the steps at the front of his building. "No, he hasn't. He was a lot more different than the man you see today. He was loud and boisterous and very, very cheeky. He was actually out of the closet well and truly before me. And his family were very accepting and very supportive. He was just Park Jinyoung, the gay who happened to be gay, but he was fairly normal, still savage with his words, but it was all bark, no bite. Then somewhere along the way while we were in America studying, he turned to Savage Park Jinyoung, all bark, all bite, and never one to back away from a challenge."

Jaebeom guessed he’d asked for the difficult situation when Mark asked, "What happened in America?" Jaebeom thought about it as they stopped in front of his building's doors. He pulled Mark into his arms while his mind cast back to events in America. He hadn't been too clear on the ins and outs of the situation, but he knew it had something to do with the man Jinyoung had called 'Brownie', but he wasn't sure how much of that to disclose to Mark. Considering that he felt it was up to Jinyoung to disclose his personal things, he settled for, "I think he got involved with someone and it broke his heart. He's never been exactly the same since."

Mark nodded, understanding dawning in his eyes. "I see. Poor guy. Love sucks. Sometimes. I hope he finds what he's looking for."

He hoped so too. “I hope so too. I wish…” Jaebeom sighed. “Jinyoung needs … someone.” He nodded, thinking how anyone willing to take on Jinyoung better be a strong stomached man.

Noticing Jaebeom's introspection, Mark changed the subject. "What did you think of Lisa and Jennie?"

Smiling at his man, Jaebeom went with the change of subject. "They were surprising but I think I liked them a lot. I didn't realise that Minho spent a lot of time with them."

"I didn't either but stands to reason when you hear how long he's known Jennie. He's been her big brother for so long that he almost can't recall when he wasn't." 

"Hmmm," Jaebeom made a noncommittal noise, distracted by the way the light and shadows played across the blond's barely visible handsome face. On the whole, it had been a good evening with a good bunch of people, but he had only been held enthralled by this man. 

He stared at Mark's face, covered in shadows and only just visible in the small shards of light coming through the panes of glass in the main doors. He'd been distracted all evening and now Jaebeom was going home with his baby boy - to his house.

All of a sudden, Jaebeom felt very nervous, like a wary altar boy in a seemingly empty church, but he wasn't sure why. He'd been watching the blond man all evening, not just because of post-sex afterglow, but also because the brunet genuinely liked looking at the blond man and he liked seeing what made the elder man tick. Mark was too handsome, too perfect, too much… He pulled the man into his arms for a hug - he needed it. He gulped. “Stay with me tonight - please?" asked Jaebeom softly. “Tell me you want to stay the night with me.”

Mark looked confused. “Of course I’m staying if you want me to,” said Mark. 

“No,” Jaebeom’s voice was soft. “I want you to want to stay with me tonight.”

He saw Mark’s eyes widen in understanding. “Beommie, I want to stay. I’ll gladly stay with you tonight.”

"Are you sure about staying, baby?"

He felt Mark nod. "I'm sure. I want to stay with you tonight."

Jaebeom stopped and swallowed hard. It sounded so full of meaning and Jaebeom had to take a deep breath because he heard that meaning, he wanted that meaning, and yet he knew that it was only reasonable considering it was only that day that they had finally consummated their relationship. He snorted in derision in his head. Consummated - as if they had gotten married. 'Get a hold of yourself, Jaebeom,' he chided himself. It was only his house and not really their house, but a part of him was starting to recognise how comfortable it was getting, bringing Mark home to his place. Jaebeom nodded back. "I'm glad. I had a good time tonight - all of tonight," he said, referring to earlier activities. Sliding his hand down, he gripped the slim fingers and tugged them gently, pulling them to his lips and kissing them. "I really had a good time…"

"Are you getting all romantic, and yet shy and bashful on me, Beommie?"

He grinned shyly in the semi-darkness, even as he twined their fingers. "A little bit, maybe. I'm just… I like you-and-me a lot. And…," he could feel the colour rising in his face, "what we did earlier."

Mark's voice was husky and low as he replied, "Me too, Beommie. Me too." 

Jaebeom sighed in both relief and elation. His breath exploded from his chest and Jaebeom’s eyes were soft as they regarded the one thing that was good in his life. “Thank you.” He started to pull Mark towards the main doors, walking backwards pulling and tugging the other man. The brunet slowly walked backwards, leading the older man into the building. There was a comfortable yet anticipating kind of silence as they made their way to the elevator, Jaebeom leading Mark and Mark willingly following. His gaze was fixated on the blond man as Jaebeom guided them surely toward the lift, his eyes captivated by the unhidden hunger in the blond's deep brown eyes. 

He took a deep breath as he pressed the 'up' button, calling the lift to them, his hands still holding those slim fingers intertwined with his own. There was a thrumming running through him, stemming from the electrical feeling between their fingers, an almost tangible vibration in their joined hands.

Once inside the lift, when he pressed into the slender blond against the back of the small space, he could hear the shaky, anticipating pants that Mark was doing his best to hide - it made him gulp when he realised that he could hear his own almost breathless and tightly controlled breathing too. It brought to mind of when they had first met, and he had walked with Mark to the meeting room. It seemed only yesterday yet so long ago. He let go of their hands, to run his fingers through the blond hair, letting the strands trickle through his fingers before bringing his hand forward to slide the back of his hand and his thumb along the elder's smooth cheek before pulling the slender man into him in an easy embrace.

When the man clung to him, he tucked his chin into the crook of Mark's neck and breathed in, feeling his soul calm, but his heart race. His chest tightened as his heart pounded against his rib cage when Mark nuzzled against his cheek and those slim hands slipped down his back and over his ass. "Evil man," he whispered. The man's answering chuckle held a hint of naughty and tease, not to mention the squeeze of those hands on his ass cheeks, which sent a shot of thrill up Jaebeom’s spine. It made it difficult for him to breathe evenly. In revenge, he bit lightly against the man's skin, and snickered at the man's uneven gasp. 

When the lift dinged, he again intertwined their fingers, tugging and pulling the willing man to his front door as he walked with slow, loping, strides.

Unhurriedly, he punched in his code and dragged the man inside, leaning his own back against the coolness of the wall as he drew Mark in against his body.

His eyes searched the man's face, looking for what he wasn't sure but his own self must have found it for he could feel the pressure easing off his chest and he could breathe.

With a trembling hand, he brushed the man's hair off his face. "Christ, you're beautiful," he murmured. 

"Jaebeom…"

\---

There was a soft press of lips against his as Mark's eyelids fluttered shut. And another. Then another.

A soft and gentle questing tongue swept along the seam of his lips, and he opened his mouth on a gasp to touch his tongue to it.

Hot, consuming flames of want licked up his body as Jaebeom's hands caressed him gently, on his hips, up the sides to his waist, over his shoulders before sliding up the length of his arms to clasp his hands gently but firmly, pulling them forward against the wall beside his head. It seemed as if Jaebeom wanted to be trapped against the wall by Mark - an idea that Mark found incredibly hot. Then Jaebeom was slow-kissing him as if his life depended on it. All sultry hot, dangerously delicious; daring, and demanding. All slow, sensual, and designed to build that fire, to let those flames lick slowly, higher, hotter … the flames burning to consume them both. “You are magnificent,” Mark was told as the brunet's lips nibbled at his lips, the line of his jaw, moving to his neck only to allow that teasing tongue of the younger man's to lick and caress his neck all the way down to his collarbone. He barely heard it for he could only feel... "Oh god, Jaebeom… god, that feels so good..." he whispered with a sigh, longing for more. He wanted to push Jaebeom hard against the wall press hard against him but he couldn't with the hold Jaebeom had on his wrists. Then he felt the sweet soft release of his hands... With his hands freed, Mark pressed Jaebeom against the wall with his body, trapping the man there until the blond man was ready to let the younger man go. The older man answered the demands and pressure pressed against him with his own undeniable want; sure hands sliding down to skim around the dark-haired man's neck, and doubly-sure hips swayed into the younger man and pressed up against him. And Mark made sure his tongue slid surely past the open gates of Jaebeom's willing lips, and it was the sweet taste of his man that slid along his tongue. The warmth against his was tantalising and sweet; like a warm summer's day, full of heat and promise. Mark shivered with delight when he felt Jaebeom’s hand slide agonisingly slow, down his back and the strong yet gentle tug as the taller, broader shouldered man gathered him by the small of his back then pulled Mark sharply into the curve of the brunet's body while the broad-shouldered man deepened the kiss. Mark's toes curled - that felt incredible. 

"You're insatiable." he mock-complained when his lips were released, all puffy and sensitive.

The dark-haired man grinned at him, "We haven't even started." Reaching into between them with an apologetic smile, Jaebeom adjusted himself with a wince. “I’m so nervous about this for some reason.”

“I understand. I’m nervous too, Jaebeom.”

“You are amazing, baby.” The older man's answering smile left the brunet breathless. "Maybe it's a bad thing we are in my apartment. This might go further than we want it to."

"No, that is exactly why we are in the right place," Mark reassured, with invitation in his voice and in the press of his body.

"Are you sure?"

"For fuck's sake, Jaebeom - what do you want? An engraved invitation? Fuck me already."

Instead of plundering Mark's mouth, Jaebeom slow kitten-nudged his cheek, making the older moan in complaint. 

"Soon, baby, soon. I just want to take my time savouring you and tasting you. Let me indulge, baby… "

Jaebeom's mouth was on Mark's, lips warming over his, tongue teasing, sucking on his full bottom lip, lips grazing to wander down the side of his neck… _God, Jaebeom's mouth was really good!_ against Mark's heated skin; the blond could hear the soft pants coming from his own mouth but he was helpless to stop them as the brunet nibbled his way along the sensitive part of his neck. "Jae… oh fuck! Beom-Beommie…" he gasped. 

A trail of clothes were left in the wake of their path to the bedroom, Mark slowly undressing Jaebeom, bit by bit, shirt, belt, pants, underwear, even as the brunet worked on his too.

The man pulled away with a grin only to sweep naked Mark up in his arms and carried him the last few steps into the bedroom and lay him on the bed. 

And Jaebeom leaned in slowly to kiss him...

It was such a tentative kiss; slow, sweet and meant to explore. Mark could feel the other man tugging on his lower lip, before releasing it to gently press against his lips once more. The blond man's lips parted voluntarily, welcoming the slow thrust of a wayward tongue in his mouth, touching it tentatively with his own. There was that familiar taste that tingled his taste buds, something undefinable but sweet. He groaned as the sweet slide of that tongue against his set his nerves on fire. It was the brush of the lower lips against his that finished him off really. The feel of that plump lip brushing up against his felt so good, he moved his head to meet it fully catching his tongue at the same time. It was heady, filling, and thrilling. "Jaebeom," slipped past his lips and was swallowed by the other. 

Then they were on the bed, naked, yet bared even deeper than that as his name "Mark" was whispered against his skin as the man released his mouth and it was a gentle caress along his jaw with one hand while those lips fluttered along behind it. The sweet sucking motion on his lobe before it too was released in favour of that hollow beneath his ear - oh god, that, that was supremely fanfuckingtastic. 

The blond man moaned aloud, his stomach tightening with every skim of his skin, every touch of that tongue, and every whispered sweet nothings from that mouth. 

His ears were filled with the sound of moans, and of promises; of intent, and of desire; things he could only fantasise about happening to him - oh fuck, there - that was good. 

Those lips found purchase on his neck, sliding down to suck on that hollow at the base, trailing hot, slick kisses along his collar as those hands slid over and across his shoulder, down his front, and found his nipple. His brain shorted as the sensations flooded his mind - he could feel Jaebeom's fingers almost as if his fingerprints were being slowly engraved into his nipples and it felt so incredibly, indescribably good. Palms flattened against his erect nubs, sensitive fingers slid across gently teasing them erect even more. He arched his back as a thumb and forefinger pinched one nipple while the brunet's mouth slowly moved to the other. 

Jaebeom. 

Mark. 

Their names were melding in the air as they kissed and caressed one another, softly whispering each other's names on their heated skin. 

Lips met damp skin as the younger man slid above him, chasing droplets of salted water as they travelled down the blond man's pale skin. Mark moaned as he revelled in the feel of the dark-haired man's lips on his heated skin. 

The blond felt like he was burning hot at the man's touch. It was akin to the sun touching him, scorching him, yet leaving indelible marks on the skin, yet beneath the skin, the heat was consuming him.

A soft tongue trailed searingly slowly, very slowly, along the line in the middle of his chest, hotly up the column of his throat until hot lips met his mouth with a soft sigh. 

The weight of the dark-haired male pressed him down against the bed, a muscled thigh nestling between his, strong forearms around his head. Those soft lips moved sensually against his, tongue delving into his mouth in soft dips between soft and hard presses of his lips against his. Hips rocked gently against his, pressing the man's hardness against his cock, sliding in rhythmic motions to the sound of their loud gasps and moans, breathless whispers, and soft cries. Muted pleas and rough groans as lips sucked on spots of pleasure, and tongues delved into nooks and crevices, and pleasure mounted, spiralling higher and higher. 

Mark chased Jaebeom's lips even as his head lay on the pillows; wanting, desiring the man's mouth on his once more, his tongue craving the man's flavour. He half-pushed himself up to his elbows, but his blond head fell back as Jaebeom trailed his mouth along the lean man's collarbone, nibbling the man's smooth skin, and sucking soft blooms along behind him. 

His lover's name fell from Mark's mouth as the dark-haired man moved to straddle him, a strong hand at his nape, the flat of his tongue stroking a line up the slender, sensitive throat, his lips aching... Jaebeom paused above him, the dark-haired man's hot breath caressing the lithe man's skin. 

Dark eyes stared into Mark's, even as the strong broad man leaned in and it was only when the soft brush of lips met his, did Mark's eyelids flutter closed. Those supple, strong hips moved slowly in time with a fluidity that only the dark-haired man could manage; measured movements that made Mark ache beneath the broad-chested man. 

Jaebeom...

His mind was fixated on only the growing ache in his groin, the cock that leaked as it was teased by the smooth glide of Jaebeom's hard cock against it. "Jebal…" his silent plea floated out into the air, his head thrown back as hot breath met the head of his cock before that hot mouth was ringing him, wrapped tightly around the head of his cock and his body arched in the agony of desire and want. 

Hands palmed his hips, forcing him back on the bed, a tongue pressed against the underside of his sensitive cock, and those slick lips slid down to the base of his cock and he cried out as Jaebeom paused for a moment before releasing his throat and taking Mark further than he'd been. Jesus fucking Christ, God Almighty!… a litany of deities flooded Mark's mind as his cock felt the tightness and heat of being surrounded by his lover. 

"Jaebeom!" he arched forward, his stomach tightening as Jaebeom hummed and the vibrations rocketed up his body, sending his nerves alight. 

"Fuck! Jaebeom!" as the man's mouth moved up his rock hard cock, tongue teasing the sensitive underside of his head before sliding all the way back down and into his throat. 

Mark's head lolled back, his mouth open as the sensations ricocheted throughout his body. His balls tightened while he gasped for air. 

Whimpers left his fevered body while his man sank his mouth onto his cock and rose back up, lingering and sucking that sensitive head before sinking back down; causing fevered whimpers to erupt from the blond man in the wake… "Jaebeom… Jaebeom… Jaebeom…" the shudders that shook Mark as his man sucked his cock so well… when the man pressed a finger against his taint, he arched backwards, his body taut and strung out, wanting so desperately to cum. "Please! Jebal! Jaebeommie!"

He cried out when the man pulled back and his mouth left his hard cock. The blond blinked and his eyes sought out the figure of his lover - Jaebeom had grabbed the lube and was already at his entrance. Keening as the man pressed inward, the blond man let out harsh gasps at the gentle but insistent intrusion. "Please, Jaebeom," the blond whispered hoarsely, "hurry…"

The broad man smiled and leaned forward to press a caring kiss to the blond's cock. "Hush, baby, I got you…" the younger man reassured the other, carefully pushing in and waiting for the older man to be ready. Mark was grateful for Jaebeom's thoughtfulness, even though the blond already wanted more, but he settled for enjoying the younger man's ministrations; a warm hand on his cock slowly pumping him to help him ignore the brief sting as the younger man pushed another finger in and gently scissored the slender blond open.

The blond man's hips rocked between the downward stroke of the brunet's hand and the slide of the younger man's fingers… the stimulation was incredible… Mark was feeling the familiar roil of his stomach as his balls tightened even more and the older barely noticed when Jaebeom tightened his fingers at the base of his cock while pressing against that spot... and Mark saw white. Silently, he cried out, his mouth open, and his breath heaving out of his lungs as his cock thrummed and throbbed as he came - a dry orgasm as Jaebeom held Mark's cock tightly at the base, fingers pushing in and out of the older, stimulating his spot and making the slender man arch back. "Fuck!" the word exploded from the older man in a raspy shout as overstimulation made him writhe and moan, "Jaebeom! No! Please! Fuck!" The younger man slowed his hand and removed it entirely. Mark could feel his hole clenching around nothing; he felt empty when he wanted to be filled. "No! Please Jaebeom!"

"What, Mark? What do you want?" The blond felt the fingers that teased his achingly empty hole.

"You, Beommie. I want you. Please!" He was not above begging. He wanted his man to top him, to fill him, to make him feel that hard length inside him. Fuck, he just wanted Jaebeom. No ifs or buts, just wanted the man to be inside him and fucking him already. "Please," he asked in a rough voice, full of want. His voice cracked as Jaebeom's finger ran the edge of his rim. "Jesus, Jaebeom. Please... fuck me. Now. Please? Put your cock inside me and fuck me... Please? Please!" His voice was pleading, his mind and body stretched to its limits. 

The brunet shushed him and nodded, "Baby. Shh… It's okay baby…I just need to get inside you. I'm going to get inside you now - okay? Wait for me..." Mark nodded as he felt the man moving up to press against his hole, the head of his cock against the tight ring of muscle. 

"Please…" 

He found himself choking and crying out in relief as Jaebeom finally entered him, sliding that thick hard cock inside him and he could feel the heat as Jaebeom slowly pushed himself in. He groaned deeply, finally getting some of what he wanted. God, yes. "More," he panted. "More, please, Jaebeom. Now. Please."

"Shhh, baby…" The man's mouth pressed against the blond's forehead as the brunet bottomed out inside him. "Hush, baby, it's okay, I got you. I got you, Mark. It's okay."

The slim blond man clung to Jaebeom's hips as the younger man raised the blond's legs up, allowing the man an even deeper penetration. A deep-seated groan from the dark-haired man-made the blond shiver and ache in satisfaction. God, he loved having Jaebeom inside him. Slowly, the younger man began to move, his hips pulling back before thrusting forward. Mark could feel the smooth slide of the dark-haired man's hard length pulling back until the rim caught the head of the brunet's cock and then the blond let out a harsh cry as the man thrust forward and the older could feel Jaebeom balls deep inside him - fuck, he felt good. So fucking good. "So fucking good…" he moaned as the broad man did it again… and again… the older rocked his hips in motion with Jaebeom's hips… He felt that familiar telltale sensation of his impending orgasm - the balls tightening, the curl and coil within his stomach, and he moaned as the younger man thrust hotly into him, pushing and thrusting harder and faster. The blond grasped his own cock, the older man pulling and tugging to the rhythm Jaebeom had set; rocking, pushing, thrusting, pulling, until all he could feel was Jaebeom… Jaebeom… Jaebeom… a change in angle and Mark was flying as he came, thick ropes of cum hitting his abs and chest, his mind blank and white-hot, and his ears ringing with the sound of his own blood thrumming… his lover's name gasped out, falling from his lips, and then he could feel the hot sensation of Jaebeom coming inside of him… 

And Mark was complete.

//

Mark yawned and stretched as he woke up in Jaebeom's sprawling bed. The sun was rising and he was surprised to see the handsome CEO still in bed asleep. Mark didn't mind that at all, in fact, he liked this. He shuffled over gently to curve intimately against the man's back, legs twining with his, arm wrapping around his waist. 

"Hello, baby," a groggy, not yet awake Jaebeom mumbled.

"Hi, yourself," the blond said pressing a soft kiss to the bare shoulder that his chin was resting on. "How was your sleep?"

"Pretty good. I think I dreamt about this gorgeous blond in my bed. I think my dream came true."

Even though the words sent a shiver of happy thrills down his body, Mark gently slapped him on the arm. "Idiot."

"My idiot," came the murmured response.

"You mean you're my idiot."

"Glad you know it." 

Mark knew he was blushing but that was okay. He closed his eyes and let the other man's even breathing drift him back off to sleep.

//

Never let it be said that true love cannot be hidden in plain sight.

//

"So I'm trying to wrap my head around why study when you could be working and making a name for yourself?" Jaebeom was propped up on one elbow, head resting on his hand as he stared at Mark.

Mark had woken up again, but this time, Jaebeom was the one awake looking at him. They'd gotten to talking about life and were sharing even more things about themselves. 

"Well, it's unusual to be sure, but I was doing some risk assessment on my life I guess and I figured that I could be bored working for a friend of my dad's or I could like, study, and go specialise in a field that I am actually interested in. Plus it would bring in more money in the end as it would be more niche. It wouldn't be for too long though," he quickly reassured the younger man, pulling him towards him and clasping his hand tighter. He was relieved to see an unconcerned smile on the brunet's face. Pretty boy.  

"Mark, I don't mind if you take a long time or a short time to graduate. This situation between us is not dependent on that." The man smiled, his eyes lighting up with that special look that he reserved for Mark.

It made Mark bit his lip and smile shyly back. He pushed the attention back on Jaebeom. "What do you do, Mister CEO?"

"You couldn't tell?"

"No…?"

"I am a natural delegator, a problem solver, a decision-maker by trade. Plus I actually like agriculture."

"Okay! I had just put it down to the fact that perhaps you were a particularly overzealous Asian child who wanted to make his parents proud!" laughed Mark. "But, oh my god, okay, that explains the name of your company."

While both were laughing at Mark's moment of revelation, Mark took the moment to just gaze at the happiness radiating from Jaebeom. The younger man leaned in to press his warm lips on the curve in Mark's neck and shoulder. Mark shivered as the tip of the man's tongue traced the line of his neck up to his ear. He let out a small gasp as he felt the hot breath on his ear. 

"Jaebeom…" he started to say. The other man pulled back and raised his brows in query. 

He shook his head and smiled. "Nothing… 

"Mark...you're pretty and you taste good. But you keep talking; stop interrupting my best work."

Mark dropped his jaw. "What the heck?!"

"Shhh…" Jaebeom placed a finger over his lips. "Kissing you - where was I?"

"Weren't we just talking about stuff…?" Mark shook his head. "I don't know how to switch to being so damn horny all the time."

"Just let yourself go with the feel. I'm a mid-twenty-year-old male who happens to have a hot fuckable blond in my bed. I feel it all the time." He waggled his brows to the older man. 

"Be serious…"  

"I am."

"I'm wondering where the adult in you went to…"

"He's on holiday."

Mark gave him a look in response. Jaebeom's tone was pithy as he pointed out, "Well, part of being an adult is being mostly exhausted, wishing you hadn't made plans, and wondering how you hurt your back. I don't feel tired when I'm with you." He shrugged, "You always make me feel less adult, and more like .. a teenager?" He cocked a brow, enquiring, "How is the head this morning? Hungover?"

"No, it feels pretty good," Mark replied happily, squirming further into his pillow, trying not to let Jaebeeom see how his words affected him and made him so elated. 

"So what about the other head…?"

Mark gaped before he laughed, "That one is fine too."

"I can make it feel even better…" The man started to slither down, pressing his lips down Mark's body in small heated kisses until he was almost eye level with the blond's hard cock.

Mark's eyes narrowed at the brunet as the younger man threw him a mischievous wink while proceeding to kitten lick the tip of his cock; it bobbed under the man's ministrations while shooting a tingling sensation up through the blond man. The other man sniggered before wrapping his hand around the base and bringing the hard length up to his lips and tonguing the slit. Mark sucked in a breath. Fuck. And, holy fuck, the man looked good like that; eye-fucking him while tonguing his dick. Satan, thank you for this gift… 

"Are you still with me, Mark?"

Mark nodded hastily, "Mmm-hmm…" His eyes coveted the mouth hovering above his erect cock. Jaebeom teased him with a long, slow, lick from base to tip and proceeding to run his tongue around Mark's sensitive head.

"Beommie…" he warned, "didn't anyone ever teach to not to play with your food?"

"What are you going to do about it?"

Mark reached forward to thrust his fingers through the man's hair, tightening the digits and pulling on the man's head. "Be careful, babe, I'm not good when my patience is tested."

"Ooooh, 'you won't like me when I'm angry…,'" Jaebeom quoted laughing as he did so.

Mark tugged on those dark locks of hair. "Come here and say that," he lightly growled. Then he found himself groaning loudly as Jaebeom thrust his hand up and down his still hard cock. "Shit fuck, Jaebeom. Fuck! God!" The hand moved intently on the sensitive head with a rhythm and determined motions designed to get him to orgasm quickly and the blond found himself unintentionally pulling on the brunet's hair as he got closer and closer to the edge of cumming … Jaebeom's hand rhythmically slipped up and drew down while his dark eyes held the blond man's intently… the combination of that intense look and the rhythmic motion sent Mark over the edge and he cried out, shuddering as he came, the first drops spurting high before thicker ropes of cum hit his abs, the rest flowing down thickly over Jaebeom's fingers. 

"Jaebeom...," he gasped, his eyes still holding the dark-haired man's gaze. 

And the man slowed his movements, letting Mark come down slowly from the height of climax. And Mark also slowly released his fingers as he became aware of the slight wince on the man's face. 

"Oh! I'm sorry, baby. I didn't mean to! Did I hurt you?" Mark was so contrite.

Jaebeom smiled warmly. "Shhh, baby boy, I'm okay. Come here and let me kiss you. God, you're so beautiful when you cum."

Their lips met in a gentle kiss, a soft press of lips, full of feeling and contentment. With a hoarse shout, Mark's body jerked because Jaebeom leaned down and sucked the tip of his cock and the last remnants of his cum. "Oh, fuck! Jaebeom!" Mark was sensitive. 

Jaebeom laughed and cuddled his baby boy to his chest. "Rest, baby. We can have another round later." 

"Okay," said Mark with his best aegyo voice, but then turned serious, "but you better let me ride you properly."

"Yes, baby, you can ride me later. Are you sure you don't want to call me 'Daddy'?"

"Shut up, Beommie."

//

Days passed quickly, Thursday and Friday being a bit grey in weather, but bright in disposition, although, Mark and Jaebeom barely noticed anything outside of their own bubble even while they both toiled at their work or study. 

\---

Jaebeom: Hey babe, how's it going? Miss you.

Mark: You only just left me. How can you miss me already? I miss you too.

\---

Saturday and Sunday were reserved for giggling romps, mischievous smirks and heated, whispered words under the blanket, devious stares and half-dressed breakfasts - the sex and laughter that came with every blissful early relationship phase.

\---

"Oh god, Jaebeom, that's so good..."

"I know, my foot massages are to die for."

\---

"Yah! You scared me!" Jaebeom brandished his spatula at Mark who came and back-hugged the boxer-clad man. 

Mark leaned his head on Jaebeom's shoulder. "Shh… keep cooking and feed me. You always cook the best food." Jaebeom couldn't hide his pleased smile and carried on cooking with Mark wrapped around him.

\---

"What's your favourite colour?" asked Mark, one leg thrown over Jaebeom's hip.

"I don't have one."

"You must have one."

"No, I love all the colours. I'm not colourist."

"Dumbass." He crawled on top of Jaebeom. "You're my dumbass."

\---

"What is this, Im Jaebeom?" The sound of Mark's voice came strongly down the phone at him.

"What?" he countered warily. 

"I got the biggest bunch of flowers at my door today."

"Do you like them?" anxiousness colouring his voice.

Mark's voice turned soft, "I love them. Thank you..."

"Are you sure you don't want to call me Daddy?" Jaebeom teased.

"Idiot."

"But yours," he reminded Mark. 

"Yes. Mine."

"I'll see you tonight."

"Yes…"

\---

More days passed while Mark and Jaebeom were in their honeymoon period. There were bouts of cheesy romantic moments straight out of some rom-com movie as they moved about their lives and messaged one another and seconds were counted down until Jaebeom finished work or Mark finished studying, usually with Jaebeom content to sit on his couch while waiting.

\---

"If we keep doing this, I will need to replace your couch."

"Why?"

"Because it's not comfortable enough for me."

"Okay, Mister CEO, let's get one thing straight. It's my furniture and I don't need you to come in and replace it for me on a whim." 

"Go back to studying."

"Aw, are you pouting on me, Beommie? Because I said no?"

"No."

Mark laughed and went back to writing about detecting deception for his psychology major.

\---

Then it came for the first fly in the ointment - the business trip away. 

"I will miss you, Beommie," Mark mumbled into his chest as they lay down. Mark seemed to like lying on his chest, Jaebeom noticed. Mark couldn't do it so much when they were standing, considering their similar heights.  

He nuzzled his nose into the top of Mark's head. "I'll miss you too, Mark," he smiled into his hair.

The soft shake of the blond head as, "Why do I have to do this stupid advisory thing for my thesis?" came out in a petulant tone.

"Because you want to graduate and be a very awesome lawyer? If you're any good, I might even hire you."

"Well, then why aren't you here with me?"

"Because I have to work? Work to give you the life you're growing accustomed to?"

The slap on the chest was expected and Jaebeom laughed. "I'm sorry, baby. Bad taste in jokes."

"I know." 

Mark's pout was out in full force. It was so very cute.

"You'll see me in a few days," the younger man soothed. "I can just get some of the meetings out of the way while you have that faculty advisory board whatsit thing with your advisor and then you can come down and be with me and we can fly to Jeju and have a holiday together."

"'Whatsit thing'," scoffed Mark, "very CEO speak of you."

"I have my way with words." Jaebeom moved his head so he could look down at the blond man. "Come on, baby boy, only a few days apart. It's no different to when we are here and doing our own thing."

"I know, but at least you are only an hour tops for me to get to you. Gwangju - that seems so far away," grumbling Mark was cute.

"Then you shouldn't be so clever."

"But you wouldn't like me without my brains."

"Damn straight. I love you for your brains as well as your beauty." Jaebeom only realised what he'd said when Mark stilled in his embrace. 

Audibly, Mark gulped before his husky voice said softly, "You'd better. I'd be disappointed if you were only interested in shallow beauty."

"Mark?" The man's eyes were wide as they stared at him. "That was surprising but inevitable. I think… I love you."

Mark was still staring at him. His voice when it came was lower and strained. "Are you sure about that, Jaebeom?"

He nodded slowly, making sure he held eye contact with the older man. "Yes, Mark Tuan."

The man gave him a cheeky grin before turning onto his back. "I'm disappointed. I thought you'd make a huge declaration of love on Jeju while out on a forty-foot yacht or something. Instead, you do it while lying in bed after getting some. Cliche, Im Jaebeom, cliche."

Jaebeom fought his way out from under Mark and the covers just to straddle the lithe older man. "You're a cheeky man, Mark Tuan."

"And you love this cheeky man."

"I do. I really do."

//

"Okay, I'll be right there." Jinyoung hung up and went to get up from his desk. But there was a noise behind him and he swung back around…

Jackson slapped his hands down on the desk. 

Jinyoung looked at the hands on his desk. He knew those hands so intimately. Those hands knew him so intimately. Yet on his desk, they looked so foreign to him. Slowly, he looked up and stared up into the man's eyes. What he saw there made him sigh. 

Quietly, he placed his jacket aside and placed his forearms on his desk, interlacing his fingers together. 

"So why are you avoiding me?" seethed the handsome Hong Kong man.

Jinyoung pursed his lips and looked at the man. "What do you want me to say, Jackson?" he asked quietly of the Chinese man. "I'm sorry, Jackson, I wasn't avoiding you, Jackson? Or would you rather it be excuses - I'm avoiding you because I don't know what to say; I'm avoiding you because I don't want to hear you say those words that ring in my head; I am avoiding you so we don't get messed up all over again? Or should I say something like I'm avoiding you because I'm too busy with work? Do you want me to lie to you like that?"

The Chinese man pouted. "I'm good with lying. I'll take it."

Jinyoung shook his head, "You know you're not. You hate it when people lie to you."

Jackson corrected him. "No, I hate it when I find out that people lied to me. Different if I didn't find out. You could have just let me live an idyllic life where I thought you might grow to love me."

Jinyoung blew a raspberry. "What a big fat lie, Seunnie." 

"Jinyoungie…"

He looked around furtively before hissing, "You were fucking Youngjae…"

"Jinyoung…"

"YOUNGJAE, Jackson!" the name exploded from Jinyoung's mouth. Quickly, he lowered his voice but the venomous tone could not be mistaken. "Not only were you fucking the brother of the man you do business with, but you were fucking the one man that you told me you would never have anything to do with - because he's too pure! And yet there you were - fucking him. You lied to me." He was standing up now, his face in front of Jackson's, and breathing heavily. "You. Lied. To. Me. I will forgive many things and if this was any other person, I probably would have forgiven this because it's not like we were a real thing… But, Jackson? This? You lying to me? That I will never forgive."

"He pursued me!"

"Well, then, he's welcome to you!"

"You don't mean that!

"I do, Jackson, I really do." Jinyoung jabbed a finger into the young Hong Kong man's chest. "You fucked up this time, Jackson Wang. You told me you would never lie to me and here you were fucking the one thing you said you wouldn't ever do."

He leaned back on his heels, pulling himself away from Jackson with a sneer of disgust. "Get out of my sight, Jackson. I don't want anything more to do with you." He turned his gaze down to his desk, shuffling the papers on his desk together. "I have my own problems without adding yours."

"Jinyoung…"

"Stop. I won't go into this any further with you. You are in business with Jaebeom."

"I could not be in business with Jaebeom," wheedled Jackson.

Jinyoung looked coldly at Jackson. "Don't even think about doing something like that or even saying something like you'd do something like that. I don't need Jaebeom's money. I don't need this position. You, of all people, know that."

Jackson straightened and stared back at Jinyoung with an unhappy expression on his face and apology in his eyes. "I see I was wrong to do that. I'm sorry, Jinyoung. I don't know why I did that."

"That's fine," he said dismissively, "You're not that petty and if you were, I would simply leave my position as Jaebeom's assistant so that you could continue doing business with him. I will not be threatened by anyone - do you hear me?"

He hadn't raised his voice, but Jinyoung knew he hadn't needed to. He didn't look up as Jackson left, but he knew when the man had left and his shoulders sagged down in relief. He pushed his fingers against the corners of his eyes, feeling the tears of adrenaline rising. 

Jinyoung stood up abruptly. He grabbed his gear and walked out of the office and resolutely left his issues behind - he had a work trip to go on. He needed to pack. 

\---

In the end, Jinyoung got drunk. And when Jinyoung gets drunk, he starts to internalise his thoughts. Somehow those internalised thoughts made him make his way to Jaebeom's house. "Jaebeommie…" he slurred, as the intercom made a noise at him, "your intercom is making rude noises at me. Let me in. You changed your passcode..." he rasped as the door opened. 

But it was not Jaebeom who stood there, it was Mark. 

"You… why are all the Chinese people in my life in my face today?" He staggered in through the open door and wobbled on shaky legs through to the living room. Somewhat like a newborn deer wobbling on newfound legs.

But Mark wasn't about to tell him that. "You're very drunk," he said instead, observing the unsteady man. 

"I'm very drunk," confirmed Jinyoung, nodding his head like a bobblehead.

"Why?" asked Mark quizzically, cocking his head to one side and staring contemplatively at the younger man.

"Because… stupid Chinese men are stupider than stupid."

"I see. Sit down, before you fall down, Jinyoungie." 

Jinyoung sat down heavily. He really was drunk. He didn't know what to say to Mark. He'd expected Jaebeom to be here. "Why are you here?" he asked, squinting as he peered up at Mark.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"It's Jaebeommie's house; did you sleep over?"

Mark gave him an indiscernible look. "Sure. Let's say it was that. I slept over."

Jinyoung was astonished. "You fucked?"

"I'm not going to answer that."

The younger man leaned back and stared at the older, blond man. "So you did then," he concluded. He made a moue with his lips. "Good for you," Jinyoung stated encouragingly, "I hear he's a great fuck."

Mark raised a wry brow. "I'll b sure to let you know."

Jinyoung waved an airy hand, "No need, hyung, I've heard his exploits through the thin walls at our college dorms. People used to scream and moan a lot - usually praying to God." 

Mark for his part kept a straight face to the younger man's words. 

Jinyoung, however… his face looked like he'd sucked a lemon. "Oh god, I didn't mean to put that image in your head - or maybe it's only in mine… Ew…" he screwed up his face even more and wrenched his hands at weird angles to resemble a tyrannosaurus rex with every word, "Ew. Ew. Ew."

"Jinyoungie…?"

"Hmm? Oh, Mark, you're here!" Jinyoung turned a drunk and beatific smile to the weary blond man. 

"Oh dear…" Mark sighed. "Maybe you should lie down."

"Are you practising your wiles on me, hyung?" Jinyoung painted his face with the cutest aegyo he could manage. "You want to kiss me… You want to hug me…"

"Why are you so drunk? And on a school night? Shit, it's not even night anymore, it's the fucking morning. Aren't you supposed to be going into the office with Jaebeom?"

"What day is it?"

"I don't know? You guys are meant to be in Gwangju today - Tuesday! I think it's Tuesday?"

"Oh good, cos on Wednesdays we wear pink and I'm not dressed in pink." Jinyoung blinked at Mark innocently.

"Ok, I have to get you more sober. We are not going to get anywhere with this. Do you want to sleep? Or drink more? Or coffee?"

"I don't want coffee."

"More drink it is."

Mark plied the younger man with more alcohol until the man fell asleep. The older man looked at the younger as the man lay there with his eyes closed. "What happened, Jinyoung?" he asked softly as the man snored. "You and I will be talking about this when you are sober. I think Jaebeom would agree that whatever is bothering you has gone on for too long." He soothed a hand across the man's forehead like a mother would and watched as the younger man turned into it. "I think you miss 'love,' Jinyoungie. I think you miss it a lot."

A noise at the door made him turn. Jaebeom stood there watching him. He motioned with his hand and they left the room but not without a backward glance at the sleeping man. 

"What's happened?"

"He is very much in pain, Jaebeom. I'm not sure what is happening with him."

"I think I do."

"I'll see what I can do with him in Gwangju."

"Okay. Are you all packed?"

"Yes"

"I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too."

"While he's sleeping and can't really take him along, shall we show each other how much we will miss one another?" One hand eagerly snuck into the older man's loose-fitting sweatpants. 

Mark laughed softly at Jaebeom's eagerness. "You have to leave now or you will miss your train, you know." Fingers fondled his cock and he moaned as he felt himself growing harder. Lips sought his, and a hot tongue teased his tongue. "Jaebeom, you should stop," but Mark's protest was weak. He pressed up against the hand that circled him and slid up his length. "Oh, fuck, Jaebeeom, that feels so good…"

"What was that about missing my train?" said Jaebeom as he suckled Mark's collar and licked at that sensitive spot at the base of his throat. 

"You're Im Jaebeom, you can helicopter down. Fuck me now."

Jaebeom grinned. "Whatever you desire, my love." He picked the lean man up and carried him into the bedroom. 

//

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love these two. This couple is just falling in deeper. How far will they go? Come hit me up in the comments or on twitter (tjbaby101) and you know I welcome DMs. Until next time (which won't be as long!)


	20. If You Like Pina Coladas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark is busy thinking while Jaebeom is away. The L-word has been said but is Mark rethinking everything? What is happening with Jinyoung? Who is this that turns up without notice?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello hello hello. Short and sweet chapter. Got more to come! Have been away (again) but back again!

Ch 20

It seemed that the days apart were good for Mark and Jaebeom, especially after Jaebeom's unexpected declaration of love. Mark still hadn't said it back yet but it seemed to sit well on Jaebeom that the blond man had not. 

He left for his business trip with a hungover Jinyoung, not in a helicopter as Mark had suggested, but on a plane and Minhyuk had gone with them too so that he could drive Jaebeom around once they got there. 

"I'll miss you," he'd said to Jaebeom as they parted at Mark's door on the way to Gimpo airport. 

"I'll miss you too. And Mark?" Jaebeom looked at him with heartfelt emotion. "I love you." 

And then he was gone. 

The time passed quickly. Mark had his studies and his meetings at University to take up his time. However, with no Jaebeom there, Mark's body definitely noticed the lack of him in the bed and even though he hadn't consciously realised it, the older man's heart ached for Jaebeom. He felt titchy and annoyed on a deeper level because of it.

The distance apart made Mark so antsy with the distance between them that even Yugyeom flared up at him. "Honestly, I cannot wait until you are with him again because then you wouldn't be this distracted mess," said the younger man with some disgust as he alone ate the chicken on the plates.

Mark looked up at him from where he'd been boring holes into the tabletop at their favourite chicken place. "Dammit. Sorry Gyeommie." He shuffled back upright in his seat from where he'd slid down earlier. "How is everything with you?"

"Hyung, you've already asked me that three times."

"Oh. Well, indulge me once more."

"No."

"Okay."

The younger man tossed another bone into the bin, "Are you ok?" Yugyeom looked closer at his hyung. "Are you really okay?"

Mark sighed. He knew he had to talk about it because it was bothering him. "Jaebeom said the 'L' word," he said finally.

Yugyeom stared at him with a mystified look. "What? Lemon?"

Mark gave the younger man a look of exasperation. 

"No? Oh! _Love?!"_ Yugyeom almost shrieked when Mark nodded. "What?! Really?" Yugyeom covered his mouth in shock. "Oh my god, really? I'm shocked!" His face reflected his words. "Sorry, I wasn't thinking of American words," he said after a moment.

Mark nodded, "Yeah…"

"You don't sound happy about it."

Mark sighed. "I don't know how to feel about it, to be honest. I was expecting it but not expecting it, you know? I guess I wanted him to say it but when he did my first instinct was, 'oh my god, it's too soon.'"

"Well, it has been… a month? Six weeks? Wait..."

"Exactly," Mark sat up. "It's been a month. A solid, consistent, month full of appointments and engagements and public appearances. But I didn't expect this! Nowhere, in the handbook, did it say he will say the L-word in the first month!"

Yugyeom leaned forward in interest. "Did you really get a handbook?"

"No!" exploded Mark, his face incredulous as he gaped at his friend.

Yugyeom put his hands up in defence as he leaned back in his seat. "Okay, okay, I was just checking. No need to shoot me. I don't know what happens in these 'things.'"

Mark glared at him, his eyes narrowed. "Sugar daddy situations. Just say it. I'm not all that ashamed of it."

"Well, that wasn't what I was implying. I was just saying that I didn't know the terms and conditions and inner workings that make up this situation. You could have gotten a handbook for all I know."

"It's not like 'A Guide for Being a Good Wife,'" Yugyeom. "We're not a 1950s sitcom nor a Stepford wife production," said Mark with a snarky tone. 

"Okay, wow, you are grouchy. Is this what happens when you don't get some for a while?"

Mark growled and Yugyeom laughed. "You're so cute, hyung. What are you going to do about it? Have you said it back?"

"No."

"Ah." Yugyeom sat back, staring at the blond man. "Do you want to say it back?"

"I don't know." 

Mark started to shred a paper napkin into little pieces. Yugyeom eyed those slim fingers at work before asking baldly, "Do you really not know or are you scared to say it to him?"

The older man stopped and met the younger man's eyes directly. "I feel like I should say it to him. But I can't bring myself to say it yet. Which is odd because I feel I'm usually the one who says it first. But this time?" he shrugged as his eyes slid back to the tiny piles of paper balls his fingers had started to form. "I'm not sure."

"Well, do you love him?"

"I don't know."

"You do know, but you don't want to admit it." Yugyeom gnawed at a piece of chicken, munching as he stared challengingly at the elder man. 

"Okay, I do know, but I haven't yet told myself. How about that?" Mark started to softly lob the tiny balls towards a bowl of radish. 

Yugyeom growled and pulled it away. "Not the radish, hyung!" The younger put his bone into the table bin before grabbing another piece. "Do you like him?" he asked before biting into the chicken.

"Yes. For sure."

"Okay, good, that's a start." Yugyeom chased his chicken up with a sip of beer. He gulped it down before asking, "Do you like spending time with him?"

"Yes. Most definitely." Mark was very adamant about that.

Yugyeom made a small noise before asking a short round of questions in a row. 

"Do you find yourself staring at him for no reason?"

"Yes."

"Do you think about him?"

"Yes." 

"And how often?"

"A lot."

"What do you think about him?"

"That's private!"

Yugyeom nodded approvingly. "So you think perverted sex thoughts about him - got it."

"Hey! I didn't say that!" Mark objected.

"You didn't have to. But you do, don't you?" Yugyeom gave the elder a knowing gaze. Mark squirmed and turned red. "I thought as much." He perused the menu before waving to the owner. "Give me two rice, please!" He turned back, "Do you think about him in a future context?"

"Huh? What do you mean?" Mark asked.

"Like, oh, he would like this, I should buy it for him, or he wants to do that, we should go here one day, or I should take him to visit my city sometime… that kind of thing."

Mark looked blankly at him. Yugyeom shook his head. "Nevermind."  

The rice arrived and Yugyeom smiled, thanking the women before placing one before Mark. "So at the end of the day, you like him a lot, and you think about him often and you think of him in compromising positions." Mark made a small noise which Yugyeom ignored. "So stick with that, hyung. There is nothing that says you have to say it back straight away, if ever. Saying the L-word was never part of the deal; just that you were in a committed relationship. It's up to him if he wants to say it to you, but he can't demand or command it from you."

Mark heaved a long-drawn sigh. "Is it wrong if I don't?" the older man queried.

"Not at all, in my books. If you don't feel it, then you don't. Some people fall in love straight off the bat, and others take time. Some people take more time than others. It's not strange. It's just how it works, sometimes." Yugyeom gave him an inscrutable stare. "Out of curiosity, what happened when he told you?"

Mark tsked his tongue and shrugged his shoulders. "I was cool and calm about it? I just threw a joke out there saying something like, 'Oh I thought you'd make a declaration on a forty-foot yacht while on Jeju, or something; not straight after getting some.'" Even while repeating it, Mark winced; he knew it had been the wrong response but at the time, he hadn't known what to do. Yugyeom's face told him it was definitely the wrong response.

"Ouch, Mark. That's a bit…"

Mark made a face. "Yeah…"

"He wasn't offended or seem slighted?"

Mark thought about it for a moment. "No. If anything he seemed to take it in his stride."

Yugyeom sat back and looked at him. "Wow. The guy either has a really good poker face, or it really doesn't bother him."

"I don't think he has a good poker face."

"I think you're right, hyung," the younger said as he resumed eating. Mark's eyes followed as Yugyeom placed another chicken bone into the bin. 

"So… now what?" asked the elder. 

Yugyeom shot him a look. "You're fucked and on your own," the younger replied glibly. 

"Gee, thanks, Gyeommie."

Yugyeom snorted as his hand wrapped around his beer. "Don't stress over it, hyung. It only has as much meaning as you put weight on it. Don't let it weigh you down. You either feel it or you don't." He picked it up and drank - this talk was making him more thirsty than usual as he drank the last of his beer. He signalled for another.

"And what if I don't?" Mark asked in a small voice. "I worry that he'll be disappointed if I don't."

Yugyeom smirked when he heard Mark admit that. The older man was already in and he didn't even know it. "Cross that bridge when you get to it, hyung."

"When did you get so wise, Gyeommie?"

Yugyeom lifted a wry brow but said nothing. 

Mark didn't notice his reticence until upon reflection later, but for the moment, the older man just tucked into the still-warm chicken with a bit more gusto than he had earlier. 

//

Meanwhile, in Gwangju, Jaebeom, Jinyoung and Minzy were sitting down to a meal without the entourage of University staff that had insisted on joining them at their other meals thus far. They had all breathed a collective sigh of relief as they relaxed together.

"So what's up with you, Jinyoungie?" Minzy asked as she dug into the dak galbi they had ordered for the late lunch. "You seem very quiet which is unusual for you. Where are all the smartass side quips that make long meetings tolerable?"

Jinyoung flashed her a side look. 

"Oh-ho, like that is it? That means there's a man involved," she chortled as she took a mouthful of rice cake.

"Is not," contested Jinyoung hotly.

She laughed even more. "Yeah, there is. I know a disgruntled, spurned lover when I see one."

"I was not spurned!"

"Sure, that's why your face resembles the puckered hole that you usually like delving your tongue into, right?" She looked at him challengingly, tongue in her cheek. 

Jaebeom couldn't help but laugh at Minzy's descriptive analogy. Jinyoung threw him a disgusted look but that made Jaebeom laugh harder. 

"Shut up." Jinyoung threw a napkin at the older man. Jaebeom just laughed even more, almost rolling off his chair as he gasped for breath. 

"Jeez Louise, he really must have gotten your dick all in a knot for you to react like this, Jinyoungie," Minzy observed. "I haven't seen you like this before. You're usually the love 'em, leave 'em type."

Jaebeom was still grinning as he looked over at the younger man. That much was true. Jinyoung hadn't been like this since they had returned to Korea. He never acted like this. All the relationships he'd had were on his terms. Except for … Jackson Wang. 

Jaebeom's eyes narrowed as they stared at his assistant. 

Surely the man hadn't been stupid enough to fall for Jackson Wang. Jaebeom sat back suddenly, wondering if he should say anything at all on this trip to the younger man. He'd told Mark that he would but sensing that Jinyoung's troubles may lay with one of his clients made Jaebeom hesitate. He recalled the drunken Jinyoung calling on the intercom, but he'd been on a phone call so had fled to the bedroom, leaving Mark to deal with the drunk young man but not before telling Mark to either give him more alcohol or caffeine, whichever poison Jinyoung chose. That would have been the time to confront Jinyoung about Jackson, but on this trip, maybe it was not appropriate. His thoughts circled until he looked at Jinyoung. 

Jinyoung's eyes narrowed back at him, as if daring him to voice his thoughts.

"So Jaebeom, who is it breaking our Jinyoungie's heart?" Minzy asked, with a grin on her face.

"Ah, like you can talk, noona, breaker of hearts galore." Jaebeom decided to go with a 'save Jinyoung' tactic. "Anyone you have your sights on these days?"

She shook her head, scooping up some chicken and cheese. "I haven't found anyone worthy. Why? Do you know of anyone?" She popped it into her mouth as she gazed at him in query.

Jaebeom grinned back. "Maybe… what's it worth to you, hmmm?" Choi Minho came to his mind. Maybe the man would like to take his colleague on a date… he'd ask Mark later about it.

Minzy sniffed, "Probably not the price you want to sell it to me for…"

Jaebeom spread his hands in denial. "What price? I wouldn't do anything of the sort!"

She stared at him with disbelieving eyes. "Oh yeah…?" She pointed a stabby finger at him. "Remember the time when you were trying to set me up with some guy you knew from high school? But first, made me agree to do that project with you. That came with a ton of paperwork later! And the guy and I did not end well!"

"But it was a good relationship!"

"Yeah it was, but oh, the project, and it lasted longer than we did. It was bittersweet to finish it because it held memories." 

Her eyes flashed from her inner thoughts and Jinyoung intervened. "Don't tell me you were thinking of setting her up with that friend of Mark's."

"I won't, then." Jaebeom cursed that Jinyoung knew him so well.

"Oh, come on, Jaebeom. Not even a friend of yours?" Minzy threw him a disgruntled look.

"He's a friend of Jaebeom's boyfriend," Jinyoung offered the inside scoop.

"Boyfr… oh, Mark, right?" Minzy asked.

"Yeah."

"Hang about… I meant to ask this when I heard about him. It seems that he's been around for a while and yet I have not heard about him?" Minzy threw Jaebeom a narrowed look, giving him a little evil glare. "How come I hadn't heard about him before you took him to the Jo Kwon art exhibition?"

"You don't know everything about me…" said Jaebeom loftily.

"I know enough and I know that you didn't have a boyfriend a few months ago."

"Ha!" Jaebeom crowed. He felt Jinyoung give him _that_ look and he shrugged. "I did have one - I just didn't want to share him with everyone yet."

"Bull!" she scoffed. "I call bullshit on that." Minzy leaned forward. "How'd you find this one, Jaebeom? At a club? At a bar? Did you pick him up on the street? What?"

"Ah, it's a pity Mark didn't get a chance to come down with us. I had asked him to come down with me this time but he was busy with a meeting so couldn't."

"A likely story… Jinyoungie, what's the deal?"

"They met. They liked each other - a bit too much. They were going at it, almost like rabbits in a side room and I had to split them up before they fucked each other senseless in public. After that, they became inseparable."

Minzy sat back, disappointment on her face. "That's a terrible story but one I could see happening. Guess you can't make up a first time that terrible."

"Well, what did you want Jinyoung to say? Oh, Jaebeom placed an ad for a boy toy someplace and Mark answered? Come on."

She snorted. "Ha! That's dumb. Why would you of all people need to place an ad - you have everyone after you. Yeah, I guess that's a valid answer. Well, I hope you guys are sickeningly happy."

Jaebeom smiled, a wide genuine smile. "Yes, I think we are."

"Are there rocks up ahead?" Minzy asked.

"If there are, we'll all be dead!" quoted Jaebeom. 

"You and that fucking movie… I swear…"

"Inconceivable!"

They laughed and continued to eat as the conversation moved onto work topics once again. Jaebeom always had Mark on his mind though, even as he ate and talked about work. He couldn't wait to see Mark again. 

//

"Do you have everything now?" Yugyeom was lying on his bed, looking exhausted even though he had not done a single thing to help. 

Mark looked around before closing his suitcase. "I think so. I'm packing light anyway. It's an island. It's not like we have to dress up much or anything. I think I have plenty to choose from in what we picked out."

"Good, I'm so tired." Yugyeom flopped onto his back and starfished on Mark's bed. Mark pushed his friend over onto his side, climbing on top of the bed too and breathing deeply. "You're a goddamn princess. You didn't even do anything!"

"I know but watching you do all that made me so tired!" whined Yugyeom. Mark threw a clean ball of socks at him that he hadn't packed.

"That's one pair you won't have with you," warned Yugyeom. 

"That's okay, I'm bringing my sugar daddy. He'll buy me more."

Yugyeom let out a mock shocked gasp. "Oh my god, who are you and what have you done with Mark Tuan? You've changed, hyung, and I'm not sure I like this change."

Mark laughed. "You know I wouldn't let Jaebeom buy me more things. I'm having enough issues with the stuff I'm getting now!" 

"Well, half of it you bought with Jennie."

"Yes, but it was still Jaebeom's money that paid for it in the end."

"I thought you paid for it?"

"Jennie did before i could stop her. Technically Lisa did, but I gave Jennie the money for what I owed her. Then Jaebeom found out and gave me more to cover for it."

"It must be hard for you. Have you told him…?"

"No. How do I explain it to him?"

"You say, oh hey, Jaebeom, you actually don't need to pay for my stuff, only for my roof over my head. But I get an allowance from my parents and they are wealthy in their own right. I just choose not to use it … ?" Yugyeom looked at Mark as if it were that simple, which in reality it probably was, but Mark felt it wasn't. 

"But then that would open up that can of worms of why I don't use their money while I'm here and that leads to why we had the strained relationship and oh God, I can't even think about trying to explain all that in detail to him."

"Well from what I got of him, he seems to really like and respect you a lot. I couldn't fault him in the way he treated you. I wonder how Bam would find him though. He's usually pretty easy going but you know how judgey he can sometimes be."

Mark laughed, thinking about his other friend's possible reaction. "I think he'd be pretty judgey. Or at least have a really strong opinion. Actually," Mark rolled over toward Yugyeom suddenly, "I haven't seen him since this thing with Jaebeom started. Have you?"

Yugyeom nodded, turning onto his side to face Mark. "I've seen him for the odd lunch or dinner. But he seems to be busy at the moment. He mentioned that he might be away for a few days due to some family thing but he didn't really tell me what for."

Mark lay back down. "I wish he could meet Jaebeom. Hopefully, once we come back they can meet."

The two laid there comfortably, each away in their own world, slowly drifting off to sleep.

\---

Mark ran to the counter, Yugyeom right behind him. An air steward read his flight check-in from his phone app and her eyes widened. She quickly whisked him to the counter where he was quickly processed. "You need to hurry to your gate. Boarding will be closing soon."

He nodded, scooping up his passport and boarding pass and his backpack. "Thank you."

He and Yugyeom quickly ran to the departure area. "Thanks, Yugyeom. Sorry for making you hurry to bring me here. Thank your mom for me too for driving here so quickly. 

"Have fun, hyung. And don't stress over that thing. It'll happen naturally."

Mark swallowed and nodded. "Yeah I hope you're right." 

"Of course, I'm right. Unless I'm wrong…"

"And I'm never wrong," they chorused together.

Mark laughed. "I have to introduce Jaebeom to that movie. Or maybe he loves it too."

"Oh my god, hyung, that should have been your first question!"

They broke into laughter. "Okay, have fun storming the castle," Yugyeom said, with a broad smile.

"Thanks again." Mark waved before taking off through immigration. Soon he'd be reunited with Jaebeom. He wondered how he was doing...

//

Jaebeom had arrived at Jeju International Airport but not without some baggage. "What am I going to do with you?" he fumed for the umpteenth to Jinyoung. "You were supposed to go to your parents and yet, you booked yourself on our trip away. Oh my god, how am I going to explain this to Mark…?"

"Jaebeom!"

"Mark!" There was croaky panic in Jaebeom's voice that he hid with a cough before breaking out into a genuine, though strained smile as he opened his arms to his boyfriend. 

There was a lengthy hug between the blond and brunet before Jinyoung coughed and said, "The car is here. We should go." He nodded towards the exit. "Thank you," the assistant nodded at the VIP airport staff who had moved Mark quickly through the airport to Jaebeom's waiting arms. 

"Jinyoung!" The pair who had been about to hug each other stopped and stared at the young CEO. Jinyoung stepped forward with forceful steps and reached for Mark and hugged him. "Good to see you, Mark," he said loudly, looking sideways at Jaebeom.

"Hey! That's my boyfriend! Unhand him." Jaebeom scowled as Jinyoung held the hug for longer than the CEO liked.

"Hey! He is his own person!" Jinyoung held tighter to Mark.

"Hey! I'm right here!" Mark laughed and worked himself out of Jinyoung's clutches. He laughed at Jaebeom's disgruntled look and grabbed Jinyoung's arm. "Anyway, let's go! I can't wait to start having a look around! Adventure time!"

Jaebeom looked at the blond holding onto his assistant. "Are you not going to say anything about Jinyoung being here?"

Mark looked at first Jinyoung, then Jaebeom. "No?" he asked, a little confused. "Was I supposed to?"

Jinyoung laughed uproariously at Jaebeom's miffed expression and pulled Mark into his side. He led them towards the outside. "The car is this way. Bring the suitcase, please, Jaebeom hyung? So how was the flight, Mark hyung? You didn't think to bring me a 'friend' from Seoul?" 

Mark laughed, "I'm sure you can find some action here, Jinyoung. You just need to smile at them and they'd fall at your feet."

"Ah, from your mouth to God's ears… " The two men walked out the doors. Jaebeom glared daggers at the back of Jinyoung but the younger man just smiled widely as he walked Mark to the waiting Minhyuk and rented car. The young CEO held Mark's suitcase and followed, pouting all the way.

//

The trip to Jeju meant Jaebeom had the keys to his parents' house there. 

It was a modest pension house by the sea, considering their wealth, and while there were a few rooms, it wouldn’t be enough to house them all. Well, not in the way that Jaebeom had envisaged… which was he and Mark - alone. Certainly not a Jinyoung in tow. 

So Jaebeom left the house to arrange accommodation at a nearby apartment for the others. While he was away, a key sounded in the door... 

"Hyung?"

//

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun dun... it was Miss Marple in the conservatory with the candlestick! It's a short chapter, but needed. Hopefully, it makes sense. It leads into the next so that'll be rolling its way out soon. Thank you for still sticking the course with me!

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, I hope I did this prompt justice. Please tell me what you think! 
> 
> It will be multi-chaptered because I couldn't make it a one shot with all this wealth of info. Not sure how long it will be, but the boys will be sure to inform me. Hope you enjoy the journey with me.


End file.
